


Purgatorio

by lobazul



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, a booker y joe les pone cachondos la cultura, anal sex y todo eso, andy sigue siendo mortal, inmortal husbandos & francés idiota, menciones a nicky siendo el cura más guapo de génova, nicky&joe matándose el uno al otro, nicky&joe rehabilitando a book, poliamor, porque quynh nunca volvió, varias veces
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 135,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: Booker no es Nicky, ni es Joe. Su única historia de amor murió hace tiempo. Nunca ha tenido a nadie que le acompañe en el largo camino de la inmortalidad, que le haga sentir que una noche no es igual a la siguiente, que disipe esa oscuridad permanente que se asentó sobre sus hombros cuando murió su hijo menor. Nunca tuvo un alma gemela, ni nada que remotamente se le pareciera. Jamás a alguien que estuviera siempre ahí por él, solamente por él.Book amaneció la mayor parte de sus días de inmortal entre sábanas revueltas y sucias y el sabor del alcohol en la garganta. Si alguna vez lo hizo junto a otro cuerpo, fue tras un acto totalmente desprovisto de amor y ternura. Nadie le acarició como si fuera lo más valioso en el mundo. Nadie entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.De repente, todo lo que hay a su alrededor deja de existir.Y tendría miedo, si ellos no le hubieran enseñado a no tenerlo.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 59
Kudos: 26





	1. Prólogo (Booker, presente)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Nicolò di Genova "Nicky"/Yusuf Al-Kaysani "Joe"/ Sébastien Le Livre "Booker". Sí, los tres. Junticos y revueltos.
> 
> Rating: Explícito por si las dudas.
> 
> Esta va a ser una historia de amor y redención, de traición y de perdón, y de tres hombres que encuentran un camino juntos. O, dicho de otra forma: cómo Nicolò di Genova consiguió perdonar a Booker (con erótico resultado).
> 
> Me he saltado flagrantemente el canon en lo referido a Queen (o sea, Quynh), y he adecuado algunos detalles que están un tanto ambiguos en el canon de la peli para adaptarlos a mi historia.
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a mis consejeras/liantas/betas Mer, Ela y wlan por sus acertadas correcciones y sus entusiastas comentarios. Y por dejarme claro que voy a ir al infierno (ya lo sabía, pero).
> 
> Dedicado a cierto grupo de whatsapp que ha sido de lo mejorcito de este final de verano pandémico :)

“... we die, just as we were born, at the edge of a road not of our choosing.”

\- Amin Maalouf, _Origins._

Sébastien Le Livre, alias _Booker,_ está sentado en un banco frente a una tienda de licores.

En realidad, no está justo _justo_ enfrente; a los pies del banco hay unos dos metros de acera y, más allá, otros tantos de estrecha calle de un único sentido. Tras la calzada, un pequeño arcén para aparcar, otros buenos palmos de acera y, ahora sí, la licorería.

Para él es suficiente. Qué diablos, para él esa distancia ya es espantosamente _cerca._ Desde donde está sentado -Booker, como todos los inmortales, goza de buena vista- puede ver a la perfección las cajas y botellas expuestas en el escaparate, así como leer los rótulos de las ofertas más interesantes.

Un vistazo le basta para saber que los ha probado todos. Cerveza, vino de importación, vodka, whisky… incluso ese licor japonés de precio prohibitivo. Sin esforzarse demasiado, puede rescatar el sabor de cada uno en el paladar. Puede rememorar la sensación del delicioso líquido llenándole la boca, cayendo garganta abajo.

Sería muy fácil levantarse, acercarse al borde de la acera, cruzar la calle, esquivar los coches aparcados, entrar en la tienda.

No lo va a hacer.

La sed está ahí -Booker sospecha que siempre estará- pero su organismo está lo suficientemente limpio para que apenas se manifieste en un deseo punzante, en una sensación extraña en el fondo de la garganta, en una salivación más acusada de lo normal. Nada con lo que no pueda lidiar un soldado napoleónico que murió por primera vez en las frías tierras rusas, ahorcado y con el cuerpo a rebosar de un alcohol casero que más bien parecía matarratas. Booker ha intentado dejar de beber quizá unas dos o tres veces a lo largo de su dilatada vida; conoce sus límites.

Pero no se engaña.

Ningún límite sería suficiente si el recuerdo de unos ojos claros, llenos de dolor, no se apareciera en su mente ante la simple idea de volver a empinar el codo.

Que lleve una hora allí sentado, inmóvil, es la prueba que necesitaba para constatarlo.

\- _Booker._

Aparte de ser inmortal, Booker no tiene ningún otro superpoder más. Ni vista de trescientos sesenta grados, ni oído supersónico. Cuando Joe aparece a su lado -saliendo de la nada, corpulento, _puto Joe-_ le da un susto de muerte.

\- ¡Joder, Joe! -rezonga, tras llevarse muy dramáticamente la mano al corazón. No es que le asuste morirse, pero sería muy patético, a esas alturas de su vida, hacerlo de un susto.

Joe no contesta, ni muestra compasión alguna por el hecho de haber estado a punto de mandar a su amigo al otro barrio -por unos minutos, vale- de un ataque al corazón. Está parado junto al banco, con una de esas camisetas estrechas que tanto le gusta llevar, esa gorra que le hace parecer un pandillero y los puños ligeramente cerrados.

Sus ojos miran hacia la licorería para después volver hacia Booker, y luego, de nuevo, a la licorería. Claro, él también es inmortal. Su vista es igual de buena que la de Sébastien, y eso que le saca casi setecientos años.

Booker puede ver dudar a Joe. Puede, también, oler su miedo. Y aunque su relación con él siga siendo la de un amistoso tira y afloja, se apresura a cortar su sufrimiento con un escueto:

\- Estoy sobrio, Joe.

Joe le mira intensamente, y lo que ve debe de convencerle. Booker es consciente de que tiene mejor aspecto que en los últimos doscientos años. La eterna aura de borrachín ha desaparecido de su expresión, así como la rojez de sus ojos y sus mejillas. El lugar de su estómago que antes ocupaba la bebida ahora lo llena con la excelente comida de Nicky, por lo que ha ganado un poco de peso y músculo que, modestias aparte, no le sientan nada mal. No es Joe, eso está claro, pero se hace lo que se puede.

\- ¿Qué _cojones_ estás haciendo aquí? -le gruñe su compañero, sin disimular el alivio en su voz, sentándose a su lado-. Nicky está preocupado.

Nicky, por supuesto; siempre Nicky. Joe es, por lo general, un tipo de lo más tranquilo y afable, siempre y cuando no le toques a Nicky. No molestes a Nicky, y Joe no te molestará a ti. No le hagas sufrir, no te burles de él, y, por lo que más quieras, _no le dispares,_ y no tendrás ningún problema con él.

Lo cual tiene su gracia, teniendo en cuenta que Nicolò es, muy probablemente, el más mortífero de los tres.

Pero Booker no es precisamente el más indicado para poner objeción alguna a su fascinación por Nicky, no al menos en los últimos tiempos. ¿Hace cien años? Quizá. ¿Últimamente? Lo mejor que puede hacer el pobre Book es guardar un prudente silencio.

Se limita a señalar hacia la puerta de la tienda con un ademán perezoso. Lo cierto es que cada vez le atrae menos; especialmente desde que Joe está sentado a su lado, y su presencia -sólida, incólume, tranquilizadora- ha pasado a concentrar toda su atención.

\- Quería cerciorarme.

\- Cerciorarte de _qué,_ Book.

Booker puede percibir el hartazgo en el tono de voz de Joe. Y no le culpa. Cuando te han sujetado la cabeza mientras vomitabas en más ocasiones de las que puedes contar, un poquito de cansancio es lo menos que puedes esperar.

Fugazmente, el francés piensa que quizá podría haber hecho las cosas de otra forma. Hablar con Joe y Nicky, avisarles de lo que iba a hacer, antes de decidir extraviar su camino en su visita semanal al supermercado. Pero Booker es Booker; si hiciera las cosas fáciles, no sería él.

\- De que ya no volveré a hacerlo.

Joe le mira con esa expresión tan suya, un ceño fruncido que no oculta toneladas de preocupación y cariño. El corazón de Booker elige ese preciso momento para enviarle uno de esos arrebatos de súbito afecto a los que últimamente parece tan inclinado cuando esos dos están de por medio. Llega a tiempo de ahogar un suspiro de colegiala; eso habría sido ignominioso.

 _Hacerlo._ Joe sabe que su compañero no solamente habla de beber. Implica más acciones, algunas de las cuales Booker ha perpetrado un número vergonzoso de veces, como intentar suicidarse -bien la ejecución; un fracaso el resultado- o huir de su lado. También otras que solo llevó a cabo una vez, aunque fue más que suficiente.

Por ejemplo, traicionarles.

\- No deberías confiarte.

Joe, cauto a pesar de su carácter más bien impulsivo, mirándole con las cejas muy juntas, una preocupación tan honda y sincera que Booker siente -no por primera vez- que nada malo podrá sucederle con ese temible luchador a su lado.

Pero no es exceso de confianza. Ya no. Booker se ha confiado en demasía en otras ocasiones. Nunca más.

Desvía la mirada al frente, de nuevo hacia la licorería. No porque esté ni remotamente interesado en la colección de cervezas alemanas expuesta en un lugar de honor en el mostrador, sino porque necesita decir algo, y no quiere mirar a Joe mientras lo dice. Porque a veces Joe es demasiado; porque a veces _ellos_ son demasiado, y Booker piensa que no podrá soportar esas toneladas de sentimiento, esa franca, cruda y desgarradora intensidad.

A fin de cuentas, le llevan, ¿cuánto? ¿Más de seiscientos años de ventaja?

Book se sube las gafas de sol. Las manos le tiemblan un poco. La deja junto a la de Joe, en el banco; inmediatamente, siente su piel contra la suya.

\- Necesitaba venir aquí. Ahora lo sé. Ahora sé que nunca volveré a hacer daño a Nicky; no soportaría volver a hacer daño a Nicky -hace una pausa, en la cual casi puede sentir _temblar_ a Joe-. Ni a ti.

Escucha un suspiro a su lado. Es profundo, agónico, estremecedor. Booker conoce bien ese suspiro.

Es el sonido ahogado del que ha muerto y vuelve a la vida.

La mano de Joe pasa de rozarle a envolverle la suya. Esos dedos ásperos, acostumbrados a manejar la cimitarra, apretar el gatillo, presionar yugulares, se entrelazan con los suyos. Booker tensa inconscientemente los músculos del antebrazo. No está acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto. No aún.

Booker no es Nicky, ni es Joe. Su única historia de amor murió hace tiempo. Nunca ha tenido a nadie que le acompañe en el largo camino de la inmortalidad, que le haga sentir que una noche no es igual a la siguiente, que disipe esa oscuridad permanente que se asentó sobre sus hombros cuando murió su hijo menor. Nunca tuvo un alma gemela, ni nada que remotamente se le pareciera. Jamás a alguien que estuviera siempre ahí por él, solamente _por él._

Book amaneció la mayor parte de sus días de inmortal entre sábanas revueltas y sucias y el sabor del alcohol en la garganta. Si alguna vez lo hizo junto a otro cuerpo, fue tras un acto totalmente desprovisto de amor y ternura. Nadie le acarició como si fuera lo más valioso en el mundo. _Nadie_ entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

De repente, todo lo que hay a su alrededor deja de existir.

Y tendría miedo, si _ellos_ no le hubieran enseñado a no tenerlo.

\- Me alegra oír eso, Seb.

Booker asiente. La mirada que clava en Joe es de pura desesperación. Lleva meses intentando no ahogarse, braceando desesperadamente, agotando los músculos en su esfuerzo de huir de la corriente; ahora que casi roza la orilla con la punta de los dedos, espera que no le dejen hundirse.

\- Sé que habéis estado cuidando de mí todo este tiempo -murmura, haciendo un esfuerzo por no apartar sus ojos de los de Joe. Ha llegado la hora de encarar los problemas, de enfrentarlos como un adulto en lugar de refugiarse en el alcohol-. Me gustaría, a partir de ahora, estar yo ahí para vosotros… Que me dejéis…

Se detiene porque es incapaz de encontrar las palabras, aunque toda la conversación está transcurriendo en su lengua materna. No puede definirlo. No puede traducir sus deseos a palabras, su necesidad de formar parte de eso que, intuye, es más grande que la vida.

No puede más que rescatar la imagen vaga de una cama limpia y cálida, el brazo de otro hombre cruzado sobre su pecho, manos que le acercan un vaso de agua cuando lo necesita, una sonrisa contra la piel de su hombro. Dos pares de ojos observando con preocupación, besos suaves en la sien, un aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Un susurro poniéndole los pelos de punta.

_Sébastien._

_Seb._

Mira a Joe con frustración, pero Joe simplemente sacude la cabeza.

\- Tú también has estado ahí para nosotros.

\- No de esa forma. Quiero… - _ser importante-_ ganármelo. Quiero… Ser algo más que el puto borracho al que cuidáis.

Quiere hacerles sonreír. Quiere hacerles _reír_. Quiere que dejen de mirarle con preocupación, para pasar a hacerlo con afecto. Quiere ser él quien les cuide, quien guarde la vigila, quien les tienda el brazo para ayudarles a levantarse.

Booker quiere ser lo que no ha sido en la vida.

Milagrosamente, esta vez parece que Joe medio comprende, porque sonríe.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para cortejar a Nicky?

Booker arquea una ceja.

\- Y a ti.

Joe parece sorprendido y el francés se pregunta si el muy tonto no se habrá dado cuenta de las veces que se ha quedado mirándolo en silencio, anhelando un beso, una palabra de afecto o una simple palmada en la espalda con una desesperación que le resultaría ignominiosa si, a estas alturas, Booker aún supiera lo que es la dignidad. La confusión cruza su rostro y se instala en él por unos momentos, antes de hacer aflorar una sonrisa que tiene mucho de canalla.

\- A mí ya me tienes en el puto bote, cariño -replica, un poco irónico pero no del todo, guiñándole el ojo.

Booker ahoga una carcajada. Los dedos de Joe se entrelazan aún más fuerte con los suyos, y se sorprende pensando en lo bien que encajan, en la sencillez de Joe, en su facilidad para aceptar el amor de los demás.

\- ¿Volvemos a casa?

Y los dos saben que _casa_ quiere decir, en realidad, _Nicky._

Vuelven a casa. Previa parada por un supermercado para completar la lista de recados de Booker, después de que Joe escriba un mensaje al genovés asegurándole que todo va bien. Vuelven, y el trayecto que a la ida se le hizo largo, a la vuelta resulta ser corto, cualquier posible silencio hecho añicos por el parloteo incesante de Joe. Se chinchan como niños y se pelean como hermanos, pero no son ni lo uno ni lo otro cuando Joe le empuja hacia una calle poco transitada para comerle la boca lento, sin prisa, sonriendo sobre sus labios mientras sujeta entre ambos la bolsa de la compra.

Tiene sentido que sea Joe el primero de los dos que le bese en público.

\- ¿Estará muy enfadado?

\- Es Nicky. No se enfada fácilmente. Por si acaso, te sugiero que pienses en algo para hacerte perdonar.

Booker no cree realmente que Nicolò pueda estar enfadado, pero cuando -a dos calles del refugio- pasan junto a una floristería, tiene la idea de pararse a comprar un ramo de flores. Lo hace mitad porque quiere, mitad por exasperar a Joe, que le mira entre la incredulidad y el desdén.

\- Eres un cliché con patas.

Book arquea las cejas.

\- Soy francés.

Cuando llegan frente a la casa, Joe le besa de nuevo -esta vez, escueto y solemne- antes de darle un empujón hacia el interior.

A Booker le embarga una sensación extraña cuando entra en el vetusto vestíbulo que ninguno de los tres se ha preocupado demasiado por reformar. Como si fuera una persona distinta a la que salió por la puerta hace unas horas, ahora que se ha demostrado a sí mismo que puede mirar a los ojos de su adicción sin flaquear. Ahora que sabe, con certeza, hasta qué punto le han cambiado.

Pensaba en los ojos azules de Nicky esa mañana, y suelta todo el aire de los pulmones de golpe cuando vuelve a encontrarlos, en la penumbra del umbral mal iluminado. El genovés tiene la terrorífica virtud de resultar silencioso como un fantasma. Sin hacer el menor ruido sale a su encuentro, observándole sin despegar los labios apretados en una fina línea.

Imaginaba esos ojos esa mañana y ahora los tiene clavados en los suyos. Y su mirada, como siempre, le examina y le vuelve del revés, penetra en cada una de sus capas y lee todos sus secretos, radiografiándole con precisión, evaluándole con exactitud. Booker se la aguanta en silencio; por un momento se pregunta cómo debió de sentirse Joe en las Cruzadas, cuando aún era Yusuf y tenía frente a él a Nicky cubierto de acero de los pies a la cabeza, silencioso y desconcertante.

\- Nicolò -le saluda.

Ignora cómo se sentía Joe, pero sabe cómo se siente él. Y no es asustado, ya no, _nunca_ más. Hay mil cosas por hablar y más aún que construir en ese camino nuevo que se presenta ante él, pero Book al fin ha reunido el valor suficiente para luchar por lo que quiere, y da la puñetera casualidad de que lo que quiere son ellos.

Se acerca a él con un aplomo que no siente desde que era un jovencísimo soldado imperial que aún no entendía de qué iba la guerra, cuando aún se pavoneaba con su uniforme sin saber que sería la mortaja que le cubriría en Rusia. Pero, como le ha dicho a Joe, es francés: hay cosas que le salen de forma natural.

Por ejemplo, agarrarle la mano y llevársela a los labios, dejando caer un beso suave en el que siente temblar la piel de Nicky. Enderezando la cabeza con una media sonrisa mientras le tiende en silencio el ramo.

Nicky lo coge sin decir nada, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que ve un ramo de flores en sus casi mil años de vida.

Booker nota el momento exacto en el que se ruboriza.

Joe bufa a su espalda, mascullando algo ininteligible.

Se quedan un momento así, envueltos en una quietud casi sobrenatural, hasta que Nicky despega sus incisivos ojos azules del ramo y su expresión es la de alguien que hace ímprobos esfuerzos por no desmayarse allí mismo.

\- ¿Y esto?

Booker no contesta, sino que da un paso adelante, agarrándole con delicadeza de las mejillas y besándole.

Besándole como lleva un siglo queriendo hacerlo.

Todo cariño y ternura y tanteándole con su lengua hasta que se traga un suspiro de Nicky que le sabe a gloria.

Cuando intenta separarse, es Nicky quien da un paso adelante, impidiéndoselo.

La espalda de Booker choca con otro cuerpo, grande y sólido, que se ha materializado tras él. Unas manos le agarran de la cintura mientras Nicky le besa. Su nariz llenándose con el intenso aroma de las flores. Unos labios contra su cuello.

Cuando al fin se separan, Booker responde, entre jadeos.

\- Es mi forma de decirte que estoy preparado.

\- ¿Para qué?

Coge aire.

Sintiendo que controla de nuevo su vida, seguro de sí mismo como aquel joven cadete que caminaba hacia la muerte.

\- Para pedir perdón.

Ahogando un inesperado sollozo, inclina la cabeza al frente, apoyándola en el pecho de Nicky.

Instantes después, una mano se enreda en su pelo, y Booker descubre que esa es toda la redención que necesita.


	2. Capítulo 1 (Nicky, pasado)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada, agradecer los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Ignoraba que había más fans de la OT3 en español :D 
> 
> En segundo lugar, me gustaría explicar que este fic está estructurado en forma de saltos temporales, de manera que se narran paralelamente tres historias que a su vez se agrupan en capítulos alternos, que se suceden con el siguiente esquema:
> 
> \- Un capítulo con la historia del trío a raíz de la rehabilitación de Booker, en tiempo verbal presente.  
> \- Un capítulo en el que se alternan, a su vez, escenas con la historia de Nicky, Joe y Book antes de la #traisión y escenas con lo que acontece después de los acontecimientos de la película. Ambas escenas están en pasado, pero hay referencias y marcadores suficientes para que el lector se pueda situar.
> 
> Al mismo tiempo, cada capítulo se narra desde el POV de uno de los tres protagonistas.
> 
> Gracias por leer :)

_Perdóname padre, porque he pecado._

Como sacerdote católico, el padre Nicolò di Genova siempre tuvo una visión muy particular sobre el perdón.

Rodillas sobre la fría piedra. Cabeza gacha. Labios que desgranan pecados en medio de un silencio tenso, avergonzado. Y un hombre que escucha. Analizando. Meditando.

Pero no juzgando; _nunca_ juzgando.

Porque solo Dios juzga.

_Ave María Purísima._

_Sin pecado concebida._

_Padre, me confieso de…_

Para el padre Nicolò, el perdón siempre fue lo más sagrado.

En una época donde la doctrina oficial de la Iglesia aún no estaba definida, donde lo que siglos después se consideraría -y perseguiría- como herejía aún formaba parte del aún confuso dogma, el sacerdote genovés pensaba que en la capacidad de perdonar residía la misma alma del cristiano.

A fin de cuentas, argumentaba, ¿qué era lo que separaba a la colérica deidad del Antiguo Testamento del misericordioso Padre del Nuevo? ¿Qué diferenciaba al cruel Yahvé judío del infinito amor del Dios cristiano?

_Dómine Iesu, Fili Dei, misere mei peccatoris._

Nicolò jamás se sentía tan útil cuando escuchaba a su rebaño en confesión. Cuando recibía al contrito penitente con una sonrisa, invitándole a arrodillarse para mostrar su sumisión ante el Altísimo. Cuando guiaba sus palabras para que pudieran encontrar la fórmula correcta de la penitencia. Cuando escuchaba en silencio las ofensas que habían llevado a cabo ante los ojos del Omnipotente.

Era ese momento. El de imponer las manos sobre sus cabezas.

_Et ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis._

De realizar el que para él era el más importante y sagrado sacramento, la reconciliación entre Dios y el Hombre.

_In nomine Patris, et Fili, et Spiritus Sancti._

El momento en el que se arrodilla un pecador y se levanta un alma nueva y limpia, en paz con el Señor. Un cordero cuyos ojos traslucen el alivio de volver a sentirse limpio ante el altar, cuyas manos se unen en una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento antes de arrodillarse en otro lugar del templo para cumplir con su penitencia.

El padre Nicolò siempre consideró que perdonar era su obligación.

Y entonces, llegó Jerusalén.

Jerusalén con sus murallas infranqueables, Jerusalén y ese día de fuego y sangre, Jerusalén y su primera muerte, la cimitarra horadando lentamente su pecho y Nicolò sabiendo que se moría sin poder dejar de mirar a los ojos oscuros del hombre que le mataba.

Despertar horas después, vivo, viendo cerrarse la espantosa herida.

Y ser él quien se arrodillaba, implorando perdón a los ojos de su Padre.

\- ¿Por qué pides perdón?

Su enemigo tras él. Nicolò hacía un esfuerzo consciente por ignorarlo. Ya lo había matado, ya lo había vuelvo a matar, ya le había matado él -de nuevo- y ya habían decidido que no tenía el más mínimo sentido seguir empuñando sus armas el uno contra el otro.

\- Porque he resucitado -musitó, sin abrir los ojos, sin separar las manos-. Porque me he apropiado del don de la inmortalidad, que solamente pertenece a Jesucristo, nuestro Salvador.

Escuchó resoplar al enemigo a su espalda. Yusuf, se llamaba Yusuf. Pero en ese momento, Nicolò prefería pensar en él de esa forma. _El enemigo._

 _-_ Vaya tontería. Si has resucitado, es porque tu dios lo ha querido.

\- No puede ser.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque _tú_ también has resucitado. Y eso es algo que Dios jamás habría querido.

\- Bueno -supo que sonreía-. Eso quizá arroje conclusiones desconcertantes, Nicolò.

Nicolò hizo como que no había escuchado nada, y rezó aún con más fervor, esperando encontrar una absolución a un pecado que no sabía si había cometido.

_Perdóname, Padre._

Y la siguiente vez que se arrodilló, la fría piedra bajo su ropa, su alma más llena de pesar que nunca, _sí_ que supo, a ciencia cierta, que había cometido la peor de las ofensas carnales.

\- ¿Por qué pides perdón ahora?

\- Porque me he acostado contigo.

Nicolò ya no podía ignorar al enemigo - _Yusuf-_ , no cuando aún sentía su tacto en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Nicolò no podía huir de él, no cuando soñaba con su rostro cada vez que se separaban. Nicolò no podía, y el Cielo era testigo, resistir la tentación que representaba el único hombre de la Tierra que podía entenderle, el único que no podía morir, el único que viviría tan eternamente como él mismo lo hiciera.

Nicolò solo podía hacer una cosa: rogar ese perdón que siempre había sido un bálsamo para su alma.

\- Tampoco ha sido un polvo tan malo -le escuchó gruñir.

_Por mi culpa, por mi culpa._

Los ojos vueltos al cielo. Una tosca figurilla, allá en lo alto, juzgándole silenciosamente. Y unas manos primero en sus hombros, luego en su cintura.

_Por mi gran culpa._

Un escalofrío, aliento contenido, y Yusuf. Yusuf pasando sus labios lentamente por su cuello. Yusuf abortando cualquier posible perdón que Dios pudiera concederle, tentación hecha hombre, inflamando tanto su carne como su corazón, llenándole involuntariamente de un consuelo que resultó ser mucho más adictivo que el perdón.

El padre Nicolò di Genova nunca volvió a arrodillarse.

No, al menos, para pedir perdón.

Pero, siglos después, Nicholas Smith, alias Nicky, seguía encontrando reconfortante el simple acto de perdonar.

Con casi mil años de vida a sus espaldas, Nicky había visto lo suficiente para saber que no había nada más valioso que el seguir respirando, y que no existía ofensa tan terrible que no pudiera ser lavada con un arrepentimiento sincero. Que el rencor no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, y que -aunque hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser sacerdote- una persona bondadosa siempre debería abrir sus oídos y su corazón ante el hermano que, honestamente, se disculpa.

Nicky se conducía en paz por la vida, amaba a Joe, protegía a sus amigos, deseaba lo mejor a los desconocidos y no perdía ni medio segundo en odiar a quien decía ser su enemigo.

Entonces, Booker les traicionó.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Nicky se sintió incapaz de perdonar.

A veces -solo a veces- Nicky soñaba con su muerte.

La primera.

El polvo de Jerusalén en la garganta, el dolor lacerante en el pecho. El brillo de un fuego cercano reflejándose en la hoja de la cimitarra de Yusuf. Los ojos claros clavados en los oscuros; aturdimiento y dolor en unos, odio y miedo en otros. Dos mundos que colisionan, franco y sarraceno, cristiano y musulmán, cruz y media luna. En una lucha tan inmortal como sus propias vidas.

Nicolò ya no luchaba; a Yusuf le temblaba la mano que empuñaba el arma. El sacerdote no sabía que su enemigo era, en realidad, un artista obligado a coger las armas en defensa de su hogar; pero sí intuyó que matar no era su oficio. El sarraceno tampoco conocía la historia del cruzado, pero leyó en sus ojos que le mataría sin dudar. Conectaron por primera vez en ese momento, uno a punto de morir y el otro intentando matar. Y, cuando el genovés dejó de respirar, una lágrima apareció en los ojos del enemigo.

Después, la oscuridad.

Y luego, de nuevo la luz.

Aire en los pulmones, tierra en la garganta, sangre empapando su ropa, impidiendo distinguir la cruz roja. Jerusalén en llamas y Nicolò di Genova, el piadoso sacerdote, que se levanta de entre los muertos y mecánicamente busca su espada para salir de nuevo al encuentro del enemigo.

Nicky soñaba con ese momento. Revivía esa sensación de maravilloso aturdimiento, esa naturalidad con la que aceptó lo que acababa de suceder, sin querer pensar en ello, arrinconándolo al fondo de su mente, mientras volvía a la liza con ardores renovados y un _Deus vult_ en los labios. Y Nicolò volvió a hacer danzar su espada, volvió a mutilar y matar, volvió a dejar un reguero de muerte a su paso, hasta que de repente se encontró de nuevo con _esos_ ojos y la conciencia de lo que había ocurrido cayó a plomo sobre sus hombros.

Ni el soldado más fajado habría soportado la visión del enemigo muerto volviendo a buscarle.

Yusuf se quedó paralizado y gritó de miedo mientras moría por primera vez.

Y Nicolò empezó a despertar de su ensoñamiento. Entre tajo y tajo, por los restos de una Jerusalén bañada en sangre, un zumbido se iba abriendo paso en su mente, como un insecto que se acerca. En algún momento, en la Mezquita de Al-Aqsa, el sarraceno volvió, y entonces, la cruzada se convirtió en algo personal. Ya no luchaba una civilización contra otra; ahora eran dos hombres que no entendían nada y cuyas espadas chocaban una y otra vez, a veces encontrando aire y otras carne, a veces matando y a veces muriendo, sin saber cuál de las dosposibilidades deseaban más. Buscando desesperadamente una manera de que el otro no se levantara, de no levantarse ellos mismos, de convencerse de que todo podía volver a la normalidad y todas sus creencias no acababan de ser hechas añicos.

Aun en la actualidad, a Nicky le hacía gracia pensar en todas las horas que pasó intentando convencerse de que no podía ser real.

Y cuando, por primera vez, Yusuf y él -la ropa destrozada, el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, cada músculo chillando de dolor; toda lucha había cesado ya y solo quedaban ellos, ya convertidos en el centro del mundo del otro- se miraron a los ojos y decidieron casi a la vez envainar las armas, el padre Nicolò sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él.

Una extraña sensación que tardaría casi un milenio en volver a sentir.

_Booker nos ha traicionado._

El pensamiento se abrió paso con lentitud en su mente; la misma lentitud con la que, hace más de novecientos años, le costó asumir que era inmortal.

Como esas heridas que recibía en el fragor de la batalla, cuando aún no había muerto por primera vez. Al principio no dolían, enmascaradas por el pico de adrenalina y el puro instinto de supervivencia, que mantenía el cerebro concentrado en la lucha. Pero, cuando las espadas se enfundaban y el suelo quedaba sembrado de cadáveres, el dolor volvía a uno de pronto, multiplicado por mil, haciéndole preguntarse cómo había podido ignorarlo hasta ahora. Cómo no se había dado cuenta de esa tremenda laceración que le recorría el pecho.

_Booker nos ha vendido._

Se sorprendió pensándolo cuando ya había pasado todo, cuando el equipo se alejaba del campo de batalla, dejando tras de sí un coche listo para desguazar y un buen puñado de cadáveres. Hasta ese momento, los cinco sentidos de Nicky habían estado enfocados en otros asuntos más urgentes: calmar la furia de Joe, controlar los nervios bajo el bisturí de la doctora, escapar de allí, cuidar de que no mataran a Andy, comprobar que Nile estaba bien tras una caída libre de más de veinte pisos.

Ese tipo de asuntos.

_Booker._

Le miró fijamente cuando hicieron una parada en uno de sus refugios, lo justo para asearse un poco y limpiarse los restos de sangre. Nicky aún tenía la camiseta manchada; Book estaba reclinado sobre una butaca, la cabeza gacha y el pelo revuelto, ojos enrojecidos fijos en su petaca vacía.

Y lo sintió por primera vez.

Un dolor que no tenía nada de físico, pero que era tan real y punzante como el impacto de una bala. Un dolor que se recrudeció cuando, nueve siglos después de la primera vez, algo dentro de él se quebró de nuevo, cambiándole para siempre.

_Otra vez._

Uno de los suyos le había traicionado, y el pensamiento era tan insoportable que tuvo que alejarse de él, respirar hondo, sosegar sus nervios de francotirador mientras se colocaba tan lejos de Booker como la amplitud del -estrecho- refugio se lo permitía.

En menos de un segundo, Joe estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué? -le miró a los ojos, en silencio. Y quizá Joe captara una fracción de ese dolor, de ese inmenso sufrimiento, porque le cogió de las mejillas, apoyando la frente contra la suya-. Nicolò.

Nicky se preguntó si lo sentía cuando le abrazó. Si escuchó moverse los pedazos, como una vajilla destrozada. Si lo notó, cuando le acarició la nuca con la yema de los dedos, provocándole un escalofrío.

Si el amor de su vida se dio cuenta de que ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Nicky ya había cambiado una vez, cuando aún era Nicolò, cuando todavía era cura, cuando eran ellos dos solos en la inmensidad del mundo.

Nunca supo muy bien cómo ni en qué momento Yusuf y él decidieron juntar sus caminos. El futuro Joe tampoco sabrá precisar en qué instante pasaron de ser enemigos a compañeros de viaje. A compartir ruta, espacio, sus cuerpos y, finalmente, sus corazones.

Quizá fuera ante las murallas caídas de Jerusalén, la ciudad abierta en carne viva, el humo que aún se elevaba hacia el cielo al que ambos miraron a la vez. Yusuf roto de dolor, inclinándose sobre la tierra para murmurar una plegaria. Nicolò, con unas dudas tan grandes como enorme había sido su fe, imposible de ignorar lo que había contemplado, lo que _él_ había hecho. Lo que le llegaba en fugaces imágenes que le sacudían por las noches, dejándole temblando de ira y dolor.

La Tierra Santa, la ciudad sagrada para las tres principales religiones del mundo, había sido recuperada para el Cristianismo, sí; pero había tenido que pagar tanto precio en sangre que Nicolò, un poco heréticamente -quizá el primer acto heterodoxo de su larga vida- se preguntó qué habría pensado ese hombre que entró en la ciudad a lomos de un asno, como el más humilde de los peregrinos. Qué diría Él, que vivió como judío y entregó su alma para lavar los pecados de toda la Humanidad, si pudiera ver el lugar de su Santo Entierro cubierto de sangre, cadáveres y ceniza.

Tácitamente decidieron dos cosas: que Jerusalén ya no era lugar para ellos, y que debían seguir juntos hasta que la muerte, al fin, acudiera para poner fin a su sufrimiento.

Antes de convertirse en Joe y Nicky, amantes inmortales y almas gemelas, fueron simplemente Nicolò y Yusuf. Dos almas errantes que vagaban deseando morir.

Nicolò aún se consideraba sacerdote, y Yusuf todavía se inclinaba cinco veces al día para rezar. Las ropas que habían vestido en Jerusalén les cubrían, cada día más desvaídas y rotas, hasta que la cruz roja de la túnica del genovés empezó a ser indistinguible. Cada pocas semanas, alguna de las viejas prendas caía y era sustituida.

Hasta que la sobrevesta de Nicky se rasgó para siempre.

Hasta que llegó ese momento en el que solo quedaban del cruzado y el defensor la espada y la cimitarra.

Y fue entonces cuando todo cambió.

Hasta ese día, aún no entendían nada, aún ignoraban por qué seguían allí, respirando, cuando les correspondería estar bajo tierra. Aún elevaban sus ojos al cielo buscando en las alturas la respuesta a una pregunta imposible. Aun se consideraban rivales, por más que, cuando caía la noche, compartieran sus mantas.

De día, seguían buscando la muerte.

Por la noche, descargaban esa frustración en el lecho, buscando en el pecado nefando su ruta más rápida hacia la condena eterna. Esperando agraviar tanto a los dioses -a los que fueran- que acabaran con este don que ninguno de los dos había querido y ambos rechazaban. Este peregrinar eterno por un mundo que se les antojaba lleno de destrucción y de guerra. Nicolò se entregaba, pensando en la expiación de sus crímenes. Yusuf le acometía con las manos desnudas, con el mismo salvajismo con el que habían luchado con sus espadas. Compartían besos que sabían a sangre y caricias que dejaban marca, y se perdían en el cuerpo del otro sabiendo que solo era un paso más en su caída hacia el abismo.

Y entonces, un día.

Se miraron el uno al otro y ya no vieron rastro del hombre al que habían matado, y que les había matado, en Jerusalén. Nicolò no mostraba ni uno solo de sus atributos sacerdotales, mucho menos de cruzado; Yusuf vestía ropas más neutras, grises y cubiertas de polvo. Sus ojos ya no rezumaban odio. Las espadas llevaban semanas sin alzarse contra el otro.

No fue la primera vez que se besaron, pero sí la primera en la que lo sintieron.

Esa corriente de electricidad y de entendimiento. Esa chispa de comprensión que les iluminó a la vez, y no proveniente del cielo, sino de la tierra. La calidez en el pecho al tocarse. El saber, por fin, _al fin,_ por qué se les había eximido de la negrura eterna de la muerte.

Eran dos almas gemelas destinadas a encontrarse.

Eran dos hombres que no podían morir, sencillamente, porque su historia era demasiado enorme para durar únicamente una vida. Porque, como definiría Joe más adelante, se amaban por encima de cualquier medida o razón. Porque estaban destinados a hacer algo grande juntos, algo más grande que el Cielo y el Infierno.

Nicolò dejó de considerarse un sacerdote.

Yusuf empezó a olvidarse de alguno de sus rezos.

Ahora se acariciaban con cuidado y ternura, y podían pasar horas besándose, retozando perezosamente entre las mantas, entre confesiones y sonrisas.

Ahora, Yusuf se abrazaba a él por las noches, pegando el pecho a su espalda, y Nicolò, por primera vez en su aún corta vida, se sentía en paz.


	3. Capítulo 2 (Nicky, presente)

Está profundamente dormido hasta que algo le hace despertarse de repente.

Su instinto le hace pasar de cero a cien en un segundo; los ojos completamente abiertos, la mano que palpa bajo la almohada, cerrándose sobre el arma escondida allí. Sus sentidos analizando el entorno -buscando la razón de su brusco despertar- hasta que, un instante más tarde, localiza el problema.

Joe duerme pacíficamente, pegado a su espalda, como suele ser su costumbre. Pero frente a él, el trozo de cama restante permanece vacío. La ausencia se hace más evidente cuando posa la mano encima y nota el calor residual del cuerpo que lo ocupaba hasta hacía unos momentos.

En tensión, Nicky aguarda un par de minutos, esperando escuchar la cisterna del baño o cualquier otro sonido que explique por qué demonios Booker ya no está dormido entre sus brazos.

Cuando la explicación no llega, decide levantarse. Con un movimiento felino y silencioso se desliza bajo el brazo de Joe, apartándose de él sin despertarle. La pistola sigue enganchada a su mano cuando se adentra en la oscuridad. No cree realmente que alguien haya irrumpido en la casa para llevarse a su amante, pero es ya un acto reflejo, puro instinto en un hombre acostumbrado a proteger a los suyos.

Un rectángulo de luz en el suelo del pasillo, procedente de la cocina, le marca el camino.

Descubre a Booker apoyado en la encimera, con un vaso en la mano relleno de un líquido transparente. Nicky sufre un ligero sobresalto al verlo, aunque sabe que es agua. _Solo puede_ ser agua. El francés capta el gesto, esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora.

\- Sigue sin haber alcohol en casa -le recuerda.

Nicky suspira, dejando el arma sobre la mesa.

\- Lo sé.

Sabe que ha sido un miedo irracional y estúpido, pero aun así camina hacia Booker y le envuelve en sus brazos, apretándole con fuerza mientras cierra los ojos contra su hombro. Estrechándole como si así pudiera evitar el peligro de volver a perderle de nuevo.

Book se deja hacer, dejando a tientas el vaso a sus espaldas antes de corresponderle el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Se quedan así unos instantes, hasta que Nicky mueve un poco la cabeza, dejando vagar los labios contra su cuello, su mejilla. Su boca.

Se besan con suavidad antes de quedarse apoyados, frente contra frente.

\- No me podía dormir -explica el francés, cerrando los ojos. Nicky también los tiene cerrados. Le parece un sueño que puedan estar así, los dos, después de todo lo ocurrido en el último año-. Demasiado que procesar.

\- ¿Como uno de tus ordenadores?

Booker sonríe.

\- No. Mis ordenadores _sí_ pueden hacer más de una tarea a la vez.

Nicky suelta un resoplido de risa, muy parecido a los bufidos que deja escapar Joe cuando Booker deja caer alguno de sus chistes malos. El sarcasmo de Booker, su irónico y a veces negro sentido del humor, ha venido a rellenar un espacio que los dos ignoraban que existiera. A completar el carácter afable de uno, el silencio cargado de intenciones y matices del otro.

\- Gracias, Nico.

Tanto el agradecimiento como el tono estrangulado en el que lo pronuncia le pillan a pie cambiado, haciéndole abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Booker ha bajado los suyos, con la actitud contrita de un pecador ante el altar.

\- ¿Gracias por qué?

El francés le lanza una mirada significativa, pero Nicky está genuinamente sorprendido por el arranque, al igual que le sorprendió que le pidiera perdón horas antes. A esas alturas, después de meses embebido en la tarea de sacar a su compañero del pozo de su adicción, la traición de Booker ha dejado de ocupar un lugar significativo en su mente. A tenor de todo lo que Joe y él han dicho y, sobre todo, _hecho,_ el genovés pensaba que su compañero ya habría olvidado el asunto.

Booker entrecierra los ojos.

\- Hablé con Nile antes de que entrarais a aquel pub -revela-. Estaba haciendo un recuento de los apoyos con los que yo contaba. Creo que pretendía hacer campaña a mi favor.

\- Lo hizo -asegura Nicky, solemne.

Los dos se ríen en voz baja antes de continuar.

\- Ella pensaba que Joe sería el hueso más duro de roer, mientras que tú estarías más dispuesto a perdonarme, y Andy estaría ahí ahí, entre dos aguas -esboza una mueca-. No se lo dije, pero sabía que se equivocaba. Yusuf no era el más enfadado. Eras tú. Si hubiera sido por ti, probablemente el castigo habría sido mucho mayor.

Lo dice sin rastro de rencor en la voz, sin apartarse un milímetro de él, sin renunciar a la calidez de su abrazo. Nicky cierra los ojos un momento antes de contestar.

\- Sí.

Su mano sube a la cabeza de Booker, acariciándole el pelo en un gesto al que ambos se han habituado en los últimos tiempos. Un gesto que tiene la virtud de calmar al francés, y de permitir reflexionar al genovés.

\- Gracias por perdonarme -susurra Booker.

Nicky suspira.

\- No eres el único que ha hecho cosas horribles. No eres el único que ha tenido que ser perdonado.

Admitirlo en voz alta supone un esfuerzo más grande del que Booker puede llegar a imaginar. Nicky tiene una visión fugaz de sí mismo llegando a la Cruzada, lanzando una mirada de soberbia hacia las murallas de Jerusalén. Joven, inexperto y con su cota de malla nueva destellando bajo el implacable sol de Oriente. Nicky recuerda cómo su corazón ardía con el deseo de matar y morir por su fe. Cómo la sed de sangre se apoderó de él en el mismo momento en el que comenzó el asedio.

\- Vamos a sentarnos.

Consiguen la proeza de desplazarse hacia el sofá sin apenas despegarse. _Dos putas lapas,_ lleva semanas reprochándoles Joe, aunque sin dar la impresión de que le importe lo más mínimo. _Es lo que pasa cuando juntas a un francés y a un italiano,_ suele contestarle Booker, antes de regalarle una demostración práctica de lo empalagoso que puede llegar a ser. Que es -en opinión de Joe- bastante.

Se sientan enredados, un brazo de Nicky alrededor del cuello de Book. Desde que empezó su aventura, siempre ha tenido esa manía de estar tocándole todo el rato; y no es algo de lo que Booker vaya a quejarse.

\- ¿Hablas de Jerusalén?

El francés conoce la historia, aunque no sus pormenores. Como todo el mundo. Nicky y Joe contarán a todo el que quiera saberlo las cuatro generalidades que pactaron hace tiempo: que se conocieron en la Primera Cruzada, que se mataron varias veces, etcétera etcétera. _El amor de mi vida estaba entre las personas que me enseñaron a odiar._ Suspiros emocionados de la audiencia, sonrisas, alguna carcajada. La bonita historia de amor de Nicky y Joe.

En cambio, la historia de Nicolò y Yusuf fue mucho, muchísimo más dura.

Normalmente, Nicky no cuenta esto a nadie, pero supone que Booker ya ha alcanzado el grado de intimidad suficiente para que le revelen alguno de sus secretos.

\- Contribuí a destruir todo lo que Yusuf amaba instantes antes de conocerle.

\- No es la mejor forma de empezar una relación, desde luego.

Nicky se ríe; se ríe tanto que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. _Puto Booker,_ murmura Joe cada vez que Book suelta alguna de las suyas, y él lo repite inconscientemente, dando gracias al Cielo por tener junto a él a alguien capaz de relativizar uno de los asedios más espantosos que jamás vieron los siglos.

\- Matamos a casi todo el mundo. La sangre nos llegaba a las rodillas -murmura con voz átona, reviviéndolo todo-. Caí varias veces, la primera en manos de Yusuf. Cada vez que revivía, me levantaba y seguía matando.

Su compañero se remueve. Nicky nota que está a punto de decir algo, probablemente para quitarle importancia. No le extraña. Nada de lo que ha dicho le resulta nuevo.

Se adelanta:

\- ¿Sabes que algunos musulmanes se refugiaron en la Mezquita de Al-Aqsa?

El francés asiente.

\- Les prometieron un salvoconducto, pero acabaron masacrándolos igual.

Claro que lo sabe. Lo ha leído. Booker _lee libros;_ es el quid de la cuestión.

Pero hay historias que no cuentan los libros.

Como, por ejemplo:

\- La familia de Yusuf se dedicaba al comercio. Eran, principalmente, mercaderes. Yusuf estaba allí acompañando a su padre y a su hermano mayor. Habían llegado un año antes, en una caravana. Él tomó las armas para defender la ciudad, pero sus familiares decidieron refugiarse en la mezquita.

Al menos, le queda la satisfacción de haber conseguido que Booker, la puta rata de biblioteca, deje escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa.

Deja pasar unos instantes, hasta que los engranajes del cerebro del francés hacen _click._

\- ¿Tú estabas allí?

El suspiro de Nicky es la única respuesta que necesita.

Recién salido de la muerte y confuso, sus pasos le habían encaminado hacia la que posteriormente sería conocida como Explanada de las Mezquitas _._ El lugar que antaño había ocupado el Templo de Salomón y ahora presidían la Mezquita de Al-Aqsa y la Cúpula de la Roca -que en esos momentos aún no lucía su impresionante tono dorado-, el lugar donde el Profeta había ascendido a los cielos, el lugar sagrado para las tres principales religiones del mundo. Un lugar en el que Nicolò arrastró sus botas manchadas de sangre, buscando ciegamente otra posible víctima.

Los gritos le habían sorprendido cerca de la entrada. Había llegado a tiempo para presenciar el final de la masacre: los gritos de rabia, miedo y dolor, el sonido del metal contra la carne, los alaridos impotentes de un franco ordenando que se detuvieran. Olor a sangre y más sangre.

\- ¿Participaste?

Tiene gracia que se lo pregunte mientras se acurruca mejor contra él. Forma parte de su día a día como inmortales, asimilar la imagen que tienen de sí mismos con lo que hicieron antes de su primera muerte. Nicky sabe que a Booker le cuesta imaginárselo siendo un fanático religioso, de la misma forma que a él le resulta imposible verle inclinado sobre su portátil y pensar en él fusilando a un puñado de inocentes para mayor gloria del Imperio.

\- No. Llegué tarde -le aprieta con más fuerza-. Pero lo habría hecho.

\- ¿Yusuf?

\- Llegó poco después. Le mataron. Me mató -sonríe un poco-. _Otra vez._

Siempre recordaría la imagen de Yusuf arrodillándose en el lago de sangre, ante los cuerpos de su padre y de su hermano. Su grito de rabia al morir, y su gesto de odio cuando fue él quien volvió a matarle.

Incluso mientras huían de Jerusalén -ya convertidos en extraños compañeros de viaje- ese odio seguía allí cada vez que le miraba. Incluso cuando ya se acostaban juntos y mantenían conversaciones más o menos civilizadas, el resentimiento aún era visible en la expresión de Yusuf. La sangre de Al-Aqsa empapando sus manos cada vez que le tocaba.

\- Le costó meses perdonarme. Y a mí me costó aún más el perdonarme a mí mismo. Todos hicimos cosas horribles, Seb.

Book apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Mi traición te hizo daño.

\- Tu traición me _destrozó -_ enseña los dientes a la nada-. Pero un tiempo después, comprendí que tú también estabas destrozado.

Se buscan mecánicamente los labios para besarse. Booker le acaricia suavemente los costados, como intentando arreglar algo roto.

\- Siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso.

\- Yo no. No renunciaría a nada de mi historia con Yusuf, ni siquiera a esa parte -se desembaraza de Booker, poniéndose trabajosamente en pie, mirándole desde arriba-. Tampoco renunciaría a nada de lo que he vivido contigo, Book. A _nada._

Le tiende la mano. Booker se la acepta, dejando que le ayude a ponerse en pie. Vuelven a besarse antes de que sonría de medio lado, provocando que Nicky arquee las cejas con anticipación.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a sujetarme la cabeza mientras echo hasta la primera papilla?

Nicky finge pensárselo.

\- Podríamos haber prescindido de esa parte -le escucha a reír-. Aunque, en fin. Fui sacerdote, he dado la extremaunción a muchos enfermos, y te puedo asegurar que vi cosas peores.

Le arrastra hacia el dormitorio.

Casi puede escuchar maquinar a Booker.

\- Siempre se me olvida eso. Que fuiste sacerdote.

Arrastra las palabras de una forma que Nicky conoce muy bien. Toda solemnidad y arrepentimiento ha desaparecido del ánimo de Booker. Ahora baja la voz en un tono que tiene la virtud de provocarle escalofríos.

\- Dudo mucho que se te haya olvidado.

\- Siempre me han puesto mucho los hombres con alzacuellos.

Nicky pone los ojos en blanco. La capacidad de Booker para pasar de estar serio a cachondo en cero coma dos aún le resulta desconcertante. Aunque, como dice Joe, no puede culparle.

\- En mi época no llevábamos…

\- ¿A cuántas personas has perdonado, Padre Nicolò? -Booker le empuja al dormitorio. Nicky ve brillar sus dientes en la oscuridad-. ¿Se arrodillaban delante de ti para que les dieras la absolución?

Hay un ruido de sábanas a sus espaldas.

\- Joder, Seb, esa es mala hasta para ser tú.

Joe se despereza, medio despierto. Nicky siente sus piernas chocar contra el borde de la cama.

\- No me digas que no te lo has imaginado nunca, Yusuf. Me decepcionas. Seguro que era el cura más guapo de toda Génova.

\- Eh, me he imaginado muchas veces a Nicolò recibiendo una mamada, pero su faceta de cura no es lo que más me llama la atención de él -se encoge de hombros, colocándose de rodillas sobre la cama-. No soy un cristiano enfermo, como vosotros.

Tira de él hacia atrás, provocando que Nicky tenga que sentarse. Es un movimiento perfectamente coordinado con Booker, que se arrodilla de forma limpia entre sus piernas medio abiertas. Nicky sabe que la fina tela de su pijama no le protegerá durante demasiado tiempo.

\- Padre Nicolò -murmura Booker, acercando los labios a su ingle-. Confieso que he pecado, y que pienso seguir haciéndolo cada vez que tenga ocasión. Impóngame las manos, padre -sonríe, mientras Joe agarra las manos de Nicky, colocándolas sobre la cabeza del francés-. Déme la absolución.

Con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración acelerándose por momentos, Nicky alcanza a resoplar.

\- Te estás burlando de uno de los sacramentos más sagrados de nuestra fe, Seb.

\- Excomúlgame.

Joe suelta una estruendosa carcajada.

\- Puto Booker.


	4. Capítulo 3 (Joe, pasado)

Para Yusuf, la esencia de su religión no era el perdón, sino la generosidad.

Y solo su dios sabe lo que le costó rescatar la generosidad suficiente para aceptar a Nicolò. Para compartir con él no solo su espacio, su comida y su cuerpo, sino el resto de su interminable vida.

Yusuf, la verdad sea dicha, no era el más ortodoxo de los musulmanes antes de la caída de Jerusalén. Se había criado entre el Magreb y el Cairo, donde la influencia de la dinastía fatimí imponía cierta tolerancia, no solo hacia judíos y cristianos, sino hacia el resto de las sectas del Islam. Las artes y las letras eran respetadas, nadie se metía con lo que hacía el vecino, y Yusuf Al-Kaysani se movía como pez en el agua, respetando apenas los preceptos más básicos de su religión, lo justo para mantener una imagen respetable y no avergonzar a su familia.

Fue precisamente su amor a la cultura lo que le había llevado a acompañar a su padre y hermano mayor a Jerusalén. Visitar la Roca de la ascensión del Profeta Muhammad, conocer el emplazamiento del mítico Templo de Salomón, o caminar por la ciudad donde otro profeta, Isa, había sido muerto en la cruz, resultaba una tentación difícil de rechazar. El viaje se inició apenas un mes antes de que un furioso Urbano II exhortara a los cristianos a ir a recuperar los Santos Lugares. Cuando llegaron a Jerusalén, en la ciudad ya se hablaba de la expedición de los francos. Y la familia Al-Kaysani descubrió que ya no sería seguro volver al Norte de África. No, al menos, hasta que la invasión fuera repelida.

\- Nicolò siempre dice que le enseñaron a odiarme -dirá siglos más tarde a otro futuro soldado accidental, otro amante de las artes y las letras que no tendrá más opción que la de tomar las armas-. En mi caso, fue al revés. A mí nadie me enseñó a odiar a los cristianos. Yo aprendí solo.

En Jerusalén, las noticias de la Cruzada se habían recibido, en un primer momento, con cierto escepticismo. Sobre todo a partir de que un patético ejército compuesto por hombres desarmados, mujeres y críos, dirigidos por un tal Pedro el Ermitaño, anunciara su intención de ir a conquistar Tierra Santa a base de fe, para únicamente morir disgregado en cuanto abandonaron la protección de sus reyes. _Deus vult,_ era su lema. _Deus vult,_ comentaron dentro de las murallas de la ciudad, al principio en tono de chanza. _Deus vult,_ palidecía algún vecino cristiano cuando las noticias empezaron a hablar de miles de caballeros armados que se dirigían hacia ellos en una carga inexorable.

Y la primera vez que Yusuf se asomó por las murallas, encontrándose el cerco de guerreros malencarados y sedientos de sangre, pensó que Dios -el que fuera- no podía, de ninguna forma podía, querer _esto._

\- Deus vult.

Toses, sangre, una risa desquiciada. Yusuf, a esas alturas, estaba harto de morir; tanto como Nicolò lo estaba de verle resucitar una y otra vez, de contemplar cómo sus heridas se cerraban y el odioso enemigo, el perro infiel, volvía a abrir los ojos y a respirar en agónicas bocanadas.

Jerusalén ardía, la Mezquita de Al-Aqsa estaba anegada en sangre, y el valiente cruzado Nicolò y el abnegado defensor Yusuf hacían lo posible por derramar aún más líquido vital en el escenario de la masacre.

Nicolò había fruncido el ceño, la espada a medio alzar. Nicolò, su futuro Nicky -sensible, observador, cariñoso- parecía un demonio con el rostro ennegrecido, y la sobrevesta blanca teñida de rojo. El amor de su vida acababa de intentar desmembrarle sin éxito, y Yusuf no pudo más que reírse de su evidente frustración cuando el aire volvió a sus pulmones encharcados.

\- ¿Sabes latín? -preguntó, en el mismo idioma.

Como apasionado de la cultura clásica, Yusuf había estudiado latín. Pero no contestó en la inmortal lengua de los romanos, sino en el dialecto itálico que, sospechaba, hablaba su implacable intento de asesino.

\- Sé muchos idiomas -replicó, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver la evidente sorpresa reflejarse en el rostro del cruzado-. Soy mercader.

Aprovechó el respiro que le había dado su adversario para incorporarse, tosiendo. Miró a su alrededor, paseando la mirada por los cadáveres. Ya había llorado largo y tendido frente a los cuerpos de su padre y su hermano. En sus ojos no había tristeza, solo odio y resentimiento, cuando volvió a mirar hacia Nicolò.

\- ¿Esto es lo que tu dios quiere? ¿Asesinar inocentes? ¿Profanar un lugar sagrado con muerte y destrucción? ¿Esto es lo que tu dios predica?

Más toses, más sangre, más risas. La risa de un lunático que no entiende cómo sigue vivo. El cruzado le observó ponerse en pie; la espada aún apuntaba al suelo, como si valorara la utilidad de volver a matar a su enemigo con ella. Él mismo ya había muerto no menos de tres veces en Al-Aqsa. El cansancio se reflejaba en su rostro.

\- Mi dios predica la guerra contra sus enemigos.

\- Tu dios predica _amor_ -Yusuf señaló al cruzado para enfatizar esa palabra, y ambos, de una forma que sólo entenderían meses más tarde, sintieron un chispazo de energía-. He estudiado vuestras Escrituras. He leído las enseñanzas de vuestro Jesús, nuestro profeta Isa. ¿De verdad piensas que esto es lo que él habría querido?

El cruzado alzó la espada, pero su gesto ya no resultaba amenazante. No, al menos, para alguien que no podía morir.

\- No me expliques _a mí_ las Escrituras. Soy sacerdote.

\- Ah, estupendo. Pues si tienes línea directa con el de arriba, pregúntale por qué cojones seguimos aquí.

Se asesinaron mutuamente una vez más antes de decidir huir juntos.

Para Yusuf, seguir en Jerusalén no era una opción; por su parte, Nicolò era perfectamente consciente de que muchos de sus correligionarios le habían visto morir. El secular enemigo resultó ser el único aliado que tenían en este mundo. Juntos se ayudaron a escapar de la ciudad herida, y se observaron mutuamente cuando al fin pudieron lavar sus cuerpos y sus ropajes. Se parecieron, en ese momento, espantosamente jóvenes.

Yusuf sintió una oscuridad posarse sobre sus hombros cuando se paró a contemplar Jerusalén de lejos. Los gritos del asedio y del saqueo habían quedado enmudecidos, y de la ciudad tan solo llegaba un espantoso silencio.

Fue la primera vez que vio la culpa reflejarse en los ojos claros del cruzado.

Pero no le importó.

Un cambio curioso se operó en ellos a medida que se alejaban del escenario de su primera muerte. Yusuf se fue llenando de rencor y de ira, de odio y de deseos de venganza. Nicolò, en cambio, navegaba en un mar de dudas, sintiendo tambalearse la profunda fe que había sido el pilar de su vida. Yusuf se postraba cinco veces al día; Nicolò se arrodillaba hasta destrozarse las rodillas, exigiendo respuestas del cielo.

Una madrugada, el musulmán se levantó para rezar y encontró al cristiano llorando.

\- No dejo de ver sus cuerpos cada vez que cierro los ojos -confesó el sacerdote, hincado de rodillas, mirándole como el más humilde de los peregrinos-. Lo siento, Yusuf. Lo siento muchísimo.

Yusuf le agarró por los hombros y le levantó en vilo, con una violencia que nunca había mostrado, ni siquiera en batalla.

\- No voy a perdonarte en la vida.

Acto seguido le besó, cargado de rabia.

No rezó esa madrugada, aunque supuso que a su dios no le importaría si lo veía doblegar a su enemigo de esa forma, el cruzado bocabajo en las mantas, el defensor encima, mordiscos, gruñidos, y un acto que debería ser amoroso y más bien resultó una agresión. Y aun así, Nicolò mendigaba sus besos, le pedía que no se detuviera y, cuando terminaron, se acurrucó contra su pecho.

\- Ojalá pudiera dejar que me mataras. Ojalá pudiera pagarte mi culpa en sangre.

Yusuf le agarró con fuerza. Le odiaba tanto que no podía dejarle escapar.

\- Ojalá.

Aun no sabía que ya había empezado a perdonarle.

Joe se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado a Nicky cuando, tras ser consultado por su parecer -Nicolò, siempre educado, esperó a que todos, incluida Nile, hubieran dado su opinión- dejó su vaso encima de la mesa del pub y sentenció:

\- Yo no le perdonaría jamás.

Semejante afirmación de Nicky, siempre apacible, calmado y sensato Nicky, desató sobre la mesa una conmoción semejante al Gran Terremoto de Lisboa, -en el que, por supuesto, ellos dos y Andy estuvieron echando una mano-. La pobre Nile fue la que más lo exteriorizó, atragantándose con su cerveza. Andy lo miró boquiabierta y Joe, sencillamente, le observó en silencio.

\- ¿En serio, Nicky?

\- En serio, jefa -lo peor es que Nicky ni siquiera rezumaba un mínimo de rencor. Estaba allí, tan tranquilo como siempre, sus ojos azules llenos de calma-. Booker nos ha traicionado una vez, no sabemos si volverá a hacerlo.

\- Booker no volverá a traicionarnos -se exaltó Nile-. Está arrepentido. Ha aprendido la lección.

\- Booker es un alcohólico depresivo que no tiene la menor intención de hacerse tratar y que representa un peligro tan grande para nosotros como para sí mismo -dictaminó Nicky con frialdad clínica. Andy y Joe compartieron una larga mirada; no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando-. Yo nunca volvería a confiarle vuestra seguridad. Pero, por supuesto, es mi opinión.

Volvió a beber, en un gesto cargado de calma.

Nile tenía lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

Andy sonó extraordinariamente suave cuando le reprochó:

\- Nicky, estás siendo un poco injusto. Sabes lo mucho que Book ha sufrido.

Joe admiró la sangre fría y el temple de su amante cuando giró el cuello para aguantarle la mirada, con esa expresión neutra que denotaba ecuanimidad.

\- _Todos_ hemos sufrido, Andy.

Y en ese momento, Joe supo que estaba volviendo a ver el humo elevarse sobre las murallas de Jerusalén.

\- Yo sigo pensando que cien años está bien -intervino un poco para romper el silencio, y otro poco porque intuía que Andy y Nile estaban deseando saber si mantendría su opinión, o se pondría de lado de su marido. Inmediatamente, vio el alivio reflejarse en sus rostros. La más joven del grupo incluso le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

A Nicky no pareció importarle lo más mínimo su _traición._ Apuró su bebida en silencio, aceptó sin problemas la decisión de la mayoría, y nada en él hacía pensar que algo hubiera cambiado cuando los ahora cuatro inmortales emprendieron el camino al refugio.

Al caer la noche, Joe aún no tenía muy claro que su amante hubiera cambiado.

Pero _sí_ estaba seguro de que todos ellos lo habían hecho.

Hasta ese momento, la _vieja guardia_ había gozado de una dinámica conocida y fluida, una fácil convivencia cuyas aristas se habían limado durante los últimos dos siglos, y en la que había sido sencillo integrar a su más reciente adquisición. Cualquiera que les hubiera visto -Nicky cocinando, Joe de pinche, Booker en su ordenador, Andy instruyendo a la joven Nile- habría pensado que eran una familia; una familia extraña y claramente desestructurada, pero una _familia,_ a fin de cuentas.

Nadie habría dicho cuán alargada sería la sombra de Booker. Cuánto se echaría de menos no verle inclinado en su portátil, colándose en la cocina para molestar a Nicky, viendo un partido de fútbol con Joe, o compartiendo con Nile su _siempre optimista_ visión de la vida. Nadie habría imaginado que Andy, una mujer de seis mil años, nada más y nada menos, parecería casi perdida sin la persona que había sido uno de sus íntimos cómplices a su lado.

Joe se había preparado para hacer frente a las lágrimas de Nile y al enfado de Andy, pero no al nudo que se instalaba en su propia garganta cuando miraba al rincón de Booker y lo veía vacío.

Pero lo peor era Nicky.

Nicky, renegando entre dientes de la comida inglesa, como si el hecho de comer importara en un día donde habían condenado al ostracismo a un hermano de armas. Nicky, respondiendo con la cordialidad de siempre a la frialdad de Nile. Nicky, siendo observado con recelo por la mismísima Andy.

Nicky fingiendo que absolutamente nada había pasado.

Esa noche Joe le abrazó en la cama, como todas las noches.

Pero, por primera vez en siglos, sintió que Nicky estaba muy lejos de allí.

\- Nicolò -musitó en su oreja-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Joe había asumido que le costaría acostumbrarse a la idea de perder a Booker. Pero lo que no habría podido aventurar, ni siquiera con una vida tan dilatada como la suya, es que se dormiría esa noche muerto de terror por la sospecha de estar perdiendo también a Nicky.

El grupo decidió de común acuerdo separar sus caminos dos días después.

Era algo que solían hacer a menudo, y sin ninguna connotación negativa. Los cuatro se juntaban con cierta regularidad, trabajaban juntos y convivían sin problemas. Pero, al final, no era una situación que se pudiera prolongar mucho tiempo. Andy era demasiado independiente, Booker un alcohólico sumido en la melancolía, y Joe y Nicky… en fin, no dejaban de ser dos jóvenes enamorados hasta el tuétano que llevaban como mil años de luna de miel.

Resultaba natural e incluso deseable pasar algunos años separados. A la pareja le encantaba estar con sus amigos, pero también disfrutaba quedándose a solas. Viajaban, buscaban algún trabajo donde no desentonaran demasiado, y echaban una mano donde podían. Y, cuando se encontraban de nuevo con Andy y con Booker, era como si se hubieran visto el día anterior.

El tiempo no significa nada cuando tenías toda la eternidad por delante.

Pero Joe era muy consciente de que la situación, ahora, era distinta. Que por primera vez su separación no se producía de forma espontánea y por un simple deseo de cambiar de aires, de que la convivencia se ha hecho difícil, y el ambiente, irrespirable.

\- Voy a llevarme a Nile. Ya lo hemos hablado. Quiere dar la vuelta al mundo, conocer otros lugares y culturas. Le enseñaré cómo trabajamos.

Andy miraba al infinito, Joe la miraba a ella. Era una amazona con más de seis milenios a sus espaldas: le sorprendió poco que su solución a la pequeña crisis interna fuera llevarse a la joven Nile a una excursión alrededor del globo.

\- De acuerdo, jefa.

\- Cuando vuelva… Espero que todo se haya solucionado.

Joe asintió con la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. En los dos últimos días, Nicky no había hecho una sola referencia a la ausencia de Booker; en cuanto a Nile, apenas soportaba ya estar en la misma habitación que él.

A Joe le dolía la actitud de la joven marine, pero aún le molestaba más no saber qué cojones estaba pasando por la cabeza del amor de su vida.

\- Sigo muy cabreada con Booker -dijo, de repente, Andy-. Cuando me enteré de que nos había vendido, le habría matado. Varias veces.

\- Somos dos -contestó él con voz cavernosa.

Los dos sonrieron para sí.

\- Ahora mismo no sé si podría hablar con él, sentarme a su lado o simplemente mirarle a la cara. Y supongo que a ti te pasa algo parecido -Joe volvió a cabecear para mostrar su acuerdo-. Pero le echo de menos, Joe. Le estrangularía si le tuviera delante, pero le echo muchísimo de menos.

Joe suspiró, hondo.

\- Me pasa igual.

Andy movió la cabeza en un gesto de pesar.

\- Pero Nicky… -giró el cuello para mirale-. Sé sincero, Joe. ¿Tú entiendes qué cojones le pasa a Nicky?

Joe se encogió de hombros. Apenas había podido hablar con Nicky del tema, pero eso no era algo que pensara a contarle a Andy. Así que contestó lo menos comprometido que se le ocurrió, sin poner aún más en evidencia la actitud extraña de su marido.

\- Yo entiendo que Nicky apreciaba más a Booker que cualquiera de nosotros, y está especialmente dolido por lo que ha hecho. Ya se le pasará.

Andy le estaba mirando fijamente. Joe conocía esa mirada, y sabía que no auguraba nada bueno.

\- Necesito preguntarte algo.

Joe inspiró hondo.

\- Dispara.

\- Cuando conocimos a Booker, me dio la sensación de que… -dudó un momento. No era fácil verla dudar, así que Joe se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar-. De que existía la posibilidad de que pasarais a ser tres. No sé si me estoy explicando.

A pesar de todo, Joe tuvo que morderse una sonrisa, reconociendo la suprema elegancia de Andy, su estilo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar la idea más extraña. Él no habría definido mejor lo que fueron aquellos días de indecisión, de tensión mal disimulada, de tímidos acercamientos en los que ninguno de los tres se atrevió a dar el paso definitivo.

\- Llevas razón -reconoció, sin encontrar motivo alguno para mentir-. Pero no pasó nada, ni en ese momento ni después.

Eso fue lo que dijo.

Pero calló otras cosas.

Que no pasó nada, sí, pero que estuvo a punto de pasar _algo,_ y ese algo había seguido allí, al paso de los años y los siglos. A veces soterrado, de una forma que podían pasar _décadas_ sin que Nicky y Joe recordaran que hubo un día en el que estuvieron a punto de montárselo con Booker; a veces, vigente y palpable, de forma que algo crepitaba en el aire cuando los tres se reencontraban.

Calló que, a pesar de que la posibilidad hubiera muerto hace tiempo -o eso pensaba- quedaba un leve rastro, como el olor de un perfume que flota en el aire, como la sal en la arena horas después de que se haya retirado la marea. Una conexión entre ellos, por lo que podía ser y no había sido.

Una conexión en la que Joe prefería no pensar. Porque, aunque en su momento la tensión les había afectado a los tres, con el tiempo había derivado en un hilo invisible que unía especialmente a Nicky y Booker. Un hilo que no debería estar allí. Un hilo que había que ser muy observador para ver.

A nadie le llamaba la atención que Nicky se preocupara por Booker porque Nicky, siendo Nicky, se preocupaba por todo el mundo. Pero Joe se daba cuenta de que en su trato había una paciencia más infinita que de costumbre, y un cuidado especial. Y que Booker, siendo Booker, disimulaba bajo su carácter gruñón y sus respuestas irónicas una adoración que, para Joe, estaba fuera de toda duda.

Y no es que Joe tuviera miedo a perder a Nicky a esas alturas de la vida.

Solamente que pensar en Booker siempre le provocaba un vértigo extraño. Como si estuviera caminando sobre arenas movedizas.

Abstraído, apenas se dio cuenta de que Andy asentía con la cabeza, se levantaba y le dejaba pensando en silencio.

Consciente, al fin, de qué era lo que le ocurría a su siempre apacible compañero de existencia.

Para Andy, para Nile, y para el propio Joe, era simplemente un amigo quien les había traicionado.

Para Nicky, significaba algo mucho más profundo.

El cruzado yacía en la polvorienta tierra, desmadejado y desmembrado, completamente machacado por mil lugares diferentes. Los turcos selyúcidas no tenían piedad, y más después de la caída de Jerusalén. Incluso le habían cortado la cabeza, que yacía a un metro del resto de su cuerpo, los ojos claros de Nicolò clavados, inexpresivos, en el cielo.

Yusuf no sabía qué sentir.

Había permitido que lo apresaran, se había escondido de buena gana mientras dejaba que su compañero de viaje se enfrentara a la partida de turcos que les había interceptado. El cruzado, todo sea dicho, se había revuelto valientemente contra sus enemigos, aunque quizá con menos ferocidad que la que Yusuf había esperado en todo un demonio asesino como él. Desde luego, Nicolò se parecía muy poco a aquel cristiano embrutecido que había sembrado de terror a su paso las calles de Jerusalén; en un momento incluso bajó la espada, esperando el tajo final que habría de separar la cabeza de su cuerpo, y en aquel instante le había parecido sereno, relajado, en paz.

Su expresión le había revuelto por dentro, y lo que pasó después, Yusuf aún no era capaz de explicárselo.

Aun menos que Nicolò no hubiera vuelto a la vida.

Contempló una vez más sus restos mortales. El silencio era sepulcral y la quietud total; pero, en su interior, un torbellino de emociones luchaban entre sí, sacudiéndole, a medida que pasaban los minutos y el puto cruzado de los cojones seguía, inexplicablemente, muerto.

 _¿Y ahora qué_?, se preguntó Yusuf, levantando la vista hacia el horizonte. Llevaban semanas vagando en dirección este.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? -le había preguntado Nicoló en un momento de la tarde anterior.

\- Hacia Bagdad.

Yusuf lo había pensado en un arrebato de clarividencia. En el mejor de los casos, podría iniciar allí una nueva vida como musulmán; en el peor, las tensiones producidas por la toma de la ciudad por los turcos y la violencia de los selyúcidas le garantizarían varias formas de seguir muriendo, agotando su inmortalidad.

Pero lo que en realidad ansiaba, más allá de la posibilidad de una segunda oportunidad o del descanso eterno, era la venganza.

Estaba claro que los cruzados intentarían seguir avanzando hacia Oriente. Yusuf estaba deseando volver a encontrarles, y, esta vez, con los salvajes turcos como sus compañeros de armas. Sería su particular venganza.

Nicoló le había mirado fijamente durante casi un minuto antes de reponer.

\- No es un lugar seguro para mí.

\- No tiene por qué serlo. Yo iré, tú puedes hacer lo que te salga de los cojones. No sé ni por qué me estás siguiendo. Si quieres pasarte el resto de la eternidad muriendo a manos de los turcos, tú mismo.

Había sido brusco, cortante y cruel, justo lo que Yusuf buscaba. Oh, cómo le gustaba en esos días descargar su rabia contra Nicolò, vengar en él todo el horror que había visto a su alrededor en Jerusalén. Qué satisfacción le producía ver cómo el odiado franco bajaba la cabeza, vivo reflejo del arrepentimiento, aceptando cada reproche en silencio, absorbiendo estoicamente el odio que Yusuf descargaba sobre él.

Porque, _joder,_ cómo le odiaba.

Cómo le odiaba cuando se levantaba para encontrarle rezando, cómo le odiaba cuando volvían a ponerse en marcha y Nicolò le seguía -inexplicablemente, le seguía-. No podía odiarle más cuando caía la noche y el cruzado volvía a entregarle su cuerpo una vez más, voluntariamente y con entusiasmo, y Yusuf no podía resistirse a tenerle, pensando con menos satisfacción de la que debería en el momento en el que se separasen para siempre.

Había estado pensando en eso mismo cuando las cabezas de los turcos aparecieron tras un recodo, y por alguna razón Yusuf no sólo había vuelto grupas, sino que también había urgido a Nicolò a que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Escóndete -le había rugido en el dialecto genovés que ya se había convertido en su lenguaje común.

Pero el cruzado no se había movido. El puto fanático, el pedazo de cabrón que había contribuido a la muerte de su familia, se había quedado allí en mitad del camino, presa fácil para los jinetes que estaban a punto de divisarles.

\- No.

\- Te harán sufrir. Te matarán mil veces y te decapitarán.

\- Ojalá lo hagan -con un escalofrío de horror, Yusuf comprendió que Nicolò hablaba casi para sí mismo-. Quizá esta sea la razón por la que Dios me ha hecho seguir vivo hasta ahora. A lo mejor es lo que necesito para morir al fin y poder expiar mis pecados en el purgatorio.

 _Menudo idiota,_ pensó Yusuf.

\- Vas a ir al infierno, cruzado -fue lo que dijo.

Nicolò se giró hacia él como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí, y por primera vez en días le vio sonreír, una sonrisa de lunático que hizo que Yusuf diera un inconsciente paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿El infierno? No puedo volver a Génova porque todos los que me conocían saben que he muerto. Se me ha concedido una vida eterna en la que no tengo propósito, porque he dejado de creer en lo que hacía. He cometido crímenes tan horribles que apenas puedo dormir, porque cada vez que cierro los ojos veo los rostros de todas las personas a las que maté en Jerusalén. Me he enamorado de un hombre que tiene razones para odiarme más que a nada en este mundo. Y ni siquiera se me concede la gracia de poder morir y descansar. ¿Infierno, Yusuf? No tengo miedo al infierno. Mi infierno es _esto._

Y efectivamente, Nicolò había vuelto grupas, espoleado el caballo, e ido directamente al infierno.

Un rato después, Yusuf se preguntaba si el cruzado habría conseguido al fin su propósito de reposar para siempre, cuando un crujido de huesos rompió el mortal silencio y el cuerpo de Nicolò empezó, poco a poco, a recomponerse.

Yusuf apartó la mirada. Se dijo a sí mismo que lo hacía porque no era un proceso agradable de ver, pero la verdad es que también pesó el inesperado y apabullante alivio que invadió su ser, las lágrimas de gratitud que se insinuaron en sus ojos, la necesidad de recuperar la compostura para que el recién resucitado Nicolò no se lo encontrara lloriqueando y dando gracias a Allah por su vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

Él nunca había sido tan espiritual como su compañero. Pero en ese momento se planteó, por primera vez, si no había sido el destino el que había unido su eterno futuro al del cruzado. Si su dios y el dios de Nicolò -que quizá, se atrevió a pensar, fueran el mismo- habían pensado que estaban destinados a un propósito mayor que el de encontrar la muerte en Jerusalén.

Y si habían de hacerlo _juntos._

Cuando Nicolò tomó la primera y polvorienta bocanada de aire, Yusuf ya se agachaba sobre él, tendiéndole agua.

\- Esta vez ha costado -observó, en tono neutro.

El cruzado aceptó el agua. Yusuf observó maravillado cómo deglutía, imaginó el líquido elemento fluir dentro del cuello que unos minutos atrás había estado cercenado en dos. Por primera vez tomó conciencia de lo maravilloso que era el don que se les había impuesto. De que quizá lo mejor de sus días estaba aún por llegar.

\- Pensaba que habrías huido.

Yusuf contestó con un gruñido poco comprometedor. Estaba esperando el momento en el que el cruzado se pusiera en pie y caminara unos pasos, probablemente para saber si los turcos se habían llevado su caballo. Cuando ese momento llegó, pudo _escuchar_ el silencio.

En Nicolò, los silencios podían ser tan expresivos como las palabras.

\- Los has matado.

Los cadáveres de los selyúcidas yacían a pocos metros del lugar que había ocupado su propio cuerpo, un poco menos mutilados, pero asesinados con la misma horrible contundencia. Yusuf no habría podido explicar la furia que le había asaltado al ver la cimitarra de su hermano musulmán atravesar el cuello del cruzado. Pero cada fibra de su ser había estallado de rabia, impulsándole a intervenir.

Venganza buscaba y venganza encontró, aunque no del tipo que él había anticipado.

\- Iban a descubrirme.

Nicolò le miró fijamente. Yusuf, por encima de todas las cosas que odiaba de él, odiaba sus ojos. Eran demasiado claros y parecían taladrarte el alma.

\- Mentira. Eres musulmán, te habrían respetado.

Yusuf bufó de la misma forma que, siglos más tarde, resoplaría al escuchar las ocurrencias de cierto soldado francés. La ignorancia y la visión simplista sobre los musulmanes que tenían los cristianos le resultaba entre exasperante y divertida. No se molestó en explicarle que incluso entre ellos, había diferencias. Que sunnitas y chiítas habían empezado una guerra prácticamente desde el momento de la desaparición del Profeta. Que algunos de sus hermanos despreciaban las artes que él tanto amaba. Que algunas tribus del norte de África empezaban a imponer una ortodoxia radical que le desagradaba profundamente.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir su religión con un puto cura cristiano.

\- Lávate un poco antes de continuar. Estás hecho una pena.

Nicolò obedeció. Habían dejado un pozo atrás ese mismo día; desanduvieron sus pasos hasta encontrarlo. El cruzado se quitó la ropa. La túnica que había llevado en Jerusalén, la que algún día fuera blanca, había quedado ya completamente destrozada tras el ataque de los turcos. La desechó con un movimiento.

Yusuf aún no le amaba en ese momento, cuando le vio lavarse en silencio y vestirse con prendas cosechadas tras huir de Jerusalén, ropa que guardaba poco que ver con su antiguo atuendo de _milites Christi_ , ropa que le hacía parecer -si cabe- aún más joven y perdido. No le amaba pero una repentina calidez había empezado a hacerse notar cuando Nicolò se acercó, resignado, y Yusuf Al-Kaysani se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba tan cansado de todo como se puede estar en esta vida.

_Me he enamorado de un hombre que tiene razones para odiarme más que a nada en este mundo._

\- ¿Vamos a seguir hacia Bagdad?

De repente, todo deseo de venganza había desaparecido.

\- No. Sería demasiado peligroso para ti -el cruzado abrió de par en par sus ojos claros-. No es que tema por tu vida, pero me he dado cuenta de que, cuanto peor sea la muerte, más tardamos en volver. Acabaría aburrido de tener que esperar mientras tu cabeza se vuelve a pegar a tus hombros. No. Deberíamos dar la vuelta. Ir hacia el oeste.

\- ¿Qué hay en el oeste? -Nicolò lo pensó un momento-. ¿Tu hogar?

Joe apenas valoró la idea un momento antes de desecharla.

\- No. Quiero ver a mi madre y al resto de mis hermanos, pero no así -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-. ¿Te imaginas cómo debe de ser? Volver y ver envejecer uno a uno a los tuyos, incluso a los niños. No poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Que todos te pregunten por qué el tiempo no parece pasar por ti.

El cruzado tenía la mirada perdida, y no contestó. Yusuf malinterpretó su silencio:

\- ¿Tú sí quieres ver a tu familia?

\- Yo no tengo familia -replicó, inexpresivo-. Tengo amigos y hermanos de congregación, pero no familia.

Yusuf se quedó callado.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

_Me he enamorado de un hombre que tiene razones para odiarme más que a nada en este mundo._

\- En cualquier caso -continuó Nicolò, muy suavemente- creo que a partir de ahora será muy peligroso para nosotros relacionarnos con alguien que no esté al corriente de este… don.

El musulmán lo pensó un momento.

\- Eso quiere decir que solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

El tiempo se ralentizó. Los segundos parecían deslizarse por la tierra árida. Unas aves carroñeras ya habían empezado a planear alrededor de los restos de los turcos.

Nicolò volvía a clavar en él esos ojos irreales.

Yusuf se acercó a él.

\- Al-Ándalus. Iremos a Al-Ándalus. Tiene fama de ser un sitio donde musulmanes, cristianos y judíos pueden convivir más o menos en paz. Hace unos años que cayó la dinastía omeya, y ahora reinan los almorávides con muchos problemas internos, pero aun así creo que puede ser un buen lugar donde empezar, _Nico._ Un lugar seguro para los dos.

El cruzado que ya no era cruzado, que estaba a punto de ser solamente Nicolò, apenas respiró cuando las manos de Yusuf se posaron en sus hombros.

\- ¿Me seguirás?

Nicolò cerró los ojos.

 _Me he enamorado,_ se repitió Yusuf, _de un hombre que tiene razones para odiarme más que a nada en este mundo._

\- No tengo nada más que hacer en esta vida, aparte de seguirte.

Se besaron por primera vez con algo parecido al afecto.

Y Yusuf aún no le amaba, pero sí que supo que había dejado de odiarle.


	5. Capítulo 4 (Joe, presente)

Joe jura por todo lo que hay de sagrado, por su religión y por la de Nicky, y por la tumba de sus ancestros allá en El Cairo, que ni de coña esperaba que lo de _cortejarles_ fuera en serio.

Pero.

\- ¿Y tú qué coño haces?

Booker le mira con expresión de no haber roto un plato en sus doscientos años de vida, arqueando las cejas con la inocencia de un niño al que pillan en plena trastada. Una parte del cerebro de Joe registra que tiene un aspecto adorable, despeinado, con restos de sueño en los ojos y una camiseta de manga corta que, si no se equivoca - _no_ se equivoca- pertenece a Nicky. Pero es una parte pequeña. El resto está ocupado procesando la escena que se despliega ante sus ojos.

\- Os he preparado el desayuno.

\- ¡Nicolò! -llama Joe, alarmado, girándose hacia la puerta de la cocina-. Book ha preparado el desayuno.

Booker y Joe se quedan mirando; en los labios del primero se insinúa una pequeña sonrisa. Aún tiene un utensilio de cocina en la mano, que blande como Joe maneja su cimitarra. Este acoge con alivio el ruido de pasos a su espalda. Mecánicamente mueve su corpachón para dejar que Nicky entre, situándose a su lado.

Está tan cerca que Joe le escucha ahogar un sonido de sorpresa.

Y bueno, no es para menos.

Hay una ley no escrita en el grupo, y es que a Sébastien Le Livre, Booker, no se le deja entrar en la cocina para hacer nada más complicado que servirse un vaso de agua. Book es un absoluto desastre con la mayoría de las tareas cotidianas que no impliquen tener un ordenador ni un arma a mano, y cocinar es, de lejos, lo que peor se le da. Ya no es que sea incapaz de freír de forma aceptable ni unas salchichas: es que una vez casi quemó un refugio recalentando unos spaguettis en el microondas.

Sin embargo, el caos que debería rodear a Booker ahora mismo no lo es tal y, salvo quizá por una pequeña mancha de harina en un rincón de la encimera, resulta que todos los electrodomésticos y utensilios siguen en un estado aparentemente intacto, no se percibe fuego en ninguna parte, los cacharros están ya a medio limpiar y -esto es lo más sorprendente- el olor que flota en el aire hace rugir el estómago de Joe.

La sonrisa de Booker se amplía.

\- He hecho _crêpes._

 _Ha hecho crêpes,_ se repite Joe.

\- ¿Podrías ser un poco más cliché con patas, Book?

Nicky se ríe, apartándose de él para ir a asomarse al epicentro del desastre que no fue. Booker se aparta respetuosamente, permitiendo que el genovés evalúe el producto de sus esfuerzos con la misma atención que uno de esos jurados de concursos de cocina que echan en la tele -y que, obviamente, él les obliga a tragarse-. Consciente de lo duro que es mantener el estoicismo mientras uno se somete a los escrutinios de Nicky, Joe siente una oleada de empatía y solidaridad con el francés: capta su mirada, guiñándole un ojo, gesto que Booker le agradece con un pequeño asentimiento.

\- Tiene muy buena pinta, Seb.

Los dos suspiran a la vez. _Tiene muy buena pinta,_ en el lenguaje de Nicky, es el equivalente a que te concedan dos estrellas Michelín.

Se muerde una sonrisa al ver la cara de ilusión de Booker, la forma en la que cierra los ojos cuando Nicky le besa. Podría vivir otros mil años sin cansarse de verles besarse así, Booker maravillosamente saludable y sobrio y Nicky relajado y feliz. Les concede unos segundos de soledad, para su propio disfrute, antes de acercarse a zancadas.

\- Eh, putas lapas.

Nicky se aparta con una risilla cuando Joe agarra con decisión a Booker y prácticamente le alza en volandas, clavándole contra la encimera. El francés gime en su boca, todo el cuidado de Nicky siendo sustituido por la pasión sin límites de Joe. Su beso es profundo y Booker se lo corresponde sin titubeos, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas.

La voz de Nicky irrumpe:

\- Quizá deberíamos desayunar antes de follarnos al cocinero.

Joe sonríe, Booker sonríe; comparten una rápida mirada cómplice mientras se apartan, girándose hacia el italiano, que les observa con expresión inocente.

\- Comer primero, follar después -señala Booker-. Completamente inesperado viniendo de ti, Nicolò.

Nicky parpadea.

\- La comida tiende a enfriarse. Vosotros dos, en cambio, raramente lo hacéis.

Es un golpe bajo tan bien medido y certero que sus dos amantes reconocen su derrota con una carcajada, Joe apartándose para permitir que Booker vuelva a asentar los pies en el suelo. Nicky ya está olfateando con aire crítico el café recién hecho; llega a mojar la punta de un dedo, llevándoselo a la boca antes de concluir que no es tóxico, otorgándole su aprobación con un asentimiento.

Se sientan a la mesa. Booker sirve los _crêpes_ con un ademán deliberadamente exagerado, comportándose con un desenfado que costaba ver en su antiguo y torturado yo. Nicky le contempla con un gesto irónico, la ceja arqueada y el codo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla. Se cruzan alguna pulla. Hablan, como casi siempre, en francés.

Joe es consciente de tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja incrustada en la boca, pero no puede borrarla por mucho que lo intente. El hecho de poder sentarse tranquilamente los tres para hacer algo tan anodino como desayunar, ya es un lujo. Un lujo por el que habría dado varios años de inmortalidad, solo un mes antes.

\- Eh, Yusuf -llama su atención Nicky, al otro lado de la mesa-. Vuelve con nosotros.

Joe da un respingo; se da cuenta no solo de que los dos le están mirando, sino que ya tiene frente a él, en la mesa, una taza de café y un plato rebosante de _crêpes_. Francés e italiano sonríen lentamente al ver su expresión ensimismada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Book le señala con un tenedor, y Joe no necesita un cartel luminoso que le indique que está a punto de soltar una de las suyas-. Normalmente no tienes ningún problema en comértelo _todo._

Suelta una risilla cuando su comentario provoca que Nicky se atragante con el café, sucumbiendo al pertinente ataque de risa. Joe sabe que debería poner cara de irritación, que debería bufarles, porque ya no es solo que Book tenga cinco años mentales sino que, a su lado, resulta que Nicky _también_ tiene cinco años mentales. Pero en ese momento le inunda una ola de afecto tan grande que la única reacción que le sale es mirarles fijamente con la mayor cara de gilipollas de la Historia.

\- Joder, os quiero muchísimo.

Lo ha dicho sin pensar. A ellos se les corta la risa. Se quedan mirando en un silencio sorprendido hasta que Joe cree necesario ahondar:

\- Hemos sufrido y luchado demasiado hasta estar así, y quiero que sepáis que nunca voy a permitir que _nadie_ rompa esto que tenemos. Sois todo lo que tengo. No sé cuántos años o siglos me quedan de vida, pero sí sé que quiero amanecer el resto de mis días con vosotros dos.

Tras un momento más de asombro, Nicky sonríe con una mezcla de afecto y diversión.

\- Mi poeta.

Joe le devuelve la sonrisa y después mira a Booker. Al contrario que el italiano, que ha tenido casi mil años para acostumbrarse a las repentinas muestras de amor incondicional de su marido, Book se ha quedado cabizbajo y callado, revolviendo los _crêpes_ con expresión confusa. Apenas levanta la mirada cuando la mano de Joe se cierra sobre su muñeca; al Joe le duele darse cuenta hasta qué punto sigue sintiéndose inseguro, desmerecedor de lo que le rodea, de esa tranquilidad, de _ellos._

\- ¿Habéis hablado ya con Andy? -pregunta, con una mirada fugaz, nerviosa, llevándose después el tenedor a la boca con su mano libre.

Joe arquea las cejas, cruzando una mirada cómplice con Nicky.

\- No hemos hablado con Andy -contesta el italiano con tono tranquilo-. Pero lo haremos.

\- Seb -añade Joe, apretándole con más fuerza la muñeca, hasta que logra que Booker le mire a los ojos-. Nadie va a separarte de nosotros, ¿me oyes? Me da igual lo que opinen Andy o Nile. Tú no te vas a ningún sitio, y quien quiera apartarte de mí, me va a tener enfrente.

Booker asiente, parpadeando para intentar disimular un poco sus ojos acuosos. Joe puede ver lo abrumado que está. Lo ajeno que es al amor y al cariño incondicional.

Siempre le parte un poco el corazón verle así.

\- Pero… -repone el francés, aclarándose la garganta-. El castigo…

\- Me paso el castigo por el mismísimo forro de los cojones.

Booker y Joe giran el cuello hacia Nicky, mirándole con expresión atónita.

Nicky les devuelve un gesto impertérrito.

\- Comed.

Suena a orden, porque lo es.

Los tres se dedican a engullir el desayuno. Hay un momento de introspección y calma en el que Joe aprovecha para extender la pierna, acariciando el pie descalzo de Nicky bajo la mesa. Agradeciéndole en silencio su contundente intervención.

Él será el poeta. Pero Nicolò di Genova tiene un don natural para poner punto y final a las conversaciones.

A los dos le sorprende que sea Booker quien rompa el silencio, unos minutos después.

\- Quiero que sepáis una cosa -murmura, escondiendo media cara tras su taza de café-. Yo os esperaría. Me quedan noventa y cinco años -a ninguno le pasa por alto el esfuerzo que hace para mantener firme el tono de voz-. Si tengo que cumplirlos solo, lo haré. Sobrio -matiza, mirándoles a los ojos-. No tiraré por la borda vuestros esfuerzos, lo juro. Cumpliré el castigo, y si aun me queréis, volveré a vosotros.

Joe y Nicky contestan a la vez.

\- Nosotros siempre te querremos -Joe.

\- No vas a cumplir ningún castigo -Nicky.

Booker deja su mano libre sobre la del primero, y se gira hacia el segundo.

\- Actué mal y se me impuso una condena. Sé que estos meses han sido una excepción. Si el grupo decide que tengo que cumplir lo que me queda de pena, lo haré -Nicky está a punto de protestar pero, de forma inédita, Booker le corta-. _Sé_ que puedo hacerlo, Nico.

Joe contiene la respiración mientras Nicky devuelve una mirada emocionada a Booker.

\- Pero yo no, Seb. Ya no.

Sus ojos se desplazan hasta los de Joe, que entiende lo que le está pidiendo. Fugazmente intenta imaginarse una vida sin Booker. Volver, como diría Andy, a ser de nuevo únicamente dos.

\- Yo tampoco.

Se sonríen el uno al otro.

Entre ellos, Booker suspira.

\- Vale. Bueno, que conste en acta que yo intenté evitarlo. Si os castigan a vosotros también, no quiero quejas.

\- Cien años sin ver a nadie más -reflexiona Nicky, llevándose a la boca un trozo de comida-. Tampoco parece mal plan.

\- Cien años conmigo pueden ser muchos años -le responde Booker, en un tono ligero que no llega a enmascarar su nerviosismo.

\- Bueno, Book, depende -Joe le lanza una sonrisa radiante-. Si nos das bien de comer, no habrá queja.

Ahora es Booker quien se le queda mirando con expresión ultrajada, mientras Nicky está a punto de morir atragantado _otra vez._

\- Dios -sonríe el italiano, cuando al fin consigue recuperar el resuello y la compostura-. Es que menudo par de salidos.

\- Cómete los putos _crêpes_ -le ladra Book.

\- Yo me como lo que tú quieras, Sébastien.

\- ¿Quién es el salido ahora? -le espeta Joe, aguantándose la risa.

\- La culpa es vuestra. Sois una influencia malísima.

\- Y vosotros, dos adolescentes de mil años.

\- Igual _tú_ no eres el más indicado para llamar adolescente a nadie.

\- Yusuf, no quieres saber las veces que he follado en el último siglo. Deberías dar gracias de que te deje _andar._

\- Creo que me hago una idea.

\- Si habéis acabado de desayunar, podríamos trasladarnos a la cama. Os veo a diez segundos de hacerlo encima de la mesa, y sinceramente no quiero tener que limpiar tanto.

\- Nicolò, el romántico.

Nicky resopla.

Un momento después, están los tres de pie. Hacen el camino hacia el dormitorio a trompicones, Joe tirando de Booker, Nicky chocando con ellos cuando se detienen en el umbral de la habitación. Esconde la nariz en el cuello del francés, aspirando con fuerza.

\- No sabes lo que me pone que lleves mi ropa, Seb.

Booker esboza una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Claro que lo sé. Por eso me la pongo.

Joe se ríe.

Se convierten en un enredo de manos, labios, extremidades, cuerpos. La ropa cae con rapidez, dejando sus pieles al descubierto. Completamente desnudos, se pegan los unos a los otros. Se marcan y se lamen y se besan, a veces por turnos, a veces intentándolo los tres a la vez.

Como siempre últimamente, Nicky y Joe se dedican con especial atención a Booker, pero el francés no les va a la zaga. Hace tiempo que ya no se limita a quedarse quieto y dejarse hacer como una damisela; más bien, al contrario. De entre los muchos detalles que les han sorprendido de su viejo compañero, está el desconcertante hecho de ser un puto torbellino en la cama.

Joe sonríe al ver al francés arrodillarse entre las piernas de su amante. Nicky tiene esa expresión que es tan habitual cuando están así, la que indica que igual le da un infarto de un momento a otro. Baja una mano a tientas, enredándola en el pelo de Booker mientras Nicky gime.

\- Despacio, Seb. Ya sabes cómo se pone.

Sébastien se ríe, y Nicky responde con una sorprendente serie de blasfemias en dialecto genovés.

Tarda exactamente cinco minutos -tres más de los que Joe había apostado mentalmente- en rendirse.

\- Fóllame, Seb.

Joe tiene que reconocer que Book es bueno cumpliendo órdenes; sobre todo, si son órdenes de Nicky. El francés se incorpora de inmediato, los labios rojos y la barbilla brillante de saliva, y Joe tiene que agarrarle del cuello y besarle porque, si no, igual a él también le da algo.

Booker rompe el beso y sonríe al inclinarse sobre Nicky. Nicky traga y le mira con esos enormes ojos azules. Joe siente otro ramalazo de afecto hacia Book cuando ve la delicadeza con la que le besa, metiéndole los dedos en la boca, acariciándole.

Nicolò siempre ha sido un tío _intenso_ en la cama, pero desde que Booker se les ha unido, está permanentemente al borde de la apoplejía. Cosa que Joe no puede reprocharle, porque el puto francés, todo hay que decirlo, folla escandalosamente bien.

Nicky gruñe cuando Book, tan desesperado como suele ser normal en él, intenta ponerle de lado.

\- No -masculla, en genovés-. Quiero veros.

Booker apenas controla el dialecto lo suficiente para entender las obscenidades que masculla en la cama. Joe responde por él:

\- Te vamos a aplastar.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me ha importado que vosotros me aplastéis, Yusuf?

Joe alza las manos en un claro gesto de _tú mismo._ Booker, directamente, no está para discusiones. Como siempre, Joe le sujeta mientras Nicky alza las piernas, ayudándole tanto como refrenándole, los labios en su sien, la lengua enredándose con su pelo húmedo, las manos guiándole.

\- Tranquilo Seb, tranquilo, cariño -y Book dejando escapar un gemido desgarrador al empezar a enterrarse en Nicky, y es ese momento en el que a Joe le cuesta más no correrse él-. Despacio.

 _Despacio,_ y Nicky con el rostro contraído, la respiración entrecortada y toda esa puta intensidad aprisionándole. _Despacio, Seb, Nico, tranquilos,_ y Joe indicándole a Booker que avance poco a poco, que se entierre en el amor de su vida -en el amor de la vida de ambos-. _Calma,_ y joder, tiene que recurrir a todo su autocontrol cuando les ve así, Booker inclinándose sobre Nicky, Nicky acogiendo a Booker, besos húmedos, frentes juntas, y algún día -jura Joe, por la tumba de su madre- esos dos van a matarle.

Y entonces Booker, la voz baja y ronca, raspando como él mismo con su barba de pocos días, lanzándole esa mirada ladeada que podría motivar a Joe a bajar a los infiernos a buscarle:

\- Yusuf, por favor.

Ahora es él quien se entierra poco a poco en Booker, y Nicky quien alarga los brazos para sujetarle de las manos, quien le pide que vaya despacio, que tenga cuidado, que no haga daño a Book.

\- Os quiero -masculla el francés cuando queda completamente encajado entre ellos.

Y no es la primera vez que lo dice, pero siempre les rompe un poco cuando lo hace.

\- Y nosotros a ti, Sébastien -feroz, Joe le muerde la nuca. Marcándole, suyo, _siempre-._ No lo olvides nunca.


	6. Capítulo 5 (Booker, pasado)

Sébastien tenía doce años el día que los soldados de su Marsella natal se dirigieron a la guerra cantando una canción que, con el tiempo, se convertiría en el himno nacional más conocido del mundo.

Cuatro años antes, una turba enfurecida de ciudadanos parisinos había asaltado uno de los símbolos del poder absoluto de los Borbones, la terrorífica prisión de la Bastilla. Un año después, sería el rey mismo el que moriría decapitado en la Plaza de la Concordia. Sébastien no estuvo en ninguno de esos acontecimientos, apenas supo de ellos por las noticias que llegaban de boca en boca; pero ambos influirían decisivamente en su vida y en su muerte.

Un par de siglos después, no dejará de hacerle gracia la forma en la que los libros de Historia hablarán de la Revolución francesa. Leerá obsesivamente monografías sobre el tema, hasta el punto de coleccionar una buena biblioteca sobre ese período en concreto. Observará varias reproducciones de la guillotina, y la cabeza de Luis XVI cayendo sobre el cesto. Contemplará, irritado, las estampas de Napoleón en toda su gloria, nacidas del pincel de David.

El año 2026 le cazará siendo, precisamente, profesor de Historia en Marsella. Y por primera vez podrá presentarse con toda su autoridad y dejar meridianamente claro lo que piensa.

\- La mayoría de los libros cuentan lo de la Bastilla, la ejecución de Luis XVI, y se quedan ahí. Que no os engañen. Eso fue solo el principio.

Para él, el principio del final.

Su padre había sido un liberal exaltado que hablaba con entusiasmo de Rousseau y de Diderot, que participaba en un fructífero círculo de préstamo de libros con sus amigos, que se reunía con ellos en casa para hablar de conceptos que poco a poco iban permeando la mente del joven Sébastien. El chico mostraba una inclinación natural a la lectura, y con menos de catorce años ya leía alguno de los libros de su padre, compensando su falta de conocimiento con entusiasmo, empapándose de aquellas ideas que prometían cambiar el mundo.

Unos años más tarde -mitad por convicción, mitad por obligación- se alistó en el Ejército.

Se fue un día con un petate cargado de libros y fe. Besó a su madre, estrechó la mano de su padre, y a ambos no volvió a verlos en la vida.

La irrupción de Napoleón en la escena política le había pillado con el uniforme nuevo y reluciente, y un joven e idealista Sébastien asistió desde una posición de lujo al terrible espectáculo de cómo los ideales de la Revolución se desmoronaban uno por uno.

A no pocos revolucionarios les había sentado como un tiro en la nuca que el mando de la República fuera a caer en las manos de un solo militar que, para colmo de males, ni siquiera llegaba a ser medio francés. Sébastien decidió darle un voto de confianza, sobre todo porque el joven Bonaparte pareció mostrar un interés por la cultura tan grande como el suyo al anunciar la campaña hacia Egipto y Siria. El joven soldado se alistó, entusiasmado. Creyendo que no solo sería una oportunidad estupenda para conocer otras culturas, sino para expandir los ideales de la Revolución más allá de Europa.

Así fue cómo Sébastien Le Livre se convirtió en uno de los primeros europeos en quedarse boquiabierto ante la enormidad de las Pirámides, en maravillarse ante la escritura jeroglífica, en contener la respiración hacia ese otro mundo que se abría ante ellos, lleno de exuberancia, riquezas y secretos desconocidos. Y fue ante allí, ante el larguísimo Nilo que los egipcios reverenciaban como a un dios, cuando sus ideales empezaron a resquebrajarse ante una realidad que se alejaba cada vez más del lema bajo el que los franceses habían construido su revolución.

Napoleón había presentado su expedición como una forma de conocer nuevos mundos y de dar a conocer, a la vez, las mieles que la Ilustración había traído a Francia. Y Sébastien se lo creyó, durante un tiempo. Hasta que ni siquiera un patriota como él pudo cerrar los ojos a la verdad.

\- No vinimos a ampliar nuestros conocimientos, no vinimos a ayudar. Vinimos a conquistar, a expoliar, a imponer.

\- No te lo tomes como algo personal, Book. Todos nos habéis hecho lo mismo.

Será la primera vez que Booker visite Egipto tras sus correrías napoleónicas, y qué mejor que hacerlo junto a Joe, que tiene a parte de su familia enterrada en una necrópolis olvidada y sepultada bajo el moderno Cairo. Será la primera vez que el francés se atreva a mirar a los ojos a su pasado, empezando por allí, por las tres pirámides que se alzan al cielo, por el lugar donde todo empezó a torcerse.

No había sido abstemio, pero fue en Egipto donde empezó a aficionarse demasiado a enterrar sus penas en alcohol. A embotar sus sentidos para poder seguir cumpliendo órdenes.

\- Lo sé. Pero esto fue distinto. Algunos veníamos con buenas intenciones, Yusuf. Napoleón traducía sus decretos al árabe, ¿sabes? Quería que nos vieran como a amigos. Pero era solo una estrategia. Nunca los consideramos iguales, nunca movimos un dedo para hacer nada positivo. Vinimos y robamos y les impusimos nuestra forma de vivir, sin preguntarnos si era eso lo que ellos querían. Libertad, igualdad, fraternidad. Una puta mierda.

Ese día le confesará a Nicky que casi envidia su pasado como cruzado. Aquello fue, a fin de cuentas, una expedición brutal pero honesta. Los cruzados nunca habían ocultado cuál era su propósito, ni que su fin último era exterminar al enemigo. Ninguno de ellos intentó presentarse bajo las artimañas de un falso aliado. Sangre prometieron, y sangre fue lo que derramaron dentro de las murallas de Jerusalén.

Pero Sébastien se había creído distinto. De joven, había leído con horror sobre las guerras _santas_ , sobre los brutales caballeros cristianos y jinetes mahometanos sin saber que algún día acabaría compartiendo amistad, vida y cama con dos de ellos. Todos se habían creído superiores a aquel horror, todos habían pensado que los nuevos ideales auguraban un mundo nuevo, donde la oscuridad de tiempos pasados quedaría atrás, donde los pueblos empezarían a tratarse con verdadera fraternidad.

Pero, ¿qué fraternidad había en la forma displicente en la que los franceses se dirigían al resto? ¿Qué libertad se pretendía asaltando brutalmente la ciudad de Jaffa? ¿Dónde quedaba la igualdad cuando los barcos volvían a la costa gala con las bodegas repletas de tesoros que no les pertenecían, obeliscos, estatuas, hasta momias arrancadas para siempre de su eterno lugar de reposo?

Fue por aquella época cuando Sébastien empezó a intuir que todo se torcería, cuando imaginó que el eficaz militar que les guiaba no era más que un megalómano, cuando adivinó que todos acabarían sucumbiendo a sus delirios de grandeza. Y cuando la República murió y dio paso al Imperio, se emborrachó porfiadamente y a conciencia, hasta perder el sentido durante varios días, hasta amanecer con la cabeza llena de alfileres y la ropa empapada de su propio vómito.

Fue ese día en el alcohol empezó a formar parte de su cuerpo como un componente más de la sangre.

No quiso ver a sus padres antes de marchar a Rusia. Le avergonzaba que comprobaran en qué clase de inútil, descreído y borracho, se había convertido el orgullo de los Le Livre.

En 1812, con la botella en una mano y el fusil armado con bayoneta en la otra, Sébastien marchó hacia el este. Bajo el águila imperial, bajo la bandera tricolor, pero sin pensar en ningún momento en manchar con sus labios la canción que habían cantado con tanto orgullo sus paisanos marselleses.

Casi le satisfizo lo que encontró a su paso. Las tierras yermas y quemadas, el enemigo que les esquivaba, la sed y el hambre. El frío. Descubrió que el frío podía embotar tanto como el alcohol; juntos, formaban una combinación explosiva y bienvenida. Tanto que, siglos después, el pobre Book recordará poco, muy poco, de su estancia en tierras rusas.

Así se lo contará a Nicky y a Joe, a lo largo de más de una noche triste y desesperada, llorando por la rabiosa necesidad de echar un trago. Los brazos de Joe agarrándole sin el menor atisbo de piedad. Y al final se rendirá y hablará, solo por hacer algo, solo por ocupar su cerebro, solo porque su cuerpo ya no tendrá fuerzas para seguir luchando. Confesando que para él Rusia solo fue un inmenso período de embriaguez en el que apenas conservó la lucidez necesaria para poner un pie detrás de otro y no tragarse los cartuchos de pólvora cuando los mordía. Unos meses de los que solo recuerda el frío en los huesos y la sensación cálida del alcohol bajándole por el fondo de la garganta. Y de vez en cuando golpes, heridas a las que no presta atención, disparos que quizá salgan de su fusil cuando un sargento da la orden, y más licor barato para olvidar la forma en la que la nieve chupa la sangre; los cadáveres de los inocentes contra los que se vengaban rápidamente sepultados por el eterno manto blanco.

Y de repente, la sobriedad volviendo a él al mismo tiempo que un lazo se cerraba sobre su cuello.

Sébastien tuvo tiempo de alegrarse, de acoger la opresión y la asfixia, de dar la bienvenida a la oscuridad que le engulló hasta liberarle de sus tormentos.

Cuando volvió a la vida, solo y cubierto de nieve, rodeado por los cadáveres de los compañeros ahorcados a su lado, lo primero que hizo fue llorar.

Llorar durante horas.

La noche en la que le exiliaron, Booker se sintió extrañamente en paz.

Había pensado que le costaría más. Que se quejaría, suplicaría, y probablemente acabaría llorando y haciendo el más absoluto de los ridículos. Se había mortificado anticipando el momento de perder los papeles; de sentir posarse sobre él la mirada desaprobadora de sus amigos.

Los ojos azules, cargados de desprecio, de Nicky.

Y sin embargo, para su alivio, no fue así.

Una calma irreal se apoderó de él cuando vio a sus camaradas entrar en ese pub, y se quedó a solas con su pinta y las solitarias aguas del Támesis. Se arrebujó en su chaqueta, bebiendo a solas, y pensó _así es como será a partir de ahora._ Y no le pareció del todo mal.

No derramó una lágrima. Ni cuando se despidió de Andy pensando que quizá no la volvería a ver nunca, ni cuando Joe le dirigió esa última mirada. No hubo ruegos ni llantos sino una fría despedida, tan fría como las aguas del río que fue su acompañante esa noche. No hubo nada salvo un trago detrás de otro y Booker, en algún momento, se sorprendió pensando _mejor así._

Porque había sido agotador, hasta cierto punto, intentar mantener un mínimo de compostura, una frágil fachada, un retazo de su antigua personalidad que escondiera hasta qué punto estaba jodido y roto. Porque le había costado la fuerza de voluntad que ya no tenía no presentarse ante ellos completamente borracho, como lo había estado en la semana previa a encontrarlos en Marrakech, como llevaba estándolo desde la última vez que se habían visto, como pensaba pasar sus futuros cien miserables años de vida.

Había una cierta ventaja en estar solo. No tenía que molestarse en fingir ser un ser humano operativo. No debía preocuparse por comer, ducharse, cambiarse de ropa, o salir de la cama. Podía beber hasta el desmayo o dejarse llevar hasta la inanición. Booker sospechaba que había muerto más veces de las que era consciente, y que en más de una ocasión su organismo había claudicado en plena borrachera, envenenado por sobredosis o de simple y pura hambre.

Con un poco de suerte, alguna de esas veces sería la última.

Cayó la noche y Booker se arrastró hacia uno de los lugares seguros que el grupo tenía en Londres, uno que sabía que ellos no estaban usando. Paró de camino a comprar más alcohol a un precio escandaloso, aprovechándose del hecho de que no había nadie para juzgarle, que a su adquisición no seguiría una réplica de Andy, ni Nicky mirándole con el ceño fruncido, ni Joe haciendo un comentario que pusiera de manifiesto lo imperfecto que era cuando se lo comparaba con ellos. Entró al piso, y pudo al fin dedicarse a la loable labor de emborracharse metódicamente hasta la inconsciencia.

Despertó horas después, sintiéndose deshidratado y feliz. La clase de felicidad del que ya no tiene absolutamente nada que perder, del hombre que ve el abismo frente a él y sabe que saltar es la única salida que le queda. Consultó la hora. Ya era lo suficiente tarde para que el resto de inmortales ni siquiera estuvieran en Londres. Los imaginó por un momento, pensativo. Seguramente, tomarían caminos separados. Andy se llevaría a Nile para entrenarla en ser la nueva jefa, de eso estaba seguro. Nicky y Joe escogerían algún lugar del mundo para construir su nuevo y perfecto nidito de amor.

Era curioso que le hubiera angustiado tanto la idea de no volver a verlos y, ahora que esa idea era un hecho, se sintiera tan relajado. Porque estar con ellos le daba la vida, pero también le angustiaba. La tensión era insoportable; la sed, a veces, también. Su pequeña petaca resultaba cada vez más insuficiente, y cuando no podía buscar excusas para salir solo, se encontraba refugiándose en sí mismo, exasperándose por el simple hecho de que Andy llamara su atención, Joe le buscara para ver el fútbol o Nicky le preguntara -en ese tono inocente que ponía Nicky, y que no engañaba a Booker- si no iba a desayunar.

A veces Book tenía que morderse el puño a escondidas para no ponerse a gritar y salir corriendo al pub más cercano. A veces le paralizaba el miedo a hacerles daño. Y a veces sólo quería morirse y deliraba cuál sería la mejor forma de acabar para siempre con el sufrimiento de los cuatro.

Pero todo eso había acabado, razonó el francés mientras hacía un supremo esfuerzo de darse una ducha. No tenía que temer hacerles daño porque _ya_ se lo había hecho. No sentía miedo de perderles porque ya les había perdido. Estaba solo y podía, al fin, dejar caer alguna de esas frágiles murallas que había tendido. Nicky no estaba allí para preocuparse por el hecho de que su estómago no fuera capaz de aguantar ni un mísero café. Joe ya no podía ponerle de los nervios con su eterno buen humor y su insistencia. Andy jamás volvería a leerle la cartilla como el niño que, a sus ojos, era; lo más probable es que, cuando los inmortales volvieran a encontrarle, Booker ya solo llegara a tiempo de ponerle flores en la tumba.

¿Y entonces, qué? Otra eternidad a su lado, esta vez con Nile decidiendo adónde se iba y adónde no se iba. Misiones, convivencia, bromas, apuestas y dormir solo, con Joe y Nicky abrazados a apenas unos metros. El estómago se le revolvió al pensarlo. No aguantaría otros cien años así. No soportaría otra vida así.

Su cabeza siguió maquinando cuando logró ponerse en marcha. Faltaban un par de horas para que cerraran los museos cuando sus pasos, irremediablemente, le llevaron al British. Era una visita que solía hacer de cuando en cuando, aunque Booker pensaba que esta sería la última. Se equivocaba: décadas después, Sébastien volvería al icónico museo, y lo haría en la mejor compañía posible. Un magrebí cuya familia se había establecido en El Cairo y un genovés que siempre miraría la _Union Jack_ con tanto desdén como él.

\- ¿Por qué odiáis a los ingleses?

\- Por la misma razón que odiamos a los franceses.

\- _¿Perdona?_ ¿Quién odia a los franceses?

\- Todo el mundo menos vosotros, y ni siquiera de eso estoy muy seguro.

Booker hizo una breve cola, pasó el control, y encaminó sus pasos hacia donde todo el mundo los encaminaba, contemplando con la ligera perplejidad de un hombre de su tiempo el pequeño barullo de personas con el móvil en la mano, buscando la mejor foto y el mejor _selfie_. Él se quedó detrás, sin molestarse en luchar a codazo limpio por aproximarse a la Piedra Rosetta. No le hacía falta: la conocía de memoria. A más de uno de los guardias de seguridad que les rodeaban, sin quitarle el ojo encima a los turistas, le daría un infarto si supiera que el lánguido hombre rubio que se mantenía al fondo había llegado a poner sus manos en ese codiciado pedazo de roca.

\- ¿Sabéis que yo la vi cuando la descubrieron? No en ese momento, pero sí un día después, cuando se corrió la voz. Hacían falta soldados para vigilarla y me ofrecí voluntario. En ese momento todavía estaban averiguando qué era. Llegué a tocarla, apenas había luz, pero noté en las yemas de los dedos el dibujo de los jeroglíficos… -aún se le ponían los pelos de punta al recordarlo-. Uno de los momentos más increíbles de mi vida.

Joe y Nicky se mirarán un momento, compartiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Se está poniendo cachondo?

\- Se está poniendo _muy_ cachondo.

\- Oh, _callaos._

\- Te pone tan burro la cultura, Seb, que me pregunto dónde has estado toda mi vida.

\- Ni siquiera había nacido, imbécil.

Años después puede que otros vigilantes de seguridad se fijen también en el hombre rubio, que ahora no irá solo sino acompañado, que ahora no se mostrará melancólico sino risueño, los ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa permanentemente atravesada en los labios mientras bromea con los dos hombres que le acompañarán. Pero para ese momento aún faltaba mucho el día que Booker fue a visitar ese testigo mudo de su pasado; esa roca que él había acariciado reverencialmente cuando aún solamente se podía intuir el gran descubrimiento que acarrearía consigo.

Salió cabizbajo y jurando no volver jamás.

Algo más tarde, estaba en el aeropuerto.

Había logrado mantenerse más o menos sobrio, lo que en él significaba que solo llevaba tres o cuatro copas cuando pasó los controles de seguridad. Se compró una botella en el _duty free,_ simplemente porque necesitaba la seguridad de llevar algo de alcohol encima. Cogió el vuelo y, unas horas después, ya estaba en Marsella.

Como siempre que volvía a su ciudad natal, pensó en visitar la tumba de su familia, en la zona vieja del cementerio.

No lo había hecho nunca y no llegaría a hacerlo hasta mucho tiempo después.

Ya en su casa -en el único rincón del mundo que Booker podía considerar _su casa-_ sintió el alivio de haber sido capaz de llegar, sacó de la bolsa la botella y la descorchó con los dientes.

De lo que pasó después no recordaría nada.

Solo que, en algún momento de la noche, soñó con Joe y Nicky.

Puede que, para otra persona, el hecho de volver a la vida tras la muerte hubiera significado un cambio importante. Uno de esos momentos que le hacen a uno pensar quién es y hacia dónde se dirige, qué errores ha cometido, qué puede hacer para no repetirlos.

Y para Sébastien Le Livre así fue. Al menos, por un tiempo.

Un tiempo largo para un humano cualquiera, pero brutalmente corto para un inmortal como él. Solo que, en ese momento, Sébastien aún se negaba a creer que era inmortal. A pesar del ahorcamiento, a pesar de que probablemente había muerto posteriormente una vez más de hipotermia, el analítico francés, el hijo de la Ilustración, desechó lo que pensaba que eran supersticiones y emprendió obsesivamente el camino a casa.

Cuando llegó a Marsella, encontró que el mundo que había conocido ya no era el mismo. Sus padres estaban muertos, Napoleón estaba desterrado en Elba, y no es que la revolución se tambaleara, es que hacía tiempo que se había hecho añicos. Con el recuerdo de la horca bien presente y pretendiendo no advertir que cualquier herida que se hiciera desaparecía a los pocos minutos, Sébastien fue un paso más allá en su engaño a sí mismo e hizo un par de cosas que jamás había esperado hacer.

Una, convertirse en burgués.

Dos, casarse con _una mujer._

Y durante un tiempo, fue más o menos bien. Regentaba una librería que, gracias a su tesón y evidente pasión por la lectura, no tardó demasiado en acumular una cantidad respetable de clientes. Su condición de veterano de guerra -el fusil reglamentario que exponía en un lugar destacado de su negocio- le hizo ganarse el respeto de la sociedad local, y él tenía mucho cuidado en no opinar sobre política ni meterse en problemas en la agitada Francia postrevolucionaria. No dejó de beber, pero lo mantenía en unos niveles tolerables y aceptables. Ingresó en un club de ilustrados, todos hombres, y de vez en cuando alguno de ellos se dejaba caer por la trastienda.

\- Espera un momento, Book. ¿Ese era el lugar donde te veíamos follarte a otros hombres? ¿La parte de atrás de tu librería?

\- _Yusuf,_ no interrumpas.

\- Esto es importante, Nico.

\- No tenía otro sitio mejor para hacerlo. Y entre tú y yo, Joe, tiene su punto que te la chupen delante de una magnífica edición traducida del _Canon_ de Avicena.

\- No he leído el _Canon,_ pero fóllame delante de las _Vitae_ y seré tuyo para siempre.

\- Sois unos enfermos. Los dos.

¿Su mujer? Bien, gracias. Le dio tres hijos, se respetaron mutuamente, nunca se interesaron por sus mutuos amantes y, al final de sus días, Booker se sorprendió llorando en su lecho de muerte con auténtico y genuino afecto.

Ella fue la primera que se lo preguntó a la cara.

\- Sébastien, ¿por qué no envejeces?

Sébastien se quedó helado. Consciente de que su aspecto eternamente juvenil llamaría la atención a medida que transcurriera el tiempo -y en vista de que _eso_ cuya existencia se negaba a reconocer no desaparecía- llevaba años recurriendo a la cosmética para hacerse aparecer unas canas y unas arrugas que no tenía.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ella sonrió.

\- Hace falta algo más que maquillaje para engañar a una esposa, Seb, incluso aunque lleves más de veinte años sin compartir la cama conmigo -le cogió de la mano, como si fuera él el que estaba agonizando, y no al revés-. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta. Los años no pasan por ti, pero no solo es eso. Tampoco pueden herirte, no enfermas, no tienes ningún dolor ni achaque por la edad -le miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. ¿Puedes morir?

Sébastien tragó saliva.

\- Creo que no.

Y en ese momento, ella, que estaba al borde de la muerte, le miró con una compasión tan honda y tan intensa que Sébastien volvió a echarse a llorar de nuevo, desconsoladamente, sobre su pecho. Y ella lo acunó como a un niño. Como al niño que en el fondo era, porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que la que una vez fuera su joven esposa parecía, más bien, su abuela.

Se lo confesó todo: su muerte en la horca, despertar y quedarse adormecido en la nieve, las heridas que se cerraban solas. La vez que, desesperado, probó a dispararse en un pie, y observó con sobrecogimiento cómo la extremidad reventada volvía a crecer, regenerándose.

Ah, y lo de los sueños.

Esos sueños extraños que tenía de cuando en cuando, y en los que -dijo evasivamente, sin querer entrar en detalles- veía a dos hombres y una mujer que no conocía.

\- Ojalá pudiera morir contigo -murmuró.

\- Ojalá pudieras -coincidió ella, aún observándole con pena y cariño-. Eres un buen hombre y no has sido mal marido, Seb. ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor? -él asintió-. Cuida a nuestros hijos hasta el final. Acompáñales en sus últimos días y ciérrales los ojos cuando vayan a reunirse conmigo.

Sébastien acabó cerrándole los ojos a ella esa noche, besándola en los labios fríos para sellar su promesa.

Fue como si los muros de contención que habían mantenido su vida estable se derrumbaran.

Años después aún se hablaría en Marsella de cómo el adinerado Le Livre había perdido la cabeza a la muerte de su amantísima esposa. De cómo dejó su negocio en manos de unos regentes que lo echaron a perder y se encerró en su casona burguesa, pasando los días consumido por el alcohol y dejándose ver únicamente por sus tres hijos.

Borracho perdido, rodeado de libros, Sébastien apenas comía lo que le preparaba una sirvienta, y apenas se levantaba de la cama el tiempo suficiente para escribir, con una puntualidad nacida de su juramento, una nota diaria a sus tres hijos.

A los tres los vigiló hasta el fin de sus días y a los tres los acompañó en su lecho de muerte.

Los tres, con su último aliento, le preguntaron cómo era posible que siguiera, no solo vivo y en perfecto estado de salud, sino con la apariencia sana y lozana de un joven de treinta años.

Los tres le hicieron reproches y a los tres cerró los ojos.

Y cuando el último estuvo enterrado, Sébastien salió de su madriguera, se presentó ante todos con su aspecto sobrenatural eternamente joven, traspasó el negocio, y manifestó su intención de encerrarse de nuevo para dejarse morir una y otra vez.

Poco después, una noche, tocaron a la puerta.

La sirvienta ya no estaba y Sébastien no se molestó en abrir. Pero entre la bruma de sus sentidos embotados escuchó cómo alguien entraba, y unos pasos subían las escaleras. Sin importarle lo más mínimo su propia vida, rogando por que quien fuera encontrara al fin la manera de acabar con su existencia, esperó, acodado en su diván, hasta que al fin tres figuras irrumpieron en la habitación.

Una mujer y dos hombres: los mismos de sus sueños.

Unos sueños que se habían intensificado desde la muerte de su esposa, hasta convertir sus noches en una mezcla entre consciencia y delirio.

Los dos hombres parecieron incómodos, quedándose detrás, compartiendo una mirada cómplice. Sébastien también evitó dirigirse a ellos. Imágenes deslavazadas cruzaban por su mente; imágenes en las que prefería no pensar. Imágenes que le provocaban tanta vergüenza como rechazo.

La mujer echó un vistazo alrededor, deteniendo sus ojos en las pilas de libros colocadas contra las paredes, y luego le sonrió.

\- Al fin te hemos encontrado, _Booker._

\- ¿En qué momento te pareció una buena idea? Lo de Copley, Merrick y todo eso.

Algún día, Nicky se lo preguntará. Lo hará cuando haya pasado un tiempo suficiente para que Booker no se sienta incómodo, en una situación en la que, desde luego, no podrá dudar del afecto que ellos dos le siguen profesando. Completamente expiados sus pecados y enderezada su vida, con una casa bonita, un trabajo estable y hasta un abono del Olympique de Marsella.

Lo que se dice tener la vida resuelta.

Booker se encogerá de hombros, la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Nicky, la mano de Joe enredada en su pelo. Lloverá fuera y ninguno de los tres querrá moverse de la cama, perfectamente a gusto así, enredados como llevan años estándolo.

\- Realmente, no lo sé.

Y lo más triste es que será verdad.

¿En qué instante de su miserable y patética vida pensó que entregarse a sí mismo y a sus amigos a los experimentos de un puñado de científicos locos y un tiranosaurio de la industria farmacéutica podía ser la solución a sus problemas?

Pues no, Booker no sabrá precisar con exactitud.

Pero sí que sabía algo.

Que ansiaba la muerte con más intensidad que en sus doscientos años de vida anteriores.

Booker tenía unos ochenta años en el calendario mortal cuando Andy, Nicky y Joe al fin le encontraron. Según le contó ella, a lo largo de un almuerzo durante el cual ellos hicieron un ímprobo esfuerzo para no mirarle, les había costado más de lo normal dar con él.

\- Aunque no tanto como me costó encontrar a Joe y a Nicky, y por supuesto mucho menos que cuando Quynh y yo tuvimos que buscar a Lykon -Sébastien ignoraba quienes eran esos dos, y, honestamente, tampoco le importaba-. Tengo la sensación de que cada vez va más rápido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, jefa? -preguntó Joe, interviniendo por primera vez.

\- A que cada vez me cuesta menos encontraros -contestó, pensativa-. No sé si por los avances en tecnología, o porque cada vez los sueños son más nítidos. ¿No tenéis vosotros esa sensación?

Los tres se quedaron paralizados por un momento. El recién bautizado como Booker enrojeció; Joe procuró ocultar su incomodidad tras un vaso de agua.

Fue Nicky quien le contestó, picoteando como si nada de su ensalada. Manteniéndoles la mirada y con un tono perfectamente neutro.

\- Sí, yo diría que nuestros sueños con Booker han sido bastante claros e ilustrativos.

Y a pesar de la incomodidad, Joe ahogó una risa y Sébastien no pudo evitar mirar con asombro a Nicky, que le devolvió un gesto cómplice.

El primero.

Y en aquel momento, sintió algo parecido a la esperanza. No estaba solo en el mundo; era uno más de un grupo. Un grupo donde existían personas como la tal Andy, que parecía dispuesta a guiarle y darle de nuevo un propósito a su vida.

Un grupo donde estaban Joe y Nicky.

Aquel día fue el más feliz en un siglo.

Pero, rápidamente, parte de su esperanza murió.

Y Booker encontró amigos, sí, encontró gente que le entendía, encontró una razón para coger de nuevo un arma y lanzarse voluntariamente a la batalla. Era relativamente feliz cuando estaba con ellos, cuando tenía a su lado la presencia firme y tranquilizadora de Andy, cuando podía dejarse atiborrar por Nicky o bromear con Joe. Pero no siempre estaban los cuatro juntos. Y, el resto del tiempo, Booker se sentía terriblemente solo.

\- A veces, necesito alejarme un poco -le confesó Andy un día, en una librería de viejo de Lisboa.

Booker había vuelto a retomar el coleccionismo de libros. Aquella tarde tenía más o menos localizado y apalabrado un ejemplar muy antiguo de _Andrómaca._ Obviamente, le pidió a Andy que le acompañara, y ella aceptó.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Booker. Porque lo último que él necesitaba, precisamente, era alejarse.

\- Joe y Nicky -replicó ella, alzando las cejas con gesto de entendimiento. Booker tardó un momento en procesar-. No me malinterpretes. Los quiero muchísimo, y me alegro de que se tengan el uno al otro y sean felices, pero a veces son un puto incordio. Se hace duro, Book.

Booker asintió. Por esa época _sí_ sabía quién era Quynh, así que no preguntó más. Pero sí intuyó a qué se refería. Lo había sabido desde la primera noche en la que despertó, a solas en un rincón de la habitación, y los vislumbró en el extremo contrario, profundamente dormidos: un brazo de Joe sobre el pecho de su marido.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, habría entregado muchos años de inmortalidad a cambio de poder despertar así todos los días. Incluso aunque fuera teniéndoles tan lejos.

Pero el grupo tenía sus costumbres, y Booker se integró rápidamente en ellas.

Quizá demasiado.

No pidió, no preguntó, no se atrevió a hablar con ellos para confesarles que les necesitaba a su lado. Que la presencia de ellos tres era la única capaz de mantenerle en pie, lejos de ese demonio que parecía comerle el alma cuando estaba solo. Booker no quería mostrar su debilidad. No quería que ellos pensaran que estaba desaprovechando el don que se le había otorgado. No quería confesar que el pozo en el que estaba sumergido le parecía más hondo que nunca.

Pero llegó un momento, a lo largo del paso de los años, en el que entendió plenamente a Andy.

En el que descubrió que él también, de vez en cuando, necesitaba alejarse para tomar aire, para alejarse de ese perpetuo recordatorio de su fracaso que era la relación de Joe y Nicky.

Tenía ciento cincuenta años la primera vez que fue a un psiquiatra; y no lo hizo porque pensaba que pudiera ayudarle, sino porque quería probar qué pasaba si mezclaba pastillas con alcohol.

Una década después, ya apenas era capaz de conciliar el sueño sin escuchar, una y otra vez, los reproches de sus hijos.

Unos años antes de traicionar al grupo, ya sólo dormía cuando la bebida le dejaba lo suficientemente inconsciente. O cuando estaba con _ellos._ Sufría delirios ocasionales en los que creía ver a sus familiares fallecidos. Estaba completamente convencido de que a Andy, Joe o Nicky les debía ocurrir exactamente lo mismo.

Llevaba una semana de insomnio total cuando encontró a Copley en aquel pub de Londres. Había ido a ver la Piedra Rosetta -la puta Piedra Rosetta- y el agente de la CIA se lo encontró en un estado tan lamentable que incluso le invitó a un trago. Fue la primera vez que escuchó hablar de Merrick. Le entregó una propuesta por escrito.

Booker la estudió más tarde en su hotel, con calma.

Leyó, en realidad, lo que quería leer. Se convenció de que podía ser bueno. Que no sólo conduciría al fin de las enfermedades para la Humanidad, sino que se les daría, al fin, la posibilidad de poder elegir entre vivir o morir.

Dio su consentimiento a Copley una semana antes de encontrarse con los otros tres inmortales en Marrakech.

Y no se dio cuenta del daño que había hecho hasta que fue demasiado tarde.


	7. Capítulo 6 (Booker, presente)

Booker tiene más miedo que el que ha tenido desde hace mucho tiempo cuando Nicky les sienta a la mesa.

Nicky hace esas cosas. Sentarles a la mesa. Recordarles que es hora de cenar. Comprobar que hay leche en el frigorífico. Meter la nariz en la camiseta de Joe o de Booker y mandarles a la ducha -en ese momento hay grandes posibilidades de que Joe o Booker respondan _“llévame tú”_ y los tres pierdan media tarde, pero Nicolò di Genova es un hombre acostumbrado a asumir riesgos-. Joe es el pilar emocional del trío, pero Nicky es quien les mantiene funcionales y le recuerda a Booker que hace media hora que la lavadora terminó el programa y _alguien_ debería ir a tender la ropa.

\- En mis tiempos no había lavadora -suele farfullar el francés, provocando sendas miradas escandalizadas.

\- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas, puto burgués?

\- Llámame burgués de nuevo y tendremos un problema.

Joe sonríe de oreja a oreja, sabiendo que ha encontrado otro punto débil -uno más- del bueno de Booker.

La tarde en la que Nicky les llama para que se sienten con él a Hablar En Serio, Joe y Booker están acurrucados en el sofá, viendo el fútbol.

El fútbol siempre ha sido algo muy de Joe y Booker.

Aunque fundado oficialmente en el siglo XIX en el Reino Unido, deportes muy parecidos llevaban practicándose a lo largo y ancho del mundo desde, por lo menos, la Edad Media. A Yusuf siempre le había llamado la atención; incluso intentó jugar varias veces con Nicolò, sin demasiado éxito. El amor de su vida, qué se le iba a hacer, no era demasiado fan de dar puntapiés a una pelota.

La creación de la primera federación de fútbol le había pillado, casualmente, en tierras inglesas, donde la pareja se había establecido por unas décadas para aprender y perfeccionar ese _lenguaje de perros_ -palabras de Nicky-. El antiguo cruzado había acogido con benevolencia el entusiasmo de Joe e incluso le había acompañado a ver uno de los primeros partidos jugado con reglas oficiales, disputado en unos terrenos en Cambridge.

Sébastien Le Livre ya estaba vivo cuando todo esto sucedió, aunque, entre su estado y el hecho de que el nuevo deporte tardó en arraigar en Marsella, apenas supo de su existencia hasta que su nuevo amigo Joseph Jones se lo enseñó.

\- ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

\- ¿El qué?

Amistoso por naturaleza, extrovertido y de conversación fácil, Joe se había impuesto inmediatamente la tarea de encontrar nexos de unión con el recién descubierto inmortal. Cuando se enteró de que Booker no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que era el fútbol, pareció entusiasmarse tanto como ofenderse. Lo siguiente que recuerda el francés es a sí mismo acompañando a Joe a uno de los escasos partidos que se jugaban en ese momento en Francia. Nicky había declinado educadamente la oferta de hacerse un día de viaje simplemente para contemplar _ese deporte absurdo de las patadas y la pelota -_ de nuevo, palabras textuales del genovés-.

Booker, realmente, nunca supo si aquel día se enamoró más del fútbol o de Joe.

O una mezcla de ambos, pues para él fútbol y Joe siempre estuvieron íntimamente unidos, hasta tal punto que nunca pudo disfrutar verdaderamente del balompié si no tenía la corpulenta figura de Yusuf a su lado. Ya fuera en la grada de un primitivo estadio como aquel día, en el sofá de cualquier piso franco o en los asientos del mismísimo Wembley, ver fútbol significaba ver a Joe.

Joe entusiasmado, haciendo aspavientos con las manos cada vez que había un acercamiento al área. Joe gritando indignado con cada entrada o jugada polémica. Joe celebrando, feliz, porque para él el fútbol es arte, _porque hay algo de artístico en la forma en la que se pasan la pelota, Book, fíjate, no es fácil, mira cómo el lateral la centra sabiendo que el delantero va a estar ahí. ¿Lo ves? Es una maravilla, amigo mío, este deporte va a conquistar el mundo y tú y yo vamos a estar aquí para verlo._

Joe abrazándole con fuerza y Booker entregándole su alma al puto fútbol.

Desde ese día, el fútbol se convirtió en algo que les pertenecía solamente a ellos. Resultaba habitual que, al llegar al lugar de una misión, Joe se informara de cuál era el campo más cercano, y Booker y él aprovecharan alguna hora libre para acercarse.

Así recorrió junto a Joe los primitivos campos de las primitivas ligas de Europa y, posteriormente, del mundo. Joe no era de ningún equipo concreto: amaba el deporte por el puro placer de contemplarlo. Booker estuvo esperando durante años, expectante, y cuando al fin supo que se había fundado algo llamado Olympique de Marsella, juró definitivamente lealtad a unos colores.

Pocos años antes se había jugado la primera Copa del Mundo. Un siglo después aún recordarían el suspiro de exasperación de Andy y la sonrisa de resignación de Nicky cuando Joe y Booker anunciaron su más firme intención de ir a Uruguay.

\- El mundo en tensión, Estados Unidos en una crisis económica sin precedentes, y vosotros dos os vais a ver un campeonato de un deporte estúpido -quiso cerciorarse Andy.

\- Sí -contestaron ellos dos al unísono.

Booker, obviamente, apoyaba a _les bleus,_ y aquella se convirtió también en la selección favorita del medio apátrida Yusuf Al-Kaysani.

La tarde en la que Nicky les llama, Joe y Booker están enredados en el sofá. Y Booker tiene que reconocer que no echa de menos ver el fútbol con una cerveza en la mano si puede verlo con Joe besándole ocasional y perezosamente el cuello. Es uno de esos partidos amistosos que no interesan a nadie salvo a los obsesos como ellos. Italia contra San Marino. _Apasionante._

Tan embebidos están en el partido -y en el calor del cuerpo del otro apretado contra el suyo, y en los comentarios puramente futbolísticos que ahora se hacen a un centímetro de los labios del otro, y en los esporádicos besos- que apenas se dan cuenta de que Nicky ha aparecido de la nada, como suele ser su costumbre, para apostarse silenciosamente detrás del sofá.

\- Eh, Nicolò -saluda, alegre, Joe-. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? Juega Italia.

Nicky frunce el ceño. Booker sabe ya, a esas alturas, que Nicky tiene una relación extraña con el concepto de _Italia._ No es que le pareciera mal la unificación, le ha explicado alguna vez, pero está demasiado a acostumbrado a ver su país como un conjunto de repúblicas fuertemente independientes y competidoras entre sí. Su sentimiento es, principalmente, genovés. Solo le ha visto identificarse como italiano cuando no ha tenido otro remedio.

O cuando Joe le chincha.

\- ¿Qué tal están jugando?

\- Como siempre. Duro y sin el menor interés por nada salvo lesionar al rival.

\- No veo el problema -replica, sin sonreír. Se inclina sobre el respaldo, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Booker, enredando otra en los rizos de Joe-. ¿Está muy interesante ese partido o puedo distraeros?

\- Depende de la distracción.

Nicky les mira con solemnidad, y ahí es cuando a Booker se le hace un nudo en el estómago.

\- Tendríamos que sentarnos a hablar en serio -murmura el genovés, incorporándose-. En la cocina en cinco minutos.

Joe y Booker tardan _tres._

Booker está aterrado cuando entra, siendo recibido por el olor del café recién hecho. Eso le aterroriza aún más, porque sabe que Nicky es de los que piensan que las malas noticias entran mejor con comida. _Hablar en serio,_ de todas formas, nunca ha significado nada bueno. Sondea las expresiones de sus dos compañeros, pero no encuentra nada que le ayude a tranquilizarse. Joe parece curioso; Nicky, tranquilo pero pensativo.

De repente, los ojos de Joe se clavan en él.

\- Nicolò, tienes al pobre Seb acojonado.

El pobre Seb ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo de negarlo. Nicky se gira bruscamente hacia él, parpadeando con sorpresa. Su expresión de concentración se relaja al ver la tensión en la postura de Booker. Susurra algo en genovés, yendo rápidamente hacia él.

\- _Santa Maria,_ Sébastien, ya te dijimos que no permitiríamos que nadie te separara de nosotros -le rodea suavemente con los brazos-. Perdona. A veces se me olvida todo por lo que has pasado.

Booker sacude la cabeza.

\- No, es culpa mía, debería estar más seguro de…

\- Book, no es culpa de nadie -Joe aparece al otro lado, besándole ruidosamente la mejilla-. Si acaso de nuestro chico, que tiene que ser siempre tan solemne. ¿No podrías haberlo hecho aún más serio, Nicolò? La próxima vez que quieras hablar con nosotros nos puedes mandar un telegrama. O no, mejor aún, una carta lacrada con tu sello. _Nicolo di Genova solicita formalmente una reunión en las dependencias situadas al fondo del pasillo._ Que nos la traigan un par de guardias suizos. Guapos, a poder ser.

Nicky acepta el reproche entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Aun no he visto un guardia suizo feo -responde, extendiendo el brazo para propinarle un topetazo amistoso-. Pero prefiero a este francés y a… lo que sea que seas tú a estas alturas, Yusuf.

\- Tunecino de nacimiento y egipcio de adopción, futbolísticamente francés y culinariamente italiano.

\- Como sea.

Booker ha sonreído débilmente mientras escuchaba el tradicional cruce de pullas. Nicky y Joe, hay que reconocerlo, tienen ese don para hacerlo todo mucho más fácil de lo que debería ser; ya sea dejar una adicción de dos siglos o acostarte con dos hombres que tienen una relación establecida de un milenio.

\- Venga, sentaos.

Nicky le suelta, volviendo a su posición original. El francés intuye que se le debe de haber quedado mirando con la expresión de un cachorrito abandonado, porque Joe bufa en su oreja, le gruñe que mueva el culo y lo manda hacia su silla de un empujón. ¿Ha comentado ya que tienen ese don para facilitarle la vida?

Cuando Booker toma asiento, se encuentra la taza de café esperándole. Y a Nicky al otro lado de la mesa, dando un sorbo antes de iniciar la conversación.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Sébastien? Y te agradeceré mucho que la respuesta sea algo más elaborada que _follar._

El galo agradece la pequeña nota de humor y la ligera sonrisa de Nicky. Finge indignarse.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo follar?

\- Que nos tienes agotados, Book -replica Joe con una risa y un guiño-. Aunque siempre se puede hacer un esfuerzo, creo que Nicolò no va por ahí.

\- No, aunque vosotros ya sé que sí -bromea antes de quedarse serio de nuevo, mirando a Booker-. Vamos a hablar claro, Seb. Llevas limpio más de un mes. Sé que es poco tiempo y que una adicción es para toda la vida, pero también confío en ti y en que eres capaz de volver a hacer una vida normal. La cuestión es, ¿qué quieres hacer a partir de ahora?

La reacción de Booker es mirarle fijamente, en blanco.

_¿Qué quiero hacer a partir de ahora?_

\- ¿Cómo cojones pretendes que lo sepa?

Ha hablado con más aspereza de lo que pretendía. Nicky y Joe arquean las cejas a la vez. Book inicia una disculpa, notando un atisbo de pánico resecándole el fondo de la garganta, pero en ese momento nota un pie que roza el suyo y sabe que es Joe, tocándole para que se tranquilice.

Bebe un sorbo de su café -poco cargado, anota; Nicky y su ojo clínico salvando el día _una vez más-_ y cuando les mira de nuevo, recibe sendos gestos de ánimo.

\- Relájate, Seb. Ya hemos hablado de esto -le recuerda Joe, animándole-. Tienes que confiar en nosotros.

\- Sobre todo, tienes que confiar en ti mismo -añade Nicky-. Y enfrentarte a los problemas.

Booker se aclara la garganta para rescatar su voz antes de hablar.

\- ¿Y esto que tenemos entre manos es un problema?

Nicky le mira, alzando la barbilla.

\- Sí. Pero uno que tiene fácil solución, simplemente tenemos que hablarlo. Ver qué queremos nosotros, ver qué quieres tú. Encontrar un punto intermedio. Llevas toda tu vida buscando soluciones en la bebida -sabe que no lo ha dicho con mala intención pero, aun así, Booker da un respingo, dolido-. A partir de ahora tendrás que ser _tú_ quien aporte las soluciones.

Booker le lanza una mirada huidiza, encogido en sí mismo como un animal herido.

En ese momento vuelve a sentir la puta sed, volviendo a él -¿alguna vez se fue?- secándole la boca, casi volviéndolo loco por un segundo con el irracional deseo de beber. Por un instante Booker se siente fuera de sí, desquiciado, descontrolado. Pensando por una fracción de segundo en dar un salto, esquivar a esos dos y salir corriendo en busca de vino, whisky, cerveza o incluso un jodido licor de frutas.

Cierra los ojos un momento y, cuando los abre, el deseo ya ha pasado.

Ellos siguen mirándolo, y es reconfortante saber que comprenden _exactamente_ lo que le está sucediendo, lo que le está cruzando por la cabeza, lo que ha estado a punto de hacer un instante antes. Y que, aun así, no se han movido de su lado.

\- No te preocupes, Seb -le tranquiliza Joe, leyéndole el pensamiento-. Sabes que no conseguirías pasar de esa puerta antes de que te atrapara.

Booker lo sabe, y también sabe que jamás podría escapar de los brazos de Joe.

Lo ha intentado. Varias veces.

\- Pero no será necesario -añade Nicky, ¿y es orgullo eso que brilla en sus ojos?-. Book debe y _puede_ controlarse, Yusuf. ¿Que le cuesta hablar? Bien, podemos esperar. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Toda la eternidad, por ser más exactos.

Comparten una mirada, y es ese gesto cómplice cargado de cariño, que tantas veces contempló con anhelo, el que le da valor para ordenar su mente y contestar, al fin, a la pregunta de Nicky.

\- Nicolò… No sé lo que quiero. ¿Vida normal? Llevo más de un siglo sin saber lo que es _una vida normal -_ bebe café-. No sé cómo se hace eso. No sé lo que es pensar en el futuro ni hacer planes más allá de comprar otra caja de cerveza u otra botella de vodka.

Nicky sonríe.

\- Bien, te lo pondré fácil. Te cuento lo que solemos hacer Yusuf y yo. Elegimos un lugar cualquiera del mundo, preferentemente en el que dos hombres que viven juntos no llamen demasiado la atención. Lo visitamos y, si nos gusta, nos establecemos. Buscamos trabajo, porque aunque no podamos morir, tenemos que comer. Intentamos no destacar demasiado, aunque a veces es inevitable…

\- Está hablando de cuando se convirtió en uno de los hombres de confianza de los Médici.

\- No lo vi venir -se justifica Nicky-. Cuanto más nos conozcan, más cuidado tenemos que tener en fingir que envejecemos. Normalmente suele ser suficiente con aclararnos un poco el pelo. La gente tampoco se fija mucho.

Booker, que les ha mirado alternativamente, pregunta:

\- ¿Dónde estabais establecidos ahora?

Le parece que la pareja vacila un instante antes de contestar.

\- Palermo -contesta, obviamente sin querer dar más explicaciones. Su mirada, así como la de Joe, se ha oscurecido un poco-. Pero ya sentíamos que necesitábamos un cambio de aires, aunque aún no habíamos elegido ningún lugar en concreto.

\- Marsella parece tan buen sitio como cualquier otro -apunta Joe, recuperando el ánimo y la sonrisa.

\- Sí -asiente Nicky, mirando fijamente a Booker-. Marsella parece un buen sitio. Pero no sé qué es exactamente lo que quieres tú.

Booker contesta en tono ronco, apretando con fuerza la taza de café.

\- A mí me parece bien que nos quedemos aquí.

\- Yo creo que a lo que Nicolò se estaba refiriendo -interviene Joe, sin dejar de sonreír- es si quieres que vivamos los tres juntos, o prefieres que vayamos poco a poco.

El francés tiene que procesar lo que acaba de oír.

\- ¿Me lo estás preguntando _en serio?_

\- Negativo. Solo estoy traduciendo a Nico. _Yo_ no hago preguntas tan tontas.

Los ojos de Booker se clavan en Nicky, que ha movido la cabeza ante la broma de su marido. Por primera vez, es el genovés el que parece un poco incómodo.

\- Mira, Sébastien. Tú sabes perfectamente lo que yo quiero -deja su taza, cruzándose de brazos para mirarle con franqueza-. Pero si vamos a meternos en una relación de tres, creo que tenemos que estar completamente seguros de hasta dónde estamos dispuestos a llegar. No te voy a mentir, no creo que vaya a ser fácil. Yusuf y yo llevamos un milenio juntos. Tenemos nuestra dinámica. Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ti, y tú a nosotros. Te juro que pondré todo de mi parte, y creo que él también, porque te quiero en mi vida. Pero eres una persona que ha pasado un siglo casi completamente solo, estás acostumbrado a tener tu independencia y tu espacio, y necesito saber dónde están tus límites. Porque no me gustaría hacerte sentir incómodo. Ni mucho menos, hacerte daño. Si vamos a hacer esto, quiero estar seguro de que no voy a perderte -hace una breve pausa, bajando un poco la voz-. Creo que no lo soportaría.

A Sébastien se le ha parado el corazón.

Por su expresión, está claro que a Joe también.

\- Y luego el poeta soy yo, hay que joderse.

\- Tú lo habrías dicho con más metáforas y más florituras -repone Nicky, escondiendo el rostro tras su taza, evitando mirar a ninguno de los dos-. Pero creo que se ha entendido.

\- Yo creo que Book lo ha entendido. Lo que no te puedo prometer es que no se esté muriendo de un derrame cerebral.

\- Bueno. Si se muere, ya volverá.

Se sonríen, y Booker no va a morirse -cree- pero sí le parece advertir que ellos, sobre todo Nicky, están un poco nerviosos. Y él no sabe muy bien qué contestar, porque ni tiene la labia de Joe, ni el aparente don de Nicky para las frases lapidarias e incontestables. Así que replica de la única forma que sabe.

\- Cien años de independencia y espacio son muchos años -insinúa una broma, con una sonrisa insegura que no tarda en desaparecer-. Sé que tenéis vuestra dinámica. Pero haré todo lo posible en integrarme en ella.

Nicky arquea las cejas, negando vehemente con la cabeza a continuación.

\- No, no, no. No te estoy pidiendo que te integres en nuestra dinámica, Seb. Te estoy pidiendo que construyamos una nueva dinámica, entre los tres. _Para_ los tres.

Booker le mira en silencio.

\- Es más de lo que me habría atrevido a pedir.

Nicky suspira, contemplándole con aire pensativo. Y entonces dice algo que ninguno de sus dos amantes habría esperado:

\- Debimos haber dado este paso al principio, cuando nos conocimos. Tú te habrías ahorrado mucho dolor. Y nosotros, muchas preocupaciones.

Booker se queda perplejo; Joe se tensa. Es la primera referencia directa a lo que (no) ocurrió en esa época que cualquiera de ellos hace en mucho tiempo.

\- A lo mejor no era el momento.

\- ¡Claro que era el momento! Prácticamente follábamos en sueños, ¿cómo no iba a ser el momento? -Joe y Booker le miran, escandalizados. Ahora es Nicky quien les sonríe, malicioso-. ¿Por qué me miráis así? ¿Por qué llevamos décadas evitando mencionarlo si los tres sabemos lo que pasó?

Joe se queda callado, revolviendo su café, ya frío. El francés se cubre el rostro con las manos.

\- Porque algunos nos avergonzamos, Nicolò.

\- Pues no deberías avergonzarte -Nicky tiende la mano, agarrando una de las de Booker para apartársela-. Fue el destino. El destino quiso que Joe y yo nos matáramos el uno al otro para vivir juntos eternamente, y el destino quiere te unas a nosotros. No vas a volver a estar solo, Seb.

Sébastien cierra los ojos, apretándole la mano con afecto.

\- ¿Y si vuelvo a beber? -pregunta, con voz trémula.

\- No vas a volver a beber -asegura Nicky en tono despreocupado-. Pero si lo hicieras, te ayudaríamos -arquea una ceja con ademán sugerente-. Ya has visto que la rehabilitación no se nos da nada mal.

Book no tiene más remedio que echarse a reír, una risa que es secundada por Joe. Nicky sonríe, apretándole la mano un momento más antes de apartarla. Parece más tranquilo, menos serio, y satisfecho consigo mismo.

\- La verdad es que sabes bastante sobre el tema.

\- Ah, nunca te lo hemos contado -interviene Joe, con ese entusiasmo que reserva para hablar de los logros de Nicky-. Mi marido el altruista trabajó en Alcohólicos Anónimos.

Booker mira a Joe, y luego a Nicky para confirmar el dato. El genovés asiente, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. No le sorprende lo más mínimo. Terapia para alcohólicos, comedores sociales, refugios de animales abandonados, orfanatos… Es el tipo de lugares donde suele verse a Nicky, al menos cuando no está entrenando puntería con su rifle de francotirador.

Claro que Book tampoco puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer una buena broma.

\- ¿Alcohólicos Anónimos? Impresionante -y puede ver el momento en el que Nicky y Joe intuyen el cambio de registro, y sonríen anticipadamente, como si les encantara ver al imbécil de Booker dejando caer uno de sus comentarios de dudosísimo gusto-. ¿Lo de follártelos formaba parte de la terapia, o eso lo añadiste por tu cuenta?

Joe se ríe en voz baja. Nicky arquea una ceja, llevándose su taza a los labios.

\- Yusuf, cariño, ¿le hemos contado ya lo del Ramadán?

\- Eh, no. Creo que no.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el Ramadán? -replica Booker, confuso. Un segundo después, su rostro se llena de consternación-. Ah, no. No puede ser. _No._

Nicky se encoge de hombros.

\- _Sí._

\- Me tenéis que estar vacilando. Es un mes. _Un puto mes._

\- No te preocupes. Cuando lleves doscientos o trescientos años, te acostumbrarás.

Los ojos de Booker pasan de Nicky a Joe, que se está aguantando la risa de forma poco disimulada. El francés se inclina sobre la mesa, ansioso.

\- Yusuf, dime que está de coña. Tiene que estar de coña, por favor, si la mitad de los días ni siquiera rezas. No me importa pasar un mes sin comer, te juro que ayunaré contigo, pero, por favor, no me puedes dejar sin sexo. Es antinatural.

Joe se echa a reír a carcajadas.

Nicky se levanta con la excusa de rellenar su taza de café, y cuando pasa junto a Booker se inclina para darle un beso que el francés apenas alcanza a corresponder.

\- Bienvenido a la dinámica, amor mío.


	8. Capítulo 7 (Nicky, pasado)

Andy les había contado lo de los sueños.

\- Cuando un nuevo inmortal nace, es decir, _muere,_ nos enteramos porque soñamos con él. No siempre es fácil identificarlo. A veces es necesario soñar durante mucho tiempo. Cuando encontré a Quynh, fue después de casi un milenio buscándola. Con Lykon tardamos poco más de cinco siglos. A vosotros… Ya lo habéis visto.

\- Nosotros también hemos soñado contigo.

\- Pero no hemos soñado el uno con el otro.

\- Porque estabais juntos. Es la idea. Soñamos para poder encontrarnos lo antes posible. Aunque no lo creáis ahora mismo, la inmortalidad puede ser muy dura si se sobrelleva a solas.

Andy se lo había explicado todo acerca de los sueños.

O eso creían.

Porque, cuando siglos después, los tres inmortales despertaron con un sobresalto en mitad de la noche, sudorosos y jadeantes, con la silueta de un hombre pataleando en la horca aún impresa en las retinas, Joe y Nicky descubrieron que no se lo había contado _todo._

Claro que de eso no se darían cuenta hasta unos días más tarde.

Andy les ordenó poner en común todos los detalles que recordaran.

\- Empezaremos a verle regularmente. Intentad recordar todo lo que podáis. Cuanto antes le localicemos, mejor.

Joe y Nicky habían asentido, tan ansiosos como excitados por la aparición de un nuevo inmortal, un nuevo compañero. Un nuevo hermano de armas.

Pero el recién llegado tardó casi una semana en volver a dar señales de vida.

En esos días, la expectación de la pareja fue decreciendo hasta prácticamente olvidar el tema. Habían evitado compartir la cama para algo más que para dormir, convencidos de que los encuentros oníricos requerirían de toda su energía. Pero, cuando pasaron siete días sin que el desconocido hiciera acto de presencia, los dos decidieron tomarse la tarde, y la noche, para ellos.

A Nicky le encantaba cuando lo hacían así, durante horas. Empezando de día y terminando de madrugada, quedándose dormidos a ratos solo para despertarse y volver a empezar. El genovés tenía la sensación de que jamás podría cansarse de Joe, de su cuerpo, de sus besos. Que nunca podría tener suficiente del placer que le provocaba después de tantos siglos amándose incansablemente.

Aquella vez fue memorable. La abstinencia de una semana provocó que se volvieran el uno contra el otro con más ganas que nunca. A posteriori, Nicky recordaría que pasaron horas, literalmente, hasta que Joe consideró apropiado levantarle las piernas y penetrarle. A esas alturas, él ya prácticamente aullaba de pura desesperación, y tener a Yusuf dentro le provocó un orgasmo tan instantáneo como explosivo que prácticamente le dejó medio inconsciente.

La noche había acabado de forma diametralmente opuesta, Joe debajo de él, Nicky encaramado a su espalda, una de las manos enredadas en sus rizos, sus labios en su oreja, susurrándole tal sarta de obscenidades que no le habría sorprendido si al día siguiente le hubieran enviado desde el Vaticano un certificado de excomunión. Pero no podía evitarlo: Yusuf le sacaba de sus casillas, espoleaba sus límites, y hacía que el antiguo sacerdote y cruzado se acabara entregando hasta derramarse completamente dentro de él.

Agotados y satisfechos, se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Y entonces, fue cuando soñaron con él.

En el anterior sueño apenas habían podido vislumbrar un retazo de su perfil, pero ahora pudieron verle bien el rostro. Era un hombre joven, rubio, de pelo y barba enmarañadas. Su cabeza descansaba en un fardo de ropa, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero no dormía: se mordía el labio inferior, crispando el rostro, un gruñido atascado en su garganta.

La imagen duró apenas unos segundos. Instantes después, los dos se despertaban con un respingo.

Duros, calientes y mojados.

Se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro prácticamente sin haber terminado de sacudirse el sueño. Fue como si sus cuerpos actuaran por vida propia. A pesar de que habían quedado completamente saciados antes de dormirse, empezaron a frotarse con desesperación, como si llevaran semanas sin tocarse, apenas besándose, la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de su eterno amante.

Fue rápido e intenso y solo cuando terminaron pudieron pararse a asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Joe se atrevió a preguntar:

\- ¿Es mi imaginación o se la estaba cascando?

Nicky se ruborizó y contestó con un gruñido.

Cuando, horas después, Andy les preguntó si habían vuelto a soñar con el inmortal, la pareja hizo un notable esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada y Nicky -haciendo gala de sus nervios de acero- le dio una descripción bastante exacta de su rostro.

\- ¿Solo le habéis visto la cara?

\- Gracias a Dios, sí -murmuró Joe en genovés.

Ella compartió su visión: un cuerpo tendido en la nieve, de espaldas.

\- Seguid atentos a los detalles.

Joe y Nicky pensaron: _qué remedio._

No volvieron a soñar con él en otra semana, otra semana de acostarse pronto y descansados, con un trozo de papel y un lápiz cerca para anotar cualquier detalle en cuanto despertaran. Una semana en la que una terrible sospecha empezó a formarse en la mente de Nicky, hasta que al final decidió comprobar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas:

Joe dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando su marido le tiró encima de la cama, arrodillándose entre sus piernas. Mirándole con esa solemnidad tan típica de él antes de decirle:

\- Vas a tardar horas en correrte, Yusuf.

Hay que aclarar que Nicky hizo aquello, no solo para comprobar su hipótesis, sino por otras múltiples e igualmente válidas razones.

Pero el caso es que llevaba razón.

Esa noche, al fin, el hombre rubio apareció de nuevo en sus sueños.

Estaba en la misma postura que unas noches atrás, solamente que ahora sí se veían los contornos de una cama, un mueble vetusto y viejo en una habitación desnuda y sucia. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, y el pelo ya no estaba sucio sino limpio y suelto, cayéndole sobre el rostro, la boca abierta en un gemido de placer.

Esta vez _no solo_ se le veía la cara.

Nicky y Joe volvieron a despertar empapados en sudor e irracionalmente cachondos.

- _Gesù_ -murmuró el genovés.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese tío? ¿Por qué tenemos que soñar con él meneándosela? -bajó la cabeza hacia su propia entrepierna, gruñendo-. ¿Y por qué cojones eso me pone tanto?

Nicky cerró los ojos, dejándose caer de nuevo de espaldas en la cama.

\- Andy nos dijo que él también soñaría con nosotros.

\- Sí, me acuerdo de… -escuchó el momento en el que la idea caló en el cerebro de Yusuf-. Espera. No puede ser.

\- Me temo que sí.

\- ¿Soñamos con él tocándose porque él ha soñado con nosotros haciéndolo?

\- Y por eso se toca, porque se despierta tan cachondo como nosotros.

Joe lo pensó un momento, escondiendo el rostro en las manos.

\- Nicolò, ¿te das cuenta? Es como si estuviéramos follando a distancia con ese tío.

La idea resultaba perturbadora, habida cuenta de que ninguno de los dos sabía quién era, ni siquiera dónde estaba o a qué se dedicaba. Pero esta vez el sueño les había mostrado su imagen en mayor _amplitud_ -demasiada, en opinión de Joe- y ambos aprovecharon para anotar los detalles.

\- Apenas había muebles.

\- Y la cama crujía. Una barbaridad.

\- ¿No te parecía la típica habitación de una posada?

\- Murió en la horca. Andy lo vio en la nieve. ¿Un soldado que resucita y decide huir? ¿Está regresando hacia casa?

\- Creo que pronto lo averiguaremos.

Su jefa acogió con alegría ese nuevo dato. Con alegría, y también con un poco de frustración.

\- No lo entiendo -comentó, rumiando la información-. Yo sueño con él _todas_ las noches, pero simplemente es su cuerpo en la nieve. Vosotros veis más que yo, pero solamente soñáis con él una vez a la semana. ¿Tiene esto algún sentido?

Algún día, lejano -muy lejano- Nicky le confesará a Andy que sus sueños con Booker no fueron tan inocentes como deberían haber sido. Pero en ese momento calló, sintiéndose tan confuso como avergonzado.

Fueron unos días extraños. Nicky miraba a Joe, le besaba, le tocaba, y lo hacía sabiéndolo que un completo desconocido podría estar viéndoles en sueños. La idea era perturbadora pero, al mismo tiempo, sabían que tenían que encontrarle. Así que no solo no cesaron en su actividad conyugal, sino que se dedicaron a ella con aún más intensidad que antes.

Pero había algo más.

Los primeros días intentó negárselo a sí mismo, pero llegó un momento en el que no pudo seguir haciéndolo. No solo era su propia impaciencia, un escalofrío de excitación cada vez que Joe y él empezaban a besarse. Es que Yusuf también parecía más alterado. Sus manos más demandantes que antes, su pasión más inflamable que nunca; el ritmo que imponía cuando se lo estaba haciendo -y Nicky sabía, _sabía,_ que el hombre desconocido soñaría con ellos- más firme y brutal.

Les gustaba.

Les gustaba pensar que les estaban viendo y les gustaba verle a él, les gustaba las sensaciones que les producía, el subidón en su líbido cuando despertaban después de haber soñado con él.

El hombre rubio tampoco parecía huir de la excitación que le provocaban los sueños. En días sucesivos, Nicky y Joe no solo asistieron al cambio de escenario -otras posadas, establos, pajares; definitivamente el pobre diablo huía hacia casa-. También le vieron frotarse con la cama y apreciaron su cuerpo desnudo, que tuvieron la oportunidad de observar desde todos los ángulos. Al cuarto o quinto sueño se le escapó un murmullo, un “ _mon dieu”_ que en su habitación apenas debió resultar audible, pero que para ellos representó todo un triunfo.

\- Es francés -le comunicaron a Andy.

La pista era pequeña, pero importante, y en días sucesivos siguieron atando cabos. La habitación cambió, esta vez para siempre: un lecho de matrimonio, rodeado de muebles de buena calidad, que denotaban una cierta posición social. La casa de un burgués.

\- Parece que a nuestro francés no le va mal del todo.

Una noche, la imagen que les llegó fue distinta. No estaba en su cama, sino en un sillón orejero. Tampoco parecía su dormitorio, sino un despacho. Parecía haberse quedado traspuesto y estar despertándose poco a poco del sueño; su mano apenas había empezado a rozarse por encima del pantalón. Vestía a la forma burguesa, aunque la calidad no revelaba una riqueza exagerada. Sobre uno de sus muslos, descansaba precariamente un libro cerrado.

\- Había más libros en el suelo -anotó Nicky en cuanto se despertaron.

\- Ah, ¿has podido fijarte en el suelo?

Le dio un codazo antes de enterrarse de buena gana entre sus brazos.

Más pistas. Un fusil reglamentario del ejército francés, con su bayoneta casi intacta, encima de la mesa de su escritorio. Un pequeño cuaderno manuscrito. Y más libros. Muchos, muchísimos libros.

Años después, cuando al fin se atrevan a hablar del tema, Joe se lo preguntará:

\- ¿Por qué hubo una época en la que solamente soñábamos contigo en tu despacho?

\- Porque apenas dormía en la cama. Pensaba que, si me quedaba hasta tarde trabajando, o leyendo, o limpiando el fusil, podría dejar de soñar.

\- ¿Querías dejar de soñar?

\- Pues claro -Booker le mirará, con sorpresa-. Yo no sabía quiénes erais vosotros, ni por qué coño siempre salíais en mis sueños follando. Estaba a punto de casarme, por Dios.

Andy apareció un día, con gesto triunfal, pero serio. Habían hecho un pacto: ellos le transmitirían la información que iban entresacando de sus sueños, y ella se ocuparía de identificar y localizar al inmortal.

Lo había hecho.

\- Sébastien Le Livre. Marsella. Librero.

\- Muy propio -sonrió Joe.

Pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Acaba de casarse y va a tener un hijo.

Por curioso que fuera, aquella revelación les había perturbado más que el hecho de que no pudiera morir. Nunca ningún otro inmortal se había casado antes, explicó Andy, a no ser que fuera con otro inmortal. Nunca ninguno de ellos había cometido la estupidez de tener hijos después de descubrir que no podía morir.

\- No sé qué le pasa por la cabeza a ese idiota -se quejó, frustrada-. Pero no puedo ir, presentarme a él y pedirle que se una a nosotros si acaba de formar una familia.

\- ¿Y presentarnos a él sin pedirle que se una a nosotros? -aventuró Joe.

\- No. Demasiado peligroso. Tendremos que seguir vigilándole desde la distancia, al menos hasta que los hijos mueran. Habrá que seguir soñando con él -se encogió de hombros-. Tampoco son sueños muy molestos. Los he visto peores.

Nicky y Joe se habían mirado, sin saber si debían sentirse decepcionados o no por el hecho de saber que tendrían que seguir soñando con Sébastien Le Livre durante al menos medio siglo más.

O si, en el fondo, acogían con satisfacción la idea de seguir encontrándoselo en sueños.

\- ¿Crees que le veremos cuando, en fin, se acueste con su mujer?

La idea hizo arrugar la nariz a Nicky.

\- Por Dios, espero que no.

Por una vez, el destino fue piadoso con ellos. Solo vieron a la mujer una vez, una noche en la que Le Livre despertó en su cama de matrimonio, y la abandonó sigilosamente para ir a desahogarse en otra estancia. Los sueños parecían fluir solamente en una dirección, y la vida conyugal de Sébastien estaba afortunadamente ausente en ellos.

Y así fue durante unos años.

Nicky y Joe se acostumbraron a la nueva situación con más rapidez de la que habrían reconocido en voz alta. Ya no les resultaba raro hacer el amor pensando que Sébastien les vería. Ya no se molestaban en ocultar que les gustaba ver la reacción que su actividad tenía en el antiguo soldado. Sentían que habían establecido una cierta relación con él a través de los sueños. Vigilaban que estaba bien, veían pequeños detalles que les indicaban cómo estaba marchando su vida.

Le cogieron cariño; llegaron incluso a ponerle un apodo.

_Booker._

Asimilaron poco a poco la idea de que estaban destinados a Booker como habían estado destinados el uno al otro, y, aunque apenas lo mencionaban entre ellos, los dos esperaban el momento de encontrarse con él en persona y ver cómo evolucionaba su relación.

Hasta una noche.

Se quedaron dormidos y vieron a un hombre, un hombre que _no_ era Sébastien. Apoyaba las manos sobre el respaldo del mismo sofá orejero que ya conocían bien, escondiendo allí la cara, el torso desnudo, gotas de sudor bajando por su cuello a medida que se movía de forma rítmica. Tras él, había otro hombre, responsable de todo lo anterior. Y este _sí_ que era su librero.

Fue la primera vez que despertaron fríos como el hielo.

\- Bueno, parece que Booker ha encontrado alguien con quien pasar el rato -murmuró Nicky, notando un sabor amargo en la garganta-. Me alegro.

No se alegraba.

Por incomprensible que fuera, una parte de él, una muy íntima, ya consideraba a Booker como _suyo._ Pensar en otro hombre tocándole, compartiendo su cuerpo -ese cuerpo que Joe y él habían excitado con sus sueños- le provocaba una intensa desazón.

A Joe debía ocurrirle lo mismo, porque la siguiente vez que se acostaron juntos, lo hicieron un poco mecánicamente, ambos con la curiosidad de volver a Booker en mente. Y aquella noche, el librero se les apareció con una actitud que parecía ser reflejo de la suya, recibiendo con cierta apatía los besos de otro hombre -uno distinto al de la primera vez-. Frotándose contra él, lánguido y sin demasiado entusiasmo, contra una pared sucia y anodina.

\- Nicolò, ¿te has dado cuenta?

Nicky seguía demasiado cabreado por la imagen de Booker con otro hombre como para haberse fijado en detalles. Se dio la vuelta, gruñendo.

\- No.

Le llegó la risa de Joe. Fresca, expansiva, contagiosa, normalmente Nicky amaba esa risa, pero esa madrugada se sentía demasiado cabreado y confuso para que tuviera algún efecto en él. Saber que esos sentimientos los provocaba un hombre con el que no había hablado en la vida no contribuía, precisamente, a mejorar la situación.

\- Ah, Nico -Joe se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, sacudiéndole cariñosamente del hombro-. Casi se me había olvidado lo posesivo que eras.

\- No tengo muchas ocasiones de ser posesivo.

\- Roma. 1527.

\- No esperaba que te tiraran los tejos _en un calabozo_ -aun le indignaba pensarlo-. Una cárcel sucia y llena de ratas, como si tú no merecieras algo mejor que eso.

Joe volvió a reírse. Su brazo le rodeó el pecho, sus labios le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello.

\- Mi dulce Nicolò, mi amor eterno, mi todo. No te molestaba tanto que quisieran tirarse a tu marido, como que intentaran hacerlo en un entorno no adecuado.

\- Me molestaba lo segundo porque lo primero estaba _completamente descartado._

\- No me cabe duda de que le hubieras alojado una bala en la cabeza como acto supremo de amor. Donde pones el ojo pones la bala -Yusuf seguía besándole; no es que Nicky rechazara sus avances, pero no entendía por qué podía estar de tan buen humor después de lo que había visto-. Te quiero no solo con mi vida, sino con todas las vidas que he vivido y viviré, pero a veces puedes ser un tanto expeditivo.

\- Habló el hombre que parte cuellos con sus manos desnudas.

\- Pero yo no fui nunca sacerdote, cariño, sino un vil y sanguinario infiel -Nicky frunció el ceño. No es que Joe se estuviera riendo de él; es que se estaba descojonando-. ¿No te has dado cuenta de por qué hemos visto lo que hemos visto esta noche?

\- Ilústrame, oh Yusuf Al-Kaysani, poeta y artista. Este pobre párroco de una aldea de Génova nunca podrá ser tan listo como tú.

\- Eso es una falsedad. El pobre párroco es tan o más listo que yo. Lo que le pasa al pobre párroco es que querría haber sido él quien estuviera empotrando a nuestro Booker contra ese sillón, y por eso llevas desde entonces cabreado, frustrado y sin poder ver más allá de tus narices.

A pesar de la situación, Nicky se detuvo un momento a maravillarse por la clase de persona que era Joe, la profunda confianza y complicidad que habían construido entre ambos, tan honda que admitir sus deseos por otro hombre no les separaba en absoluto, sino que les unía aún más.

\- No lo niego -murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

\- No habría merecido la pena. Te conozco como me conozco a mí mismo, Nicolò. Conozco tu cuerpo y tu alma -Nicky suspiró; aparentemente, Yusuf se había levantado poético-. Sé que aún crees en tu dios, pero que crees todavía más en el destino. Pero no te preocupes. Ese hombre, Sébastien, está destinado a nosotros.

\- No sé por qué estás tan seguro.

\- Porque nunca le hemos visto acostándose con su mujer, aunque sabemos que ya tiene dos hijos. Porque nunca antes lo vimos acostándose con otro hombre, aunque dudo mucho que no haya tenido ocasiones u oportunidades. Siempre hemos pensado que los sueños no nos mostraban a Booker con otras personas, pero estábamos equivocados, Nico. Salvo la primera vez, nuestros sueños son consecuencia de los suyos. Podemos verle solo, podemos verle acompañado, siempre que haya sido provocado por nosotros.

Nicky levantó la cabeza, girando el cuello.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Que se estaba follando ese tío pensando en nosotros, amor mío -se rió Joe-. Y que, cuando nosotros no estamos de humor, él tampoco lo está.

Nicky sintió un escalofrío.

Su mal humor desapareció por ensalmo, siendo sustituido por una oleada brutal de alivio, a la que siguió una punzada de deseo incontenible. Se giró para besar apasionadamente a Joe, que se reía. Gruñendo en sus labios mientras proyectaba las caderas inconscientemente hacia él, buscando fricción.

\- Fóllame, Yusuf, por Dios.

Joe volvió a reírse.

\- Algún día buscaré a Booker solo para darle las gracias por todos los polvos que hemos echado en su honor. Puto Booker.

Nicky no contestó, pero, mentalmente, matizó que, el día que vieran al fin a Booker -a su anhelado Sébastien Le Livre, el rostro que tantas veces había visto contorsionarse de placer, el cuerpo que había admirado hasta el hartazgo- harían algo más que darle las gracias.

Nicky no notó nada extraño cuando Andy y Nile por un lado, y Joe y él por el otro, separaron sus caminos.

Sí, claro, la joven ex marine Freeman apenas le miró, distante y fría, pero, ¿qué se podía esperar? Era joven e inocente, y no los conocía lo suficiente para ponderar todo lo que la traición de Booker había supuesto. Nile no podía comprender el dolor de Nicky. No había convivido con el francés en cien refugios, no había estado codo a codo con él en más de una guerra.

No le había deseado en silencio, en la distancia, durante más de medio siglo.

 _Se le pasará,_ pensó Nicky, sin dar demasiada importancia al gesto serio de Nile cuando se despidió de él sin apenas mirarle. _Andy le enseñará._ Andy aprovecharía sus últimos años como mortal para instruirla en las reglas no escritas de la _vieja guardia,_ para formarla como su sucesora, para que, llegado el caso, Nile fuera capaz de imponer sanciones y castigos con ecuanimidad, firmeza y justicia.

Sí le extrañó algo más detectar algo más de reticencia en el abrazo de Andrómaca como si su vieja jefa no terminara de reconocerle del todo. Nicky la miró a los ojos, le deseó suerte, le recordó que podían contactar con ellos siempre que lo necesitara. Y le alivió cuando Andy asintió, acercándose de nuevo para besarle delicadamente, con cariño, la mejilla pulcramente afeitada. Después la vio despedirse de Joe, y solo pudo desear internamente volver a verla alguna vez más antes de que Nile y ella desaparecieran en un coche alquilado.

\- Solos de nuevo -comentó.

Le pareció que Joe también sonaba extraño cuando contestó.

\- Sí.

Eligieron su siguiente destino sobre un plato de pasta casera recién hecha. Joe revolvió la suya, manifestando no tener demasiada hambre. Sin embargo, se le iluminó el rostro y se le abrió el apetito cuando Nicky comentó que le gustaría establecerse en el sur de Italia.

\- Me apetece volver al Mediterráneo.

\- Y a mí también -coincidió Yusuf. Nicky sonrió. Él había nacido en Europa, y Yusuf en África, pero había algo que les uniría siempre: la eterna presencia del _Mare Nostrum-._ Es una zona donde podríamos ayudar mucho, ya sabes. Los barcos cargados de refugiados.

\- Ah -Nicky mostró su sorpresa-. Sí. No lo había pensado, pero es verdad.

Palermo resultó perfecta para sus planes. Sentimentalmente, estaba cerca de Malta, donde tan felices habían sido, y también de la costa de Túnez, donde Joe había nacido. En término práctico, entraba en la habitual ruta que los refugiados hacían a Europa, muy cerca de la isla de Lampedusa.

No tardaron en buscarse allí una vida, casa y trabajo. Ya en el siglo XIX Joe había estudiado unos años como ayudante de un médico, y al final del siglo XX llegó a obtener un título homologado en Enfermería. Sus conocimientos, su buena disposición y su fortaleza le ganaron rápidamente un puesto en uno de los barcos que vigilaban la ruta, rescatando refugiados. Por su parte, Nicky encontró trabajo en una ONG donde enseñaba unas nociones básicas de italiano e inglés a niños y adultos refugiados.

Pasó un año. A veces, Joe podía pasar una semana entera en el mar. A Nicky le fastidiaba un poco tener que dormir solo en su pequeño piso con vistas al mar, pero acabó acostumbrándose. Los reencuentros eran mejores, se decía.

Una tarde, fue a esperar a Joe al puerto. Su marido llegó agotado y desanimado. Nicky no tuvo que preguntar por qué; varios coches fúnebres habían ido también a esperarles, y rápidamente una media docena de cuerpos envueltos en bolsas especiales fueron introducidos en los ataúdes.

\- Eran tunecinos -le explicó Joe, después de besarle. Los dos se alejaron por el puerto cogidos de la mano; vivir en una ciudad civilizada del siglo XXI podía tener sus ventajas-. Podríamos haberles rescatado antes, pero las autoridades no nos dejaron intervenir hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sus compañeros están esperando para desembarcar, muertos de frío y de hambre, porque no nos han dejado soltarles en Lampedusa -resopló por la nariz-. ¿Por qué los rechazan? ¿Por qué la puta gente no puede entender que da igual nacer en un sitio o en otro, que somos todos iguales?

Nicky se pegó más a su costado. Había echado de menos a Joe con la intensidad desgarradora de siempre, y le fastidiaba que hubiera vuelto en ese estado. Agitado, dolido, y triste.

\- Supongo que por la misma razón por la que yo fui a Jerusalén -murmuró.

\- Eran otros tiempos -frunció el ceño Joe.

\- Otros tiempos, misma lucha. El Norte contra el Sur, Oriente contra Occidente. Cuando yo me uní a la Cruzada, lo hice porque desconfiaba de vosotros, porque pensaba que los musulmanes ibais a llegar en tromba, asesinándonos a todos, destruyendo nuestras iglesias.

\- Destruir vuestras iglesias -repitió Joe, molesto-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuvimos en España? No hay catedral que no fuera una mezquita.

\- Ya, Yusuf, ya lo sé -replicó Nicky, un poco irritado-. Yo solo te digo lo que pensábamos en esa época, lo que algunos siguen pensando ahora. Vienen a quitarnos nuestro trabajo y nuestro estilo de vida. Vienen con una religión que nos asusta.

\- No, no les molesta eso, Nico. Lo que les molesta es que sean pobres.

Nicky no tenía ganas de discutir. Solo quería besar a Joe, animarle, llevarlo a casa, hacerle lentamente el amor. Distraerle de los cadáveres que habían quedado a sus espaldas, en el puerto.

Lo hizo, y una semana después Joe volvió a embarcar, y Nicolò di Genova volvió a contemplar cómo se alejaba el barco, resignado y anhelante.

Pasó otro año.

Andy llamaba una vez a la semana.

Nile escribía _todos los días._ No solo les informaba de dónde estaban; también mandaba fotos, selfis, vídeos graciosos, chistes que encontraba por ahí. A Nicky le encantaba levantarse por la mañana y ver que tenía un mensaje suyo en el móvil. A veces, Joe y él los leían juntos. Era uno de los pocos momentos donde se sentía completamente en paz.

\- Esta chica…

\- Será una jefa temible.

Las llamadas de Andy no eran tan graciosas. En una ocasión informó a Nicky, casi a la ligera, de que se había roto una pierna -por mensaje, Nile le confirmó lo que Joe y él sospechaban: que era una enferma _terrible-._ Acto seguido, añadió:

\- Necesito que vayáis a Marsella.

Nicky se mostró sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué hay en Marsella?

\- Qué no, _quién._ Booker.

El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho. Su tono se endureció.

\- Pensaba que estaba castigado.

\- Y lo está -Andy sonaba como si estuviera haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia- pero Nile y yo vamos a echarle un vistazo cada pocos meses, solo para asegurarnos de que aún no se ha convertido en un despojo humano. Le vigilamos de lejos, normalmente durante un día -hizo una breve pausa-. Nicky, necesito que vayáis. Yo no me puedo mover, y no me fío de enviar a Nile sola. Es capaz de ponerse a gritar y saltar a sus brazos en cuanto le vea.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una leve protesta y la leve risa de Andy, pero Nicky se había quedado mortalmente serio. Apretando con fuerza el teléfono en su mano.

\- Lo siento, Andy -murmuró, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Pero no voy a ir, y Joe tampoco.

En un futuro apreciará aún más la diplomacia de Andy, su tranquilidad cuando escuchó aquello y no le mandó inmediata y automáticamente a la mierda, sino que respiró, con mucha calma, antes de pedirle:

\- Por favor, pásame con Joe.

Nicky y Joe no se habían peleado en serio desde que dejaron Jerusalén, pero discutieron aquella noche y al día siguiente, antes de que el segundo cogiera -solo- un vuelo hacia Marsella.

Cuando reapareció, dos días más tarde, ya habían hecho las paces, aunque la tensión seguía flotando entre ellos.

\- El pobre diablo está hecho un guiñapo -comentó Joe, mirándole fijamente a la cara, como si quisiera analizar todas y cada una de las reacciones de Nicky a las noticias sobre el estado de Booker-. Vigilé la puerta de su casa durante un día entero… Solo salió a comprar una barra de pan y como tres o cuatro cajas de cerveza barata.

Nicky se encogió de hombros.

\- Es un alcohólico.

\- Sí, es un alcohólico -coincidió Joe, arrugando la frente-. Y es algo que siempre hemos sabido, incluso cuando fingíamos no ver que se escapaba de los refugios para poder beber tranquilo.

\- ¿Insinúas algo?

\- Sí, que era mucho más cómodo para nosotros hacer como que no pasaba nada, que Booker no necesitaba nuestra ayuda, que no sabíamos que jamás superó toda la mierda que arrastraba de antes de conocernos.

\- Nada de eso justifica lo que hizo.

Joe le miró fijamente, durante unos largos segundos de tenso silencio.

\- No -se mostró de acuerdo, suspirando-. Nada lo justifica. Pero es nuestro Booker y me duele verle así.

 _Nuestro_ Booker.

El posesivo le erizó el vello de la nuca, le provocó una opresión en el pecho. Disimuló dejando morir la conversación, encogiéndose de hombros y centrándose en la cena. Y fingió no ver la mirada decepcionada que le dirigía Joe.

Al día siguiente, para su fortuna, todo había pasado.

Transcurrió otro año.

Nicky cambió de trabajo. Había recibido una propuesta del Ayuntamiento: necesitaban una persona como él, que hablara fluidamente varios idiomas, entre ellos el árabe, para hacer de enlace entre las autoridades y los refugiados. Estaba ya cansado de la ONG, así que aceptó. Joe no comentó nada cuando se enteró. Él seguía echándose a la mar sin dudar, volviendo con el cuerpo baldado, el ánimo roto, el peso de todas las personas a las que no había podido rescatar sobre sus hombros.

El genovés se preguntaba, cada vez más a menudo, por qué no seguía su ejemplo y cambiaba de empleo. No veía que los esfuerzos de su marido estuvieran contribuyendo a cambiar nada. Los refugiados seguían muriendo en el mar, y los que llegaban a la costa, eran recibidos con desconfianza. Con Oriente Medio convertido en un eterno polvorín, los gobiernos de los principales países de Europa peleaban por no tener que acoger a la oleada de exiliados que partían de sus destrozados hogares en busca de un mundo mejor.

Aguantó unos meses antes de proponérselo a Joe. Pero esperó al mejor momento. Hacía unos años, podía compartir con su marido, libremente, cualquier pensamiento que le pasara por la cabeza. Pero en los últimos tiempos, Joe parecía molestarse a la mínima. Las consecuencias de su trabajo, se decía Nicky, resignado.

Fue una noche en la que Joe había llegado de un nada ordinario buen humor, tanto que los dos habían salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Fue casi como en los viejos tiempos. Cenaron, pasearon de la mano, se besaron en cualquier esquina, más enamorados que nunca y disfrutando de la vieja complicidad. Y fue cerca del puerto, contemplando el mar, cuando Nicky se lo dijo.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas el barco? Te está afectando, y no estáis consiguiendo nada. Podrías buscar trabajo en el hospital, o al menos en tierra firme. Ya no soporto pasar tantos días sin dormir contigo.

Pudo ver a cámara lenta, como en una película, cómo la expresión de Joe cambiaba, se desmoronaba, se descomponía.

Cómo se le quedaba mirando con un gesto helado que hizo enmudecer a Nicky.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo incorrecto al distinguir la humedad en los ojos de su marido.

\- _Yusuf -_ murmuró, acercándose a él, agarrándole de los hombros-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, qué he dicho?

Joe cerró los ojos. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas antes de recuperar el autocontrol. Esbozó una sonrisa cuya tristeza dejó completamente paralizado a Nicky.

\- ¿No te das cuenta, Nicolò?

\- No. Pero sea lo que sea lo que he hecho, lo siento.

Joe le miró. A pesar de todo, rebosaba tanto cariño, tanta aceptación, que Nicky se sintió sobrecogido. Cuando le agarró de las manos, llevándoselas a las manos para besarlas con devoción, supo que algo iba mal. Que algo llevaba mucho tiempo yendo _muy_ mal.

\- Nico.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Despídete del trabajo -la orden fue como un jarro de agua fría-. Mañana sacaré dos billetes de avión a Marsella.

Marsella. Booker. Nicky no entendía qué tenía que ver el puto francés con esto, con _ellos._ Le devolvió una mirada confusa, contuvo un gesto de rabia. Temblando de indignación.

\- Pero _yo_ no quiero ir a Marsella.

\- Ya lo sé -y Joe, su Yusuf, sonó como si algo se le estuviera rompiendo dentro cuando le acarició el pelo-. Pero yo voy a ir, y sacaré un billete para ti. Ya es tu decisión si me acompañas o no.

Y Nicky supo que le estaba dando un ultimátum.

El primero en mil años.

Cuando Andy apareció de forma intempestiva, sin avisar, simplemente tocando a la puerta de su pequeña casita a las afueras de Londres, Nicky supo que algo había ocurrido.

\- El hijo pequeño de Le Livre murió hace un par de días -informó, escueta, mientras dejaba que Nicky la llevara a la cocina y le hiciera lo que él denominaba _un desayuno mediterráneo en condiciones-._ Ya es hora de que vayamos a hacerle una visita.

Nicky asintió como un soldado bien entrenado. Siempre era el primero en cumplir puntualmente las órdenes de Andy, en cubrirla en la batalla, en seguir su consejo. El antiguo cruzado ya se había especializado en armas largas de fuego. Su puntería resultaba tan temible como su profunda fe en lo que hacían.

Joe eligió ese momento para aparecer, recién salido de la ducha. No se sorprendió mucho al ver a Andy allí, con uno de los maravillosos cafés de Nicky en la mano. Sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Ya podemos ir a buscar a Booker?

Andy parpadeó.

\- ¿Booker? -lo pensó un momento, antes de soltar un resoplido irónico-. Adecuado.

La dejaron desayunar tranquila mientras iban a preparar sus respectivas maletas. No era la primera vez que hacían eso, desaparecer tan rápidamente como habían llegado, a veces en mitad de la noche, en cuanto Andy lo requería. Por muy establecidos que estuvieran en algún lugar, por muy cómodos que se sintieran, la llamada de _la vieja guardia_ era sagrada; a su convocatoria, Nicky y Joe dejaban lo que estaban haciendo y acudían sin dudar.

Ese día se miraron, nerviosos, cuando se quedaron a solas en su habitación. No solo era la primera vez que acudirían a recibir a un nuevo inmortal; es que ese inmortal era Sébastien, su Booker, el hombre con el que llevaban años soñando.

\- ¿Cómo crees que será, Yusuf? ¿Cómo piensas que nos recibirá?

\- No lo sé, Nico, pero tengo muchas ganas de conocerle al fin. Y de decirle que ya no hace falta que se la menee a solas, eso también.

Se rieron, nerviosos, e incluso Andy notó que estaban más emocionados de lo normal cuando volvieron a reunirse con ella. _“Parecéis dos niños pequeños”,_ observó durante el viaje, antes de añadir. _“Dejadme hablar a mí”._ La pareja asintió sin dudar. Ellos no iban allí para _hablar,_ precisamente.

Los dos bullían de excitación cuando llegaron al fin a Marsella. De ganas de ver al fin cara a cara a Booker, de hablar con él, de tocarle de -por qué no reconocerlo- saborearle. Los dos necesitaban saber si funcionaría. Comprobar si era verdad que el destino quería que cruzaran sus caminos y sus vidas con aquel soldado francés.

Algunos años después, abrazando a Booker en silencio, Nicky se daría cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, lo impacientes que se habían mostrado Joe y él. Cómo habían dejado que el miedo les venciera, que prefirieran la comodidad y la seguridad de su relación a la incógnita viva que tenían frente a ellos. Actuando como auténticos cobardes.

\- Nos montamos nuestras expectativas, nuestra historia, nuestros deseos. Y nunca nos preguntamos qué quería él, qué _necesitaba_ él -habrá lágrimas en sus ojos al decirlo, Book profundamente dormido y Joe abrazándoles en silencio a los dos-. ¿Cómo pudimos ser así, Yusuf?

Pero aquel día en Marsella, Joe y Nicky se parecían más que nunca a los Nicolò y Yusuf que habían viajado hacía siglos con dirección Al-Ándalus, completamente embebidos el uno en el otro y atolondrados por efecto del recién descubierto amor. Creyéndose invencibles e intocables, disfrutando al máximo de la que resultó ser su primera existencia en común. Su primera luna de miel.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a verle? -preguntó Nicky, cuando apenas llevaban un par de horas en la ciudad.

Andy le miró con cierta censura, como si se preguntara qué demonios le pasaba a su siempre templado y paciente amigo. Después observó a Joe, oliéndose quizá que había gato encerrado. Su voz fue como un jarro de agua fría.

\- Mañana, probablemente. O pasado.

Los dos se quedaron de piedra, su entusiasmo completamente refrenado por la cautela de Andy. Compartieron una mirada antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ella volvió a dirigirles una mirada aún más irritada que la anterior. Estaban buscando un lugar donde alojarse -incluso Nicky comprendía que no podían presentarse sin más en la burguesa casa de Booker-, y la insistencia de sus amigos parecía estar poniéndola de los nervios. Con un gesto brusco, agarró a Nicky del brazo y lo arrastró hacia una bocacalle poco transitada. Joe les siguió.

\- Pero bueno, ¿a vosotros dos qué os pasa? -les espetó, una vez logró algo de privacidad para poder abroncarles a sus anchas-. ¡Parecéis dos críos a los que han invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños!

\- Perdón, Andy -Nicky alzó las manos en un gesto de conciliación-. Es solo que tenemos muchas ganas de conocerle, nada más.

La mirada de Andy se suavizó, aunque no demasiado.

\- Creo tanto Joe como tú habéis perdido la perspectiva de lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí, Nicky. Le Livre no es un viejo amigo vuestro que os esté esperando con los brazos abiertos -murmuró, en tono cortante-. Vuestro Booker es un puto alcohólico solitario que acaba de ver morir de enfermedad al último de sus tres hijos. Su negocio se va a pique. Es la comidilla de la ciudad, donde dicen que casi nadie le ha visto desde que murió su esposa, que lleva años encerrado en su casa, y que cuando sale es para comprar bebida y nada más. Nadie entiende cómo puede seguir vivo -hizo una pausa, dejando que el peso de sus palabras calara hondo en unos atónitos Nicky y Joe-. Esa es la persona a la que venimos a ver, chicos. Me ha quedado _muy_ claro que tenéis ganas de verle -ironizó- pero dudo mucho que él tenga ganas de vernos a nosotros. ¿Entendéis?

Los dos la miraron en silencio.

\- ¿Has dicho _alcohólico? -_ inquirió Joe.

Andy bufó.

\- Seguidme, y no hagáis tonterías.

Andy -como siempre- llevaba razón.

Durante ese día, _la vieja guardia_ se dedicó a conocer indirectamente a su nuevo miembro, visitando el escenario de su vida y buscando entablar conversación con cualquiera que dijera conocerle. Contemplaron de lejos la librería, y el polvo del escaparate les pareció un indicativo suficiente de su decadencia. Pararon en un café cercano, donde la inteligencia de Andy y la extroversión natural de Joe sirvieron para soltarle la lengua al dueño, que les regaló un ilustrativo relato sobre la familia Le Livre, con su sufrida esposa como protagonista - _“aunque les diré una cosa, ese cabrón la engañaba, y no precisamente con otras damas, no sé si me entienden”_ -. Caminaron hacia la casona de la familia, que incluso desde fuera se adivinaba descuidada y oscura, y -Andy del brazo de Nicky, ambos fingiendo ser un matrimonio recién llegado a la ciudad-, se acercaron a un corrillo de vecinos que comentaba la muerte del hijo pequeño, manifestando su intención de adquirir una vivienda por la zona.

\- Solo tienen que esperar a que se muera el viejo librero -les indicó una vecina, señalando con desprecio hacia la casa-. Al ritmo que bebe, ocurrirá bien pronto.

A Nicky le pareció deliciosamente irónico.

Aquella noche pararon en una posada. Nicky y Andy se habían inscrito como matrimonio, Joe como su criado. En vista de la cantidad de chinches que vivía en la cama, durmieron los tres en el suelo, como llevaban haciéndolo siglos. Ella en un rincón, ellos abrazados en el extremo contrario.

En la oscuridad, cansados y algo desanimados, comentaron los hallazgos del día.

\- Si no fuera por los sueños, dejaría que ese tal Le Livre se pudriera para siempre en su enorme casa -rezongó ella-. Es un vago borracho. No nos va a servir de nada.

\- Pero no estamos aquí porque nos sea útil o no, Andy -le rebatió suavemente Nicky-. Estamos aquí porque es nuestro deber moral encontrarle, hablar con él y responder sus preguntas.

Ella gruñó.

\- Como si nosotros tuviéramos muchas respuestas…

Pero no volvió a quejarse. Y, en silencio, Joe besó a Nicky, y ambos se sumieron en un sueño profundo y reparador.

El día siguiente fue prácticamente un calco del anterior. Volvieron a visitar la librería, y esta vez Nicky y Andy se atrevieron a entrar, de nuevo interpretando el papel de un matrimonio acomodado. Ella hacía preguntas estúpidas y él insinuaba el billetero repleto, alimentando la paciencia del único y apático empleado. Vagaron entre las estanterías sin que nadie les molestara, fijándose en los enormes huecos vacíos que nadie se había molestado en rellenar, hasta que Nicky miró a través de uno de ellos, y dio un respingo.

Andy advirtió su turbación.

\- ¿Qué?

Siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amigo. A través del hueco del estante, que no tenía pared trasera, se advertía parte de lo que debía ser la trastienda del local, la zona privada donde el librero cuadraba su libro de cuentas o clasificaba libros cuando no había nadie en el local. Al fondo, contra una pared, Nicky vio una mesa y un sillón orejero que conocía _demasiado_ bien.

\- He visto esta zona en mis sueños -explicó, sin dar demasiados detalles.

Ella asintió, aunque con una ceja arqueada con ademán suspicaz.

Cuando salieron, comprobaron que Joe había conseguido entablar conversación con un cochero que esperaba a su amo. Fingieron contemplar el escaparate hasta que su amigo se despidió y se unió a ellos. Llevaba una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

\- Le he dicho que me habían mandado buscar al librero, pero que allí dentro no habían querido decirme dónde estaba. Me ha contado que, por lo que él sabe, ha vendido el negocio, pero que hay un lugar donde lo conocen bien. Una especie de club de caballeros, o algo así.

Su mirada y la de Andy convergieron en el rostro de Nicky, que suspiró.

\- Parece que aquí solo hay un caballero.

\- Es lo que te toca ahora, cariño.

Nicky se había vestido a la moda, sombrero incluido; de camino al club, Andy le compró un bastón. Parecía un burgués respetable cuando entró al club y pidió una copa, dirigiéndose a los empleados en el tono autoritario que sabía que obraría milagros, combinado con su cartera llena de billetes.

Inmediatamente, preguntó por Le Livre. Había hecho negocios con él en el pasado, explicó, y ahora que estaba en la ciudad quería saber si le interesaría retomarlos.

Al decir aquello, un par de hombres le miraron con interés; _demasiado_ interés, anotó Nicky, que se vio examinado de arriba abajo.

\- Ah, los negocios de Le Livre -sonrió uno de ellos-. Dudo mucho que él esté ahora mismo para _negocios,_ caballero, pero con mucho gusto yo podría ayudarle en lo que solicitara.

Nicky salió de allí con las manos vacías y el sabor del alcohol -que había ingerido de un trago- quemándole en la garganta.

\- No he averiguado nada, pero creo que un tipo se quería acostar conmigo.

\- Un tipo con buen gusto.

Aquella había sido la única nota cómica en un día depresivo de principio a fin.

Al caer la tarde, los tres volvieron a la posada, se asearon un poco, comieron, y volvieron a salir. Esta vez, vestidos con ropas más informales, propias de la gente de baja estofa. Nicky y Joe llevaban sus espadas disimuladas en la espalda, bajo la capa. Andy, el hacha bajo un vestido. Los tres, sendas pistolas por si la misión se complicaba.

\- Bien, ya no hay marcha atrás -ordenó ella, ya al pie de la casa Le Livre, esperando a que el vecindario se durmiera-. Entraremos por la puerta del servicio. Da a un callejón, nadie se dará cuenta.

\- ¿Y una vez dentro?

\- Una vez dentro, me dejáis que hable yo -les dirigió una mirada ladeada, suspicaz-. Estáis más sensatos que ayer, pero aún no me termino de fiar.

Menos de una hora después, estaban dentro de la casa.

Nicky ascendió los peldaños de la señorial vivienda conteniendo la respiración, y no solo por la tensión y la necesidad de aguzar el oído. El lugar olía a polvo y suciedad de todo tipo, comida pasada, y el inconfundible aroma del alcohol. El olor se recrudecía a medida que avanzaban hacia lo que, suponía, eran las estancias del librero.

Y entonces, le vieron allí.

Un cuerpo desmadejado en un sofá, sudoroso, la ropa arrugada y manchada. Botellas vacías sembradas por doquier a sus pies. Restos de cristales que crujieron al poner el pie encima.

Y aquel hombre con el que habían soñado, guapo e inteligente, levantando la cabeza medio inconsciente, envolviéndoles en una mirada ebria, apática, como si le importara muy poco quiénes eran ellos y qué estaban haciendo allí.

Cuando Andy le saludó, él solo soltó una risa seca que sonó a graznido.

\- No sé quiénes sois y no sé quién cojones es ese Booker. Pero si habéis venido a matarme, os digo ya que os va a costar.

Unas horas más tarde, Nicky contemplaba Marsella desde una de las ventanas de la casa de Booker. Le habría gustado abrirla un poco, respirar algo de aire fresco, pero Andy había dictado que era demasiado peligroso. Nadie debía advertir más movimiento de lo normal en la casa de los Le Livre.

\- ¿Qué dirán cuando desaparezca? -le había preguntado-. ¿No deberíamos fingir su muerte?

\- No se darán cuenta al principio. Pasará una semana, quizá incluso dos, hasta que alguien advierta que Booker no ha salido ni siquiera para comprar su dosis de licor. Irán a la librería, intentarán localizar a un pariente cercano que no existe, forzarán la entrada de la casa y verán que no hay nadie. Entonces, empezarán los rumores -se encogió de hombros-. Alguno pensará que ha huido de las deudas, pero la mayoría darán por hecho que salió de la casa en mitad de la noche para tirarse al mar. Dentro de un tiempo aparecerá algún cadáver en el puerto y aunque no se parezca en nada a él todos dirán que es el cuerpo del librero -Andy le había sonreído-. Sí, podríamos ir al depósito o al cementerio y robar un cadáver, Nicky, pero mi experiencia me dice que no merece la pena esforzarse tanto. En casos como el de Booker, la imaginación humana, el cotilleo de los vecinos y los rumores ya suelen ser más que suficiente.

Así que _lo único_ que había tenido que hacer el trío era limpiar un poco el desastre, ayudar a adecentarse a Le Livre y espabilarle lo suficiente para que pudiera entender unas nociones básicas de su situación y su condición.

Nicky estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro, pero aquello había sido descorazonador.

Notó una presencia a su espalda, unas manos que se posaron en su cintura. Un suspiro contra su cuello. Yusuf.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Sigue dormido.

\- Gracias a Dios.

Se permitieron un instante de silencio, de relajación, de calma. Los dos habían pasado en las últimas horas por un carrusel de emociones que les había dejado agotados.

Su primer encuentro con un nuevo inmortal no había sido como habían esperado.

Obviamente, los dos habían anticipado encontrar a Sébastien doliente y triste, frustrado y confuso. Los dos se habían preparado mentalmente para la tarea de tener que presentarse a un hombre que acababa de ver morir a su último hijo, que había visto desaparecer por la edad a toda su familia mientras él seguía con el mismo aspecto que el día que le mataron en la horca.

Pero ahora comprendían, también, que la imagen que les había llegado de Booker a través de los sueños era obviamente incompleta. Estaban tan cegados por la irresistible atracción que sentían hacia el hombre rubio, por los impulsos del sexo y las (bienvenidas) consecuencias de sus sueños, que no se habían dado cuenta de que su idea sobre él estaba completamente distorsionada.

Sus sueños no les habían transmitido la personalidad torturada del francés, ni habían atisbado en ellos la inmensa soledad que le había acompañado a lo largo de su vida. No sabían que odiaba ser inmortal desde el mismo momento en el que abrió los ojos bajo la nieve de Rusia, ni que había intentado suicidarse tantas veces, una de ellas con el fusil que le habían visto limpiar.

Joe y Nicky le habían visto tocarse, pero ignoraban que Sébastien odiaba soñar con ellos; que las primeras veces que había despertado completamente excitado y húmedo, con la imagen de una pareja desconocida haciendo el amor grabada en sus retinas, se había resistido con todas sus fuerzas a sus impulsos. Y que cuando al fin cedió, lo hizo porque adivinó que así sería más fácil borrar esas imágenes de su mente. Joe y Nicky habían follado pensando en él, pero ignoraban que a Booker le daba asco y vergüenza masturbarse por culpa de ellos, y que lo hacía rápido, furioso, buscando acabar cuanto antes con lo que ellos consideraban un regalo, y él, en cambio, una tortura.

Joe y Nicky habían visto botellas y vasos vacíos sobre la mesa, pero no supieron ver o no quisieron imaginar que tenía un auténtico problema con el alcohol. Habían visto libros en su regazo, pero ignoraban que leía hasta el agotamiento intentando evitarles. Habían captado referencias a su matrimonio y a sus tres hijos, e ignoraban que una parte de Booker siempre tuvo la esperanza de transmitir su inmortalidad a su descendencia. Cuando Andy se preguntaba por qué el pobre bastardo había decidido engendrar a unos niños que morirían antes que él, ignoraba que lo primero que hizo Sébastien Le Livre cuando nació su primogénito fue hacerle un corte pequeño, minúsculo, en la mano rosada. Y que a pesar de las lágrimas que derramó, no fue capaz de evitar que llegaran los otros dos, no pudo negarse a las exigencias que su esposa y su condición de burgués adinerado le imponía, no pudo dejar de tener esperanzas de que el segundo, o el tercero, hubieran heredado su milagrosa capacidad de sanar.

\- Cuando murieron los tres me quedé esperando, convencido de que, si les daba tiempo, sus ojos volverían a abrirse -confesará muchísimos años después-. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que al final resultarían ser inmortales, que en el último momento les vería coger aire y volver a la vida como me había pasado a mí. Esperé a que sus cuerpos estuvieran rígidos. Cuando enterraron al mayor, tuvieron que sujetarme para que no les impidiera meterlo en el ataúd. Fue cuando la gente confirmó que se me había ido la cabeza.

Joe y Nicky no habían podido prever en toda su magnitud el inmenso dolor que arrastraba Booker. Un dolor para el que su consuelo no significaba nada.

Tampoco habían podido anticipar que él les odiaría.

Al menos, durante el primer día que tardaron en calmarle, devolverle a un estado presentable, razonar con él lo suficiente para que aceptara su presencia.

\- ¡Vosotros! Vosotros me habéis estado torturando -les había acusado la primera vez que se quedaron a solas con él-. No me toquéis. ¡No me toquéis!

Andy les había ordenado que ayudaran a asearse a Booker mientras ella se ocupaba de limpiar y poner algo de orden en la alcoba del librero. Parecía un reparto justo, al menos si uno no sabía todo lo que había ocurrido en sus sueños compartidos.

Nicky y Joe se habían acercado a él con gestos y palabras tranquilizadores, pero no sirvió de mucho. Aun medio borracho, Booker se resistió y pataleó, y solamente accedió a dejarse hacer cuando los brazos de Joe le agarraron, y el francés adivinó que ni siquiera sobrio podía competir con la colosal fuerza de su nuevo amigo. Pero no dejó de protestar mientras le ayudaban a desvestirse, desprendiéndole la ropa echada a perder, y lavarse, obligándole a meterse en la bañera y volcando sobre él un cubo de agua templada. No dejó de quejarse ni de acusarles, y sus palabras les llegaban en un torrente de un francés rápido, seco e hiriente, palabras que se clavaban como aguijones, palabras que hacían daño.

A posteriori, Booker apenas recordaría aquello, apenas sería consciente de todo lo que dijo hasta que el cansancio y la humillación le dejaron mudo y dócil como un muñeco de trapo al que, al fin, pudieron meter en la cama para que descansara. Y Nicky se repetiría a sí mismo que tan solo habían sido las acusaciones vanas de un borracho, de un hombre deprimido que ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, pero una parte de él seguirá fría como el hielo al recordar la forma en la que Sébastien les acusaba de la muerte de sus hijos o de su propia inmortalidad, insultaba a Joe por su raza o se burlaba de la sagrada intimidad que sus sueños le habían permitido presenciar.

Y con Joe a su espalda -bendito Joe, siempre arropándole, siempre ofreciéndole el refugio perfecto para esconderse por unos momentos del resto del mundo- Nicky supo que no sería capaz, no ahora, no allí, no en ese momento, de enfrentarse a la enorme rabia de Sébastien Le Livre.

\- Nos precipitamos al juzgar la situación, Yusuf.

\- Se le pasará -Joe no parecía especialmente preocupado-. El tipo es como una herida en carne viva ahora mismo. Pero todas las heridas acaban curando.

\- Lo que ha dicho…

\- No tiene más importancia que lo que yo te dije a ti, cuando huíamos de Jerusalén -apoyó la cabeza en su hombro-. Tú y yo tuvimos que darnos un tiempo el uno al otro. Tengamos paciencia con el bueno de Book, Nicolò. Tarde o temprano nos necesitará, y entonces tendremos que estar a su lado.

Nicky asintió, reconociendo que Joe llevaba toda la razón.

Un rato más tarde, relevaron a Andy en su vigilancia del francés dormido. Se quedaron a su lado toda la noche, mirándole con expresión pensativa, sin saber que esa sería la primera de muchas vigilias.


	9. Capítulo 8 (Nicky, presente)

Nicky llama a Andy una semana después.

Él, Joe y Booker han vuelto de ver algunas casas y pisos a la venta. A pesar de que acaban de toparse con la especulación urbanística en toda su crudeza, aun le dura el buen humor después de pasar toda la mañana en compañía de Yusuf y de Sébastien. Tanto que lo primero que ha hecho al poner el pie dentro del desvencijado piso donde reside Booker es cogerles a ambos del cuello y besarles apasionadamente.

\- No sabía que te ponía tontorrón ver zulos con valor de medio millón de euros, Nico, pero lo tendremos en cuenta -bromea Booker, en ese tono bajo y ronco del que Nicky está profundamente enamorado.

\- Me ponéis tontorrón vosotros dos.

Le importa muy poco que se burlen de él. Está tan feliz que podría levitar. Nunca pensó que hacer la ruta de la inmobiliaria pudiera gustarle tanto, pero está disfrutando de cada paso de la búsqueda, de ver anuncios en portales de Internet, de presentarse los tres a la puerta de una casa cualquiera, recorrerla con ellos y discutir si se adecúa a sus necesidades. Booker las ha enumerado, muy serio: _“un dormitorio grande para meter una cama grande, un despacho para mí, un estudio para Yusuf, un espacio para meter un armario con todos los fusiles de mira telescópica de Nicolò…”_. Booker era quien tenía las direcciones apuntadas, las visitas apalabradas, quien ha llevado la voz cantante y quien ha buscado las excusas más delirantes para justificar que tres hombres adultos estuvieran buscando comprar algo juntos.

\- Somos tres CEO de una _startup_ que lleva un año fundada y estamos haciendo un estudio de _marketing_ para establecernos aquí en Marsella -explicó, quitándose las gafas de sol, pulcramente vestido con una camisa y unos pantalones nuevos-. No queremos alquilar una oficina, sino crear un espacio de _homeworking_ estable que nos permita contemplar nuestras posibilidades de ampliación hacia otros mercados.

\- ¿Qué cojones ha dicho? -murmuró Nicky, en genovés, al oído de Yusuf.

\- Ni puta idea.

El punto álgido de la mañana llegó cuando contemplaron, embobados, cómo Booker se metía en el bolsillo, con unas cuantas palabras simpáticas y una sonrisa zalamera, a un puñado de vecinas que ya observaban con desconfianza a los tres hombres, jóvenes y aparentemente solteros, que prometían revolucionar el tranquilo bloque con sus correrías y juergas.

\- No se preocupen, señoras. Le aseguro que mis amigos y yo no somos partidarios de montar fiestas, y mucho menos, de traer chicas a casa.

Joe había tenido que fingir un ataque de tos para disimular que estaba literalmente llorando de la risa.

\- Booker sobrio sí que es el descubrimiento del siglo, y no el wi-fi.

\- Ya te digo, Yusuf.

Nicky no puede sentirse más orgulloso de él y de ellos, de la forma adulta y responsable en la que están encarando la nueva situación, empezando a perfilar la que será la vida en común de los tres. Y por eso cuando llega a casa empuja a Book contra la pared para comerle la boca, lento, desordenándole el pelo repeinado, abriéndole el primer botón de la camisa.

\- ¿Burgués en el siglo XIX, emprendedor en el XXI, Book?

\- Es el destino, Nico. Yusuf es el puto _Ironman,_ tú eres una máquina de matar... Un hombre tiene que buscarse la vida para estar a vuestra altura.

\- Mira que puedes llegar a ser gilipollas.

Se separa de él con la velada promesa de desgastarle la sonrisa esa noche a lametones, van a cambiarse de ropa, se dirigen cada uno a sus quehaceres. Joe ya ha echado varias solicitudes para trabajar en hospitales y ONGs. Él aún no tiene muy claro qué profesión escoger. Baraja varias posibilidades mientras se asoma al frigorífico para intentar averiguar qué va a hacer de comida. Cuando vuelve al pequeño comedor, un poco después, encuentra a Booker inclinado sobre su ordenador, pensativo.

El francés capta su mirada y sonríe, gesto que Nicky toma como una invitación para acercarse. Distingue el logotipo de una universidad en la pantalla del portátil de Book.

\- He pensado en sacarme un título universitario. Es algo que me habría gustado hacer desde siempre, ¿sabes? Pero no veía yendo a clases con una botella en la mano -bromea, sin poder ocultar del todo su nerviosismo-. Es… Es lo que necesito para trabajar en…

Se detiene. Tragando saliva.

\- ¿Para trabajar en…? -insiste Nicky, muerto de curiosidad.

Booker le dirige una mirada ansiosa.

\- No te rías.

\- Nunca me reiría de ti, Seb.

\- Me gustaría ser profesor. De Lengua o, mejor aún, de Historia -revela, observando atentamente el rostro de Nicky-. He leído muchísimo y sé que podría sacarme la carrera fácilmente. Hay una opción a distancia, creo que podría hacerla en dos o tres años, y después buscar un trabajo en una escuela o un instituto, mientras tanto podría dar clases particulares, no se me da mal explicar, ya lo verás, cuando era librero di alguna conferencia y fui el tutor de mis tres hijos, yo… Por Dios, Nico, no me dejes seguir hablando y dime que no te parece una locura.

Nicky ha escuchado con las cejas arqueadas y sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo. Sonríe con indulgencia.

\- Eres un hombre inteligente y transmites una pasión increíble por la cultura. Serás un profesor maravilloso, Sébastien -su amante suspira, aliviado, y él se inclina para besarle en la boca-. Pero, ¿por qué sacarte el título? Podrías falsificarlo.

\- No -niega Booker, vehemente-. Quiero demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo hacerlo.

Nicky asiente, acariciándole la cabeza antes de dejarle de nuevo tranquilo.

Se dirige hacia su habitación con la misma seriedad y solemnidad con la que partió a la Cruzada.

En su imaginación, ya le está viendo. Booker, en mitad de un aula abarrotada, mangas de camisa arremangada, explicando acontecimientos que conoce mejor que nadie porque, casualidad, los ha vivido. Volviendo a casa con la voz más ronca que nunca, pero feliz. Feliz como no lo ha sido nunca. Y Nicky entra en el dormitorio que una vez fuera de Sébastien y ahora es de los tres, se inclina sobre la bolsa de lona donde guarda sus cosas -entre ellas, el mandoble y el rifle- y saca uno de los móviles, prepago y anónimos, que utilizan para contactar entre ellos.

Visualiza de nuevo a Booker cumpliendo su sueño -y piensa que _nadie_ le va a robar eso-, cuando la voz de Andy contesta.

\- ¿Nicky?

\- Andy, envíame una ubicación - _y como si es el fin del mundo-._ Tengo que hablar contigo. En persona.

Unos minutos más tarde, Joe y él -con Book detrás, asomado tras el hombro del primero- se quedan mirando el alfiler que ha aparecido en la pantalla, sobre un punto concreto del mapamundi.

\- Tiene que estar de coña.

\- Es Andy. Nunca está de coña.

Los dos alzan la cabeza, mirando a Booker, que parece confuso, dubitativo. Debe de imaginar lo que supone para ellos ir a ese lugar, _precisamente_ a ese lugar. Está a punto de abrir la boca, probablemente para intentar disuadirlos, para decirles que no hace falta que vayan; que noventa y cinco años de castigo, a fin de cuentas, no son tantos cuando uno tiene toda la eternidad por delante.

Nicky ya está pensando en callarle a besos cuando Joe se adelanta. Dando un paso al frente, su pecho chocando con el del francés, ladeando la cabeza para poder atrapar sus labios con mayor comodidad. Es un beso corto. Cuando se separa, gira el cuello, compartiendo una larga mirada con Nicky.

No necesitan hablar.

Nicky agarra su mano y le ve como la primera vez que lo vio, feroz, ensangrentado, la cimitarra en la mano. Dispuesto a proteger con su misma vida una ciudad que no era suya, pero que ya amaba como si lo fuera. Y se dice a sí mismo que en ese momento ya se podía intuir la increíble generosidad de Yusuf, su enorme corazón, su capacidad de amar más allá de cualquier límite.

Insinúan una sonrisa, y después miran de nuevo a Booker, aún cogidos de la mano. Y piensan que tiene todo el sentido del mundo que Andy les haya citado allí. Que, la primera vez que Joe y él vuelvan allí en mil años, sea _por él._

Aún agarrando a Joe, Nicky adelanta el rostro para dar un beso seco y corto en los labios de Sébastien.

\- Saca los billetes, Seb. Nos vamos a Jerusalén.

El viaje es largo y un poco incómodo, con mil controles que les separan de su objetivo. Joe se toma con una increíble filosofía el hecho de que le registren con el doble de meticulosidad que a Nicky y a Booker. Ellos dos también se arman de paciencia, aunque se nieguen a moverse un milímetro si Joe no está con ellos. Se alegran de que las armas se hayan quedado en Marsella.

\- ¿Era necesario venir los tres? -murmura Booker, codo a codo con Nicky, ambos sentados en la zona de espera de un aeropuerto de Tel Aviv, justo frente a la puerta del cuartillo donde la policía israelí está comprobando la documentación de Joe.

\- Por supuesto que sí -replica el genovés, sin apartar sus ojos azules de la puerta. Que vaya desarmado no quiere decir que esos policías no tengan que tener todo el cuidado del mundo cuando se dirijan a su marido.

Si fuera otra persona, pensaría que lo dice por Joe y los retrasos que les ocasiona. Pero Booker es Booker, e instantes después le escucha suspirar, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.

\- Quizá querríais hablar a solas con…

\- Seb -le corta, seco e inapelable- no hagas eso.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Excluirte -responde Nicky, aún vigilando a los policías-. Somos tres. Vamos los tres. Así funcionamos -entrelaza los dedos con los suyos durante unos instantes-. Yo me encontraré con Andy y hablaré con ella, solo. Pero necesito saber que Yusuf y tú estáis cerca.

Escucha resoplar suavemente a Book.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a que me necesiten.

\- Pues acostúmbrate -ahora sí le mira, arqueando ambas cejas-. Porque si esos racistas retienen a nuestro chico cinco minutos más, y tengo que entrar ahí dentro a dejarles las cosas claras, espero que tú me acompañes.

El francés le devuelve la mirada con sorpresa y luego se ríe en voz baja, girándose él también hacia la puerta. Nicky se siente muy satisfecho al ver la forma en la que su expresión se oscurece, haciendo crujir los nudillos de una mano. Matar y morir por el otro: es lo que Joe y él siempre han hecho, y es lo que espera de Booker.

\- Cuenta conmigo -murmura el galo.

Al final, sus precauciones resultan innecesarias. Un minuto después, Joe aparece con una sonrisa resignada, cargando la bolsa con sus pertenencias. Book y Nicky se levantan a la vez. Los dos dirigen una mirada cargada de desprecio a la policía antes de encaminarse junto a su amante hacia la salida.

\- Me costó menos llegar hace diez siglos -comenta Nicky.

Booker y Joe se ríen en voz baja. Nicky consulta rápidamente con la mirada a su marido para comprobar si está bien; este asiente levemente con la cabeza. Vislumbra cómo Booker se pega imperceptiblemente a él, dejando caer una caricia fugaz en su cintura.

 _Somos una familia,_ piensa el genovés, con feroz orgullo.

Y se promete a sí mismo que no va a dejar que nadie se la arrebate.

\- ¿Por qué nunca habíais venido?

La pregunta de Booker se queda flotando en el aire, sin que ninguno de los dos la recoja de momento. Nicky mira al infinito, protegiéndose tras sus gafas de sol. Es vagamente consciente de que, a un par de metros, Joe está haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Una panorámica de la Ciudad Santa se abre ante sus ojos mientras sus pies pisan el mismo Monte de los Olivos donde Jesucristo se retiraba a rezar. Desde su posición, pueden ver a la perfección la Explanada de las Mezquitas, con la Mezquita de Al-Aqsa a un lado, y la grandiosa Cúpula de la Roca al otro, brillando bajo el sol. Una riada de personas, que desde esa distancia casi parecen hormigas, vagan de un lugar a otro. Aunque no puede verlo desde su posición, sabe que se dirigen al Muro de las Lamentaciones, situado en el extremo contrario. El último resto del mítico Templo de Salomón, donde los judíos se turnan para rezar.

Nicolò no sabe muy bien qué sentir.

Es la primera vez que pisa Jerusalén en mil años, desde que huyó de allí siguiendo a Yusuf, la ropa, las manos y el alma teñidas de sangre. Ya imaginaba que no sería fácil cuando Andy le citó allí, y no le sorprende notar que su respiración se acelera levemente, que sus manos se cierran, como si aún estuviera sintiendo en ellas el peso del mandoble. Y por un instante lo revive todo: por un momento no es la moderna y turística Jerusalén la que se despliega en todo su esplendor, sino la ciudad herida y rota, la ciudad saqueada y violada por los rectos caballeros de Cristo para mayor gloria de su Señor.

Inspira profundamente. Y vuelve a pensar en Andy. Y concluye que definitivamente no es una prueba fácil ni agradable, pero sí es _justa._ Si Jerusalén es su particular ordalía, resuelve Nicky, está más que dispuesto a agarrarla con las manos desnudas.

Se arriesga a mirar a un lado. Joe tiene las gafas de sol en la mano, como si quisiera contemplar la ciudad sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Sus ojos están húmedos. Nicolò no necesita preguntarle para saber que también está oliendo el fuego, y escuchando los gritos de desesperación de sus habitantes.

Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo que sabe que fue perdonado, pero también sabe que estar allí puede reavivar viejas heridas. Pero es algo de lo que era consciente antes de dirigirse a la ahora ciudad israelí. Igual que Joe. Igual que Andy.

Enfrentarse a sus viejos demonios para probar que lo suyo va en serio.

Yusuf le mira en ese momento, y en sus ojos hay _demasiado._

El silencio tenso lo rompe un hondo suspiro nacido de los labios de Booker.

\- No deberíais haber venido. No merece la pena enfrentarse a esto.

Joe y Nicky le miran y vuelven a mirarse entre sí, y ahora ya no son el cruzado y el musulmán que se persiguieron para matarse, sino el cristiano que quiso pagar sus pecados con su vida, y el temible guerrero que vengó su muerte a manos de los turcos. Joe se gira hacia Booker y, en un gesto que casi resulta violento, le agarra con fuerza del brazo, sacudiéndole para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Vendría mil veces, Seb.

Con expresión malhumorada, torturada, se da media vuelta, emprendiendo el camino de bajada que discurre entre miles de tumbas judías. Nicky se queda mirando su espalda hasta desaparece, en un recodo; Book le tira con suavidad de la mano, llamando su atención, su expresión tan desesperada como confusa.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

Nicky le acaricia con el pulgar para tranquilizarle. Él aún escucha los gritos y siente el terrible peso de lo que hizo; pero la necesidad de calmar a Book, de evitar que interprete erróneamente que algo de lo que está ocurriendo es culpa suya, le obliga a huir de esa oscuridad, a mantenerse a flote y a seguir luchando contra los recuerdos que le rodean.

\- Estará mejor -le promete.

Sébastien está pálido de pura ansiedad.

\- Nicolò, te quiero -murmura con un punto de desesperación, como si temiera que Nicky dudara de él.

Como si Booker tuviera que demostrar algo, después de amarles en silencio durante la mitad de su vida.

Nicky quiere dejarle meridianamente claro que nada de lo que ocurra en Jerusalén va a afectarles. Que Yusuf y él llevan queriéndose incondicionalmente durante un milenio y que ahora le quieren a él de la misma forma, con todo su corazón. Quiere explicarle que -como el propio Booker sabe- el pasado nunca termina de dejarse atrás. Que, de la misma forma que su amante notará siempre la llamada de la sed, él jamás dejará de escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Jerusalén clavados en el alma.

Nicky quiere. Pero duda que _pueda_. No allí, no en ese momento, no con Joe bajando hacia la ciudad en silencio y no con la herida cerrada supurando de nuevo.

Es de nuevo el cruzado que fue hace mil años cuando le mira, serio, dispuesto a bajar al infierno para protegerle, dispuesto a dejarse todas las vidas que le resten en la defensa de la que ahora es su fe:

Su familia.

\- Amor mío -murmura, apartando la mano-. Pase lo que pase, no te asustes por lo que ocurra hoy.

A Nicky no le sorprende lo más mínimo que, una vez a pie de calle, en el camino de vuelta hacia la Ciudad Vieja de Jerusalén, Joe anuncie su intención de ir a rezar antes de alejarse sin dar opción a réplica.

Booker sigue pareciendo muy asustado cuando pregunta.

\- Nico, ¿qué está pasando?

Nicky mira un momento a Joe antes de girarse hacia él.

\- Los huesos del padre y el hermano mayor de Yusuf deben andar por aquí, en algún sitio -explica en tono cansado, agarrando del codo al francés para conducirle en otra dirección, allá donde arranca la _Via Dolorosa_ -. No sé exactamente dónde, nos fuimos antes de poder ver qué hacían con los cuerpos de los muertos en Al-Aqsa. Supongo que alguien los metería en una fosa común, o simplemente dejaría que se pudrieran fuera de las murallas. No sé.

Booker asiente, pensativo.

\- No debe de ser agradable para él pensarlo.

\- Es peor que eso. Yusuf juró venganza por su muerte, pero no cumplió su juramento. Al revés. Huyó con su enemigo, lo protegió y se enamoró de él. Se casó con uno de los hombres que había llevado la destrucción a esta ciudad.

\- Pensaba que todo eso ya había quedado perdonado.

\- Los pecados se perdonan, Seb, pero no se olvidan.

Le parece terriblemente propio decir eso mientras emprende el camino al Gólgota.

Han pasado mil años, pero Nicky no necesita ayuda para orientarse mientras se dirige hacia el lugar donde Cristo fue muerto y enterrado. Apenas tuvo una breve visión del Santo Sepulcro aquella noche de furia, pero es capaz de encontrar el camino de forma natural, instintiva, como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces. Quizá lo haya hecho en sueños, razona. Como ha visto mil veces arder Jerusalén en otras mil pesadillas distintas.

La presencia de Booker a su lado le reconforta. Piensa que no podría hacer esto sin él, que no encontraría fuerzas para seguir avanzando si él no estuviera ahí para sujetarle si se cae. Le parecería un paralelismo estupendo con el último paseo del Salvador si no fuera, también, indudablemente herético. Aunque no es que pecar le importe mucho, a esas alturas de la vida.

Cuando al fin llega frente a la iglesia, no podría precisar exactamente en lo que cree.

No en la vida eterna más allá de la muerte, desde luego. Tampoco en el Cielo o el Infierno. Ha mirado al diablo a los ojos las suficientes veces para saber que es un ser de este mundo. Y duda que exista otro Paraíso que el que ha descubierto entre los brazos de sus amantes.

Observa la fachada. No recuerda cómo era en el siglo XI, pero si la recordara, probablemente, tampoco la reconocería. Ha sufrido añadidos de otros estilos, aunque el espíritu paleocristiano es el mismo. La sobrecogedora sensación de que se halla frente al lugar donde fue enterrado Dios hecho Hombre permanece intacta.

Cualquiera que le mire en ese momento pensará que es un turista más en pleno Síndrome de Stendahl. Un hombre joven, con camiseta de manga corta y gafas de sol, contemplando absorto el lugar más sagrado del Cristianismo.

Nicky no se siente un turista.

Nicky nota el peso de la cota de malla, y podría jurar que tiene el casco en la mano y la espada en la otra. Nicky siente siente el pelo sudoroso bajo la cofia, y el picor de las anillas de la malla en la nuca, y el acolchado del gambesón. Nicky vuelve a ser el Padre Nicolò di Genova y se sabe más pecador que nunca.

\- Acompáñame dentro, Sébastien.

Puede percibir la mirada de preocupación de Book. Sabe que le está pidiendo mucho sin aportarle, a cambio, ninguna respuesta. Sabe que le está asustando. Pero también confía en él como hace tiempo que solo confía en Joe. Confía en que su Booker sabrá aguardar pacientemente, a su lado.

La iglesia es oscura y está llena de fieles en diversos estados de devoción. Nicky siente el corazón palpitar con fuerza, notando en la nuca una mirada invisible. El templo está bajo la tutela de varias ramas distintas del Cristianismo, por lo que personas de toda vestimenta y condición se diseminan en los bancos frente al altar.

Mil años después, Nicolò di Genova vuelve a arrodillarse.

Juntando las manos entrelazadas, apoyando la frente en ellas, nota cómo las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos, cómo un sollozo vibra en su pecho, cómo su cuerpo se inclina como el del más humilde de los peregrinos.

\- Nicolò -escucha murmurar a Booker.

Pero Book no hace nada más, no le interrumpe, no intenta hablar con él. Book, y Nicky le amará siempre por ello, se arrodilla a su lado, compartiendo su penitencia, él, católico de nombre, ateo por vocación, descreído practicante. Booker le coloca una mano en la espalda y la deja ahí, el simple recordatorio de que no se ha ido ni se irá, que estará preparado para cuando Nicky necesite que sea esa mano la que le ayude a ponerse en pie.

Nicolò no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que, al fin, el torrente de lágrimas cesa y la opresión se desanuda de su pecho. Se siente mareado y desorientado cuando hace el esfuerzo de ponerse en pie. Rodillas temblorosas, los ojos hinchados. Book le agarra de la cintura, ayudándole a sentarse.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí. Creo que sí.

Se seca el rostro con un pañuelo; el francés le deja un momento tranquilo.

\- Nico, no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando. ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a buscar a Yusuf? ¿Y por qué no has quedado ya con Andy?

Nicky tiene que ahogar una risa. Booker, Sébastien, su Seb, el canalla cazador de libros, a veces es demasiado cándido para su propio bien. Nicky le besaría ahora mismo si no estuvieran en un templo de una religión bastante homófoba y rodeados de un centenar de fieles.

\- Me has dicho que los pecados se perdonan, pero no se olvidan -vuelve a la carga Book, intranquilo-. ¿Eso quiere decir que no has olvidado lo que yo hice?

Nicky le mira, sonriendo.

\- Oh, Sébastien. Yo no voy a olvidar que nos traicionaste, aunque pasen otros mil años -puede ver cómo Booker se queda helado, descompuesto, así que se apresura a contestar, extendiendo una mano para rozarle cariñosamente la mejilla-. ¿Qué mérito tendría que me hubiera enamorado perdidamente de ti si no fuera así?

Booker se ruboriza.

\- Nico, te juro que no… Te juro que cada vez entiendo menos.

\- Los pecados se perdonan, Seb, pero los pecadores tienen que seguir yendo al purgatorio antes de ascender al cielo. Es nuestra forma de purificarnos y demostrar que somos dignos -explica, mirando al altar-. O eso creía antes, cuando era sacerdote. Ahora pienso que el cielo está aquí, pero, por lo demás, creo en lo mismo.

\- Sigo sin pillarlo.

\- Masacré inocentes aquí mismo, en esta ciudad. No asesiné personalmente a la familia de Yusuf, pero no tengas la menor duda de que lo habría hecho. Fui perdonado, pero antes tuve que pasar mi purgatorio particular. El odio y la ira de Yusuf. Me enamoré de él casi en el mismo instante de salir de Jerusalén, ¿sabes? Yo estuve enamorado de él _meses,_ sabiendo, sin lugar a dudas, que él me odiaba a muerte.

El rostro de Booker se ilumina de repente.

\- Mi purgatorio…

\- Cometiste un crimen enorme, Sébastien. Traicionaste a tres personas que confiaban en ti con todo lo que tenían, yo entre ellas. Me dolió como no me había dolido nada desde el odio de Yusuf. Pero pagaste por ello. Pagaste con soledad y con dolor. Y habías pagado antes, con tu alcoholismo. Habías pagado parte de tu pecado al amarnos a Yusuf y a mí, sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta de ello, durante _décadas_. El día que me pediste perdón, ya llevabas tiempo en paz conmigo.

Nicky inspira hondo, mirando de nuevo al altar.

\- Andy sabe que estamos aquí. Yusuf sabe que estamos aquí. Los dos saben que tú y yo teníamos que venir aquí. Que yo necesitaba venir a confesarme.

El francés contesta, en tono ronco:

\- Pensaba que ya te habías perdonado a ti mismo por lo que hiciste.

Y Nicky gira el cuello bruscamente, mirándole con fijeza.

\- No pido perdón por lo que hice en Jerusalén. Pido perdón, _te pido_ perdón, por lo que te hice _a ti_ , Sébastien.

Parecía que había agotado la capacidad de Booker para sorprenderse.

Se equivocaba.

Su amante abre mucho los ojos, estupefacto. Y Nicky, sin darle tiempo a más, baja la cabeza, cierra los ojos y empieza a confesar.

_Dómine Iesu, Fili Dei, misere mei peccatoris._

En el mismo susurro casi inaudible en el que llevan un rato hablando, en un francés rápido, mezclando a veces palabras en genovés o en latín, Nicky le revela la verdadera razón por la que están allí, en Tierra Santa, frente a la mismísima tumba de Jesús de Nazareth.

Sin detenerse, sin apenas respirar, se lo cuenta _todo._

La primera vez que le vio en sueños y todas las estúpidas expectativas que depositó en él, olvidando que era una persona con sus propios deseos, sentimientos y necesidades.

Lo que sintió al darse cuenta de que les había vendido. Esa negrura que se apoderó de su alma, ese pedazo de su ser que pareció crujir, ese vacío donde antes había habido afecto, indiferencia sustituyendo a la preocupación. Odio donde un día se insinuó el amor.

Lo que pasó en Palermo, cuando Nicolò se alejó tanto de sí mismo que incluso Joe llegó a preguntarse quién era ese hombre con el que compartía cama.

Y darse cuenta de que se estaba envenenando poco a poco, de que ese rencor le estaba cambiando, convirtiéndose en una persona distinta. Y que necesitaba volver a verle, enfrentar a Booker una vez más, resolver sus asuntos pendientes; ayudarle o, quizá, terminar de repudiarle.

La brusquedad de su reencuentro. Y la satisfacción que le produjo.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de cuál era la razón de todo su rencor.

\- Me rompiste el corazón, Seb. Pero eso no es excusa.

Booker ha apartado el rostro. Nicky ve brillar las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sabe que para él no debe haber sido fácil el escuchar todo lo que ha escuchado. Comprobar que hubo un momento en el que quiso no volver a verlo nunca más.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso, Nico? -murmura, con la voz ronca y entrecortada-. ¿Por qué hemos tenido que venir a Jerusalén?

Por un momento, escuchando hablar a Sébastien, Nicky tiene miedo de volver a perderle. Y casi se arrepiente de haber ido allí.

Casi.

Mil años después, sus ideas sobre el arrepentimiento y el perdón siguen siendo exactamente las mismas.

\- Porque no se puede ir al cielo con pecados sin confesar, Seb, y mi cielo sois vosotros. Y porque confío en ti. Porque confío en que me ames lo suficiente para perdonarme.

Escucha a Booker sorber por la nariz.

Nicky espera, con la cabeza gacha.

El alivio le inunda al notar su mano posarse fugazmente en su cabeza, enredándose en sus mechones con cariño antes de apartarla de nuevo.

Sabe que es sincero cuando le escucha musitar:

\- Nunca te he querido más que ahora. Levanta la cabeza, Nicolò. Estamos en paz.

Nicoló di Genova se siente liberado, renacido, _limpio_ , cuando obedece. Clavando una mirada húmeda en Booker mientras el francés se seca los ojos, insinuando una sonrisa de burla hacia sí mismo y hacia la patética imagen que están ofreciendo.

\- _Por fin_ estamos en paz, Sébastien.

En paz salen del templo, y Nicky rodea el cuello de Sébastien con un brazo, besándole fugazmente la sien antes de llevárselo de allí sin mirar atrás.

\- ¿Entiendes ya por qué Andy nos pidió que viniéramos a Jerusalén?

Book le mira a los ojos.

\- Es el precio que tenemos que pagar. Nuestro purgatorio.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Tanto cambiaste, Nico?

\- Hice daño a Joe, a Andy, a Nile. Y ni siquiera fui consciente de ello. Nunca fui cruel, ¿sabes? -observa la ciudad, a su alrededor-. Incluso la primera vez que vine, lo hice completamente convencido de que hacía lo correcto -reflexiona un momento-. Mataba rápidamente, intentando que mi enemigo sufriera lo menos posible. En cambio, cuando te desterramos… Me comporté mil veces peor.

Book le acaricia la cintura, y Nicky recibe como un bálsamo ese consuelo, esa aceptación.

Ninguno de los dos habla hasta que llegan al acceso de la Explanada de las Mezquitas, al pie de la rampa que les llevará a uno de los lugares más sagrados del Islam. Tampoco les sorprende ver a Joe, esperando a pocos pasos de la pequeña cola de visitantes y las boinas verdes que delatan a los soldados de los controles de acceso.

Y que al verles interrogue a Nicky con la mirada y, al recibir un ligero asentimiento por parte de su marido, sonría.

Al genovés le inunda otra ola de alivio cuando Joe se planta frente a él en dos zancadas, envolviéndole en un abrazo de oso. Sonríe entre sus brazos, conteniéndose las ganas de besarle. Cuando empiezan a despegarse, Booker está junto a ellos. Sonriendo también.

\- Seb, quédate con Yusuf. Ha llegado la hora de que vaya a hablar con Andy.

Con su sonrisa despreocupada, Joe echa un brazo que parece una zarpa sobre los hombros de Book, apretándole sutilmente contra su cuerpo. El francés se queja, aunque no mucho. Riéndose cuando Joe le susurra algo al oído, perdiéndose entre el mar de turistas.

Nicky les ve alejarse con una mirada cargada de cariño.

Después, se gira hacia el control, empezando a ascender hacia su destino.

Andy -tapada desde la cabeza a los pies- le espera frente a la Mezquita de Al-Aqsa.

\- Hola, Nicky.

Nicky la mira. Solo puede ver parte de su rostro, pero le parece que las huellas del paso del tiempo ya son evidentes en él. Nota un desasosiego que se une al que le provoca la presencia silenciosa, acusadora, de la mezquita.

\- Hola, Andy.

\- ¿La notas cambiada?

\- Un poco.

\- Mil años son muchos años.

\- Ya. Además, fue utilizada como cuartel general por la Orden de los Templarios -se obliga a examinar la fachada, sin prestar atención a los fieles que entran y salen-. Pero, si nos permitieran entrar, aún te podría decir dónde estaban los cuerpos de los familiares de Joe. Aún recuerdo hasta dónde llegaba la sangre.

\- Y lo recordarás toda tu vida.

Le roza la mano en un gesto de cariño. Nicky se lo devuelve. No siente el mínimo rencor hacia ella por haberles obligado a ir hacia allí, por forzarles a recorrer su particular Calvario. _Es justo y necesario._

\- He venido a hablarte de Booker -piensa un momento-. ¿Nile nos ha estado vigilando, verdad?

Ella sonríe.

\- ¿Se ha notado mucho?

\- No demasiado. Es buena. Pero un francotirador siempre presta atención al entorno y a los detalles.

\- Os ha vigilado -confirma-. Se muere de ganas de saludaros y de darle un abrazo a Book.

\- ¿Se lo vas a permitir?

\- Depende de lo que me cuentes.

Le invita a apartarse de la mezquita con un gesto. Nicky la sigue. Comienzan un deambular sin prisa, por la explanada, como dos turistas cualquiera. A los ojos expertos de Nicky, los restos de la masacre aún están ahí, un milenio después; pero se siente en paz. Ha recibido el perdón incondicional de los dos hombres a los que ama, y se siente en paz.

\- Booker no va a cumplir el resto del castigo, Andy -dice en tono tranquilo, inapelable-. Cuatro años de aislamiento ya han sido suficientes para él.

Andy arquea las cejas con expresión escéptica. Nicky le mantiene la mirada.

Vuelve a ser el cruzado, y esta es la guerra más santa que ha luchado jamás.

\- ¿Has venido aquí a negociar?

\- No voy a negociar. He venido a realizar mi estación de penitencia. La he cumplido. Booker también. Hemos lavado nuestros pecados.

\- Tenía entendido que los pecados solo se perdonaban cuando uno cumplía el castigo impuesto. Y cuatro años no son cien.

\- El castigo impuesto, a veces, podía cambiarse por un sacrificio más corto, pero mayor -replica Nicky, imperturbable-. Como acudir a Tierra Santa. A las Cruzadas.

Andy tiene una sonrisa distraída en los labios. Parece más divertida que otra cosa mientras le escucha.

\- ¿Qué habrías pensado si uno de los fieles a los que escuchabas en confesión se hubiera negado a cumplir la penitencia que le imponías, Padre Nicolò di Genova?

Nicky tiene clara su respuesta.

\- Habría pensado que ese hombre debía tener razones muy profundas y poderosas para desafiar al mismo Dios.

Andy suelta una risa seca. Enlaza un brazo con el suyo, urgiéndole a moverse de nuevo, acercándose a la imponente Cúpula de la Roca.

\- No sé quién me mandaría juntarme con un cristiano. Siempre dais problemas -suspira; Nicky se ríe en voz baja, sintiendo parte de la tensión evaporarse-. ¿Y cuál es tu razón para desafiarme? ¿Para decidir saltarte olímpicamente el castigo que acordamos _entre todos?_

La referencia a su actitud durante la deliberación en el pub no le pasa desapercibida. La acoge con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros. Actuó mal, ya lo sabe. No lo olvidará nunca.

\- A ti te veneraron como a una diosa. ¿Por qué razón suelen desafiar los humanos a los dioses?

Andy suspira, exasperada.

\- Por amor.

\- Debes de sospecharlo ya.

\- Lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo, Nicky. Pero siempre me pareció imposible. Tú y Joe… No creía posible que alguien pudiera meterse entre vosotros dos.

\- Book no se ha metido entre nosotros dos. Book, simplemente, se ha añadido.

\- Pensaba que Joe y tú no necesitabais a nadie más.

\- Y yo no necesitábamos a nadie más -Nicky no sabe cómo explicarlo, así que opta por la forma más simple. Porque, en su interior, es todo muy sencillo-. Joe y yo hemos sido felices juntos durante mil años, y ahora somos felices con Book. Y no es que nos complete o nos haga mejores, Andy, no voy a caer en eso. Simplemente queremos estar con él.

Ella se detiene para mirarle a la cara. Nicky aguanta su mirada, tan seguro como no lo ha estado nunca.

\- No es que no te crea, pero no termino de entender cómo ha sido posible todo esto.

El antiguo cruzado suspira. Mira arriba, hasta la brillante cúpula dorada. Piensa que no era así hace mil años, pero que ahora nadie podría imaginarse Jerusalén sin su destello dorado destacando al lado de la más sobria Mezquita de Al-Aqsa.

\- Joe y yo nunca quisimos contártelo, pero nuestros sueños con Book no eran normales.

Sabe que ha pillado por sorpresa Andy cuando la inmortal ladea la cabeza con interés. Arrugando el ceño.

\- No termino de entender a qué te refieres -Nicky baja la mirada, arqueando significativamente una ceja hasta que su expresión cambia, llenándose de consternación-. _No._

\- Sí -Nicky asiente con la cabeza-. Nuestros sueños y los de Booker…, bueno, no te quiero dar detalles…

\- Te agradecería mucho que te los ahorraras.

\- …Estaban relacionados.

Se quedan los dos en silencio; ella pensativa, él expectante. La ve mirar también a lo lejos, aunque no hacia el tercer lugar más sagrado del Islam, sino mucho más allá. Hacia un horizonte que solo una persona con seis mil años de vida a sus espaldas alcanza a ver.

Nicky sabe que Andy no tiene fe en casi nada; que desprecia con la misma elegancia su religión que la de Joe, o incluso la firme creencia en la Razón de Booker. Pero, si hay algo en lo que Andrómaca cree, es en los sueños de los inmortales. En ese vínculo especial que comparten, en lo que ven y lo que les muestran.

Nicky también sospecha sobre la relación que la unió a Quynh y Lykon, pero eso es algo que no le incumbe y que no piensa sacar a relucir jamás.

Cuando ella vuelve a mirarle de nuevo, sabe que la ha convencido.

\- Si soñasteis de esa forma con Sébastien, entonces no hay ninguna duda -le dice en un tono que refleja tanta resignación como alivio-. Es vuestro, Nicky.

Nicky saborea la expresión. _Nuestro._ Espolea su instinto posesivo, hincha su pecho.

Y con su inmensa fe en ellos como la única arma que necesita, se dispone a asestar el golpe final.

\- Lo es, Andy. Y no le abandonaremos. No es mi intención desafiarte, pero, si no perdonas a Book, tendrás que castigarnos a Joe y a mí.

Andy le encara.

\- ¿Soportarías noventa y cinco años de aislamiento, sin Nile y sin mí, sin misiones, sin el grupo? Sabes que no volverías a verme nunca.

Nicky se da cuenta de que ella ya sabe la respuesta, pero aun así, se la da.

Sabe que tiene que decirlo, allí, en el lugar donde el cruzado perpetró sus peores crímenes.

\- Te quiero con toda mi alma y nunca me perdonaré si no vuelvo a verte jamás -y se le empañan los ojos, pero es firme-. Pero sí, Andy. Renunciaría a todo lo que tengo por Joe y por Book. Renunciaría incluso a ellos, si supiera que van a ser más felices sin mí.

Baja la cabeza, contrito, esperando la respuesta de Andy.

Que resulta ser otro suspiro.

\- Te juro que a veces me sacáis de quicio, con tanto sentimentalismo -sube una mano, pasándosela por el pelo en un gesto cargado de tanta exasperación como afecto-. Pero has venido a dar la cara, Nicky. Has hecho todo lo que te he pedido. De verdad vas en serio con esta locura -su tono cambia, suavizándose-. Antes, te aterrorizaba que Joe pudiera recuperar la mortalidad antes que tú. Pero ahora será mucho más duro. Si uno de los tres muere, los demás os sentiréis incompletos.

Nicky ya lo ha pensado, en alguna de sus largas noches de vigilia, guardando el sueño inquieto de Booker. Ya lo ha pensado y ya sabe que, si Book o Joe mueren, nunca será capaz de besar al que quede sin sentirse enormemente culpable.

Pero es otro riesgo más, uno de los que Nicky asume sin pestañear, con la resignación de un guerrero que pelea por lo que cree.

\- Voy con todo, Andy.

Andy menea la cabeza, acercándose para dejarle caer un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

\- Vale. Pues, como soléis decir vosotros, en el pecado llevas la penitencia.

El genovés siente un destello de esperanza abrirse paso en él.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que Book está perdonado? -se arriesga a preguntar.

\- Eso quiere decir que he valorado lo mucho que habéis sufrido los tres y que lo daré por válido siempre y cuando no signifique tener que aguantar _también_ a Booker siendo un empalagoso, como Joe y tú.

Nicky se ríe en voz baja.

\- No te preocupes, Andy -no le cabe la alegría en el pecho, ni la sonrisa en el rostro-. Nuestro Seb sigue siendo un cabrón sarcástico.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. Me da igual que os lo folléis, eso es cosa vuestra, pero como me deis vergüenza ajena estáis muertos para mí. Ni una baba de más, Nicky. Es una advertencia.

El genovés levanta la mano, solemnemente.

\- Se lo haré saber.

\- Bien. Deja que mande un mensaje, y nos vamos.

Nicky no tiene la menor duda de a quién va dirigido ese mensaje.

Mientras Andy teclea, aprovecha para volver a mirar por última vez la mezquita. Cerrando los ojos, eleva una breve plegaria, honrando la memoria de los que allí murieron, prometiendo no volver a tocar jamás a un inocente, jurando que nunca permitirá que algo tan absurdo como rezar frente a la media luna o la cruz vuelva a separar a dos personas destinadas a entenderse.

Cuando salen de de la explanada, divisa, en un discreto rincón de la calle, a Joe sonriendo ampliamente mientras Booker abraza con fuerza a una chica tapada con un pañuelo. No puede sentirse más feliz cuando se acerca y distingue las lágrimas, esta vez de alegría, en los ojos de Sébastien.

Nile les escucha llegar y se gira. Por un momento, ella y Nicky se evalúan con la mirada. Después, sonríe, lanzándose hacia él.

Nicky la rodea con los brazos como si llevara mil años sin verla, murmura un _“lo siento mucho”_ en su oído, y se le hace un nudo en la garganta cuando ella le llena la mejilla de besos.

Unas horas más tarde, Nicky está en la ducha, lavándose a conciencia.

El cuarto de baño de la pensión de mala muerte no es lo más cómodo ni limpio del mundo, pero a él no le importa. Aunque la alcachofa tiene la mitad de los agujeros tapados por la cal, y el chorro es irregular, el agua sale lo suficientemente caliente para que resulte agradable cerrar los ojos y dejar que se derrame por su cabeza. Llevándose los restos de polvo incrustados en su pelo, relajando los músculos de su cuello y de su espalda, aclarando el jabón con el que ha procurado desincrustarse la suciedad y el sudor del viaje y del largo día.

Aprovecha un momento más, un instante de relajación, de calma. De estar a solas consigo mismo tras una jornada plagada de desafíos y malos recuerdos, pero también de la bienvenida compañía de los suyos. Ha sido toda una peregrinación, concluye. Pero aún le queda una etapa más.

La última.

Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, la cortina de la ducha es descorrida de golpe, provocando que la piel húmeda de Nicky entre en contacto con el ambiente, algo más frío, del exterior. Se le eriza el vello y, cuando una mano irrumpe en su campo visual para cortar el agua, tiembla de anticipación.

\- Creo que con diez minutos ya va bien.

\- No podías estar tan sucio. No _aún._

Gira el cuello. Está desnudo y chorreando agua, expuesto, indefenso. Y ellos dos le miran desde fuera, hombro con hombro, depredadores cuyos ojos rebosan todas las malas intenciones del mundo. Nicky vuelve a reprimir otro escalofrío y agacha la cabeza cuando Booker le pasa una toalla por los hombros, secándole superficialmente el pelo, los hombros y la espalda, antes de dejarla caer en el suelo.

\- Las sábanas van a acabar húmedas -protesta débilmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Joe arquea una ceja, mirando a Booker. Booker sacude la cabeza.

\- No, no voy a hacer el chiste. No tendría mérito ninguno, y uno tiene una reputación que mantener.

El antiguo mercader se ríe, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo para besarle. Es un beso profundo, largo, cargado de cariño, y Nicky tiene que extender una mano para apoyarse en la pared cuando puede ver perfectamente sus lenguas, rozando la una contra la otra. Sonriendo en la boca del otro mientras se miran a los ojos, tan suave que el genovés no diría que están excitados como animales en celo si no pudiera adivinar el prominente bulto de sus erecciones por debajo de los calzoncillos que llevan como única vestimenta.

Está jadeando cuando acaban de besarse, su mano libre agarrotada sobre el estómago, en un esfuerzo para no bajar a su propia entrepierna. Sería muy patético que empezara a tocarse por un simple beso, _por Dios._ Pero, cuando ellos se separan y vuelven a mirarle, examinándole de arriba abajo con los labios hinchados y los colmillos fuera -planeando probablemente mil formas de comerle-, Nicky no puede evitar bajar la mano, rozándose un poco. Dejando escapar un gemido.

\- El estoicismo cristiano ya no es lo que era -se burla Book, arqueando ambas cejas en dirección a Joe.

\- Ah, eso llevo yo diciendo diez siglos, querido.

Nicky gruñe. Con mucho esfuerzo aparta ambas manos de donde están y sale de la ducha. No teme resbalarse, porque inmediatamente se ve sujetado de ambos brazos. El corazón le martillea con fuerza en las costillas. El ambiente del baño, cálido y cargado de humedad, empieza a provocarle una creciente sensación de asfixia.

Se desembaraza de ambos, secándose los pies en la toalla tirada en el suelo antes de pisar, descalzo, en las baldosas. Quizá lo que está haciendo no sea lo más higiénico del mundo -tampoco es que tenga que temer contraer alguna enfermedad- pero camina, desnudo y solo, notando las miradas de Booker y Joe quemándole en la espalda, hasta salir a la habitación y quedarse de pie junto a la cama.

El colchón apenas es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. La colcha está arrugada, dejando entrever parte de las sábanas. Nicky se imagina a Joe y a Book tumbados allí, de lado, escuchando el correr del agua de la ducha mientras se besan despacio y se van desnudando con todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando se gira hacia ellos, hace un rato que la sangre abandonó su cerebro.

Jadea de nuevo al verles. Booker recostado con aire indolente en el marco de la puerta, Joe rellenando el hueco a su espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del francés. Su mano roza distraídamente el frontal de los calzoncillos de Booker; Nicky mira allí y traga saliva, recorriendo con los ojos la silueta de lo que hay debajo, la pequeña mancha de humedad. Parece que no es el único que está mojado.

Coge aire profundamente. Sabe qué tiene que hacer. Sabe a qué ha venido. Y lo supo desde el mismo momento en el que vio el alfiler de la ubicación marcando la ciudad de Jerusalén.

\- Aquí me tenéis.

Ha venido a entregarse.

Escucha un gruñido gutural. Es Joe, que de un solo movimiento rodea a Booker y se lanza hacia él. Joe y sus fuertes brazos, que en apenas un instante le ha girado, apretándole la espalda contra su pecho, una mano en su estómago y otra en su barbilla, girándosela para poder darle un beso que es más bien una brutal invasión, sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes sorbiéndole el aliento y la vida en un instante. Aun está besando a Joe cuando otro cuerpo se pega, esta vez contra su pecho. Gime cuando su polla roza contra la tela del calzoncillo de Sébastien y es en pleno gemido cuando la boca de Joe se aparta y es sustituida por la del francés.

Nicky piensa una sarta de blasfemias que no llegan a abandonar sus labios. Está completamente aprisionado entre ellos, Joe detrás, rozándole el bulto de los calzoncillos entre las nalgas, lamiéndole el cuello; Book delante, apretando su cuerpo en toda su longitud contra el suyo, enredando las piernas, metiéndole la lengua en la boca con tanta violencia que Nicky ladea la cabeza, sobrepasado, para hacerle sitio. Si en ese momento le fallaran las piernas, no se caería; tan apretado está entre la pasión descomunal de sus dos hombres.

Pero no va a quejarse. Nunca se queja, pero hoy menos. _Que me hagan lo que quieran,_ piensa. _Soy suyo. Suyo._

No se da cuenta de que lo ha murmurado, abriéndose paso entre los besos húmedos y demandantes de Booker, hasta que nota la sonrisa de Joe contra su nuca.

\- Nuestro, Nicolò. Vas a ser nuestro toda la noche, y cuando pienses que hemos acabado, volveremos a empezar.

\- Vas a llorar de placer, Nico -le promete Booker, agarrándole de las mejillas e inmovilizándole antes de volver a besarle.

Nicky no necesita que se lo juren. Las manos de Joe le están separando las nalgas, de una forma que hace que sus piernas empiecen a temblar del terrible esfuerzo que supone mantenerse en pie en esas circunstancias. Una de sus manos aparece frente a su rostro. Se prepara para abrir la boca, suponiendo lo que quiere, pero sus dedos no se aprietan contra sus labios, sino contra los de Book. Y el francés cierra los ojos y separa los labios, engullendo los dedos de Joe con una voracidad que solo puede ser calificada de obscena, lamiéndolos con deleite, sacando la lengua,mientras vuelve a mirar fijamente a Nicky.

_Santa Maria._

Nicky se ha preparado para todo. A fin de cuentas, ha sido él quien ha dado lugar a esta situación, un momento antes de meterse en la ducha. Pero que esté preparado no quiere decir que no se note ya al borde del desmayo, que se pregunte si de verdad podrá contener toda la avalancha de sentimientos que esos dos se disponen a volcar en él. Abre la boca en un mudo gemido cuando los dedos de Joe, húmedos por la saliva de Booker, se cuelan entre sus nalgas y empiezan a presionar.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de su Yusuf, que le sostiene como lleva mil años haciendo. Frente a él, los calzoncillos de Booker ya están completamente _mojados_ mientras se frota errático, los ojos entornados, los labios buscando insistentemente los suyos, colándole la lengua mientras Joe le cuela un dedo y, oh, sí, definitivamente va a desmayarse.

No se atrevería a pedirles un respiro aunque lo necesitara pero, milagrosamente, se lo dan. Joe se aparta de repente, y Book imita el gesto. Sus pulmones y su cuerpo entero pueden al fin _respirar._ Disfruta de la sensación unos segundos, hasta que Joe le agarra del pelo, enredando los dedos en sus mechones con cierta violencia.

\- Cómele la polla a Sébastien, Nicolò.

Nicky cierra los ojos. Ya lo ha hecho varias veces, y generalmente tiene cero problemas en chupársela a Book, a Joe o a los dos a la vez, pero algo en el tono de voz de Yusuf, en la forma en la que le agarra del pelo y le obliga a arrodillarse, hace que esta vez parezca un acto muchísimo más sucio y violento. Obediente, cae al suelo, observando atentamente cómo Joe le suelta, rodeando el cuerpo de Book, colocándose a su espalda.

Vuelven a besarse, ellos dos, mientras Joe le baja lentamente los calzoncillos. Son besos suaves y cargados de cariño, muy distintos de los que le están regalando a Nicky esa noche. El antiguo cruzado aprovecha para respirar un poco, aunque el momento de paz no dura demasiado. Inmediatamente Joe, sin apartarse de la espalda de Booker, extiende el brazo para volver a agarrarle del pelo.

\- Vamos -gruñe Joe.

\- Me vas a decir que no hiciste esto cien veces en tu puto monasterio -espeta Booker.

Nicky no esperaba eso -por su risa ahogada, parece que Joe tampoco- pero tampoco se arreda. Una cosa es que se entregue, y otra, muy distinta, que no pueda devolver los golpes.

\- Sébastien, amor mío -se posiciona a la altura adecuada, rozando su lengua, plana, sobre el glande-. En mi puto monasterio no había nadie que mereciera que yo me agachara ante él para mamársela.

Después procede a metérselo en la boca, infinitamente satisfecho al escuchar el ruido ahogado que deja escapar Booker, empleando con él todas las artes sucias que ha aprendido después de un milenio comiéndosela frecuente y repetidamente a Joe. Con mucha saliva y lengua, acariciándole los testículos con la mano, maravillándose al empezar a apreciar pequeñas diferencias entre él y Joe, entre lo que le gusta más a uno y lo que le pone más al otro, adaptando todos sus movimientos a los sonidos cada vez más desesperados que parten del pobre Booker, de su amado Booker, que aún no sabe dónde se ha metido ni se ha dado cuenta que tanto Joe como él tienen la experiencia suficiente para hacer que se corra con tan solo una mirada.

\- Nico -murmura Joe.

 _Innecesario,_ piensa Nicky con un resoplido de indignación. No necesita que nadie le avise. Puede notar la inminencia del orgasmo de Booker en la forma en la que proyecta las caderas hacia adelante, en sus gemidos cada vez más desesperados, en el temblor de su estómago y de sus piernas. Intuye que, a esas alturas, Joe debe estar sujetándole casi por completo, cargando su peso con la facilidad que le otorga su fuerza colosal. Pero uno no llega a los mil años de relación estable sin saber cómo hacer durar un poco más a su amante -aunque sea uno tan inexperto y eternamente cachondo como el francés- así que afloja un poco la intensidad de sus lamidas, dedicándose a sembrar de pequeños besos todo trozo de piel que queda a su alcance, anclando las manos en sus piernas y retrasándolo todo lo posible hasta que Booker empieza a suplicar en un francés casi ininteligible y Nicky se lo mete de nuevo en la boca hasta que se corre.

Recibe el ya conocido sabor de Booker, tragándose lo que puede y escupiendo el resto. Los dedos del francés se apartan por primera vez de su pelo, y desde allá abajo puede al fin alzar la cabeza, cruzando una mirada desafiante con Joe, que a su vez sujeta a un Book completamente desmadejado y flojo.

Joe le sostiene la mirada durante unos segundos.

Nicky se queda arrodillado, limpiándose distraídamente la barbilla con el rostro de la mano, mientras Joe, con cuidado infinito, ayuda a Book a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Vuelven a besarse, y Nicky gruñe.

Joe se centra de nuevo en él.

Se evalúan como los rivales que un día fueron, que es exactamente lo que Nicky les ha pedido. En los ojos del cristiano hay desafío; los del musulmán permanecen pensativos. El genovés está a punto de gritarle cuando, al fin, se mueve.

Se acerca a él unos pasos. Nicky se abalanza sobre su ropa interior como una fiera. Le baja los calzoncillos de un par de tirones, metiéndoselo también a él en la boca, aliviado porque esto es algo que ha hecho miles de veces -literalmente-, porque conoce el cuerpo de Joe mejor que el suyo propio, porque tiene memorizado su sabor, porque hay pocas cosas que le gusten tanto como darle placer de esa manera.

Pero Joe tira de su pelo, y no es para animarle, sino para apartarle. Nicky obedece, lanzándole la mirada de un animal herido, gruñendo de nuevo cuando el antiguo defensor de Jerusalén le agarra de un brazo, obligándole a ponerse en pie. Lo hace, las piernas temblorosas, sudoroso, la mandíbula algo molesta y -sospecha- restos del semen de Booker en su cara y en su pecho.

Nicky escucha el recuerdo de su propia voz.

_Hacedme lo que queráis._

Joe le estampa contra la cama, tumbándole a tan solo unos centímetros del lugar que ocupa Booker. El francés observa, aún jadeante, cuando Yusuf se coloca encima del antiguo cruzado, sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza, abriéndole las piernas con las rodillas. Nicky sabe que puede doler, pero se deja, consciente de que esto es exactamente lo que les ha pedido, que es la única forma de que ese _runrún_ instalado en su cerebro deje de atormentarle. De atormentarles.

\- Yusuf.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unos meses que otra persona llegaría a interrumpir a Yusuf en el mismísimo momento de empezar a follarle, y que su marido _no_ reaccionaría desmembrándole con sus propias manos desnudas, Nicky se habría negado a creerle. Pero el bueno de Book aparece en ese momento, incorporándose para arrodillarse junto a ellos.

\- Espera, Yusuf.

Y Joe espera. Joe, su mole de músculos, toda la fibra de su cuerpo vibrando y aullando por metérsela ya a Nicky, espera. Maravillado, el genovés observa los movimientos de Booker, que desaparece un momento en dirección a su bolsa de viaje -hay un crujido de ropa, y el sonido metálico de una cremallera, y luego nada- y vuelve, ya extendiéndose el lubricante en una mano.

Nicky le dijo a Booker que no tuviera miedo, y está claro que Book no sabe lo que es eso cuando se interpone físicamente entre ellos, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para colar su mano entre las nalgas de Nicky y continuar lo que Joe empezó minutos antes, con su propia saliva. El genovés ahoga un gemido y escucha a Joe gruñir en respuesta; está seguro de que en cualquier momento su marido apartará la mano de Booker para penetrarle de un empujón, y se prepara para ese momento, cerrando los ojos, se prepara para el bienvenido dolor, se prepara para terminar de absorber el rencor de Joe.

Unos segundos más tarde, nada ha sucedido. Solo los dedos de Booker, añadiendo más lubricante, preparándole, _abriéndole._ Un sonido húmedo al que empieza a superponerse otro. Nicky abre los ojos. Joe se ha agachado un poco, Book ha girado el cuello, y los dos se están besando. Sonriéndose, tranquilos, calmados, sin prisa, mientras el francés prepara a Nicky para que Joe se lo folle.

La escena tiene un efecto más demoledor en él que el que habría tenido el dolor que tanto ansía. Se le empañan un poco los ojos, y de repente se nota desesperado, ansioso, hambriento. Joe y Booker se separan un momento y le miran. La oscuridad ha desaparecido del rostro del primero, y el segundo esboza una sonrisa.

\- Nunca te haríamos daño, Nicolò.

\- Ni en un millón de años -añade Joe.

Y Nicky nota por primera vez el aguijón del placer, y tiene que cerrar los ojos para no correrse en ese mismo momento.

Los dedos de Booker siguen trabajando. Nicky le dijo que no tuviera miedo. También les dijo que podían hacerle lo que quisieran esa noche. Los sentó en la cama, aún contentos y risueños después de la cena en compañía de Andy y de Nile, su antigua camaradería recién recuperada, Booker aún sin poder creerse que su exilio había terminado, y, sin ningún tipo de compasión, echó de nuevo el peso de Jerusalén sobre sus hombros.

\- Hace mil años vine a esta ciudad e hice cosas que aún no me atrevo a nombrar. Así que tiene que ser aquí. Esta noche podéis hacerme lo que queráis. Todo el rencor que aún sintáis, todo el odio, lo podéis volcar en mí. La pena por tu familia, Yusuf, o por la forma en la que te traté, Seb. Haced que desaparezca. Desahogaos de la forma que os plazca. No me quejaré de nada. Pero necesito que volvamos completamente limpios y en paz a Marsella. Necesito saber que allí nada se interpondrá entre nosotros tres, nunca más.

Y por un momento pensó que eso era justo lo que harían.

Pero ahora que Booker aparta la mano, aún besando a Joe para luego besarle de nuevo a él, Nicolò di Genova, antiguo sacerdote y cruzado, experto en todo lo relacionado con la penitencia y el perdón, comprende que no será necesario.

También comprende otra cosa, cuando el francés se aparta un poco para permitir que Joe le levante las piernas con delicadeza, disponiéndose a tomarle como ha hecho mil veces -de nuevo, literalmente-.

\- No hay ningún rencor, Nico. Como tú mismo has dicho, nunca se me olvidará, pero hace siglos que tú y yo estamos completamente en paz.

Booker sonríe y Nicky comprende que han hablado de él y de _esto,_ que mientras se tocaban por encima en la cama, calientes y desesperados, Booker le ha contado a Joe lo que ha pasado dentro del Santo Sepulcro y Joe le ha sugerido a Booker qué hacer.

Su Yusuf no entra en él de un empujón, sino que lo hace tan lento que Nicky siente que se muere, que gime de impaciencia, que empieza a mascullar incoherencias en su idioma materno mientras la risa de Joe vibra en su propio cuerpo, unido al suyo. Y no podría soportarlo si Booker no apareciera en ese momento, bendito y maldito Booker, agarrándole de la mejilla, besándole en la boca, enredando la lengua con la suya con la misma ternura y el mismo cariño que envidió minutos antes cuando le veía besar a Joe.

A posteriori, Nicky no podrá precisar siquiera en qué momento se corre. Si es ahí, con Joe empezando a enterrarse en él, o es unos minutos después, cuando el puto amor de su vida le está follando desesperantemente lento, entrando y saliendo _completamente_ de él, mientras su otro amor le besa las mejillas, el cuello y la boca, frotándose contra él, empezando a excitarse de nuevo, mientras su mano se cuela entre su cuerpo y el de Joe, acariciándole.

Tampoco sabe en qué momento empieza a llorar.

Pero está sollozando cuando vuelve en sí, murmurando un puñado de estúpidas declaraciones de amor que hacen reír a Joe, sonreír a Book, y que provocarían que Andy les exiliara de nuevo de una patada en el culo si tuviera la desgracia de poder escucharle.

Se ahoga y Booker le presta el aire de sus propios pulmones, y Joe derrama en su oído palabras en árabe que ahora mismo no sería capaz de traducir, y vuelve a perder la noción de todo hasta que un repentino calor en lo más profundo de su ser, mas los jadeos desesperados de Joe contra su cuello, le indican que él tampoco ha conseguido aguantar mucho más.

Nicky gruñe, maravillosamente aplastado por el peso de Joe, asfixiado por los insistentes besos de Booker, y no es hasta que se da cuenta de que el francés intenta abrirse paso entre sus piernas, de nuevo duro y desesperado, cuando cae en la cuenta de que él también vuelve a estar tan cachondo perdido que empuja como puede la mole de Joe para hacerle sitio.

\- ¿Puedo, Nicolò? -jadea Book y _Dios_ , Nicky va a corrersede nuevo solo de escucharle-. ¿Puedo?

\- Puedes siempre, Sébastien.

Joe se aparta lo justo para permitir que Booker suba una pierna de su marido y se entierre en él, y ahora _sí,_ es brusco y desesperado y los dos _gritan_ cuando quedan profundamente unidos. Nicky no siente dolor porque, honestamente, está tan húmedo ahí abajo que duda mucho que _nada_ pueda dolerle, cosa que agradece cuando Seb empieza a follarle rápido y a empujones, con un vigor que el genovés recibe echando la cabeza atrás y cerrando los ojos.

No duran mucho. Nicky se siente indescriptiblemente abierto en dos, completamente lleno de Sébastien, aplastado por su peso y por parte del de Joe, que les besa alternativamente, su lengua resbalando dentro de su boca. Observa a Book con los ojos entrecerrados y quiere grabarse para siempre su imagen así, completamente entregado, la mirada rebosante de cariño, dando la sensación de que por primera vez se siente _plenamente_ parte de ellos, y no hay ningún miedo en él, ninguna reticencia, ningún temor a quedar atrás, abandonado de nuevo.

Que son tres y _para siempre_ serán tres, y su purgatorio particular ha terminado con este acto primitivo y primario como colofón final. Escuchan la voz de Joe declarándose en todos los idiomas que conoce. Book sonríe y le besa, y Nicky también le besa, y que le devuelvan de nuevo a la Jerusalén de 1099 si alguna vez se ha sentido más amado en su vida.

Intuye que llega a medio desmayarse cuando el orgasmo le sobrepasa de nuevo, y de manera ausente, más fuera de su cuerpo que dentro, nota a Joe sujetando sus piernas de músculos licuados para permitir que Booker siga follándole a pequeñas embestidas, rápidas y rítmicas, hasta acabar. Nicky apenas nota su frente chorreante de sudor apoyándose en la suya, apenas es consciente de cómo se descarga dentro de su cuerpo, escucha vagamente gritar y gemir a Booker y la risa profunda de Joe.

\- Nicoló, mi vida. ¿Estás aquí o vas a morirte?

\- Si me muero, creo que no tendría fuerzas para resucitar.

Se ríen como pueden, Booker y Nicky aún sin aire, respirando entrecortadamente entre jadeos. Cuando intentan desenmarañarse, el hecho de que la cama es demasiado pequeña se hace aún más evidente. Lo solucionan entre codazos, besos y risas, y Nicky queda tumbado de lado entre Yusuf y Seb, los tres estrechamente abrazados y apretados para no caerse.

Se besan distraídamente, adormilados, besos cortos, apenas un roce de labios.

\- Deberíamos levantarnos, lavarnos un poco y quitar las sábanas -murmura Nicky, siempre atento a la logística.

\- Claro, Nicolò. Ahora mismo la cambio por el juego de sábanas limpias que eché en mi equipaje por si por casualidad acabábamos follando salvajemente en una pensión de Jerusalén.

Joe se echa a reír a carcajadas, y Nicky lame la sonrisa satisfecha de Booker hasta borrarla.

\- Pues es una precaución que tendremos que tomar a partir de ahora -apunta Joe, perezoso.

\- Pues sí -concuerda Book-. Por si acaso Nicky vuelve a temer mojar las sábanas de la cama _con agua._

\- Has dicho que no ibas a comentar nada -protesta el genovés.

\- Soy un hombre débil.

\- Puto Booker, cállate la boca.

\- ¿Por qué no me la callas t _ú?_

\- No, por favor -gruñe Nicky-. Quiero dormir.

\- Y yo, pero Yusuf solo se ha corrido una vez. No es justo.

\- No te preocupes, Seb, te la dejo a deber.

\- Podemos coger una libreta e ir apuntando.

\- Por el amor de Dios, ¿queréis callaros ya?

Se ríen, los dos idiotas, y se pegan _aún_ más a él, tanto que Nicky ya les siente como una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Pegajoso y sucio, acalorado y tan exhausto como humanamente es posible, Nicolò se queda profundamente dormido en el escenario de su victoria y de su derrota, adormecido por la mano de Joe en su pelo y los besos de Seb en el cuello.


	10. Capítulo 9 (Joe, pasado)

Yusuf Al-Kaysani había disfrutado de pocas certezas en su larga vida.

Cuando era pequeño, su inquieto padre había visto la oportunidad de expandir su negocio trasladándose desde su bulliciosa pero modesta villa del Magreb hasta la rutilante ciudad de Cairo, la puerta de entrada al maravilloso país de Egipto. Así fue como los Al-Kaysani -padre, madre, abuelos maternos, tres hermanos varones y otras tantas mujeres- abandonaron su lugar natal para ir al de adopción, donde la empresa paterna florecería a la orilla del Nilo. Yusuf había de terminar de crecer allí, rodeado por una magnificencia que le hacía sentir culpable cuando pensaba en su hogar natal, y sin tener muy claro a cuál de los dos sitios pertenecía más. Años después, Yusuf reflexionaría cómo aquel fue el principio de sus mil pérdidas; como, ya desde chico, se le negó incluso el derecho a tener un lugar al que llamar _patria._

Pero la ciudad donde nació no podía más que palidecer cuando se la comparaba con El Cairo. Y fue al abrigo de esa maravillosa civilización donde el pequeño Yusuf descubrió el arte, donde se quedó maravillado ante la grandiosidad de las pirámides, donde se descubrió con fascinación frente a la meticulosidad de los jeroglíficos. Su ciudad le dio la vida, pero El Cairo le insufló el alma. Y Yusuf combinaría la fuerza y la flexibilidad de un magrebí con la sabiduría, el gusto y el amor por el conocimiento de un egipcio; aprendería a pelear a la par que a pintar, y los vecinos de la ciudad se acostumbrarían a ver al segundo hijo de los Al-Kaysani, tan bienhumorado como grandote y musculoso, componiendo poemas al abrigo de cualquier fuente mientras esperaba las entregas dirigidas a su padre. _El soldado poeta,_ le llamaba su instructor con cariñosa ironía. Yusuf manejaba la cimitarra con tanta pericia como inventaba rimas o plasmaba la realidad que veían sus ojos en sus dibujos.

Pero incluso esos pilares, sólidos, que sostenían su vida, acabarían desmoronándose. Y en Jerusalén, Yusuf, que amaba la paz, se encontró preparándose concienzudamente para la guerra. Yusuf, que en el tiempo que llevaba residiendo en la Ciudad Santa había hecho amigos judíos y cristianos, se postró en la Mezquita de Al-Aqsa y rogó a Allah para que borrara de un plumazo a los infieles que se acercaban. Yusuf, eternamente sensible Yusuf, que conquistaba a sus amantes a golpe de verso y tenía fama de besar mejor que nadie desde Jerusalén al Cairo, dio el último abrazo a su padre y se preparó para matar y morir.

Cuando el muecín dio la llamada, los primeros rayos de sol le permitieron apreciar con todo detalle a los cristianos.

Supo entonces, sin género de duda, que estaba muerto.

Y muchas horas más tarde, deseó haber podido estarlo.

Aquel día no solo había caído Jerusalén: cayeron varias certezas, entre ellas la de ser mortal. A Yusuf se le despojó aquel día, no solo de su familia, sino también de su condición humana. Empezó a dudar del Profeta y del mismísimo Allah. Y llegó un momento en el que ninguno de esos pilares aguantaba en pie; cuando Nicky -el cruzado, el enemigo- le mostró un mundo desconocido con sus besos, cuando se hundió en su cuerpo y pudo comprobar que el infiel estaba hecho de la misma carne que la suya. Cuando su corazón empezó a amarle con aquella locura infinita, Yusuf Al-Kaysani renunció al último pedazo de sí mismo, al penúltimo hilo que le ataba a su antiguo yo.

Persistió su pasión por el arte, que había intentado desarrollar en Al-Ándalus. Aquel habría sido un buen lugar para establecerse, si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Nicolò a su lado. La antigua tolerancia empezaba a desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que el otrora poderoso Califato llevaba años envuelto en sangrientos conflictos internos, entre la confusión de las terceras taifas y las oleadas de invasiones norteafricanas. La tribu almohade recuperó parte del viejo esplendor, estableciendo su capital en Ishbiliya, pero también trajo consigo una actitud cada vez más hostil hacia los cristianos, quienes a su vez contemplaban con cierto aire esperanzado la brutal expansión de sus hermanos del Norte.

En aquel clima de inestabilidad y guerras internas, Nicoló y Yusuf se encontraron con la paradoja de que el lugar que era seguro para uno, no lo era para el otro, y viceversa. Afortunadamente, la condición genovesa del primero les permitió a ambos encontrar cierta paz en el período más esplendoroso del Reino Nazarí. Fueron un par de siglos de tranquilidad en los que Yusuf no solo disfrutó de la eclosión artística del último reino musulmán de la Península Ibérica, sino en los que también aprendió a conocer a Nicolò.

Había sido allí donde se enamoraron realmente. Entre las sempiternas fuentes, la sombra de magníficos palacios, el bullicio de los zocos que rodeaban la Mezquita Mayor y su casita, situada entre enrevesadas calles a los pies de una ladera. Fue allí donde terminaron de caer las últimas barreras que quedaban entre ellos.

Nicolò había comprendido la tremenda importancia de aprender árabe; Yusuf le enseñó como se lo habían enseñado a él, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y el Corán extendido frente a ellos. El genovés aprendía deprisa; día tras día, Yusuf veía cómo se quedaba pensativo después de haber descifrado alguna _azora,_ cómo a veces meditaba callado durante horas antes de sorprenderle con alguna pregunta intrincada sobre teología. Una vez le había sorprendido comparando el Corán en árabe de Yusuf con su propia y manoseada Biblia en latín. Parecía haber pasado _horas_ meditando sobre la cuestión el día que le sorprendió con la siguiente afirmación.

\- ¿Sabes? No somos tan distintos.

Yusuf Al-Kaysani ya había amado a Nicolò di Genova antes de concluir la larga huida que les había llevado al sur de la Península Ibérica. Pero fue allí donde terminó de conocerle. Donde las viejas certezas que la vida había destruido se sustituyeron por las que Nico y él construían día a día.

Descubrirle había sido tan maravilloso como descubrir las maravillas de Al-Ándalus, como adentrarse por primera vez bajo los eternos arcos de la Mezquita de Córdoba, o como perderse en los jardines de la Alhambra. El arrepentido cruzado al que Yusuf había perdonado sin que le quedara otro remedio, había ido mutando y desnudándose año tras año, capa a capa, hasta convertirse en la persona junto a la que Yusuf pasaría el resto de sus días.

Nicolò había encontrado un quehacer en su nueva vida casi de pura casualidad: ya dominado el árabe, un vecino, comerciante adinerado, le preguntó si era capaz de enseñar genovés, latín y _lingua franca_ al primogénito que había de sucederle. A pesar del eterno conflicto, los contactos comerciales entre cristianos y musulmanes eran aún frecuentes y fructíferos, hasta el punto de haberse gestado una suerte de lengua común que incorporaba palabras tanto del árabe como del dialecto genovés. El antiguo sacerdote no solo aceptó, sino que se reveló como un profesor paciente y eficaz. Poco a poco empezó a ganarse un nombre en el barrio, y en la ciudad.

Así fue como el hombre que había acudido a conquistar Jerusalén acabó dedicándose a enseñar a niños musulmanes, mientras que Yusuf se marchaba cada mañana a trabajar como artesano en cualquiera de la magníficas obras que florecían en los alrededores. Y cuando aquel trabajo empezó a escasear -ya vislumbrándose el principio de la decadencia nazarí- siguió el ejemplo de Nicolò y empezó a enseñar árabe, poesía y arte a los mismos niños que alborotaban en el patio de su casita, insultándose entre risas en genovés.

Yusuf se enamoraba más y más a cada día que pasaba. De Nico en el zoco, saludando amablemente a sus vecinos con el habitual _“la paz sea contigo”_ , regateando en árabe con los comerciantes, sonriente y encantador. De Nico con sus jóvenes alumnos, siempre armado de paciencia. De Nico esperándole respetuosamente fuera de la mezquita los viernes, al igual que Yusuf aguardaba los domingos a las puertas de la casa donde la pequeña comunidad cristiana local se reunía para celebrar la Eucaristía.

Un día, hubo una ligera revuelta en el barrio. Los soldados entraron con un gran estruendo de caballos y armas, la gente se escondió en las casas, y los niños -que estaban en ese momento con Yusuf- se asustaron. Y a Yusuf no se le olvidaría en mil años lo que sintió cuando se asomó y descubrió que Nicolò di Genova había atrancado la entrada principal por dentro, había salido a la calle por la puerta trasera, y hacía guardia frente a la casa con su espada cristiana en la mano y la misma expresión terca y solemne con la que había aguardado frente a las murallas de Jerusalén.

Y fue a su alrededor donde Yusuf empezó a construir sus nuevas creencias, añadiendo detalles a pinceladas a su imagen mental de Nicolò de la misma forma que matizaba sus cuadros. Nicolò era valiente pero no inconsciente, era arrojado, pero no cruel. Era un guerrero temible, pero no disfrutaba con la violencia. Nicolò era espiritual pero no estúpido, y reflexionaba con la misma seriedad con la que luchaba. Era profundamente observador, capaz de valorar el mundo con una ecuanimidad que Yusuf admiraba, y el musulmán se encontró amando sus largos silencios meditabundos, la forma en la que sus ojos azules examinaban a las personas y eran capaces de ver lo bueno que había en ellos.

Porque Nico era, en esencia, _bueno._ Amable por naturaleza y con una capacidad para perdonar afrentas que resultaba desconcertante en un hombre con su descomunal habilidad para matar. Cuando tenía que defender sus intereses, lo hacía con firmeza pero sin más agresividad de la necesaria; cuando tenía que defender _a Yusuf,_ en cambio, era otra historia. Esas eran las únicas ocasiones en las que el artista podía ver la sombra del cruzado tras el pacífico hombre en el que Nicolò se había convertido; en las que Nico se cegaba, volviendo a ser una bestia capaz de regar el suelo con la sangre de sus enemigos.

Así fue como los pilares de su vida se vieron sustituidos por otros.

Y Yusuf Al-Kaysani se descubrió pensando que no le importaba no tener un lugar al que llamar patria si, a cambio, el destino le había dado a Nico.

Joseph Jones y Nicholas Smith se encontraron un día de perros al aterrizar en Marsella.

No habían hablado mucho durante el viaje. Tampoco la noche anterior. No es que estuvieran mal, al contrario: Nicky había acogido el ultimátum con pasmo, pero también con su habitual actitud reflexiva. Al acostarse, Joe le había abrazado, como siempre, y el genovés se había enganchado a su brazo.

Los dos se habían pasado media noche sin dormir, y Joe podía jurar que le escuchaba _pensar,_ los engranajes de su cerebro girando sin descanso.

Ahora le vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras los dos esperaban a su maleta -porque Joe había ordenado que llevaran una maleta grande, y Nicky había asentido sin rechistar-, y le parecía que su marido estaba extrañamente sereno, normal, casi como siempre. Lo observaba todo con sus incisivos ojos azules, respondió en un francés impecable a una señora que se acercó a pedirle indicaciones, y parecía el mismo tipo tranquilo que había sido en los últimos mil años cuando se acercó a la cinta para volver con su maleta y la de Joe.

\- ¿Dónde vive Book? -preguntó.

Y Joe se permitió sentirse un poco esperanzado; aquella era la primera referencia real al verdadero motivo del viaje que Nicky hacía desde que salieron de casa. Quizá había juzgado erróneamente a su compañero. Quizá Nicky _sí_ que estuviera dispuesto, no solo a perdonar a Booker, sino a echarle una mano para salir del infierno de su alcoholismo.

\- Andy me mandó la ubicación la otra vez.

Nicky sonrió.

\- Andy es un peligro desde que aprendió a usar Google Maps.

Joe respondió a la broma, rieron, disfrutaron de la misma complicidad de siempre mientras esperaban un taxi que les llevara al apartamento de mala muerte donde aparentemente residía su viejo compañero de armas.

Parecía, incluso, que iba a ser fácil. Aunque no se engañaba.

Andy se lo había dejado claro el día anterior, cuando Joe la llamó de madrugada, desde la calle, para que Nicky no le escuchara.

\- Andy -había murmurado cuando le cogió el teléfono-. Andy, tienes que ayudarme.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Joe?

Había captado su alarma incluso a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Y probablemente solo esa distancia la salvó de plantarse en Londres cuando a Joe se le quebró la voz sin remedio.

\- Es Nicky, Andy. Lo estoy perdiendo, y no sé cómo. Solo que está dejando de ser él. Tú igual no puedes notarlo…

\- ¿Que no puedo notarlo? Joe, Nile dice que es una pena que no le pueda _matar._

Lo había dicho en tono de broma, pero a Joe se le encogió el corazón. Si Nile -cuyo trato con Nicky se limitaba a escucharle de fondo cada vez que llamaba a Joe y a los mensajes de su chat privado- se había dado cuenta de que su marido había cambiado, es que el problema era aún mayor de lo que él pensaba.

\- Ha sido a raíz de lo de Booker. Está raro, y cada día más. Y lo peor es que creo que él no es consciente. Que se niega a sí mismo el dolor que siente.

Andy guardó unos segundos de silencio.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Joe?

Joe había cerrado los ojos.

\- Necesito ir a verle, Andy. Necesito enfrentar a Nicky con Booker y que se digan lo que se tengan que decir. Necesito acabar con esto, ya, antes de que el rencor consuma a Nicky.

\- Joe. Book está _aislado,_ y no debe vernos a ninguno de nosotros. Pero aparte de eso, dudo mucho que ahora mismo fuera de ayuda. Envié a Nile a vigilarlo hace un mes. Está peor que nunca.

\- _Andy_ -y a Joe no le había importado que se percibiera toda su tristeza, toda su rabia, toda su infinita desesperación-. Andy, lo siento, pero no puedo perder a Nicky.

Pudo notar el momento en el que ella constataba la realidad.

\- Vas a ir igual.

\- Lo siento. Pero creo que es mejor para todos conservar a Nicky y tener la posibilidad de recuperar a Booker que perderlos definitivamente a los dos.

Aunque, por supuesto, el puro altruismo por la vieja guardia no era el sentimiento que le dominaba cuando al fin un taxi le dejó en la calle donde teóricamente vivía su antiguo compañero.

Ambos observaron el entorno. Era la típica calle donde dos hombres con maletas llamaban necesariamente la atención, tan alejada de lo turístico como era posible. Nicky buscó la mirada de Joe.

\- Pensaba que Book aún conservaba la casa de su familia.

\- Nah. La abandonó y dejó que se deteriorara, hasta que el ayuntamiento la derribó. Sé que tiene un apartamento en esta calle, le vi de lejos cuando Andy me mandó a vigilarle.

Nicky frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo que le viste de lejos? ¿Es que Andy no te ha dicho la dirección?

\- Andy no aprueba que estemos aquí.

La revelación le dejó callado unos segundos.

\- Normal. Nos estamos saltando todas las normas, Yusuf…

Joe se giró, agarrándole con brusquedad de la muñeca.

\- A la mierda las normas, Nicolò.

Nicky le confrontó, sus ojos azules chispeando de rabia.

\- No sé qué pretendes conseguir.

\- Que hables con Booker. Que le preguntes por qué hizo lo que hizo.

Le soltó la mano; Nicky la dejó caer.

\- No voy a perdonarle nunca -masculló.

\- No pretendo que le perdones -murmuró Joe, cansado-. Solo que le escuches.

Todas sus incipientes esperanzas se habían roto, hasta tal punto que estuvo a una fracción de segundo de dar la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido, llevándose consigo a su oscura e irascible versión de Nicky. Quizá sería así a partir de ese momento. Quizá tendría que acostumbrarse a amarle así, como le había amado en todos los momentos de su vida.

Pero, en ese momento, sus ojos se clavaron en un vetusto edificio al fondo de la calle. El tipo de bloque con las paredes desconchadas y la pintura desvaída que grita _decadencia_ por los cuatro costados.

Volvió a agarrar a Nicky.

\- Ven.

Arrastrando su maleta con una mano y a su marido con la otra, Joe caminó por la calle, esquivando peatones que les miraban con curiosidad, niños en bicicleta, perros que les ladraban al pasar. Podía sentir, vagamente, la hostilidad de los viandantes; pero debían tener un aspecto lo suficientemente respetable para que nadie osara molestarles.

 _Bien,_ pensó Joe. Porque, esta vez, su cimitarra, el mandoble de Nicky, las pistolas y el rifle formaban parte del equipaje.

Se acercaron al edificio. El portal tenía la puerta reventada, apenas sujeta al marco. El viento húmedo hacía que batiera sin cesar, produciendo un desagradable chirrido metálico. Joe la apartó, arrugando la nariz cuando una vaharada de aire rancio -mezcla de olor a suciedad, a sudor y a comida pasada- asaltó sus fosas nasales. Una empinada escalera partía hacia el piso superior, pero los ojos de Joe fueron a clavarse más al fondo, al pie del rellano que llevaba al bajo, donde el suelo estaba tapizado por una maraña de cristales rotos de diversas formas y colores, con el gollete de una botella, aún intacto, coronándolos.

\- Book.

A su espalda, Nicky emitió un gruñido de asco.

\- O no. Esta zona estará llena de borrachos como él.

\- No, Nicolò -no es que Joe tuviera una corazonada; es que _sentía_ la cercanía de Booker como siente uno el fuego calentándole la piel-. Está ahí.

Escuchó a Nicky protestar mientras levantaba su maleta a peso para esquivar los cristales. Pero Nicky le siguió; resultaba todo un alivio que, aun en los peores momentos, Nicolò nunca dudara en seguirle.

Joe buscó un timbre, que encontró completamente arrancado. Chasqueando la lengua, golpeó la puerta.

\- ¿Booker? ¿Book? Somos nosotros, abre.

Y esperó

Esperó hasta que Nicky soltó un bufido.

\- No es aquí, Yusuf, y aunque sea aquí, está claro que no nos va a ab…

Joe soltó la maleta, dio un paso atrás y, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se lanzó al frente.

La madera vieja crujió y cedió como si fuera cartón piedra -probablemente lo fuera-. Los goznes emitieron un quejumbroso chirrido, pero aguantaron lo justo para no desmoronarse. Joe se vio precipitado al interior de un piso oscuro; sus zapatillas pisaron sobre más cristales rotos, y habría resbalado si la mano de Nicky no hubiera aparecido de la nada, agarrándole.

\- Nico -murmuró, sorprendido, porque habría jurado que su marido se quedaba atrás-. Gracias.

Pero Nicky no contestó.

Y, cuando Joe se incorporó, lo que vio en él le dio auténtico pavor.

Nicky había entrado, silencioso como una sombra, su maleta atrás, los puños apretados. Sus ojos azules chispeaban en la oscuridad. Arrugaba la nariz.

\- El olor -gruñó-. _El olor._

Y Joe se dio cuenta.

Era el mismo olor que les había recibido en la casa burguesa de Booker, la primera vez que habían ido a buscarle. Sin mucha dificultad podía distinguir la esencia mezclada de al menos cinco bebidas alcohólicas distintas. Pero, lo que para él fue una bienvenida señal de triunfo, de haber logrado encontrar su objetivo, obró efectos muy distintos en Nicky.

\- Hijo de puta. Borracho de mierda -y tuvo que mirar para cerciorarse de que aquellos insultos habían salido de los labios de Nicky, aunque era absurdo porque no había nadie más, y porque además pocas personas en el mundo hablaban ya aquella variante de ligur por tanto tiempo olvidada-. ¡Booker! _¡Booker!_ ¿Dónde cojones estás, Booker?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Nicky le había apartado de un empujón, entrando en el piso.

Joe apenas conservó la sensatez suficiente para entrar sus maletas -no tenía la menor duda de que desaparecerían si las dejaba un momento en el rellano- y cerrar rápidamente la puerta antes de precipitarse en pos de Nicky. No fue difícil. Su normalmente silencioso marido avanzaba como una manada de búfalos, gruñendo furioso, abriendo de una patada todas las puertas que iba encontrando en su camino. Mascullando indignado ante la asquerosa cocina, el dormitorio lleno de botellas, el sucio cuarto de baño.

\- ¡Booker! -aulló, y a Joe se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Había captado algo en el tono de Nicky, algo que le recordaba demasiado a los rugidos que le había escuchado en Jerusalén, cuando cargaba contra él con el mandoble desnudo y la rabia reflejada en los ojos.

Un gemido le contestó en la soledad del piso.

Nicky se quedó paralizado, y Joe también. Y ambos echaron a correr a la vez. Nicky con la intención de hacer Dios sabía qué, y Joe con la intención de detenerle.

Booker estaba en el salón.

Tirado en el suelo y con una pistola armada de silenciador junto al codo.

Tras él, la pared evidenciaba que se había volado los sesos.

Joe tuvo que contener las náuseas.

Nicky, en cambio, no tuvo esos remilgos.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de rabia, se cernió cual ave carroñera sobre el francés, que terminaba de volver a la vida. Los ojos de Booker se abrieron desorbitadamente al verle.

\- ¿Nicky?

Lo preguntó en tono estrangulado, pues Nicky ya le levantaba a pulso, agarrándole sin miramientos del cuello de la camiseta. Cortándole la respiración.

Booker mostraba un aspecto tan lastimoso como la primera vez que le habían visto en persona. Pero Joe no tuvo tiempo de recrearse en su rostro macilento, sus mejillas hundidas y su ropa increíblemente sucia. Porque lo que estaba viendo era tan increíble que ni siquiera reaccionó a tiempo para intervenir.

Nicky le levantó en volandas, empujándole contra la pared. Y lo hizo mientras susurraba los que debían ser peores insultos posibles en el dialecto genovés. Joe alcanzó a escuchar otro _“hijo de puta”_ mientras le zarandeaba con violencia, y un _“gabacho de mierda”_ cuando le dejó en el suelo, y finalmente un _“tonto bastardo gilipollas de los cojones”_ mientras le empujaba hacia el pasillo.

Un torbellino pareció recorrer el estrecho corredor. Joe escuchó golpes, ruido de cristales, crujidos y más y más insultos. Nicky blasfemaba de una forma que habría avergonzado a un pirata, y por un momento Joe sintió pánico, terror, de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Y, de repente, tirones, gruñidos, y el inconfundible ruido del agua al correr.

Fue en ese momento cuando Joe salió corriendo, esquivando un perchero caído, saltando por encima de un jarrón destrozado, y asomándose a la combada puerta del baño.

Tuvo que apoyarse en los azulejos sucios para no caerse.

Nicky había desnudado a Booker, en una parodia violenta de aquella vez que Joe y él le ayudaron a asearse más de un siglo atrás. Su ropa estaba tirada por el suelo de cualquier manera, testigo silencioso de la furia del genovés. La última prenda -los calzoncillos- yacía arrugada a los mismos pies de la bañera.

Los dos estaban dentro.

Booker encorvado, desnudo, espabilándose poco a poco mientras el chorro de agua caía en su cabeza y recorría el resto de su cuerpo, llevándose por delante los restos de sangre.

Nicky detrás, completamente vestido, sujetándole, los brazos apretándole firmemente contra su pecho mientras el agua empapaba su sudadera y sus vaqueros.

\- Hijo de la grandísima puta -murmuró en genovés, y Joe ni siquiera tenía claro que Booker pudiera entender el genovés-. Te has destrozado la vida y me la has destrozado a mí.

Booker dio media vuelta y, probablemente aún medio inconsciente, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Nicky.

Por un momento, pareció que el italiano le apartaría de un empujón.

Segundos más tarde, Joe vio cómo volvía a rodearle con los brazos, estrechándole. Y aunque Booker quizá no fue consciente del roce de sus labios en su cuello, a Joe le recorrió un escalofrío.

Algún día, Nicky querrá saber, e incluso Book tendrá curiosidad por saber, y Joe, simplemente, no sabrá cómo explicarlo.

\- Imposible si no lo has vivido. Además, no me apetece hablar de ello.

Nadie podrá culparle. A Andy y a Nile tampoco les apetecerá hablar de ello. La primera lo solucionará todo con un _“eras gilipollas, ¿me puedes pasar la sal?”,_ y la segunda abrazará a Nicky y le dirá que simplemente se alegra de tenerlo de vuelta.

\- Eso es mérito de Book -apuntará Joe, sin rencor.

Y unos días más tarde, aprovechando que están los dos solos, se lo preguntará. Ambos con sus camisetas blancas y azules y sus bufandas a pesar del calor; el Velódrome estará medio vacío. Un partido de pretemporada, de esos que solo los muy locos ven. De los que Joe y Book no se pierden ni uno.

\- ¿De verdad fue por mí?

\- Sí. Tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo.

\- ¿Tanto…? -Book enredando las puntas de la bufanda-. ¿Tanto me apreciaba?

Una risa seca.

\- No sé si es que te apreciaba, o que no podía soportar pensar que habrías preferido morirte para siempre a toda una eternidad follando con nosotros. Entre tú y yo, Sébastien -le besará en la boca-, a veces haces unas elecciones de mierda.

Booker le agarrará de la nuca para alargar el beso. Hará un tiempo que se comportan abiertamente en su estadio sin problemas, acurrucándose el uno contra el otro en los días de frío, o besándose para celebrar los goles. En una ocasión incluso los captarán las cámaras de televisión, convirtiéndose en una imagen recurrente durante días. Imagen que Nicky conservará _años_ de fondo de pantalla en su teléfono móvil.

\- Elecciones de mierda como este equipo -un suspiro deJoe, al apartarse.

\- Amas este equipo.

\- Te amo a ti. Y si el equipo va en el pack, pues qué se le va a hacer.

Y no es que Joe no quiera contárselo. Obviamente, la caída a los infiernos de Nicky no será un tema que le apetezca tratar con Andy o con Nile, pero no le importaría contárselo a Booker. Porque Joe, a esas alturas de su vida, ya se lo contará _todo_ a Book. Porque Book siempre merecerá saber todo lo ocurrido antes de que entrara él en la ecuación; todos sus secretos, todas sus promesas, todos esos momentos que jamás habrían compartido con nadie.

Pero lo que ocurrió con Nicky fue algo tan gradual, doloroso e inexplicable que Joe nunca encontrará forma de explicarlo.

Todo había empezado cuando comprobó que la ausencia del recién exiliado Booker parecía afectar a todos menos él. Y se sorprendió pensando que era verdad, que no había sido un farol. Que a Nicky realmente le importaba un bledo lo que ocurriera con el francés. El pensamiento era tan desconcertante que tardó días en aceptarlo.

Para entonces, ya estaban solos.

Nicky y Joe haraganeaban en el refugio, aún decidiendo qué harían a continuación. Nicky estaba en la mesa, limpiando concienzudamente su rifle de mira telescópica. Joe jugueteaba con el mando de la tele, cambiando cada pocos segundos de canal.

De repente, fútbol.

Era un partido de un canal de pago local, dos equipos que apenas le sonaban, un césped lleno de claros de tierra, fútbol de mala muerte de segunda o tercera liga inglesa. _Justo_ la clase de encuentros que Book y él solían tragarse juntos, una cerveza en la mano y a veces también alguna apuesta. Puro entretenimiento de hombres, de dos amigos que solamente son amigos, sin tensión sexual alguna.

Joe se sorprendió ahogando un sollozo.

Nicky levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada -murmuró, aclarándose la garganta, y después rectificó, porque pensó que Nicky le entendería, que Nicky _siempre_ le entendía-. Me he encontrado con este partido de mierda y me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que echo de menos a ese mamonazo.

Nicky le miró fijamente. Y fue entonces cuando Joe empezó a sospechar que algo iba muy mal.

\- No deberías echarle de menos -espetó, reprochó, en un tono que llevaba siglos sin utilizar contra él-. Nos ha traicionado.

\- Ya sé que nos ha traicionado, Nicolò -replicó, un tanto molesto-. Era _yo_ quien quería reventarle la puta cabeza, y tú quien me has calmado.

El genovés lo pensó un momento y asintió, volviendo sin más a sus quehaceres.

\- No habría servido de nada -le escuchó murmurar.

Y se embebió de nuevo en la pormenorizada limpieza de su rifle sin que, aparentemente, le importara lo más mínimo el dolor de Joe.

Joe se quedó conmocionado.

Tanto, que tardó unos días en asimilar lo que había ocurrido. En constatar que lo más duro no estaba siendo llevar el duelo por la pérdida del amigo exiliado, sino comprobar que a Nicky -el amor de su vida, el siempre atento y cariñoso Nicky- tanto la ausencia de Booker como los sentimientos que provocaba en Joe le importaban una puta mierda.

Aun así, Joe se animó cuando Nicky le propuso establecerse en algún lugar de la costa italiana. Europa llevaba semanas envuelta en otra crisis de refugiados, con _otra_ guerra que enviaba barco tras barco a jugarse la vida en el Mediterráneo. Joe había comentado en voz alta cuánto le gustaría poder echar una mano, sin tener la sensación de que Nicky le estuviera escuchando muy atentamente.

Por eso, la esperanza renació en él cuando su marido le hizo su propuesta.

Para morir inmediatamente, hecha añicos, cuando se dio cuenta -de una forma brutal, punzante, dolorosa- de que Nicolò ni siquiera había valorado el asunto de los refugiados como algo a tener en cuenta en su elección de hogar.

Joe había llegado desganado a Palermo. Ni Nicky ni él habían perdido demasiado tiempo buscando un lugar donde vivir. Eligieron, de hecho, uno de los primeros pisos que vieron.

Joe lo odió desde el primer momento.

No podía parar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido a mediados del siglo XV, cuando tanto Nicky como él habían empezado a vislumbrar la irremediable decadencia del Reino Nazarí. Las guerras internas y los conflictos entre la propia dinastía empezaban a dinamitar la antigua estabilidad del reino; Yusuf y Nicolò ya habían visto esa historia demasiadas veces para comprender que tenían que buscar un nuevo hogar cuanto antes. Además, se acercaban a ese momento en el que su no envejecimiento empezaba a ser evidente; los antiguos alumnos de ambos, ya adultos, comentaban entre risas el desconcertante hecho de que tuvieran casi el mismo aspecto que cuando eran pequeños.

Así que, de la noche a la mañana, los dos habían empaquetado unas pocas pertenencias, habían cerrado con cariño su bien cuidada casita, habían contemplado por última vez la Alhambra en la oscuridad, y se habían marchado sin mirar atrás. Días después, embarcaban en una nave genovesa en dirección a la Península Itálica. ¿Su destino? La Florencia de los Médici.

Ya siglos después, en Palermo, Joe habría de recordar una y otra vez las veces que Nicky y él recorrieron de cabo a rabo la emergente república. Y cómo, a pesar de que su evidente valía hizo aflorar mil y una oportunidades, su Nicky se negó en redondo a establecerse en la zona noble de la ciudad, llegando incluso a rechazar la oferta en firme de ocupar el ala de uno de esos palacios que más bien parecían fortalezas.

\- Tú eres un mercader magrebí y yo un sacerdote cuyos padres eran pobres como las ratas, Yusuf. Venimos del pueblo y viviremos siempre entre el pueblo.

Su piso en Palermo, en cambio, estaba en una de las zonas más exclusivas, con vistas al mar.

Y al mar se había echado Yusuf, prácticamente desde que puso un pie allí. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba desesperado por ayudar, pero en su fuero interno, sabía que mentía. Sí, quería ofrecer sus conocimientos y su fuerza física a la causa; pero también era cierto que le apetecía pasar el menor tiempo posible en aquel piso.

Incluso aunque ello supusiera estar lejos de Nicky.

O quizá -años después, no querrá ni pensarlo- _porque_ ello supusiera estar lejos de Nicky.

Y no es que Nicky se convirtiera en un ser insoportable de la noche a la mañana. Nada más lejos de lo contrario. Su Nicolò siguió siendo un hombre atento y cariñoso, siguió respetando sus decisiones y la vida que había escogido, y jamás, cuando Joe llegaba a puerto y él salía a recibirle, _jamás_ tuvo la sensación de que no se alegrara de verle.

Quizá eso lo hacía peor.

En su vida íntima, todo iba más o menos como siempre, a pesar de las semanas que pasaban separados. Nunca se cansaron del cuerpo del otro. No paraban de besarse cuando estaban juntos, dormían abrazados como de costumbre; hacían el amor lentamente y pasaban las mañanas remoloneando en la cama. Nada parecía haber cambiado, y por eso Joe se volvía aún más loco. Porque había momentos en los que no sabía si el problema era Nicky o él.

Entonces le sacudía una de esas interferencias, esos momentos en los que _algo_ ocurría, algo que evidenciaba que Nicky no era el de siempre. Podía ser un detalle casi inapreciable, como que jamás le preguntara ya por su trabajo en el barco de rescate. Podía ser algo más obvio, como verle deambular por el mercado de forma ausente, sin el menor placer, sin hacer amago de regatear y sin saludar a nadie. Podía ser un comentario realizado con cierto desdén cuando Nile les enviaba alguna foto - _“no debería posar haciendo el imbécil con un rifle, son armas peligrosas” “Nicoló, mi vida, te recuerdo que somos inmortales” “ya, pero aun así”-,_ el hecho de que ya apenas encontrara conversación con Andy cuando ella le llamaba -hasta un punto en el que la inmortal se acostumbró, en su lugar, a marcar el teléfono de Joe- o su indisimulado desdén, su abierto rechazo, cada vez que se mencionaba o recordaba que alguna vez tuvieron un amigo llamado Booker.

\- No sé por qué cojones siguen cuidando a ese traidor.

 _Soñaste durante años con ese traidor,_ pensaba Joe. _Quisiste meter en nuestra vida y en nuestra cama a ese traidor,_ reprochaba Joe. Pero se tragaba las palabras porque la reacción de Nicky a todo lo relacionado con Booker solía ser tan visceral que no pocas veces acabaron irritados el uno con el otro.

Y así fue como sus certezas volvieron a derribarse.

Fue aun más doloroso que la primera vez, porque ahora no tenía que ver con una patria que no había conocido o una religión que, a fin de cuentas, era tan solo un invento de los hombres. Sino con algo tan sagrado, íntimo y suyo como Nicky.

Ya no podía decir que Nicky fuera atento con todo el mundo. Nicky había dejado de rebosar amabilidad. Nicky empezaba a molestarse por lo que hacían otras personas, y en una ocasión Joe tuvo que intervenir para que no contestara mal a un camarero que se había equivocado al llevarles la comida. Y Nicky, definitivamente y a la luz de lo que había ocurrido con Booker, había olvidado su eterna capacidad para perdonar.

Por alguna razón, aquello le rompió como ninguna otra cosa. Porque había sido una de las características que más definía a Nicky.

Pero lo más doloroso era que él no se daba cuenta.

Que actuaba como siempre, que no percibía la hostilidad de Nile y la desconfianza de Andy, que preguntaba frecuentemente cuándo iban a llamarles para otra misión, y que, a ojos de Joe, parecía más enamorado de él que nunca.

Solo eso le salvó de mandarlo todo definitivamente a la mierda cuando Nicky, con ese tono despreocupado del que no le da ninguna importancia, le anunció que había dejado a la ONG para trabajar con políticos. Y Joe había tenido una imagen fugaz del hombre que enseñaba genovés a niños quinientos años antes en Granada, saliendo silenciosamente a la puerta de su casita para guardar sus vidas con la misma espada con la que había jurado defender para siempre la fe cristiana.

El último año, Joe había sido simplemente una sombra de sí mismo.

Pasaba en el mar más tiempo que nunca, a veces alargando su turno en otro barco para evitar tener que desembarcar. Nunca se lo dijo a Nicky y él tampoco lo sospechó, porque hacía tiempo que ni siquiera prestaba atención a los buques en los que llegaba Joe. Y cada vez que volvía a tierra, Joe descubría un detalle más, otra evidencia, de que el amor de su vida estaba cambiando, agriándose su carácter. Que no seguía siendo -y, al mismo tiempo, _sí_ que era- la persona de la que se había enamorado.

La idea de volver a ver a Book se había esbozado en su mente año y medio antes, pero suponía romper tantas normas, desafiar tantísimo la autoridad de Andy y de las decisiones de la _guardia,_ que Joe ni siquiera se había atrevido a valorarla en serio.

Hasta aquella noche en la que Nicky le preguntó, en un tono cargado de cautela, por qué no dejaba el trabajo.

Fue el mismo tono y la certeza de que Nicky ya no se sentía libre para hablar con él de todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Fue su afirmación de que sus esfuerzos no estaban sirviendo de nada, cuando Joe se sentía orgulloso de cada vida que había contribuido a salvar con sus propios brazos. Fue la confesión de que necesitaba tenerle en casa todas las noches, en ese piso pijo que Joe odiaba, en ese lugar que el antiguo Nicolò jamás habría habitado.

Fue el hecho de que Nicky nunca pensara en la posibilidad de embarcarse con él, ni siquiera una vez.

Pero, sobre todo, lo que le dejaba perplejo, lo que le resultó incomprensible, es que Nicky -siempre sensible, inteligente, observador Nicky- no comprendiera de forma natural la razón por la que Joe _tenía_ que hacer ese trabajo.

Que, si su marido hubiera nacido a principios de los dos mil y no en el siglo XI, Yusuf Al-Kaysani podría perfectamente haber sido uno de esos refugiados, y haber encontrado su primera -y quizá, definitiva- muerte en las aguas del Mediterráneo.

Aquella noche todo terminó definitivamente de romperse.

Y, al mismo tiempo, Joe comprendió que ya no tenía nada que perder.

Mejor la ira de Andy que esto.

Mejor el destierro que esto.

Mejor enfrentar la situación de la que un día habían huido -la descomunal rabia de Booker, su dolor, su alcoholismo y el recuerdo de su familia-, que _esto._

Y Joe sacó dos billetes para Marsella esperando encontrar allí, sobre todo, la redención de Nicky.

Sin imaginar que acabaría enamorándose de nuevo.

Fue como si aquella segunda vez ya llevaran la lección aprendida.

Nicky y Joe entraron en modo piloto automático. Secaron a Booker, lo vistieron con la ropa más limpia que pudieron encontrar, y lo dejaron encima del sofá del salón. Nicky examinó las mantas y toallas disponibles con el ceño fruncido, antes de decidirse a echarle por encima su propia sudadera. Joe examinó la puerta de la entrada, asegurándose tanto de que cerraba bien como de los ojos que sentía espiándole pudieran apreciar la pistola enganchada a su cinturón. No es que le diera excesivo miedo que algún yonki de barrio intentara asaltar la casa -más bien, el pensamiento le hacía reír- pero podía prever cuál sería la sangrienta reacción de Nicky y, sinceramente, prefería ahorrarse volver a tener que limpiar.

Después, se pusieron manos a la obra con silenciosa eficacia. Lo primero que hicieron fue abrirse paso hacia el interior de la cocina. Nicky parecía especialmente ofendido al ver el estado en el que estaba: los cacharros sin fregar apilados, la total ausencia de nada comestible que no llevara caducado al menos seis meses.

Pero lo primero era lo primero.

Se miraron, entendiéndose con un gesto. Después, y durante media hora, registraron de forma minuciosa frigorífico, armarios, hasta el último cajón y la última puerta. Apilando sobre la ya atestada encimera un buen puñado de botellas, latas, y absolutamente toda bebida que llevara alcohol.

Por un momento, las observaron. El alijo era importante, aunque no tanto como cabría esperar en un tipo como Booker. Volvieron a mirarse, y posteriormente Joe comprendería que ya eran conscientes, en ese momento, de que tampoco ellos volverían a beber jamás.

Después, las vaciaron.

Lo hicieron de forma coordinada y metódica y Joe no pudo negarse a sí mismo que encontraba cierto placer en ello. Nunca había tenido nada especialmente en contra del alcohol; como musulmán lo tenía prohibido aunque, otras muchas cosas, era una prohibición que frecuentemente no respetaba. Nicky tampoco era especialmente abstemio, aunque sin excesos. Pero supo que los dos estaban disfrutando de ese momento: Joe abría la lata o la botella, se la pasaba a Nicky, quien la vertía por el fregadero. El gorgoteo del líquido siendo tragado por el desagüe le pareció un sonido maravilloso.

Una vez eliminado el alcohol de la cocina, Joe hizo un rastreo por el resto del piso mientras Nicky empezaba a organizar la ardua tarea de limpiar todo el desastre. Encontró varias latas de cerveza -una de ellas, medio vacía- debajo de la cama de Book, y media botella de un líquido de color inclasificable y sin etiqueta en el armario del baño; Joe prefirió abstenerse de olerlo o probarlo. Todas corrieron la misma e inexorable suerte, y al poco tiempo una gran bolsa de basura esperaba apoyada contra la puerta.

Pronto se le unieron muchas más.

Joe y Nicky vaciaron completamente la cocina, tiraron lo inservible, volvieron a guardar lo poco que se podía salvar, limpiaron, desinfectaron, volvieron a limpiar. Ahora no era como la primera vez, cuando solo tuvieron que adecentar lo justo, sabiendo que apenas pasarían dos o tres días en la casa de los Le Livre. En su fuero interno, los dos comprendían que ahora no iba a ser ni remotamente tan fácil.

Iban a hacer el trabajo a fondo, e iban a hacerlo _bien._

Y si tenían que pasarse años en aquel cuchitril de Marsella… Bien, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

Trabajaron durante _horas._ Dejaron la cocina en un estado más o menos presentable antes de meterse a fondo con el resto de la casa. Y fue entonces cuando Booker empezó a reaccionar.

Hasta ese momento el francés había alternado la vigilia y la inconsciencia, observándoles a ratos con los ojos entornados, como si se preguntara si eran una alucinación, como si no entendiera muy bien lo que estaba pasando y qué hacían ellos allí. Pero, cuando vio a Joe dirigirse hacia su habitación con la fregona en la mano, pareció revivir. Levantándose de un salto.

\- Necesito…

Se tambaleó hacia la cocina.

Y en la cocina le esperaba Nicky.

Joe le había seguido en silencio, y por eso pudo contemplar como espectador de lujo el momento en el que Booker entró y comprendió tres cosas a la vez.

Una, que era real que ellos dos estaban allí, en carne y hueso.

Dos, que habían trabajado en la estancia hasta dejarla limpia como no lo había estado en años.

Tres:

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho con el alcohol?

Joe tuvo que admitir que disfrutó de la forma en la que Nicky arqueaba las cejas, retorciendo entre las manos el paño con el que había estado limpiando. _Adelante, Book,_ pensó. _Tócale los cojones si te atreves._

\- Lo hemos tirado.

Booker se le quedó mirando con la misma expresión que si Nicolò le hubiera anunciado que había desenterrado los huesos de sus tres hijos de sus tumbas.

\- ¿Quién te ha dado…?

No tuvo tiempo ni de enfadarse, ni de alzar la voz, ni de hacer nada más que el amago de dar un paso hacia Nicky. Nicky no se lo permitió. En un instante su mano se había cerrado sobre el frontal de la camiseta de Book, y Booker había sido soldado, estaba en forma y era un poco más alto, pero ni en sus mejores momentos podía ser rival para Nicky.

\- Creo que aún no entiendes la situación, Book. Permíteme que te explique.

Lo sacó de la cocina a empujones. Lo llevó del cuello al salón. Lo sentó en el sofá como se sienta a un niño. Su sudadera negra había quedado abandonada al levantarse Booker, tirada en el suelo, a los pies del sofá.

\- No vas a volver a beber. No es un deseo ni una petición; es un hecho.

Booker amagó con moverse.

\- No tienes dere…

Nicky le sujetó más fuerte, hundiéndole en el sofá con la fuerza de un brazo.

\- Estoy aquí con _mi marido_ limpiando tu mierda por _segunda vez_ en dos siglos. Después de que nos traicionaras a los dos. Tengo derecho, pero tampoco me voy a poner a discutir sobre eso. Es irrelevante. La realidad es que a pesar de todo hemos venido a ayudarte. Y te vamos a ayudar. Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o podemos hacerlo _a hostias,_ pero te aseguro que no vas a volver a probar una gota de alcohol en lo que te quede de vida, Booker.

Booker se había quedado boquiabierto, perplejo. Joe le comprendió: nunca había escuchado hablar a Nicky así. Joe sí, y aun así le parecía extraño. Percibir ese lado oscuro al que el genovés había renunciado hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Soy un adicto, Nicky -murmuró Booker, cerrando los ojos.

\- Bien. Se empieza por reconocerlo.

\- No, no lo entiendes. Si no bebo, me voy a morir.

\- Afortunadamente, no es problema.

\- Me volveré loco.

\- ¿Más de lo que estás?

\- Me escaparé -amenazó, desesperado-. Esperaré a que estéis dormidos y me escaparé y no volveréis a verme.

Joe intervino por primera vez, dejando escapar una risa grave que hizo que los ojos de ambos convergieran en él.Se acercó a paso tranquilo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oh, buena suerte intentándolo, Book. ¿Quieres que apostemos?

Pudo ver el momento exacto en el que Booker comprendía que estaba atrapado. En el que comprendía que iban en serio -que _esta vez_ sí iban en serio-. Se dejó resbalar en el sofá, exánime, sin fuerzas. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y balbuceó, incoherente.

\- No podéis… No… No lo soportaré… Va a ser un infierno.

Joe sabía que tenía razón. Desintoxicar alguien a las bravas no era lo más idóneo, pero también era consciente de que era eso o nada. Booker jamás aceptaría seguir un tratamiento, y Nicky parecía tener razones muy profundas para hacer las cosas a su manera. Fugazmente pensó que quizá tenía algo que ver con su particular concepto del pecado y el perdón; los católicos podían ser _muy_ retorcidos.

\- Sí, lo será -confirmó porque, en cualquier caso, él estaba con Nicky hasta el fin del mundo-. Pero nos tendrás a tu lado.

No esperaba que Nicky asintiera, pero lo hizo, y su presa sobre Booker se aflojó. Book temblaba; aún era muy pronto para que le golpeara el Síndrome de Abstinencia, así que Joe supuso que era simple miedo y anticipación.

\- Uno de nosotros se quedará contigo todo el rato -anunció Nicky.

Booker suspiró.

El genovés se agachó un momento para recuperar la sudadera, que había caído a los pies del sofá. La sacudió distraídamente.

\- Tienes frío. Ponte esto. Le he echado un vistazo a tu ropa y está para quemarla, sin excepción.

Incluso en su estado, Joe pudo notar que el gesto afectaba a Booker. Enfocó la mirada, dejó de quejarse en voz baja, y se mantuvo milagrosamente quieto y cabizbajo mientras Nicky le ayudaba a embutirse en la sudadera. Book se había quedado tan delgado que le caía grande, y eso le daba un aspecto aún más desvalido. Contempló a Nicky en silencio; había dejado de temblar.

\- Ahora te vas a quedar aquí con Joe -instruyó en un tono paciente pero firme, que deslizaba sutilmente que podía volver a comportarse de forma expeditiva si la ocasión lo requería-. Yo seguiré limpiando. Más te vale que seas un buen chico y no tenga que venir para sujetarte, porque créeme que no será agradable.

Dejó caer la amenaza sin media contemplación, se incorporó, cruzó una mirada con Joe, y desapareció hacia el interior del piso.

Joe se giró para contemplar a Booker.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Uh -el francés se había quedado muy quieto-. Sí.

\- Me voy a quedar contigo porque no me fío un pelo de que no intentes salir corriendo. Cosa que no deberías hacer, pero sé que harás de todas formas -se dejó caer a su lado, suspirando-. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan complicado, Book?

Suspiró, permitiéndose cerrar un momento los ojos. Book seguía medio tumbado, en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado Nicky. Joe esperaba que terminara de dejarse caer o que se incorporara; cuando pasaron unos segundos y el francés permaneció inmóvil, abrió los ojos.

Book le miraba con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra aún sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo. Dos puntos rojos habían aparecido en sus mejillas, y tenía los labios entreabiertos, dubitativo. Como si quisiera hacer algo y no se atreviera.

 _Qué cojones,_ pensó Joe.

Y entonces, el francés dirigió una mirada fugaz a la sudadera y Joe, de repente, entendió.

Tuvo ganas de reír y llorar a la vez.

 _¿Después de todo este tiempo?,_ y Booker se mordió un poco el labio. _Pobre diablo._

\- Book.

\- ¿Hm?

Joe sonrió. La sorpresa había dado paso de nuevo a la esperanza. Puede que hubiera una salida. Puede que, finalmente, consiguiera que las cosas funcionaran.

\- Puedes hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso que estás pensando -Joe se arrellanó y Booker se ruborizó un poco más-. Puedes hacerlo, que yo, precisamente _yo,_ no me voy a burlar de ti.

Por un momento parecía que Booker negaría la mayor, y de verdad que no podía tener un aspecto más indefenso, tirado en esa posición incómoda, la sudadera demasiado grande y él demasiado delgado, pálido, ojeroso.

Pero -y fue toda una señal de lo inmensamente roto que estaba- el francés no tardó más que un instante en seguir su consejo.

A Joe le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio cómo, lentamente, conteniendo la respiración, bajaba la cabeza, metía la nariz en la sudadera y aspiraba con fuerza el olor de Nicky impregnado en ella.

Y ya fuera por pura empatía o porque ver así a Booker le estaba afectando, Joe alargó el brazo para agarrarle y obligarle a tumbarse de un tirón, pegándole la cabeza contra su muslo.

\- Descansa, Book.

Book obedeció. Acomodó la cabeza sobre el regazo de Joe, se hizo un ovillo, dejó el brazo junto al rostro y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Booker había despertado en la misma postura aquella mañana, la primera que Nicky y Joe habían pasado en la vieja mansión Le Livre.

Era Joe quien le vigilaba en ese momento. El amanecer despuntaba, una luz fría y grisácea insinuándose tras los postigos de la ventana. Nicky se había echado en un extremo de la cama, y dormitaba, tapado por la chaqueta de Joe.

Booker despertó tomando aire de golpe.

El sonido había sobresaltado a Joe, que dio un respingo en el sillón, medio incorporándose para vigilar la reacción del francés. La noche anterior se había mostrado _extremadamente_ agresivo. Booker miró a su alrededor, miró a Nicky -tumbado junto a él-, miró a Joe, y parpadeó, tan aterrado como confuso.

\- ¿Sois de verdad?

Nicky se había despertado y ya levantaba la cabeza, aún adormilado. Joe observaba con atención a Booker, pero el ex soldado no daba visos de querer repetir su actitud de la noche anterior. En ese momento parecía, sobre todo, confuso.

\- _Monsieur_ Le Livre -saludó, con una sonrisa amistosa-. ¿Has dormido bien?

Sébastien no contestó, tampoco atacó. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, aovillándose contra el pesado cabecero de la cama, una madera noble repleta de intrincadas filigranas. Contemplaba a Nicky como si se tratara de un ser de ultratumba; el genovés se había desperezado y lo observaba a su vez, clavando en él sus ojos azules.

\- Sois de verdad -musitó Booker.

Joe intervino, ya que Nicky no parecía tener prisa en calmarle, y tampoco quería que al pobre tipo le diera un ataque de pánico. Apenas conocía a su futuro compañero y amante, pero ya podía asegurar que presentaba una acusada tendencia al dramatismo.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada de la noche anterior, Booker?

El francés giró el cuello hacia él. Joe se cruzó de brazos mientras veía pasar su mirada alternativamente del uno al otro; no le hacía falta leerle la mente para saber que se estaba acordando de los sueños. Intuición refrendada cuando fue a abrir la boca e, inmediatamente, se lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla mientras se ruborizaba.

Nicky se había sentado con su habitual forma de moverse, silenciosa, elegante y felina. Su cuerpo estaba aún a pocos palmos del de Booker. A Joe le sorprendió un poco empezar a percibir la tensión sexual, incipiente pero crepitante.

\- ¿Booker? No tengo ni puta idea de quién es Booker -contestó el francés; el hilo de voz que le salió hizo que sonara menos agresivo de lo que debía-. Me llamo Sébastien. Sébastien…

\- Le Livre -completó Nicky-. Nacido en 1780 y muerto en 1812. Hijo de Sébastien e Isabelle, viudo de Élise, padre de Sébastien, Jean-Jacques y Charles-Louis. Amante de la cultura, soldado de Napoleón, librero. Dime una cosa, Booker, hace años que tengo esta curiosidad, ¿te alistaste en el ejército para librar a tu padre de la sospecha de ser antipatriota, verdad?

Booker se quedó estupefacto.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? _¿Qué_ sois? -sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como, si al abrirlos, esperara que los otros dos hombres ya no estuvieran allí-. ¿Por qué me atormentáis?

\- Tranquilo, Booker, esto no es cuadro de Fusili -rio Joe, provocando que Book le mirara con aún más asombro y desconfianza. Se apresuró a tranquilizarle-. Somos inmortales, como tú. Te hemos estado buscando, por eso sabemos tanto sobre ti.

\- Inmortales -murmuró.

\- Nicolò di Genova, aunque puedes llamarme Nicky -se presentó-. Él es Yusuf Ibn Ibrahim Ibn Muhammad Al-Kaysani.

\- Joe, por favor.

\- Morimos por primera vez en 1099.

\- ¿1099? -Booker dio un respingo. A Joe no le sorprendió que asociara la fecha de inmediato, el francés, claramente, era un tipo leído-. ¿Jerusalén?

\- Jerusalén -sonrió Joe-. Nicky y yo estábamos en bandos contrarios.

Booker le observaba; todo rastro de miedo había desaparecido de su rostro y solo quedaba una enorme, creciente, voraz, curiosidad.

\- ¿De verdad estuvisteis en las Cruzadas? -murmuró, recorriéndoles con los ojos, como si estuviera intentando imaginarles con sus atuendos originales. Finalmente se detuvo en el rostro de Nicky, examinando esa cara amable, el pelo bien cortado, las mejillas pulcramente afeitadas-. No me pareces un cruzado.

Nicky sonrió.

Se levantó.

Joe adivinó sus intenciones, imitándole. Los dos habían dejado sus cosas en un rincón de la habitación de Booker. Se inclinaron sobre su bolsa; cuando volvieron a levantarse, el francés contuvo el aliento.

Joe y Nicky le miraron un momento, el primero sosteniendo su cimitarra, el segundo el mandoble.

Las desenvainaron en un movimento fluido, sincronizado, perfecto.

Y a Yusuf le había divertido tanto como gustado lo que vio al examinar la reacción de Booker.

Reconoció sus ojos desorbitados y brillantes, los labios abiertos con asombro, el cuerpo inclinado al frente. Reconoció sus ademanes impacientes cuando se levantó de un salto, acercándose lentamente a ellos, mirando con fijeza las dos espadas desnudas. Por un momento, Sébastien Le Livre había dejado de ser un alcohólico deprimido; por un instante vislumbraron al erudito que había sido, al lector voraz, el estudioso incansable, el tenaz librero; al joven que había creído firmemente en los ideales de la Ilustración.

Booker se acercó hasta donde consideró respetuoso, y no mostró el mínimo temor al agacharse un poco para poder examinar el filo y la empuñadura que Nicky y Joe, muy gustosamente, le acercaron para que pudiera verlas bien.

\- No cabe duda, son originales -se llevó una mano al rostro, frotándose la barba descuidada-. No me lo puedo creer. _De verdad_ estabais allí. De verdad participasteis en el asedio a Jerusalén.

Joe envainó la cimitarra con otro limpio siseo metálico.

\- Estuvimos en Jerusalén, y luego huimos hacia Al-Ándalus -el antiguo librero le miró boquiabierto-. Presenciamos el nacimiento y caída del Reino Nazarí de Granada, vimos construirse parte de la Alhambra, nos mudamos a la República de Florencia justo al inicio del gobierno de Lorenzo el Magnífico. Disfrutamos del Renacimiento italiano, vivimos la Revolución Industrial en Inglaterra, y ahora hemos venido a buscarte a ti -sonrió-. Ahora empieza el resto de tu vida. Piensa en cuántas maravillas te aguardan, Booker.

Booker abrió la boca, probablemente con la intención de ir a protestar de nuevo por el apodo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Sacudió la cabeza, abrumado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

\- Necesito un trago.

Le vieron ir en busca de la petaca. Joe pensó por un momento que quizá deberían impedírselo, pero ni Nicky se movió, ni él lo hizo. Contemplaron en silencio cómo Book bebía.

\- Anoche me ayudasteis a bañarme, ¿verdad?

\- Anoche te ayudamos a adecentarte un poco, sí.

\- Estabas en un estado bastante lamentable, amigo mío.

\- Lamento si dije algo inapropiado, eh… Yusuf.

- _Joe._ Y no te lo tendremos en cuenta, dadas las circunstancias.

Joe se movió sutilmente, escuchó moverse a Nicky. Sintió la tensión en el aire. El recuerdo de sus sueños volvió, con fuerza, y se preguntó si no habían esperado demasiado para mencionarlo. Si no era momento de poner las cartas encima de la mesa y hablar con honestidad.

Pero entonces, el francés cambió completamente de tercio.

\- Perdí a mi hijo hace poco. Murió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, aunque eso probablemente ya lo sabéis -su tono se había agriado-. Los otros dos también murieron hace tiempo. Ninguno entendía cómo yo seguía vivo.

Dio un par de tragos más mientras hablaba. Casi inmediatamente, sus ojos adquirieron ese matiz algo vidrioso, turbio, que habían visto la vez anterior. Nicky arrugó el entrecejo. Joe sintió que la tensión prácticamente se evaporaba, y casi agradeció que Andy eligiera ese momento para abrir la puerta sin llamar.

La inmortal irrumpió en la habitación en el preciso momento en el que Booker terminaba de vaciar su petaca. Entró, le miró, miró a Joe y Nicky, miró las espadas que aún sostenían, y arqueó una ceja.

\- Buenos días, Booker. Veo que ya estáis en proceso de haceros todos amigos.

Esta vez, Booker no rechazó el apodo.

Dejó la petaca encima de una cómoda cercana.

\- Supongo que tú también eres inmortal.

\- Más que todos vosotros juntos. Me llamo Andy. Te lo dije ayer, pero supongo que quizá no te acuerdas.

\- Supones bien.

\- Te pusiste un poco violento. Lo entendemos, todos hemos pasado por ese momento de sorpresa. Pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir -Andy fue hacia él, colocándole la mano en el hombro, con una sonrisa-. A fin de cuentas, ahora somos tu familia. Y uno no ataca a su propia familia, ¿verdad, chicos?

Los otros dos sonrieron.

\- No, Andy.

\- Nunca.

Andy les devolvió la sonrisa, girándose de nuevo hacia el francés.

\- ¿Y bien, Booker?

Joe pudo ver cómo Book tragaba saliva ostentosamente.

\- No, Andy. Claro que no.

\- Magnífico. Vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿verdad? Tenemos grandes esperanzas puestas en ti. Habrá que verte actuar como soldado, pero una persona con tus conocimientos y tu habilidad para encontrar información nos vendrá muy bien. ¿Nicky, Joe, os importaría preparar algo de comer mientras yo pongo a Booker al día?

Los dos sabían reconocer una orden cuando la escuchaban.

\- Ahora mismo, Andy.

Le dejaron a solas con ella. Y antes de cerrar la puerta, Joe miró a Booker. Buscaba ansiosamente su petaca vacía, y parte de esa inmensa curiosidad que antes iluminaba su rostro se había apagado.

Booker había pronosticado que sería un infierno.

En realidad, fue mucho peor que eso.

Aguantó unas horas tranquilo, lo justo para que Nicky y Joe, turnándose para vigilarle, terminaran de convertir el piso en un lugar habitable. Lo último había sido echar a lavar dos coladas -afortunadamente, su viejo amigo tenía lavadora-, poner un juego limpio de sábanas en la única cama y toallas en el baño.

Nicky había salido a tirar los tres bolsones de basura mientras Joe barría un poco los cristales del rellano.

Y, justo en ese momento, Booker casi le había pasado por al lado como una exhalación.

\- ¡Book! -Joe, rápido de reflejos, le agarró de la capucha de la sudadera de Nicky, haciéndole perder el equilibrio-. _Book._

Book intentó zafarse, pero los brazos de Joe ya se habían cerrado sobre él como una presa, empujándole hacia el interior del piso. Alertado por los gritos, Nicky llegó en tromba. Entre los dos le arrastraron con vergonzosa facilidad, depositándole limpiamente en mitad del pasillo.

Después, el genovés cerró la puerta, aseguró un listón que Joe había instalado a modo de tranca, y se giró.

Sus ojos azules rebosaban veneno.

\- Estoy harto -susurraba entre dientes, como si le estuviera costando la misma vida controlarse para no saltar sobre él-. No sé qué estamos haciendo aquí. No sé por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Joe le miró, sorprendido.

\- Nicky… -murmuró.

Pero Booker no parecía necesitar quien lo defendiera. Quizá fuera la desesperación de la abstinencia, pero se revolvió como un animal salvaje, gruñendo, casi enseñando los dientes. Y Joe contuvo un escalofrío, porque se parecía demasiado al Booker que habían encontrado la primera vez, el Booker consumido por la tristeza y la desesperación.

\- Pues vete -espetó-. Nadie os ha llamado.

\- Hemos venido porque hemos querido -intervino Joe, intentando mediar.

Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

\- Hemos venido porque no solo eres un _traidor_ -pronunció la palabra como si quemara- sino un inútil. Podrías aprovechar estos años de exilio. Podrías proponerte salir de tu adicción, volver a ser una persona funcional, prepararte para volver a ser útil a la guardia. Podrías, de una vez, dejar de compadecerte de ti mismo, y hacer algo bueno con el don que se te ha dado. Pero es más cómodo esto, ¿no? -se acercó un paso a él, bajando la cabeza con aire de depredador-. Porque hay que tener valor para cambiar. Porque hay que tener valor para convertirte en una persona distinta. Pero tú prefieres vivir en la mierda y morirte envenenado una y otra vez porque, si algo te ha caracterizado a lo largo de tu vida, es que _no tienes cojones,_ Booker.

Joe suspiró.

Nicky y Booker se miraron. Los dos exudaban agresividad, aunque el primero estaba en la plenitud de sus fuerzas, y al segundo le costaba mantenerse erguido. Aun así, el tunecino le reconoció el valor de sostener la mirada de su marido. Haciendo un esfuerzo por enderezarse, presentando batalla con coraje y desesperación.

\- Piensas que soy un inútil borracho.

\- No es que lo piense. Es que lo eres.

 _-_ Ya. Perdóname, _Nicolò…_ ¡Ay, no, perdón! _Nicky._ Nadie puede llamarte por tu nombre real, solo él, y preferentemente a solas, ¿verdad? -Joe arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, pero Booker se había envalentonado-. Pues sí, Nicky, tengo todos los defectos. Fui un soldado de mierda, experto en un arma que ya no se usa y que ni siquiera conservo. Cometí el crimen de engendrar hijos, de pensar que me merecía tener una familia que me amara. Y no he superado que murieran odiándome, lo que sin duda es un _gran_ fallo por mi parte.

Nicky resopló.

Joe tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de intervenir. Había venido allí para eso. Había hecho el viaje, había desafiado a Andy, solo para ver qué pasaba si confrontaba a Nicolò y a Sébastien.

\- Tú siempre el mártir. No eres el único que ha sufrido, Booker.

\- Ah, ahí llevas toda la razón. Punto para Nicky. Quizá no soy el único que ha sufrido, ¿pero, sabes qué? Que no sé lo que _tú_ sufriste porque no sé _nada_ de tu historia -espetó, irguiendo la cabeza; Joe tuvo que reconocer que el hijo de puta estaba inspirado-. ¿Y sabes por qué no sé nada de tu historia, Nicolò di Genova? Porque no me la has contado. Porque no sé apenas nada de vosotros dos -cada acusación restallaba como un latigazo; Joe se sorprendió de que doliera tanto _-._ Porque os conozco desde hace más de doscientos años, Nicky, doscientos putos años, doscientos años matando y muriendo juntos y nunca habéis creído necesario contar nada más aparte de las cuatro putas tonterías que contáis a todo el mundo. _El amor de mi vida estaba entre las personas que me enseñaron a odiar -_ se burló, imitando el acento italiano de Nicky; este se había quedado lívido-. Cómo coño quieres que sepa lo mucho que sufriste si nunca has confiado en mí lo suficiente para contármelo.

Dijo eso último gritando.

Joe se quedó paralizado. La cabeza le daba vueltas; cada acusación de Booker se repetía una y otra vez, desatando un mar de dudas, rescatando imágenes sueltas, escenas de su amistad en común, de los comentos compartidos con él. Cada broma y cada evasiva, cada conversación que empezaba siendo seria y derivaba en nada.

Intuyó en ese momento que Nicky y él habían construido una barrera protectora en torno a ellos dos. Y que, si bien para Andy o Nile había sido algo natural, para el hombre que había soñado con ellos acabó convirtiéndose, más bien, en un infranqueable muro de hormigón. Y se le encogió el estómago al imaginar la eterna soledad de Booker; la forma en la que seguramente les observaba cuando, de noche, les veía abrazados, en su rinconcito del refugio.

Estuvo a punto de hablar.

De admitir su parte de culpa, de ofrecer una salida digna a Sébastien, de intentar convencer a Nicky, de acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Pero:

\- Al final del día -interrumpió Booker, hablando casi para sí mismo, encogiéndose sobre sí de nuevo- Joe y tú siempre sois vosotros dos. Siempre los dos.

 _Siempre los dos,_ se repitió Joe, con una creciente sensación de angustia.

Book, apoyado en la pared, cabizbajo, la sudadera negra fagocitándole, más que envolviéndole.

Y Nicky dejando escapar una risa seca.

\- ¿Estás celoso de Joe y de mí, Book?

La pregunta parecía una burla. Pero Joe le miró, y al hacerlo, supo que las acusaciones de Booker le habían afectado. Que la andanada disparada por el francés había logrado penetrar en su recia coraza, en ese corazón donde el Bien y el Mal siempre estuvieron perfectamente delimitados y separados, donde la moralidad de sus acciones parecía bien definida.

No era una burla; era el último ataque desesperado de alguien que empezaba a notar que perdía el control de la situación.

Que empezaba a albergar las mismas dudas que se estaban comiendo vivo a Joe.

Booker le devolvió una mirada resignada.

\- Claro que estoy celoso -y aquel fue el golpe final-. Quién cojones no estaría celoso de vuestra putamente épica e insoportablemente perfecta historia de amor, _Nicolò di Genova_ -le provocó deliberadamente, pero Nicky ni siquiera reaccionó-. Habría que ser idiota para no estar celoso de tener a alguien que te quiera, que te apoye, que te escuche -de repente se desinfló, volviendo a apoyarse en el mueble-. Ojalá alguien me hubiera escuchado alguna vez. Ojalá alguien me hubiera preguntado simplemente cómo estaba.

Joe no pudo evitar dar un paso al frente, intentando acallar el zumbido de su cabeza.

\- Book, tampoco era fácil hablar contigo. Siempre contestabas de forma sarcástica, lo solucionabas todo con alcohol, parecías no querer que nadie te preguntara.

Booker le lanzó una larga mirada que tuvo la facultad de hacerle sentir un idiota.

\- Nile _me preguntó_ , Joe. La chica acababa de llegar, y me preguntó -Joe se sintió desarmado. Book siguió, muy suavemente-. Quizá te parecía que no quería hablar porque tú mismo no querías hacerlo.

\- ¿Nos estás echando la culpa? -Nicky-. Porque nada justifica que nos traicionaras, Book. Por el amor de Dios _,_ ¡dejaste que nos secuestraran!

\- Nada justifica lo que hice. Pero solo quería que acabara, ¿sabes, Nicky? Que acabara _._

El genovés le taladró con la mirada.

\- Pues podrías haberlo acabado. Tú solo.

Joe dio un respingo, sin poder creerse que esa crueldad hubiera salido de sus labios.

\- Nicky -masculló-. Qué. Cojones.

Pero Book simplemente soltó una risa seca, haciendo mecánicamente el gesto de buscar la petaca antes de recordar que, ni la llevaba encima, ni tendría acceso a una gota de alcohol en mucho tiempo. Se pasó la lengua reseca por los labios, y Joe pudo ver el brillo de la sed en sus ojos.

Con un estremecimiento, adivinó que le quedaban quizá un par de horas de lucidez.

\- No, Joe. Tiene razón. Me tendría que haber entregado yo solo, eso es verdad. Y era con lo que siempre había fantaseado, pero, a la hora de la verdad… -cerró los ojos-. Merrick nos quería a todos, y todos parecíais a veces tan hartos, y yo… Yo…

Se tambaleó un poco. Joe dio un paso al frente, agarrándole del brazo.

\- Book.

Booker les miró con expresión desesperada, medio ausente.

\- Yo no me atrevía a ir solo. Esa es la verdad, por encima de cualquier otra excusa, esa es la razón, no podía ir sin vosotros, no puedo hacer nada sin vosotros, nunca he podido, Joe, Nicky, nunca he podido salir adelante si no estaba con vosotros tres, os necesitaba, aun os necesito, a veces estaba a punto de llamar y no me atrevía, a veces habría dado mi inmortalidad por escuchar vuestras voces… -Joe notó que le fallaban las fuerzas; al acercarse advirtió que tenía la frente perlada de sudor-. Mierda, lo siento tanto, siento tantísimo lo que le ha pasado a Andy, siento haberos hecho daño y…

Súbitamente, se desvaneció.

\- ¡Book! -Joe le atrapó al vuelo, impidiendo que cayera desmadejado al suelo-. Joder, Nico, échame una mano.

Nicky obedeció, y en su rostro había tanta mezcla de emociones que Joe no perdió tiempo en intentar descifrarlas. Procuró centrarse en lo práctico: levantaron a Booker, lo cargaron con la intención de soltarle en el dormitorio.

Pero, a medio camino, el francés recuperó la conciencia, llevándose la mano a la boca mientras contenía una arcada.

Reaccionaron deprisa. Joe le llevó al baño y Nicky abrió la tapa del inodoro justo a tiempo.

Book se convulsionó y vomitó todo lo que tenía en el estómago, que no era mucho. Nicky le sujetó la cabeza; Joe, de los hombros. Cuando las náuseas cesaron, escucharon un fuerte sonido de ahogo, seguido de un sollozo.

\- Dejadme -les llegó, distorsionada, temblorosa, _rota,_ su voz-. Fuera.

Fue Nicky quien contestó.

\- _No._

Con una delicadeza que sorprendió a Joe, arrancó un poco de papel higiénico, le secó el rostro y la barbilla, sujetó su muñeca cuando Booker intentó apartarle de un manotazo. El francés hizo amago de esconder el rostro cuando le levantaron. Lloraba con desesperación, con una desesperación que jamás habían presenciado, hasta que le sobrevino otra náusea.

\- Book, tío -murmuró Joe en tono afectuoso mientras le volvían a sujetar la cabeza-. O te calmas o no te va a quedar estómago que echar.

Aquello pareció obrar algún efecto en Booker; quizá, simplemente, no quería quedar aun más en ridículo. Estaba un poco más entero cuando volvieron a levantarle, y no se quejó cuando le metieron la cabeza bajo el chorro del grifo. Joe empezó a revolver el mueble de baño colgado sobre el lavabo.

\- Enjuágate y lávate los dientes -ordenó, y después se giró hacia su marido con el mismo tono inapelable-. Nicky, tráele agua. Y había una bolsa de manzanilla por ahí, prepárale una si no está muy caducada.

Nicky le mantuvo la mirada un instante, inexpresivo, pero obedeció.

Joe se permitió un momento de descanso, suspirando, cerrando los ojos y sentándose sobre la tapa del inodoro mientras Booker se lavaba los dientes. Había dejado de llorar y estaba infinitamente más tranquilo, pero seguía evitando su mirada.

\- Esto solo acaba de empezar, Joe -murmuró, sujetándose al lavabo para mirarse a sí mismo en el espejo. El pelo revuelto, el rostro congestionado, la expresión desencajada-. De verdad, deberíais iros. No es justo que tengáis que cargar con esto.

Joe ni siquiera abrió los ojos para contestar.

\- Cierra la boca, puto Booker.

Booker le hizo el favor de hacer exactamente _eso._

Cuando terminó de lavarse los dientes, el tunecino le ayudó a llegar al dormitorio. Nicky apareció un momento después: llevaba en una mano una botella de agua, y en la otra una taza, aún humeante. Dejó ambas en precario equilibrio sobre una cómoda con aspecto poco fiable, y sin que Joe le dijera nada, le ayudó a desvestir al francés, colocándole otra camiseta limpia y unos pantalones cortos a modo de pijama.

Booker se dejó quitar la sudadera, y la camiseta, ya empapada de sudor, que había debajo. Temblaba de nuevo cuando terminaron de cambiarle de ropa.

Joe le acercó la manzanilla.

\- Bebe.

El francés se llevó la taza a los labios con ansia. Pero un momento después hizo un gesto de asco y la apartó bruscamente, llevándose la mano al estómago para contener otro ataque de náuseas.

\- _Agh -_ se quejó-. Qué asco.

\- Mala idea -admitió Joe con desenfado, haciéndole un gesto a Nicky para que se llevara la manzanilla-. Quizá te siente mejor el té. Mañana probaremos.

\- No sé si llegaré a mañana.

\- Oh, Book, no me seas reina del drama. Miles de hombres se cambiarían ahora mismo por ti -bromeó, ganándose una mirada torva de Booker y otra incrédula de Nicky-. A punto de pasar la noche en la cama entre Nicky y yo.

La expresión del francés cambió bruscamente.

\- ¿Vais a dormir conmigo?

Joe miró a Nicky, observando su reacción. No habían hablado de cómo lo harían ni cómo vigilarían a Booker por las noches.

Le quiso infinitamente cuando respondió:

\- ¿Serías capaz de pasar la noche tu solo sin salir corriendo de madrugada para ir a beber?

El genovés aún estaba serio y hablaba en tono brusco, pero derrochaba seguridad en lo que estaba haciendo. En lo que _los dos_ estaban haciendo. _Eso es, Nicolò, vuelve conmigo,_ pensó Joe. _Muy bien._

\- Probablemente, no -reconoció Booker.

\- Entonces, dormiremos contigo.

Hubo un extraordinario momento de paz y quietud. Booker demasiado sorprendido para protestar, Nicky callado y pensativo, y Joe ocupado en abrir la cama, acomodar la almohada, y meter al francés dentro. Le arropó, quedándose sentado a su lado. La tentación de acostarse ya era fuerte, pero la resistió. Se sentía cansado como nunca, pero también sucio después de todo el día. Y de poco serviría la limpieza realizada si Nicky y él se iban a la cama empapados de sudor.

\- Ve tu al baño y ahora voy yo.

Nicky asintió. Fue hacia su maleta, cogió una muda de ropa y sus enseres de aseo, y desapareció.

Joe se quedó un rato con su compañero, en un cómodo silencio. El francés temblaba un poco. Le arropó mejor, frotándole la espalda por encima de las mantas para darle algo de calor.

Cuando quería, Nicky se duchaba y aseaba con rapidez y precisión militar. En cinco minutos estaba fuera, la piel sonrosada y limpia. Un agradable olor a jabón y colonia se esparció por la habitación.

\- ¿Te quedas con él? -preguntó Joe, mirándole significativamente.

El genovés asintió.

\- A no ser que te lo quieras llevar a la ducha… -al ver la expresión de Joe, suspiró-. Era una broma, Joe. Ve, yo le vigilo.

Aliviado -aunque no mucho- Joe cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al baño.

\- Intenta no matarle -le gritó cuando iba por el pasillo.

La respuesta de Nicky le siguió hasta el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Tampoco pasaría nada si lo hiciera.

Joe sabía que no iba en serio, pero él también se duchó a toda velocidad, renunciando a regañadientes al placer de eternizarse bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Estaba listo en cinco minutos. Aunque se repitió a sí mismo que todo estaría bien -que Nicky no iba a aprovechar su ausencia para torturar a Book, ni nada de eso- prácticamente _corrió_ hacia la habitación.

Lo que vio allí dentro no se le olvidaría en la vida.

Nicky debía haber destapado a Book para ayudarle a envolverse de nuevo en su sudadera; Joe lo supo porque el francés descansaba en una postura distinta, y la capucha negra asomaba por encima del lío de mantas que le rodeaba.

Había dejado de temblar.

_Normal._

El genovés se había acostado a su lado, por encima de las mantas, pero rodeándole con un brazo.

Casi sintió interrumpirles, entrar en la habitación -dos miradas tranquilas se clavaron en él- llegar junto a Nicky, observarle en silencio, con la ceja arqueada. Nicky no pestañeó, ni siquiera cuando Joe observó:

\- En un rato estará sudando otra vez. Te va a empapar la sudadera.

No es que a él le importara, pero quería comprobar cuál era la reacción de su marido.

\- Afortunadamente, Yusuf, Dios inventó la lavadora por una razón.

Joe soltó un resoplido de risa y un nudo se aflojó en su pecho al ver que Nicky también sonreía, y que Booker les miraba de reojo, serio pero tranquilo. No se engañaba por el breve momento de paz; sabía que tenía una noche muy larga por delante. Pero no servía de nada lamentarse por adelantado, así que se apresuró a apartar de nuevo las sábanas, buscando rascar, al menos, un par de horas de sueño.

Los dos se metieron debajo, flanqueando a Booker. Esta vez, Nicky no le abrazó, pero se quedó prácticamente pegado a él, su barbilla rozando la capucha de la sudadera.

Joe apagó la luz.

Estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera cometieron la candidez de desearse buenas noches.

Pero apenas llevaban unos minutos a oscuras, cuando Booker habló, rompiendo el silencio:

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí si me odias, Nicky?

Sonaba exhausto, resignado, dolido como nunca.

Joe contuvo la respiración. Y tuvo que tragar saliva cuando escuchó la respuesta de Nicky, acompañada de un rumor de ropa y un sutil cambio del peso en el colchón que le indicó que había vuelto a rodearle con el brazo.

Su voz también le llegó cansada. Rebosando hartazgo.

\- Pues precisamente por eso, Book -habló en dialecto genovés, y Book debió entenderlo, porque le escuchó suspirar-. Porque _no_ te odio. Ojalá pudiera odiarte. Mi vida sería infinitamente más fácil.


	11. Capítulo 10 (Joe, presente)

Joe, Nicky y Booker están parapetados tras unos contenedores metálicos, cuerpo en tierra, esperando a recibir instrucciones.

Están en ese momento de calma antes de la tormenta, el ojo del huracán. Ese instante de irreal quietud, en el que el tiempo parece detenerse y los minutos se estiran como una goma elástica. Las armas preparadas, el trabajo hecho, y la adrenalina a punto de estallar.

Es ese instante donde todos y cada uno de ellos suelen llevar a cabo su particular ritual previo a la batalla. Puede ser una acción, un gesto, o simplemente un momento de introspección, repasando mentalmente el plan. A Joe siempre le ha gustado observarles; piensa que hay pocos momentos en los que se muestren de forma más auténtica, en los que sean más _ellos._ En los que se evidencien sus profundas diferencias y, al mismo tiempo, la extraordinaria manera en la que se complementan.

Andy suele aprovechar ese instante para concentrarse, los ojos clavados en el infinito. Nile saca el teléfono móvil que lleva siempre encima, mirando fijamente la foto de su familia. Nicky reza en silencio, la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados.

Él mismo a veces eleva una breve plegaria, aunque hace décadas, _siglos,_ que no tiene muy claro quién o qué le escucha, y sospecha que a su marido le pasa exactamente lo mismo.

¿Y Booker?

Bien.

Booker bebe.

Tirados en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el contenedor, Joe resopla por la nariz al ver al francés sacar por enésima vez la petaca para dar un trago.

\- Trae eso -gruñe, quitándosela de las manos antes de llevársela a los labios. A esas alturas el sabor es poco menos que horrible, pero el toque de hierbabuena le refresca la boca, dejándole un regusto agradable en la garganta-. Seb, te has bebido un litro de agua en la última hora. Te vas a diluir. Para ya.

Sébastien gruñe, recuperando la petaca de manos de Joe. Se la guarda concienzudamente dentro de la ropa. Lleva meses sin probar el alcohol, pero Nicky y él saben que le tranquiliza sentir su familiar peso ahí, a la altura del pecho. Notar ese objeto que le conecta con su pasado, con su antiguo yo, y que al mismo tiempo es un recordatorio de lo mucho que ha cambiado.

Eso lo respetan profundamente.

Que se le ocurriera llenarla de té - _té-_ es otra historia bien distinta.

\- Estoy nervioso -confiesa.

 _Otro cambio,_ registra Joe. Booker nunca, jamás, confesó su nerviosismo antes de una misión. Ni habló. Se limitaba a beber en silencio, los ojos enturbiándose, hasta que llegaba el momento de coger la pistola y saltar al ruedo.

\- No me extraña que estés nervioso. ¿También vamos a tener que desintoxicarte de la teína?

\- Fuiste tú quien me enganchó a esto. Ahora, no te quejes.

\- Uno, dos, tres al día como mucho, Seb. Entre el té y el agua, debes de ser el hombre más hidratado del mundo.

Al otro lado del cuerpo de Joe, el rifle entre las rodillas y la espada envainada a la cintura, Nicky lleva un rato contemplándoles con una media sonrisa socarrona tras sus gafas de sol y bajo la capucha de la sudadera. Interviene cuando Joe le mira en busca de apoyo.

\- No sé ni cómo os gusta ese brebaje del infierno -por supuesto, Nicky opina que todo lo que no sea café _espresso_ merece ir directamente al sumidero-. Pero tengo entendido que existe una versión sin teína. Lo apuntaré en la lista de la compra para la próxima vez.

\- Gracias, Nico.

\- Un placer echar una mano en vuestros enormes problemas diarios, Yusuf.

Se ríen los tres; Joe aprovecha para alargar una mano, revolviendo cariñosamente el pelo de Booker. Le gusta la dinámica que están construyendo, le gusta la comodidad y la sencillez de su relación con ellos. Le gusta la complicidad, la mezcla entre las bromas de pésimo gusto de Booker y los comentarios aplastantes de Nicky. Le gusta que vayan siempre a la una para ayudarse, y que siempre tengan una broma interna a mano para desdramatizar cualquier situación.

Le encanta eso que hace Nicky, esperar a que todos se hayan reído y el ambiente se haya relajado para preguntar algo serio:

\- ¿Por qué estás nervioso, Seb? Has hecho esto cien veces.

Le gusta esa sutileza que exhibe cuando se trata de interrogar a Booker. Hay algo de antiguo confesor en la forma en la que le mira atentamente, cargado con toda la paciencia del mundo. Sin juzgar, sin presionar. Esperando mientras las manos de Book se crispan en torno a su pistola, sus ojos clavándose fugazmente en las espadas que Joe y Nicky -como siempre- llevan consigo. Los dos saben que echa de menos tener algo así, un arma que domine mejor que nadie, que le conecte con el soldado que fue.

Joe contiene una sonrisa al pensarlo.

\- Ya. Pero es la primera vez desde que...

\- ¿Volviste?

\- Y _sobrio._

No esconde su preocupación, observando la pistola. Nicky comparte una mirada con Joe antes de contestar.

\- ¿Piensas que borracho eras mejor tirador? -bromea, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Booker le responde con un resoplido.

\- Muy gracioso. No sé qué clase de tirador soy cuando no bebo -gruñe-. No me acuerdo. Pero sí sé que bebía para darme valor y darme fuerzas. Para sobreponerme al miedo.

El final de la confesión sorprende a Joe, que no puede evitar arquear las cejas mientras Nicky, imperturbable como siempre, solo asiente. Nunca, jamás, había podido imaginar que alguno de los inmortales tuviera _miedo_ antes de la batalla. ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo, de qué?

\- Seb, no vamos a morir -aclara, sintiéndose un poco estúpido-. Es decir, algún día probablemente sí, pero no hoy.

\- Ya, Yusuf, pero duele igual, ¿sabes? -le mira como si fuera obvio-. Cuando te disparan, te cortan, te tiran una granada o te sacan todas las tripas, duele. Aunque inmediatamente te cures, pero _duele._

La confesión es como una revelación para Joe, una tan fuerte que le deja boquiabierto. Sébastien tiene miedo al dolor. Lo que para él no significa nada, hasta el punto de que apenas lo registra -hombre medieval acostumbrado a convivir con el sufrimiento físico, a lanzarse a pecho descubierto contra la espada del enemigo sin preocuparse por qué ocurriría después- a su amante lo paraliza tanto que tenía que recurrir al alcohol para difuminarlo. Para imbuirse de parte de esa locura ciega que caracteriza en batalla a sus compañeros inmortales.

Observa a Nicky para comprobar su reacción; también parece sorprendido, aunque apenas lo exteriorice. El genovés, no obstante, se mueve casi inmediatamente, al parecer asaltado por otra de sus grandes ideas. Joe le mira mientras deja con cuidado el rifle en el suelo, y se incorpora hasta arrodillarse para tener más libertad de movimientos.

Deja las gafas de sol a sus pies para poder sacarse de un tirón la sudadera.

Una sonrisa se adueña irremediablemente del rostro de Joe. _Nicky siendo Nicky._ Siempre al quite para procurar consuelo a sus amantes, para encontrar nuevas formas de aliviar sus problemas, para inventar soluciones. Y consiguiendo la proeza de hacerlo con gestos tan aparentemente nimios y sencillos como es el de lanzarle a un alucinado Book su anodina sudadera negra de combate.

\- Póntela. Seguro que te ayuda.

No especifica nada más, porque a esas alturas es innecesario. Booker tampoco pierde el tiempo. En un momento se la ha enfundado, alisándola contra su pecho. Sin ningún tipo de pudor ni de vergüenza, la huele con una inspiración profunda, y Joe casi puede sentir cómo su corazón y sus nervios se sosiegan.

\- Gracias, Nicolò -le mira, sonriendo un poco, cogiendo de nuevo la pistola

Nicky se encoge de hombros como si lo que acaba de hacer no tuviera más importancia.

\- Lo que necesites, Seb.

Es una dinámica fácil la que tienen, en la que cada uno de ellos tiene una misión. Booker relativiza su pasado, pone en perspectiva su presente, y aporta los comentarios subidos de tono y los chistes malos. Nicky es el guía espiritual y terreno, tan pronto les habla del destino como se levanta en mitad de la noche para ir a buscar otra manta al armario. ¿Joe?

Joe, de momento, está ahí para aprovechar de la mínima oportunidad de burlarse de ellos. Porque le resulta imposible no reírse de la sonrisilla tonta y el gesto aliviado de Booker. O quizá lo haga porque sabe que los instantes previos a liarse a tiros con una banda de mafiosos quizá no sean los más adecuados para que uno se derrita internamente.

En cualquier caso:

\- Hay que ver la tontería que tienes con el olor de Nico, ¿eh, Book?

Y en ese momento Nicky y Book le miran y Joe, el pilar emocional del trío, el tocahuevos profesional -literal y figuradamente, a mucha honra- se da cuenta de que debe de haber pasado algún detalle por alto.

Porque Nicky deja escapar una risa de incredulidad, y porque Sébastien le está mirando con la misma expresión y una sonrisa que ahora es un poco maliciosa, como si estuviera pensando, en su fuero interno, que Joe es un idiota que no se entera de nada. Y es probable, muy probable, que se estén riendo de él.

\- ¿El olor de Nico? -repite, arqueando las cejas-. _¿En serio,_ Yusuf?

Joe los mira alternativamente. Se ha perdido. Ellos dos, a su vez, comparten un cómplice gesto de diversión. Definitivamente, está _muy_ perdido.

\- A veces le cuesta pillar algunas cosas, Seb, pero qué le vamos a hacer -a Nicky le brillan los ojos-. Es nuestro chico y habrá que quererlo.

\- Se suponía que _él_ era el culto e inteligente de los dos.

\- Supones demasiadas cosas.

\- ¿Me queréis decir de qué estáis hablando? -a Joe no le parece mal del todo que se burlen de él, pero sí le parece indignante que lo hagan cuando no va a poder borrarles la risa a besos luego-. Porque no sé si voy a poder cargarme a los tipos de ahí fuera si me quedo con la curiosidad.

Nicky y Booker se ríen, y a pesar de su confusión Joe piensa que es un momento maravilloso, de esos de complicidad y confianza, de esos que atesorará en su corazón para siempre. Es el antiguo librero quien le da la clave, señalándose la sudadera con un golpecito en el pecho.Sus nervios han quedado atrás; su otra mano sostiene la pistola con firmeza.

\- Yusuf, mi amor, esta sudadera _no solamente huele a Nico._

Joe se queda paralizado, perplejo. Nota, a su otro lado, cómo Nicky se mueve para poder acercarse a su oído, susurrando.

\- ¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta? Yusuf, siempre que lavaba mi sudadera, me restregaba un poco contra ti antes de dársela a Book.

Joe no contesta. No puede. Acaba de sufrir un cortocircuito, uno más, desde que conoce a Nicolò, desde que ambos están con Sébastien. Uno de esos momentos en los que aprende algo nuevo que en ese instante parece totalmente y lógico, pero que jamás habría pensado. Uno de esos momentos en los que se dice a sí mismo que, cuando piensa que no podría estar _más_ enamorado, viene uno de ellos y vuelve a destrozar sus esquemas.

Siente el corazón en carne viva. Y quiere besar a Nicky, quiere empotrarlo contra el puto contenedor metálico que tienen detrás; quiere agarrar a Book de la sudadera, lamerle los labios, pegar la cabeza a su pecho para afirmar aún más su olor. Quiere hacer cosas que no pueden hacerse ahora mismo, y agradece el toque de realidad que supone, de repente, la voz de Andy en su oreja.

\- Chicos -su jefa suena ligeramente exasperada-. Os agradecería un poco de concentración. Estoy a punto de dar la señal.

Inmediatamente, los tres se ponen en posición. Tensos y con las armas en la mano.

\- Sí, jefa.

\- Y Nicky -ahora pueden intuir, casi ver, una sonrisa de diversión-. Pensaba que tú y yo teníamos un trato.

Nicky sonríe al vacío, observado con curiosidad tanto por Joe como por Booker.

\- Sí, Andy, perdona. Nos hemos dejado llevar, pero no volverá a pasar.

\- Eso espero. La verdad es que me entretenéis muchísimo, pero estoy viendo a Nile ahora mismo y la tenéis a punto, _a punto,_ de llorar de la emoción.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!

Andy responde con una risa seca, antes de volver a adoptar un tono serio. Joe siente su concentración regresar de golpe, tensar sus músculos, templar sus nervios. Esa calma irreal que les rodea está a punto de romperse, y el viejo guerrero agarra con fuerza su arma, lanzando una última mirada a sus dos amantes.

\- Soldado Freeman, coge tu fusil. Nicky, el rifle preparado. Book, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Joe, cúbrelo. Están entrando la carga… ¡Ahora!

Y se desata el caos.

Booker y Joe salen de su escondrijo, el primero disparando con una pistola, el segundo barriendo la escena con un subfusil de asalto.

Y la escena es la siguiente:

Frente a ellos se extiende una amplia explanada de cemento, correspondiente al antiguo parking de una empresa de transportes, ahora abandonado. La empresa debió quebrar, dejando toda su antigua flota allí, por lo que hoy en día es un cementerio de esqueletos de furgonetas, morros de camiones, vagonetas, ruedas corroídas, y algún contenedor metálico, como el que les ha servido para esconderse.

En mitad de todo ese laberinto de chatarra, han aparecido dos enormes furgones de alta gama, anónimo color negro sin distintivos, que se han encarado por la parte trasera, abriendo de par en par los portones.

El plan es aparentemente sencillo. Insultantemente sencillo, ha pensado Joe, para ser ellos. Casi no se lo pudo creer cuando Andy se lo contó: un grupo supremacista norteamericano que preparaba un atentado con explosivos, explosivos que habían comprado a una mafia que -ah, la ironía- la guardia ya conocía por haber abastecido también a una célula, ya extinta, de Al Qaeda. El intercambio se haría allí. Andy había tenido experiencias previas con ellos, y ya no solo quería incautar la mercancía: buscaba un destrozo _total._

\- No quiero uno de esos hijos de puta con vida. ¿Me estáis entendiendo?

Joe estuvo a punto de preguntarle _si de verdad_ pensaba que aquel trabajo no podía realizarlo otro grupo de menos nivel. Por la expresión de Nicky, supo que él también se hacía la misma pregunta. Pero entonces Nile captó su atención con un gesto, señalando discretamente hacia el francés que había permanecido toda la reunión callado, un tanto avergonzado pero a la vez atento, deseando dar el máximo de sí en esa misión. Demostrar que podían volver a confiar en él.

Y Joe entendió.

\- ¡Vamos!

El plan parecía fácil cuando Andy lo desgranó. Nile y Joe barrerían el lugar con descarga de ametralladora para impedir que nadie escapara, mientras Book avanzaba con su pistola, cazando a los matones que se hubieran escondido tras la primera oleada. Su objetivo era llegar antes de que reaccionaran lo suficiente para escapar en los furgones. En cualquier caso, Joe, Nile y -sobre todo- Nicky y su mira telescópica, estaban preparados para intervenir si ocurría esa eventualidad.

Así que Joe dispara acotando el perímetro que se despliega ante sus ojos. En el extremo contrario del parking, Nile está haciendo lo mismo, cortándoles el paso, no dejando a la mafia otro remedio que el de parapetarse tras los esqueletos de los vehículos. Varios cuerpos ya se diseminan a lo largo y ancho, pero saben que son demasiado pocos. Que la mayoría de los traficantes y los cabezas rapadas han conseguido ponerse a salvo, y se preparan para responder.

\- Book -ordena Andy, por el pinganillo-. Ahora.

Joe escucha a alguien contener la respiración, y sabe que es Nicky.

Y lo sabe porque él hace lo mismo, en el momento en el que el ex soldado napoleónico asiente, sujeta con decisión la pistola y se separa de la protección que le ofrece su compañero, internándose en el laberinto.

Como le ha dicho Nicky, nada que no haya hecho varias veces.

Pero hoy es _distinto._

Booker avanza moviéndose deprisa, la cabeza agachada y los hombros encorvados. Una andanda de disparos se levanta a su paso, y Joe adivina que ha quedado en la línea de tiro de los enemigos. Dispara él también, intentando cubrirle, aunque sabe que el ángulo no es óptimo. Mueve los pies, todo su cuerpo pugnando por intervenir.

\- Joe, quieto -le ordena Andy-. Deja que Booker haga su parte.

Entonces, Booker se tira al suelo, parapetándose tras la rueda del camión, y empieza a _hacer su parte._

A Joe casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

Booker no era mal luchador antes, supliendo su evidente falta de vocación y su instrucción en un armamento desfasado con buena dosis de voluntad, entrenamiento y la siempre bienvenida temeridad provocada por el exceso de alcohol. Sus habilidades estaban muy por debajo de las de Andy, Nicky, él mismo o Nile, pero resultaba un buen apoyo.

Por eso apenas puede creerse lo que ve.

Booker se lanza a la refriega con valor y empeño, esquivando, rodando bajo los obstáculos, saltando entre un parapeto y otro, corriendo a toda velocidad entre los furgones. Y lo hace sin dejar de disparar un solo segundo, apuntando de forma instintiva, recargando a toda velocidad. La pistola parece una extensión más de su cuerpo. Cada vez que un rival asoma, Booker dispara sin apenas apuntar, e irremediablemente escuchan su cuerpo caer un instante después. Normalmente, con la cabeza reventada entre una nube de sesos y de sangre.

\- Joder -escuchan mascullar a Andy.

Booker no era malo antes, pero ahora resulta ser _jodidamente bueno,_ con una puntería sobrenatural teniendo en cuenta que dispara en movimiento y sin apenas mirar, huyendo constantemente, evitando que las balas impacten en él. Y el muy cabronazo aun consigue reventar las cuatro ruedas de uno de los furgones antes de que le roce el primer disparo. Un segundo le impacta de lleno en el pecho, sin matarle inmediatamente. El francés se tambalea, la sangre visible a pesar del color oscuro de la sudadera de Nicky. Y aun así, logra apuntar una otra vez y acertar entre los ojos del hombre que le ha disparado.

\- Nile, Joe -ordena Andy-. Nicky.

Joe se lanza al frente, rugiendo.

Booker sigue disparando, sujetándose al morro de una furgoneta abandonada mientras la herida se regenera y su cuerpo escupe la bala. Más impactos han aparecido en su cuerpo, pero él no parece notarlos. Joe escucha el sonido de un motor.

\- ¡Seb!

El furgón intacto da marcha atrás en ese momento. Nile corre hacia él, acribillándole desde la distancia, sin acertar. El conductor es habilidoso, y realiza un trompo para parapetarse el otro vehículo, torciendo su trayectoria para apuntar hacia el lugar donde Joe le corta el paso.

\- ¡Yusuf!

Joe levanta el subfusil, enviando una ráfaga contra el furgón, pero el conductor se ha agachado y el vehículo acelera más y más, en su dirección.

Alguien le da un empujón.

En el mismo instante, un solo disparo restalla en el parking, la ventanilla lateral del furgón se hace añicos, y el vehículo pierde el control cuando su conductor cae sobre el volante, con la cabeza perforada por el certero disparo de un francotirador.

Joe escucha un estruendo terrible, un grito de Nile y el gruñido de Nicky en el pinganillo.

Se levanta de momento, y su propia inmortalidad se le olvida cuando distingue la mitad superior del cuerpo de Booker bajo las ruedas del destrozado furgón.

\- ¡Sébastien!

Nile está enarbolando su fusil, rematando a los pocos traficantes y neonazis que quedan vivos y les salen al paso con un valor alocado nacido de la desesperación. Joe les esquiva, acelerando hacia el furgón. Escucha de fondo a Nicky soltar una ristra de improperios en genovés mientras disparos aislados y medidos detienen en plena huida a dos o tres traficantes que habían logrado alejarse al fondo del parking.

De repente, silencio.

Otro silencio irreal mientras Joe se acerca al furgón, conteniendo la respiración al ver a Booker debajo, el pecho aplastado por una de las ruedas.

\- Despejado -murmura Andy-. Puedes acercarte, Nicky.

Nicky no ha esperado a escuchar la orden. Llega casi al mismo tiempo que lo hace Nile; entre los tres consiguen mover apenas unos centímetros el vehículo, lo justo para puedan empujar el aún cadáver de Booker, desincrustarlo de los restos destrozados del coche.

Después, Joe y Nicky caen de rodillas, a su lado.

Le han visto morir muchas veces, pero es la primera vez desde que se ha convertido en una parte imprescindible de sus vidas. Joe le sujeta la cabeza, Nicky agarra una de las intactas manos, acunándola entre las suyas.

\- Sébastien -susurra-. Sébastien, por favor…

Sébastien vuelve a la vida, cogiendo una violenta bocanada de aire mientras escupe sangre y su pecho empieza a inflarse, los pulmones visibles por un segundo hasta que las costillas se recomponen a su alrededor.

Nicky y Joe suspiran con alivio.

\- Podrías haberte ahorrado la acción heroica, Booker.

\- Ya me conoces, Joe -tose-el drama es mi jodida especialidad.

Se echan a reír. Joe le abraza, ayudándole a incorporarse mientras sus tejidos se regeneran y su cuerpo recupera la plena funcionalidad. Nicky le acaricia cariñosamente la mejilla por un instante antes de incorporarse él también. Nile está sonriendo.

Book se pone en pie, contemplando el dantesco panorama a su alrededor.

\- No se nos ha dado mal, ¿eh?

\- No se _te_ ha dado mal, querrás decir -corrige Nile con entusiasmo-. ¡Eres una puta máquina de matar, Book!

\- Bueno, bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Cuando uno forma equipo con una marine de los Estados Unidos y dos guerreros medievales, hay que esforzarse mucho para estar a la altura.

Esboza una sonrisa ladeada, llevándose la mano al pecho de forma automática para comprobar que la petaca sigue en su sitio. Parece sorprenderse al toparse con la sudadera de Nicky. Más aún cuando baja la cabeza, comprobando que está completamente agujereada, rasgada y manchada de sangre.

\- Mierda -murmura-. Nicky, me parece que…

\- Tranquilo, Book, tengo una media docena de sudaderas iguales -revela el antiguo cruzado, encogiéndose de hombros-. Nosotros somos inmortales, pero nuestra ropa no.

\- Aunque habría sido un detalle, la verdad -bromea Joe.

Vuelven a reírse. Nile le da un empujón amistoso, Book le rodea el hombro con un brazo, besándola en la mejilla. Nicky se apoya en el costado de Joe, secándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. Los cuatro se toman un momento de respiro, escuchando los pasos que se acercan, desde el punto donde Andy, encaramada al camión abandonado más lejano al epicentro de la acción, lo ha controlado todo.

\- Parece que aún nos serás de ayuda, Book.

La antigua diosa aparece a sus espaldas. Aún les resulta doloroso comprobar cómo el tiempo ha vuelto a actuar sobre el organismo de Andy, haciendo aparecer un par de canas en su pelo, insinuando alguna arruga que antes no estaba. De momento, la jefa de la guardia se mantiene en plena forma, y con todas sus facultades intactas. Solo tras mucho insistir han conseguido que acepte quedarse en la retaguardia en las misiones más intrascendentes, controlándolo todo con su radiotransmisor.

Booker da un paso al frente, observándola con la expectación pintada en el rostro. No es idiota -no mucho, al menos, apunta mentalmente Joe-. Debe de haberse dado cuenta de que este chiste de misión era una prueba, una prueba destinada a calibrar sus facultades tras cuatro años en el dique seco, a valorar su compromiso, su resistencia al miedo. Se toquetea distraídamente el cuello de la sudadera con la mano libre mientras Andy le examina.

\- Voy a ser sincera contigo.

Book agacha la cabeza un poco, pero le mantiene la mirada. Joe, que sabe el infierno por el que ese hombre ha pasado, no puede evitar sentirse profundamente orgulloso de él.

\- Por favor.

\- Si por mí fuera, no habrías vuelto -sus cuatro subordinados, Book entre ellos, acogen la confesión sin parpadear-. En este grupo hay unas normas, y son unas normas que hay que respetar. Sabes que te quiero, Book. Y sabes cuánto me dolió tener que hacer lo que hicimos.

Booker asiente. Joe observa. Su amante fue readmitido teóricamente hace un par de meses, pero todos tenían claro que ese perdón no se haría oficial hasta que el francés demostrara su valía sobre el terreno.

\- Lo sé.

\- Honestamente, _jamás_ habría aceptado que se levantara tu castigo, si no hacerlo no hubiera supuesto perder también a Joe y a Nicky -en ese momento, su mirada se clava en ellos-. Os quiero muchísimo a vosotros también pero, la próxima vez que me desafiéis, os cortaré los cojones. _Con el hacha._

Los dos tienen el sentido común de mostrarse compungidos y serios.

A espaldas de Andy, Nile se muerde discretamente una sonrisa.

\- No pensaba que pudieran sacarte del puto pozo donde estabas metido, y aún menos que fueras a resultar útil para algo más que para buscar información en tu ordenador. Sinceramente, no habría apostado ni un céntimo por ti hoy, Book. Estaba convencida de que te acribillarían a la mínima, y que Nile y Joe tendrían que terminar el trabajo.

Book sigue manteniéndole la mirada, ahora erguido, como un soldado que mira de cara a la muerte.

Andy esboza lentamente una sonrisa irónica.

\- No sucede a menudo, pero estaba claro que ellos tenían razón, y yo me equivocaba -Nile deja escapar al fin la risa contenida; Joe y Nicky sonríen, y Book suelta al fin el aire que había estado conteniendo-. Sigue sin hacerme _ninguna gracia_ que maquinarais en contra de las decisiones de todo el grupo -otra mirada ladeada hacia los dos guerreros, que vuelven a adoptar una expresión solemne-, pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar que un Booker no borracho es un soldado tan bueno que habría sido un desperdicio haberlo tenido un siglo muriéndose del asco en Marsella.

\- Y eso último es literal -apunta Joe.

Esta vez incluso Book sonríe. Andy le mira un momento, y tras pensárselo un poco, le tiende la mano. Mano que el francés ignora olímpicamente cuando da un paso hacia ella, abrazándola con torpeza.

\- Eh, eh -se queja ella, aunque le devuelve fugazmente el abrazo antes de apartarle fingiendo un resoplido de indignación-. A ver qué te has creído.

\- Lo que es -aclara Nicky en tono didáctico-. Un francés sobón.

\- Andy, yo…

\- Cierra el pico, Book. Ya está todo dicho. Vámonos, ya se encargará Copley de limpiar este desastre y llevarse los explosivos. No sé vosotros, pero yo tengo hambre.

\- Ah, matar siempre me da hambre- coincide Nile, siguiendo a Andy.

\- Nile, tú siempre tienes hambre -se burla Nicky.

\- Estoy creciendo.

De repente, Andy se detiene en seco, girándose de un movimiento brusco.

Por un momento los cuatro inmortales simplemente se la quedan mirando, y al instante siguiente se giran, levantando instintivamente las armas, suponiendo que ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo a sus espaldas. Pero el parking sigue estando quieto y silencioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando se giran de nuevo hacia ella, tiene los ojos clavados en Booker. Y mientras él espera, ella esboza una sonrisa que a Joe le resulta escalofriante.

\- Book -murmura, con una dulzura que no anticipa nada bueno-. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Nicky cuando le comenté mis dudas sobre tus capacidades para volver al trabajo a pie de campo?

Joe no tiene la menor idea de qué hablan, pero la reacción de Nicky -dando un respingo, levantando la mano como si quisiera detenerla- espolea su curiosidad y la de Booker, que le mira confuso antes de girarse de nuevo hacia ella.

\- Andy…

\- No, no lo sé.

\- Por favor…

\- Nicky me dijo -empieza ella, ignorando las peticiones desesperadas del genovés, con el tono de quien está disfrutando revelando un secreto- que no tenía que preocuparme, porque estaba completamente seguro de que darías la talla. Nicky me dijo que nos habíamos formado una idea equivocada sobre tu capacidad de combate, que los soldados franceses de tu época eran los mejores, y que si habías conseguido sobrevivir peleando borracho con un arma tan inestable como un fusil con cartucho de pólvora, es que en el fondo eras bueno, Book, muy bueno. Nicky me dijo que apostaría su inmortalidad a que estabas completamente rehabilitado, porque te había visto superarte a ti mismo de una forma que él no estaba muy seguro de poder imitar si llegara el caso. Y, finalmente, Nicky estaba tan seguro de todo lo que me estaba diciendo, que me invitó a emparejarte con Joe para que fueras tú quien tuviera que protegerle, llegado el caso. ¿No es adorable, nuestro Nicky?

Termina ampliando más la sonrisa.

Book la mira en blanco, girándose después hacia Nicky.

Nicky, a su vez, mira a Andy con la mayor expresión de traición de la historia.

Nile hace esfuerzos por aguantarse la risa y Joe, sencillamente, observa con los brazos cruzados, demasiado entretenido por toda la escena.

\- Andy… -musita Nicky, el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

Ella deja escapar un pequeño bufido, sin dejarse conmover.

\- Mi venganza por la escenita de antes, Nicky. Disfruta.

Se da la vuelta, alejándose de ellos con aire satisfecho.

Nile la sigue, girándose un momento para hacer un gesto de diversión a Joe.

Este se queda mirando con una sonrisa indulgente cuando Booker se abalanza sobre Nicky para comérselo a besos.

\- _Santa Maria -_ murmura, para sí-. Cualquiera os separa esta noche.

Al final, la noche acaba bien, aunque Nicky se la pase casi permanentemente ruborizado, y aunque Booker no deje de mirarle con arrobamiento, depositando pequeños besos en su rostro o en su cuello cuando cree que nadie mira.

Aunque Joe tenga que aparecer de la nada, dejando caer un coscorrón en la nuca de cada uno de ellos.

\- Cuando estamos con los demás, nos comportamos, ¿eh? -les regaña, antes de añadir, con cierta incredulidad-. Parece mentira que os lo tenga que decir _yo._

Book sonríe con inocencia -gesto al que Joe responde con un arqueamiento de cejas escéptico- pero mantiene el azúcar a unos niveles soportables durante el resto de la noche. Es más, vuelve a transformarse en el Booker encantador al que Joe y Nicky ya tuvieron ocasión de admirar durante sus aventuras inmobiliarias. Rebosando felicidad por todos los poros, decide arrancarse con una serie de anécdotas desconcertantemente descacharrantes sobre sus tiempos de burgués, haciendo las delicias de Nile, que tiene que secarse las lágrimas de risa ante los chismes de una sociedad que lleva muerta y enterrada más de dos siglos.

Andy le contempla con incredulidad.

\- Ahora resulta que el cenizo este es la alegría de la huerta -la escuchan mascullar-. Hay que joderse con _monsieur_ Le Livre.

Joe asiente automáticamente, hasta que recuerda que en teoría _debe_ defender el honor de su amante.

\- Eh, estás hablando de nuestro novio -murmura, sin mucho convencimiento.

Ella le clava una mirada desafiante.

\- Uh. Mírame cómo tiemblo _._

\- Bueno -concede Nicky, tan ecuánime como siempre-. Al menos, lo has intentado.

A pesar de sus quejas, Andy también acaba sucumbiendo al _show_ de Booker, arrellanándose en el sillón del salón del refugio para asistir en primera fila -con una ceja arqueada- a su interminable colección de anécdotas estúpidas y chistes malos. Joe y Nicky deciden retirarse discretamente a la cocina con la excusa de preparar la cena. Aprovechan la relativa intimidad para compartir un beso fugaz, tan felices como su amante.

\- Es bueno estar todos juntos -comenta Nicky, empezando a preparar una ensalada.

\- Sí -Joe examina con aire crítico un paquete de té que han comprado para él y para el francés-. ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta de cómo mira Nile a Seb?

Nicky asiente, lo que no sorprende a Joe. Claro que se ha dado cuenta; Nicky no es nada si no es observador.

\- Aún estoy intentando decidir si le considera un hermano mayor muy divertido o una especie de figura paterna.

\- Yo creo que una mezcla de ambos. También te digo, muy jodida está Nile si su referencia de adulto responsable es precisamente Book.

\- Está haciendo grandes progresos últimamente -rebate su marido-. Se cogieron cariño desde el primer minuto, eso lo vimos todos. Nile perdió a su padre… Sébastien, a sus hijos. No digo que vayan a establecer ese tipo de relación, pero…

Se quedan mirando por encima de dos lechugas iceberg a medio cortar, media docena de tomates, tres latas de atún y una bolsa de queso _mozzarella._

\- La invitamos a que venga a vernos cuando quiera, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Será lo mejor.

Se sonríen, anticipando ya el previsible deleite de Booker si Nile acepta la invitación y empieza a dejarse caer por casa con regularidad.

Y hablando de casa…

\- Nico, me preocupa un poco Book. Está tan sensible que igual le da un infarto cuando volvamos a casa y vea lo que le dejamos allí.

\- Bueno. Es un riesgo que habrá que correr -se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa-. Además, admitámoslo. Que Seb esté empalagoso no es novedad.

La conversación se corta cuando Sébastien Le Livre en persona hace su entrada en la cocina, aún riéndose de lo último que ha dicho Nile. Joe sonríe cuando se le engancha a los hombros por detrás, girándole la cabeza para darle un beso.

\- Seb, quita, que no eres un puto koala -protesta débilmente, riéndose-. Y yo de ti no me acercaría ahora mismo a Nicolò. Se toma la cocina muy en serio y tiene un cuchillo en la mano.

\- Un cuchillo excelentemente afilado -confirma el genovés.

Booker sonríe, soltándose de Joe.

\- No os preocupéis, no voy a estorbar. Solo vengo a por agua -se pone de puntillas, abriendo las puertas de los armarios colgados sobre su cabeza-. ¿Dónde están los va…?

Enmudece.

Joe reacciona por instinto. Suelta el cuchillo y el tomate que estaba pelando, da un paso atrás, y agarra a Booker del brazo, todo en el mismo movimiento fluido y en un espacio no mayor a un segundo. Casi al mismo tiempo, Nicky se materializa junto a ellos, al otro lado del francés, que mira hacia arriba. Arrugando la frente.

En el armario -alto, estrecho- cuya puerta ha abierto, se apilan sin demasiado orden un paquete _muy_ antiguo de galletas, un montón de bricks de zumo de naranja y -al fondo, pegada a la pared- la inconfundible silueta de una polvorienta botella de vino.

Los tres se quedan paralizados un momento.

\- Seb -llama Nicky, en un susurro que apenas oculta su temor, tan mosqueado como Joe por el mutismo de su amante.

Booker reacciona sin sobresalto, girándose para lanzarle una mirada sorprendida, esbozando después una sonrisa. Su aplomo y su tranquilidad son totales mientras se yergue de nuevo para cerrar con suavidad la puerta.

\- Parece que los vasos no estaban ahí -bromea, suspirando cuando ellos no sonríen-. Chicos. Tranquilos. _No_ voy a beber. Qué cojones, ni siquiera me apetece mucho.

Pero la consternación de Joe ha dado paso a una ligera irritación.

\- Le dijimos a Andy que se asegurara de…

\- _¿Qué? -_ interrumpe Book, borrando completamente la sonrisa-. ¿Le pedisteis a Andy _qué?_

Los dos guardan silencio un momento.

\- Queremos evitarte… -hace un gesto hacia el armario-. En fin, eso.

El francés parece ligeramente ofendido.

\- Yusuf, no me jodas, tú me viste delante de aquella tienda. 

\- Sébastien, sabes que confiamos en ti, pero aún eres un alcohólico -interviene Nicky-. Probablemente, siempre lo seas -tras unos segundos, en los que Book simplemente le mira con irritación, añade-. Por favor, no te enfades. Lo hemos hecho con la mejor intención.

El ruego suaviza inmediatamente la expresión de Booker, que sacude la cabeza, suspirando.

\- No me enfado. Sé con qué intención lo habéis hecho -les tranquiliza, extendiendo un brazo para rozar con cariño el brazo de Joe, que vuelve a respirar, aliviado-. Pero, chicos, no podéis pedirle a Andy que tenga especiales miramientos conmigo. Tengo que ser uno más. No puede… No puede verme débil.

Su gesto irritado ha dado paso a uno de consternación. Dirige una mirada ansiosa hacia el exterior, donde Andy sigue sentada en el sofá, junto a Nile.

\- Seb. No pasa nada porque tengas una debilidad.

\- No quiero que piense…

\- Estamos para ayudarnos, Book. ¿O es que tú piensas que Andy es débil porque se quede en la retaguardia?

\- ¡Claro que no! Es mortal, es normal que nosotros la prote… -de repente, pone los ojos en blanco-. Oh, ya.

Emite un suspiro de aceptación, encogiéndose de hombros mientras acepta su derrota. Booker habrá hecho grandes progresos, piensa Joe, pero sigue siendo _lento_ para aceptar la ayuda de sus hermanos de armas. No le culpa. Sabe que será un camino largo, y por eso borra cualquier tipo de tensión mediante el infalible método de propinarle un empujón cariñoso en el hombro, agarrándole después el cuello para besarle ruidosamente la mejilla.

Nicky les mira, impertérrito.

\- Magnífico. Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los sensatos, Sébastien -suaviza sus palabras con un beso corto en la boca. Después, él mismo coge un vaso del armario correcto, llenándolo de agua antes de tendérselo al francés-. Ahora, fuera de mi cocina.

\- Vete a seguir encandilando a las damas, te estarán echando de menos.

\- Iros los dos a la mierda.

Booker se marcha bebiendo de su vaso y Joe y Nicky le contemplan con una sonrisa distraída.

\- Nadie nos dijo que fuera a ser fácil -murmura el genovés, volviendo al trabajo.

\- Tampoco fue fácil nuestra relación -rebate Joe, imitándole-. Al menos, no los primeros trescientos años.

\- Ni los últimos cinco.

El tono de Nicky le llama la atención. Gira el cuello, encontrándole quieto, las manos apoyadas en la encimera, observando un tomate a medio cortar como si le hubiera ofendido gravemente.

\- No pienses en eso, Nico.

\- No puedo evitarlo -confiesa él, meneando la cabeza-. Siento haberte hecho sufrir.

\- Yo no -repone Joe, provocando que su marido le mire con una ligera sorpresa. Le lanza una sonrisa resplandeciente, muy ocupado en sacar unos filetes de su envase protector-. Si ese era el precio que teníamos que pagar para dejarnos de tonterías e ir por fin a por Sébastien, yo lo considero un sufrimiento bien invertido.

Finaliza la frase con un guiño, centrándose de nuevo en su tarea.

Puede escuchar, más que ver, la mirada fija de Nicky durante casi un minuto.

\- Yusuf.

\- Qué.

\- No sé si alguna vez te lo hemos dicho, pero eres increíble.

Se ríe, de buen humor, feliz simplemente por estar allí, cocinando con Nicky, escuchando a Booker bromear con Andy y con Nile.

\- Di más bien que estoy increíblemente bueno.

\- Eso también.

Feliz de estar con él, con _ellos._

\- Joe.

\- ¿Hum?

Está medio dormido cuando Booker le habla, llamando su atención con un ligero codazo. Joe gruñe, escuchando de fondo la voz del narrador en la tele, el ocasional rumor proveniente de una grada tan anestesiada como él mismo. Busca el cuerpo de su amante a tientas, apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro. No es habitual que se duerma viendo el fútbol -según el partido y la competición, podría llegar incluso a considerarlo un crimen imputable- pero la primera misión en meses le ha dejado exhausto, y la liga sueca tampoco es que sea lo más trepidante del mundo.

\- Quería preguntarte algo. Sobre la sudadera.

Joe vuelve a gruñir. Oh, Booker quiere tener una conversación seria cuando estaba apaciblemente adormilado contra su cuerpo, en el silencio del piso donde casi todo el mundo está ya acostado, y esperando a que Nicky les haga el favor de salir ya de la ducha para poder irse a la cama. _Genial._ Pero no tiene por costumbre abandonar a los suyos si le necesitan, así que se fuerza a abrir los ojos, enfocando una mirada vidriosa en el rostro atribulado del francés.

\- ¿Cómo van?

\- Empate a uno, con un gol anulado a cada equipo.

\- Vale -se despereza-. Ahora sí puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Seb.

Booker resopla por la nariz, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Joe se ríe en voz baja, pegándose aún más a su cuerpo. Llegado el caso, a él tampoco se le da mal lo de comportarse como una lapa.

\- ¿De verdad pensabas que era únicamente por Nicolò? Quiero decir, ¿desde el principio?

Joe medita un instante la respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sí -y como siente que debe añadir algo más, agrega-. En realidad no te culpaba, Seb. Nico huele muy bien. Nico siempre ha olido bastante bien, incluso en la Edad Media, cuando no existía Giorgio Armani. Puedes coger a Nicolò recién salido de una batalla y seguramente te parezca que está presentable. Creo que es por ser italiano.

\- Los italianos llevan la elegancia en la sangre, eso desde luego -afirma Booker distraídamente, antes de volver a insistir-. ¿Y no te importaba?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que fuera solo por Nicolò -Joe alza la cabeza, extrañado. Book se apresura a elaborar-. Sabes, Yusuf, a veces tengo la sensación de que… Con todo esto de que era Nico quien tenía el problema conmigo… Bueno, igual no te he prestado a ti la suficiente atención.

Joe se ríe en voz baja.

Para qué negarlo: es impepinable que, desde su reencuentro, todos sus esfuerzos, más todos los esfuerzos de Booker, y del propio Nicky, se concentraron en recomponer la relación que más rota parecía.

Porque era Nicky quien más había acusado el golpe, y fue Nicky quien se pasó más tiempo dolido, y por tanto fueron Nicky y Booker quienes más tuvieron que luchar para reconstruir, pieza a pieza, la confianza perdida. Pero a Joe aquel largo proceso no solo _no_ le había hecho sentir excluido sino que, por contra, le había unido aún más a ellos dos.

\- Sébastien, a ver cómo te lo explico. Soy un hombre sencillo. No me como el coco como vosotros dos. Creo en lo que veo. ¿Me entiendes?

\- No.

\- Cuando Nicolò y yo te veíamos en sueños, él se planteaba enrevesadas teorías sobre el destino. Yo no. Yo solo sabía que te follaría hasta dejarte seco, y luego ya veríamos -vuelve a reírse al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Booker-. Y luego, cuando te encontramos… Probablemente me equivoqué, Seb. Probablemente tendríamos que haber luchado más, los dos, por ti. Pero a mí me pareció que no era el momento. Te vi roto, vi a Nico inseguro, vi que a lo mejor no íbamos a ningún sitio y que acabábamos haciéndonos daño. Los tres.

\- Es probable que sí.

\- Y luego, vi… Vi que nuestro chico te cogía especial cariño, que estaba siempre pendiente de ti. Y supe que nuestra historia no había acabado, pero tampoco veía muy claro la forma de encauzarla. Pequé de cobarde, lo reconozco.

\- A mí no me parece que fueras un cobarde, Yusuf. Sinceramente, yo tampoco es que diera muchas garantías. A las pruebas me remito.

\- Sí, la verdad es que tu fiabilidad ha dejado mucho que desear hasta hace bien poco, Seb -le rodea el cuello con el brazo, acercándole a su cuerpo para besarle en la frente-. Pero cuando al fin fuimos a por ti, lo vi clarísimo. Nos necesitabas. Te necesitábamos.

Se queda apoyado contra su sien, inspirando profundamente -también se está haciendo un auténtico adicto al olor de Book-, escuchándole respirar a él.

\- Y sobre tu pregunta, nunca me sentí excluido. Sí es verdad que pensaba que estabas ligeramentemás enchochado por él que por mí, pero, entre tú y yo, me parecía hasta normal. Nicolò es mucho Nicolò.

\- Yusuf, gilipollas. Estaba igual de encoñado de los dos.

\- Eso lo veo ahora. Estaba claro que a él te lo tenías que trabajar más. Y lo has hecho muy bien, Seb. Nuestro Nico no ha estado mejor follado en la vida.

\- Además, es que no habría sido posible sin ti.

Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

Joe vuelve a levantar la cabeza, separándose de Book para mirarle.

\- ¿El qué no habría sido posible sin mí? -hace un ademán, señalándolos a ambos-. ¿Esto?

Booker esboza una ligera sonrisa.

\- En los momentos más jodidos, fuiste tú quien nos ayudaste, Yusuf. Fuiste tú quien lograste que Nicolò y yo nos entendiéramos el uno al otro. Y sé que fuiste tú quien lo trajiste. Así que por eso -y ahora se acerca arqueando las cejas, y Joe podría jurar que está siendo deliberadamente seductor si no tuviera el corazón encogidisímo- me gusta sentir tu olor mezclado con el suyo, Yusuf Al-Kaysani, porque para mí sois inseparables, porque yo os quiero y os necesito a los dos por igual.

Joe traga saliva.

Tan embebido está -en la declaración, en la forma en la que brillan los ojos de Book, en su tono bajo y ronco- que ni siquiera escucha los pasos a su espalda hasta que los tiene encima.

\- Otro romántico incurable. Se ve que los atraigo.

\- Ven aquí, idiota. Yusuf está teniendo uno de esos momentos.

El respaldo cruje cuando un cuerpo se apoya en él.

\- ¿Uno de esos momentos de darse cuenta de que nos quiere más que a la vida, y nos necesita a su lado para el resto de la eternidad?

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- Bien. No había tenido ninguno desde hace dos semanas. Empezaba a preocuparme.

Joe siente una mano enredándose en sus rizos, y un momento después el rostro de Nicky aparece junto al suyo, dejando caer un beso suave, lento, en su cuello. Se estremece, más aún cuando Book se apoya contra el otro costado, buscándole la boca de una forma que hace que el tunecino tenga que contenerse para no agarrarle de la cintura y pegarle a su cuerpo.

Pero no pueden ignorar que están en un refugio junto al resto, que Andy y Nile ya duermen en la habitación y -sobre todo- que la jefa les ha amenazado de una forma muy explícita con lo que le pasará a sus atributos masculinos si se les ocurre liar una escenita subida de todo frente a los inocentes ojos de la recién llegada. Así que un instante después, a regañadientes, los tres se despegan. Ahogando a la vez un bostezo.

\- Vamos a acostarnos. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje a casa.

Nicky encabeza la marcha. Joe le sigue, pensando con alivio en el colchón que les está esperando, en un rincón del suelo. Salvo que el lugar tenga suficientes camas para todos -o se sientan _muy_ seguros- los inmortales suelen dormir en la misma habitación, donde pueden protegerse mejor en el caso de que les ataquen. Fue una costumbre que adoptaron poco después de conocer a Andy, y es una costumbre en la que tanto Booker como Nile se han integrado de forma natural.

Cuando Joe entra, observa con cariño los bultos de los cuerpos de sus compañeras. El piso franco es pequeño, pero la única habitación es grande, así que han podido tender colchones y colchonetas para todos. Nile ya duerme en un rincón, envuelta en su manta. A pocos pasos, contra el mismo lado de la pared, se extiende el lecho de Andy; tiene los ojos cerrados pero, por su respiración, Joe sabe que aún no está dormida.

Nicky ya se ha dirigido hacia el lado contrario, donde les han dejado el colchón más grande. El genovés se tiende en la mitad, suspirando con cansancio. Joe le sigue, colocándose de forma mecánica tras él, pasándole el brazo por la cintura y pegándole a su pecho.

Se queda un momento quieto, expectante.

Diez segundos después, Nicky y él levantan la cabeza a la vez.

\- ¿Book?

Book es una silueta en medio de la habitación, una silueta que incluso en plena oscuridad se adivina extraordinariamente confusa. Nicky suspira; Joe se pregunta qué diablos pasa, hasta que de repente cae en la cuenta: es la primera vez que tienen que dormir en una habitación común desde que están felizmente liados.

\- A lo mejor -le escuchan susurrar- debería dormir solo. No quiero que las chicas se sientan incómodas, y a mí realmente no me impor…

\- _Booker_ -la voz de Andy le corta. En la oscuridad, Booker se queda muy, muy quieto, aguantando la respiración- acuéstate antes de que Joe y Nicky te maten o te mate yo.

\- Sí, señora.

Joe le recibe con un “ _gilipollas”_ , y Nicky con un florido insulto en genovés, pero en cuanto el cuerpo de Booker toca el colchón, extiende un brazo para atraparle, pegándole a él. Joe siente su peso al acomodarse, y le acaricia el brazo con la punta de los dedos, sonriendo contra la nuca de su marido.

\- Buenas noches.

Le responden con un gruñido y, antes de caer profundamente dormido, Joe recuerda que ni siquiera se han acordado de tirar la botella de vino.

El amanecer les trajo la más que previsible escena de Nile emocionándose al abrir los ojos y distinguirles, al fondo de la habitación, estrechamente acurrucados los unos contra los ojos. Joe aún estaba recuperando la conciencia en ese momento, alternando entre sueño y vigilia. Por eso pudo escuchar un desconcertante _“son muy monos”_ , seguido por un terrorífico _“¿puedo hacerles una foto?”_ al que, afortunadamente, la voz de Andy replicó con contundencia. Así que aún no había terminado de despertarse y ya se estaba riendo, incorporándose a duras penas para toparse con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Nile.

\- Hacéis muy buena pareja. Bueno, trío. Lo que sea -los evaluó apreciativamente-. No se puede decir que Book tenga mal gusto, la verdad.

\- ¡Eh! -el francés también estaba medio despierto. Levantó la cabeza con un gruñido-. ¿Qué insinúas?

La joven no se molestó en contestarle, dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa antes de abandonar la habitación y dejarle con dos palmos de narices. Book se rascó la nuca, pensativo. Entre Joe y él, Nicky también pugnaba por escaparse de los brazos de Morfeo, bostezando.

\- Hey, Seb -se incorporó a la conversación, con una media sonrisa-. ¿Qué decías anoche, que las chicas se iban a sentir incómodas o algo así?

\- Nicolò di Genova, búscate una cruzada nueva y piérdete un rato.

Había habido risas y bromas en el desayuno, Nile tomándole el pelo a Booker, Andy tomándole el pelo a Nicky, y Joe fluctuando entre defender a sus amantes o aliarse con ellas en su contra. Después, cada uno cogió su maleta y abandonó el refugio. Se despidieron en un callejón, discretamente; con aún más sigilo, Nicky se llevó aparte a Nile, cruzando unas palabras con ella en voz baja. Su cara de ilusión indicó a Joe que la estaba invitando a asomar por Marsella cuando le apeteciera.

Un rato después, el genovés le confesaba:

\- Me ha preguntado si allí tendría habitación propia o dormiría en la misma habitación que nosotros. Dice que no le importaría, y cito literalmente, encontrarse todas las mañanas con esa visión celestial, pero que igual nosotros preferíamos algo de privacidad.

\- Los mismos chistes malos que Book. Al final resultará que sí son padre e hija en lo espiritual.

\- En lo tocacojones, querrás decir.

\- Soy un poeta y me expreso como tal.

\- No me obligues a hacerte una lista de todas tus poéticas expresiones, Yusuf Al-Kaysani. Porque mil años dan para mucho.

Su ánimo risueño empezó a desaparecer al dirigirse al aeropuerto, sustituido por un mal disimulado nerviosismo, y no por el hecho de tener que colar la bolsa repleta de armas -varios permisos y carnet falsos, más la inestimable ayuda de Copley, tenían aquel asunto más que resuelto-, ni por las horas de avión que les quedaban por delante. Se sentían como niños que esconden una sorpresa, y cruzaron frecuentes miradas y sonrisas de complicidad mientras Booker leía, dormitaba, o se levantaba para pedir la enésima botella de agua. En más de una ocasión, el francés interceptó alguno de esos gestos, observándoles con aire suspicaz y la ceja arqueada.

Estaba claro que Book sospechaba algo, pero no iba a ser él, precisamente _él,_ quien les reprochara tener un secreto. Joe aún recordaba la conversación que habían tenido varios días antes de viajar al requerimiento de Andy, aprovechando que Nicky estaba ocupado, en ese estado de concentración casi trascendental y divino que suponían para él las prácticas de tiro. Y ahora Joe se sentía el sagrado depositario de no uno, sino _dos_ secretos.

Cuando llegan a Marsella su estado ha pasado de nervioso a directamente insoportable, aunque el bueno de Seb no hace comentario alguno. Al contrario, sale gallardamente en su defensa cuando una azafata les mira mal por precipitarse al pasillo en cuanto el avión toca tierra, excusa a Joe cuando golpea sin querer a una señora en la terminal, y pide el taxi antes de salir para que sus dos amantes los temibles guerreros del medievo no tengan la oportunidad de ponerse aún más en ridículo.

Y ahora están ahí, frente a la puerta del amplio apartamento que llevan poco más de dos meses habitando, para deleite de las vecinas del bloque y chisme del barrio. Un apartamento que habían abandonado en la madrugada anterior o, mejor dicho, que _Joe_ había abandonado; porque Nicky -un héroe de su tiempo, Nicky- había conseguido encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente plausible para que Book no sospechara si ellos dos salían unas horas antes, dejando a Joe a solas en el piso.

Sébastien mete la llave en la puerta, sin girarla. Elige ese momento para mirarles.

Los dos tiemblan de anticipación.

\- Venga, soltadlo. ¿Qué me voy a encontrar dentro? ¿Un cachorro? ¿Un Delacroix original? Espero que sea algo de eso, y no un puñado de gigolós. Como diría Nile, tengo buen gusto.

Sus dos amantes le miran, inexpresivos.

\- ¿Acaso quieres un perro? -pregunta Joe, al final.

Booker suspira, girando al fin la llave.

\- Inaguantables, estáis completamente inaguantables.

Pero -y eso es algo que Nicky y Joe solo captan cuando se adentra en el pasillo, y casi deja caer las llaves al suelo tres veces antes de dejarlas en su sitio- él también está nervioso, casi tan nervioso como ellos. Y tiene todo el sentido del mundo, porque así es Book: pasarán cien años y seguirá sorprendiéndose cada vez que uno de ellos tenga un detalle con él.

Su pátina de irritabilidad ya se ha desmoronado completamente para el momento en el que Nicky le engancha de la muñeca, tirando de él hacia el despacho. Joe le sigue, aunque no sin antes detenerse un momento para coger la bolsa especial, acolchada y asegurada, donde transportan sus armas.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?

El despacho está _casi_ como Seb lo dejó. La mesa abarrotada de libros de Historia, una libreta de apuntes abierta por la última página, un puñado de bolígrafos y subrayadores. El portátil, en su soporte. Los ojos del francés recorren la estancia con cierta ansiedad, hasta que al fin se topa con algo que no estaba ahí la última vez que miró.

Una caja.

Alargada, estrecha, apoyada contra uno de los rincones, medio oculta por una estantería.

\- ¿Es eso?

\- Afirmativo -Joe no se lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo, pero Nicky _casi_ da saltitos de la pura emoción-. Abre la puta caja antes de que nos dé algo, por favor.

Booker suelta un resoplido de risa, como si así pudiera disimular que le sudan las manos y le cuesta agarrar las tijeras cuando empieza su épica lucha contra las varias capas de embalaje. Corta unas abrazaderas de plástico, rasga la bolsa exterior, empieza a desgajar con cuidado una caja de cartón, y finalmente se encuentra con varias láminas de corcho, y un tejido acolchado, plegado sobre sí mismo.

_Y._

Y, cuando sus manos apenas rozan lo que hay debajo, Booker se queda quieto. Callado.

\- ¿Book?

Book les mira como si estuviera enfrentándose a lo incomprensible.

\- No puede ser. No es verdad.

Joe había esperado tanto que se echara a llorar como que reaccionara con irritación. Pero ni una ni otra: su perplejidad es absoluta. Desenvolviendo deprisa el resto del embalaje, los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando un fusil reglamentario del ejército francés de período napoleónico -con su bayoneta y todo- encuentra acomodo de forma natural entre sus manos.

Lo observa con detenimiento, tragando saliva para sí, quizá preguntándose si tendrá los redaños suficientes para hacer la última comprobación. Lo hace finalmente, con dedos temblorosos, girándolo para ver mejor la culata. Buscando.

Buscando esa marca que Joe y Nicky saben que está ahí. La que un descreído soldado borracho grabó en plena estepa rusa hace dos siglos, la que se ha convertido en todo un distintivo del arma a lo largo del tiempo, la que ha revalorizado la reliquia, y permitido que Joe lo identificara en su larga búsqueda a través de páginas web, foros y convenciones de coleccionistas.

Y no ha sido barato, pero toda molestia resulta merecer la pena por ver la expresión de Book cuando la yema de sus dedos roza al fin la inscripción en la madera.

\- _Le Livre, 1812 -_ alza la cabeza. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos-. Parece una premonición, ¿no?

Lo sopesa, mordiéndose el labio, acariciando con cierto cariño a ese viejo amigo que ahora vuelve a él para recordarle quién fue y quién puede llegar a ser. Se lo lleva un momento al hombro, antes de volver a sostenerlo entre las palmas de sus manos.

\- Os lo agradezco mucho -murmura, en tono estrangulado-. Pero, si estabais esperando que me lo llevara en las misiones, me temo que va a ser imposible. Me niego a volver a mordisquear cartuchos de pólvora. Y la bayoneta no es muy cómoda.

Hay pocas cosas que Joe ame más de Booker que ese retazo de irónico humor que sale a relucir siempre, incluso en los peores momentos.

Nicky niega con solemnidad, agarrándole de nuevo del brazo.

\- Espera, Sébastien. Aún no has visto lo mejor.

Y Book se ve arrastrado de nuevo, con expresión de estar aún más confuso que antes. Joe casi siente piedad de él. Aún no se ha recuperado de la conmoción de haber recuperado su viejo fusil cuando Nicky le empuja sin miramientos, conduciéndole, esta vez, al dormitorio. Él les sigue con tranquilidad, acarreando la bolsa de las armas.

Se ríe de su expresión de extrañeza cuando llegan al dormitorio principal -a _su_ dormitorio, el de los tres- y se queda mirando la extraña estructura de metal y madera que Joe colgó en la madrugada del día anterior sobre el cabecero de la cama.

\- ¿Qué cojones se supone que es eso?

Nicky y Joe se miran.

Ha llegado el momento que llevan semanas anticipando.

Joe deja caer la bolsa de las armas, agachándose un instante.

Cuando se levanta, la cimitarra está en su mano, y el mandoble, en la de Nicky.

Se miran los tres, cada uno sosteniendo el arma con la que murieron. Booker aprieta el rifle contra su pecho. Joe sopesa su espada. Nicky apoya un momento la frente en la gran cruz de la empuñadura del mandoble, cerrando los ojos.

\- _Deus vult -_ le escuchan murmurar.

Es el primero que se dirige hacia la pared, irguiéndose un poco para poder encajar el mandoble, cruzado en diagonal, en lo que se revela en ese momento como un soporte hecho a medida.

Joe le sigue. Dejando su cimitarra, que se queda atravesada, la hoja cruzada con la de la espada de Nicky.

Los dos se giran en ese momento, mirando a Booker.

\- Tu turno, Sébastien.

Seb llora en silencio cuando se acerca.

Está nervioso, muy nervioso, pero sus manos se mantienen firmes, sus dedos son seguros cuando con un movimiento lento, reverencial, alza el fusil en vertical y lo cuelga en el espacio asignado. Justo en el centro, la culata hacia abajo, la bayoneta apuntando al cielo; el cañón atravesando las dos espadas cruzadas.

Después da un paso atrás, observando el efecto.

No dice nada.

Nicky tampoco cuando le rodea la cintura con un brazo, dejando que el francés se apoye en su hombro.

Joe también se mantiene en silencio cuando les abraza a los dos, pasando un brazo por el cuello de cada uno, y apretándoles contra su cuerpo como si le fuera su inmortalidad en ello.

Encajados, como lo están sus armas, formando entre ellas el que siempre será el escudo de los tres.


	12. Capítulo 11 (Booker, pasado)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi he terminado de escribir el fic (me queda un capítulo) así que a partir de ahora voy a intentar aumentar el ritmo de publicación, que pretendo terminar esto antes de que acabe el año.

Booker sabía lo que era el infierno.

Se había asomado por primera vez al concepto frente a Jaffa, donde las ilustradísimas tropas francesas habían pretendido imitar, a pequeña escala, lo que Nicolò y sus camaradas habían perpetrado ocho siglos antes bajo aprobación papal. Observando los saqueos, las violaciones y la destrucción sistemática, Booker sintió que parte de su fe en la inteligencia y la Razón se hacía añicos, quebrándose por mil sitios.

No sería la primera vez que, cual personaje de Dante, bajaría a los abismos. Su vida habría de estar llena de esos momentos de insoportable irrealidad, de degradación y de violencia, de pura desesperación al contemplar con ojos cansados otro amanecer.

Años después aprendería que el infierno no era el llameante lugar de las ilustraciones religiosas sino las heladas tierras de Rusia, la nieve crujiendo bajo sus botas y el frío helándole hasta el último rincón del alma. El infierno era un día tras otro de tormento, marchas sin ningún sentido, batallas por una falsa bandera. Vidas desperdiciadas en vano y sangre congelándose en la nieve. Y no había ningún diablillo, ¿para qué? Ya estaban ellos.

Booker había alcanzado a pensar en ello cuando se vio con la soga al cuello. Aturdido, benditamente alcoholizado, sin casi ninguna fe en lo sobrenatural y cada vez menos en lo natural, había llegado a preguntarse con cierta morbosa curiosidad de erudito qué pasaría instantes después, cuando la horca le privara incluso de la merced de un último aliento. La promesa de una oscuridad eterna se le antojaba demasiado buena para creerla; la posibilidad de pasar a un lugar peor le parecía también increíble, aunque por otros motivos. _Satanás se lo tiene que trabajar mucho para sorprenderme,_ pensó, con la satisfacción del hereje que desafía mentalmente al mismo Dios. Y un momento después murió, y un rato más tarde resucitó, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

Años más tarde, llegaría a mirar al mismo Diablo a los ojos. Los ojos de la enfermedad que vino a llevarse a sus tres hijos. Los de la esposa que, en su lecho de muerte, se compadeció _de él._ Los de la Parca que segaba las vidas de todos los que le rodeaban excepto la que él más ansiaba que acabase, condenándole a algo peor que la muerte, mil veces peor que el infierno, la de una implacable eternidad de soledad.

Entonces conoció a los inmortales, y el infierno adquirió una nueva forma.

La certeza de que era posible ser feliz y la seguridad de que a él _no_ se le había concedido esa gracia.

Observar a diario el empecinado amor de Nicky y Joe y saber que él estaba tan alejado de tener esa suerte como de la mismísima Muerte.

Entonces vaticinó ante Joe que su rehabilitación sería un infierno, y ni siquiera él podía saber cuán profético estaba resultando.

Lo fue.

Pero fue también algo más.

Liberador.

En esas primeras semanas de sed total, de un Síndrome de Abstinencia que le llevó a las puertas de la muerte, de _delirium tremens,_ de completa y absoluta desesperación, no resultaron ser mucho peores que la lenta agonía y muerte de sus tres hijos. Ni los meses posteriores fueron más angustiosos que su trepidante viaje por las estepas rusas. La sensación de debilidad, de no poder controlarse a sí mismo, no era ni mucho menos inédita. Ni, definitivamente, despertarse en plena noche sintiendo ganas de _gritar._

La diferencia es que ahora no estaba solo.

Cuando alucinaba, una parte de su cerebro -una parte muy pequeñita- sabía que Joe y Nicky estaban a su lado. Cuando se despertaba chillando, unos brazos le rodeaban. Cuando intentaba salir corriendo, sin dirección ni rumbo, simplemente porque era _insoportable,_ alguien le mantenía sujeto y le impedía hacerse daño. En todos los lugares donde Booker había estado solo, ahora alguien penaba junto a él. En esos momentos donde el francés había echado de menos tener una mano amiga que le ayudara a levantarse, ahora eran dos pares de brazos los que le mantenían precariamente sujeto a este mundo y a la misma cordura.

Y en alguna de aquellas noches, acalorado y a la vez tiritando, labio y garganta resecas, náuseas incontrolables y todas las ganas de morirse del mundo, Booker se descubrió pensando que ahora, por lo menos, no estaba solo.

Que el infierno resultaba ser mucho mejor si se recorría en compañía.

La primera noche no fue excesivamente mala.

Era difícil describir lo que sintió cuando Joe le acompañó al dormitorio. Book aún fluctuaba entre la ira, la vergüenza y la desesperación. Una parte de él quería alejar a Nicky y Joe, provocar que se marcharan para siempre, que le dejaran solo; la otra, les habría rogado de rodillas solo para tenerles a su lado unas horas más.

Booker apenas había podido creerse el despertar previo acurrucado contra el regazo de Joe, envuelto en la sudadera de Nicky. Rodeado del calor de ambos, encogido sobre sí mismo, se había sentido por primera vez cómodo y en paz. Tanto que había vuelto a caer dormido; al despertarse, Joe ya no estaba.

El sentimiento de pérdida había sido tan grande que había disparado su sed. Fue entonces cuando salió corriendo hacia la puerta, y Joe le interceptó. Fue entonces cuando se revolvió como el animal herido que era. Fue entonces cuando gastó sus últimas fuerzas en una resistencia inútil, sucumbiendo a la creciente debilidad de su organismo.

Y ahora allí estaba, siendo manipulado como un muñeco de trapo que no podía vestirse a sí mismo, siendo ayudado a meterse en la cama, siendo literalmente _arropado_ por Joe. Su delicadeza y su preocupación le envolvieron tan fuertemente como las mantas, y Book se sintió maravillosamente vulnerable, vigilado, _cuidado._ Una vocecilla en su cabeza pugnaba por rebelarse, le repetía que _no se lo merecía_ ; y Book estaba, a grandes rasgos, de acuerdo, pero era incapaz de zafarse de esos cuidados aunque quisiera. Era incapaz de obligar a su cuerpo a hacer algo más que rendirse a la calidez de la presencia de Joe.

Entonces, Joe fue sustituido por Nicky.

El francés se encogió sobre sí mismo, notando la mirada de Nicky clavada en su nuca. El genovés siempre le había hecho sentir de la misma forma, paralizado, examinado; juzgado. Durante años, uno de sus mayores miedos había sido decepcionarle; ahora casi le aliviaba saber que le odiaba, porque eso lo hacía todo mucho más fácil. Si Nicky le odiaba, es que ya no esperaba nada de él; si Nicky le odiaba, es que Booker ya no podía hacerle daño.

\- Estás temblando.

Su voz se clavó como un aguijón; sí, temblaba, aunque nunca supo si de frío o de la tensión de tener a Nicky allí, junto a él. Temblaba incontroladamente, casi convulsionándose. Haciendo un esfuerzo por encogerse aún más bajo las mantas.

\- No te importa -masculló.

Porque ese era su instinto, revolverse, bufar, aparentar ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad era. Oponer colmillos y garras como un gato erizado. Aunque así supiera que alejaba a los pocos que se preocupaban por él; quizá precisamente por ello.

Nicky suspiró tan hondo que la cama se estremeció.

\- Por desgracia, sí que me importa. Déjame.

Las manos de Nicky le parecieron extraordinariamente crueles cuando apartaron las mantas, exponiéndole al intenso frío, obligándole a salir de su pequeño capullo. Booker se habría resistido si hubiera podido; en su estado actual, simplemente manoteó y gimió, rogándole a Nicky que parara. _Para,_ y no sabía muy bien qué. _Para._

\- Ya mismo, Book, tranquilo -sonaba calmado y amable; sonaba casi como él-. Déjame que te tape más.

Booker dejó de quejarse cuando volvió a notar el olor. _Ese_ olor. Una mezcla de las colonias de Nicky y Joe, de metal y de cuero, del detergente que debían utilizar en casa, de sus propias pieles entrelazadas. Se calmó inmediatamente, como si enviara una orden subconsciente a su cerebro. El tejido le pareció _tan_ suave, agradable y calentito, cuando Nicky le ayudó a envolverse con él, que dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Gruñendo al volver a quedar tapado por las mantas.

\- ¿Mejor?

Book notaba el peso de la ropa. Un instante después, se añadió algo más. Un brazo sobre su torso. La presencia de Nicky a su espalda.

\- Qué haces.

\- Si tengo que hacerlo, lo hago _bien,_ Book.

Y de nuevo esa parte de él que solamente quería _huir,_ apartar a Nicky, salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. Porque le hacía daño. Ese cuidado, esa atención, esa inesperada ternura, le hacían daño de forma física, hacían bullir la culpa, provocaba que los remordimientos se clavaran en su piel.

Era más fácil asumir que le odiaban.

El odio era sencillo y satisfactorio; el odio no le obligaba a ponerse frente a un espejo y evaluarse a sí mismo.

Pero había otra parte. Y estaban librando una batalla tan sangrienta como la de Borodinó, una batalla que podría haber tenido lugar en Rusia, el fuego contra el hielo y el odio contra algo que no era exactamente amor, pero sí se le parecía. Booker siempre había aspirado a nada más que a morir, pero en ese momento sintió que la vida se abría paso a bayonetazo limpio, que una descomunal voluntad de seguir hacia adelante se apoderaba de su ser, le irradiaba calma, provocaba que dejara de temblar bajo el pesado brazo de Nicky.

Se rindió. Sosegando su respiración agitada, relajó los músculos, se rindió al calor, a la comodidad, _a Nicky._ Y así los encontró Joe un momento más tarde, en una escena que hizo dibujarse en su rostro una expresión desconcertada. Book, tranquilo pero alerta, Nicky, medio abrazándole.

Book les escuchó hablar, un comentario sobre la sudadera, percibió una sonrisa de ambos. Le daba igual. Estaba en el séptimo cielo; a pesar de los sudores, del estómago vacío, y del miedo a lo que seguramente ocurriría después, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

Tuvo que contener otro suspiro de satisfacción cuando se metieron en la cama _con él,_ y entonces tuvo que hacer una pregunta, _la_ pregunta, porque aún quería, necesitaba, _temía_ saber.

Entendió lo suficiente de la respuesta.

Entonces el brazo de Nicky volvió a rodearle, y ahora sí, suspiró, y era imposible describir lo que sintió cuando Joe también se acercó más, casi rozándole, y su olor ya no estaba en la ropa sino en _ellos,_ en la cama, en todas partes.

\- Duérmete, Booker.

Booker se durmió pensando que estaba enamorado.

Se despertó de golpe.

\- Chicos.

En un instante, también ellos estaban despiertos. No pudo explicar más. No lo necesitó. Un momento después, Joe le agarraba de los hombros y se lo llevaba al baño.

Cuando terminó de vomitar, Booker pensó que _ya sí_ que no le quedaba nada más en el estómago.

Se equivocaba.

Se sumió en un trance febril, en el que perdió la noción del tiempo y -a ratos- de la realidad. Sudaba hasta empapar las sábanas, tiritaba violentamente; vomitaba, le obligaban a beber agua para no deshidratarse, volvía a vomitar. Las molestias le impedían dormir; si lograba quedarse amodorrado, las náuseas volvían a despertarle al poco rato.

Nunca supo cuántas horas pasaron.

Nicky y Joe estaban a su lado, cuidándole con la dedicación de dos enfermeros profesionales. Le refrescaban con compresas de agua fría, le obligaban continuamente a beber, intentaron hacerle tragar otra manzanilla. Le cambiaban la ropa cuando estaba tan mojado que casi podían ponerle a escurrir. Puesto que sus únicas prendas presentables estaban puestas a secar, pasó el resto de la noche alternando un par de camisetas de Nicky y de Joe. En un determinado momento, y tras escucharles murmurar durante un rato sin entender qué decían, se vio llevado en volandas hacia la ducha. Gimió débilmente de malestar cuando se vio sumergido en agua templada-más-bien-fría, pero, de vuelta a la cama, descubrió que ahora había sábanas secas y que se sentía mucho mejor.

Tras eso, su estómago le dio tregua durante un par de horas en las que pudo, milagrosamente, dormir.

Y vuelta a empezar.

La luz se filtraba a raudales por las cortinas echadas cuando al fin empezó a ser capaz de retener el agua. Tenía los labios agrietados y notaba la garganta en carne viva. Y entonces -oh, _entonces-_ apareció La Sed.

La puta sed, la llamaría a partir de ese momento.

\- Chicos, necesito…

\- _No._

Primero probó a suplicar.

No funcionó.

Lo pidió por favor. Con las manos cada vez más temblorosas, les agarraba, balbuceaba, imploraba. Sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba por momentos, hizo vagas promesas. _Será la última, lo juro._ Promesas que más tarde se convirtieron en juramentos en los que Booker les ofrecía lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza. No tuvieron ningún efecto; Nicky y Joe se miraban por encima de su cabeza y no contestaban, impertérritos.

\- Duérmete, Booker.

Pero Booker no podía dormir. Ya no. Porque la sed ya le estaba controlando, apoderándose de su cuerpo y de su entera voluntad. Porque la sed le susurraba cosas, le revelaba secretos, le contaba por qué sus amigos estaban actuando como estaban actuando.

\- Queréis matarme. Queréis que muera una y otra vez, como Quynh -les acusó, porque era la realidad-. Eso es lo que queréis.

Esperaba algún tipo de reacción, pero no la obtuvo.

Joe y Nicky se mantenían distantes como dos dioses del Renacimiento, fríos y crueles. Ya no le tocaban, _jamás,_ a pesar de que Booker habría matado por otro abrazo, o simplemente por una mano sobre su hombro. O por poder dormir.

Se limitaban a llevarle botella tras botella de agua, vigilándole de lejos mientras Book se revolvía en la cama, suplicaba, _agonizaba._

\- Joe. Nicky. _Por favor._

Intentó ir hacia ellos. Se apartaron. Consiguió rozar con la punta de los dedos a Joe; inmediatamente, Nicky se acercó, rabioso, propinándole un empujón que le tiró de espaldas.

No sintió dolor.

\- _Por favor._

Empezó a llorar, tirado en el suelo, viéndoles caminar en círculo alrededor de él. Sin entender qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo; por qué las mismas personas que la noche anterior le habían cuidado, ahora le agredían.

\- Booker. Booker -le decían- métete en la cama.

\- No. ¡No!

Cuando rogar no funcionó, intentó escapar.

Esperaba a que ellos no estuvieran mirando y se lanzaba al frente, esquivándolos. Corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pies, pugnando por llegar a la puerta, por huir, por escapar de esa tortura que le estaban inflingiendo.

No llegaba a alcanzar el pasillo.

Siempre acababa chocando con algo o con alguien, siempre acababa cayendo al suelo, empujado, escuchando cómo se reían de él a carcajadas. Le tiraban y le golpeaban, propinándole patadas en las costillas. Intentaban asfixiarle apretándole la cara contra una tela.Él lloraba y les preguntaba cómo podían ser tan crueles, pero siempre volvía a intentarlo, una vez más, solo una vez más. Y cuando entraba en el pasillo se los encontraba allí, a Joe con su cimitarra, a Nicky con su rifle e incluso, en una ocasión, a Andy, con su hacha en la mano.

Dejó de intentar huir la vez que consiguió abrir la puerta para ver allí detrás a sus tres hijos, pálidos y con las cuencas de los ojos completamente negras.

El grito le desgarró la garganta, las piernas dejaron de sostenerle, alguien le sujetó. Le arrastraron hacia dentro, pero Booker siguió chillando, chillando y pataleando, porque sus hijos muertos no se quedaron fuera, sino que entraron con él.

Alguien empezó a llamarle por su nombre.

\- _Sébastien._

Book pensó que debía ser su mujer y se arrimó inconscientemente a aquella inesperada fuente de amabilidad y calor, abrazándose a ella, llorando, buscando consuelo. Confesándoselo todo como se había confesado en su lecho de muerte. Quién era y qué había hecho y qué quería. Desgranó su interminable lista de crímenes y confesó el inmenso peso de su soledad, y por primera vez sintió que le comprendían al notar su mano acariciándole el pelo.

\- Duérmete, Sébastien.

\- No puedo, nuestros hijos me miran.

\- No están ahí.

\- Sí están -gimió-, claro que están.

\- No dejaré que te hagan daño.

Al fin pudo dormir, protegido por los brazos de su esposa.

Pero al despertar, ella ya no estaba allí, solamente Joe y Nicky. Aunque ya no le golpeaban ni se reían de él, ni amenazaban con atravesarle con sus espadas.

En un momento de lucidez, Booker les miró a los ojos y les vio, silenciosos y cansados.

\- ¿Dónde está Andy?

\- ¿Andy? -Nicky pareció atónito por la pregunta-. Book, Andy está a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

Booker cerró los ojos. Había visto a Andy varias veces en la tarde anterior: le rondaba incansablemente, vigilándole, el hacha en la mano y los ojos cargados de desprecio. La había escuchado hablar con sus hijos. Le había preguntado por Nile; Andy se había reído y le había contestado con voz cruel. “ _Nile no va a quererte, Booker”._

Abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Estaba más enfadado que nunca en la vida. Agredido, insultado, despreciado, ¡y ahora, además, le mentían! No, no estaba enfadado: estaba _furioso._

Se echó sobre Nicky.

Implorar y huir no habían funcionado, así que ya solo le quedaba una alternativa:

Intentar imponerse por la fuerza.

Ahora fue él quien se lanzó contra ellos, intentando golpearles, apartarles, empujarles, matarles, _lo que fuera,_ con tal de que dejaran de ser un obstáculo entre él y el líquido que ya notaba gorgoteando en sus labios. Si lo pensaba se quedaba casi ciego de deseo, la garganta tan seca que raspaba, todo su cuerpo sometiéndose a una única voluntad.

\- ¡Booker!

Le llamaban por su apodo mientras le sujetaban con fuerza. Booker intentó zafarse, maniatado y rabioso. Su hijo menor era quien le agarraba de los brazos, haciéndole una llave para conseguir inmovilizarle. Notaba la sangre escurrirse por su mano.

Les pidió que pararan. Les _exigió_ que pararan. Les amenazó de todas las formas explícitas que se le ocurrían. No le soltaron, así que siguió hablando, insultándoles, agrediéndoles verbalmente con tanta crueldad como era capaz de rescatar. En un determinado momento le pareció sentir lágrimas en el rostro, y no supo si eran suyas o de alguien más. Booker solo quería que le soltaran; Booker habría muerto definitivamente solo para que al fin se acabara.

\- ¿De verdad quieres morir? -le preguntó alguien, una voz amable.

¿Su mujer, de nuevo?

\- Quiero dejar de tener sed.

\- Ya casi está, Sébastien. Aguanta un poco más.

Sébastien entendió que la muerte definitiva estaba cerca, que quizá su esposa la había visto desde el más allá, que a lo mejor por eso había mandado a sus tres hijos, que le miraban desde los pies de la cama. Por primera vez, les devolvió la mirada. _Voy a morir,_ pensaba, o quizá susurraba; _voy a morir,_ y solo lamentó no morir en paz, no haber muerto en compañía de sus amigos, no haber hecho las paces con ellos, no haber conocido el amor correspondido.

Su esposa le abrazaba, y ahora era ella quien lloraba por él. Book sentía sus lágrimas contra el cuello. Él no lloraba; él sonreía a sus hijos.

\- Sébastien, por favor. Sébastien.

Él intentó tranquilizarla. Decirle que no se preocupara, que iba a descansar al fin. Que esto iba a acabar. Empezaba a notar cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, cómo la muerte inminente provocaba que la sed remitiera un poco. Por fin. _Por fin._

\- Vuelve, Seb, por favor.

Booker negó con la cabeza. ¿Volver? ¿Volver adónde? ¿A un mundo donde jamás había sido feliz? Joe y Nicky encontrarían su cadáver, quizá hasta se alegrarían. Podrían volver a su vida. A su perfecta vida de casados por toda la eternidad. No era justo lo que les había hecho, obligarles a cuidarle, a hacerse cargo de un borracho asqueroso como él, un infame que nunca había merecido ser llamado _amigo_ por nadie. Booker, ahora lo entendía con la clarividencia del que se enfrenta a sus minutos finales, se había merecido ampliamente cada golpe, cada patada, cada amenaza.

Su esposa seguía llorando.

\- _Por favor -_ repetía, y Booker sufrió un cortocircuito mental cuando añadió-. Nunca te hemos pegado, Sébastien, nunca lo haríamos, nadie nos ha obligado a cuidarte, por favor, vuelve con nosotros. Vuelve conmigo, Seb.

Un sudor frío le envolvió cuando se dio cuenta de que esa no era la voz de su mujer, sino de Nicky.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba empapado de los pies a la cabeza, el pelo pegado a la frente; tenía un bulto de tela apretado contra la mejilla, y tardó un instante en identificarla como la sudadera de Nicky.

Sus hijos ya no estaban en la habitación.

Su lugar lo ocupaba Joe, sentado a los pies de la cama, con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos.

Y a su lado, alguien lloraba en silencio.

\- No sois reales.

Su voz provocó la misma reacción de un disparo. Joe levantó la cabeza, mirándole con incredulidad. El colchón crujió cuando la otra persona se movió, a su lado.

\- Esto es lo más real que te ha pasado en la vida, Seb.

De repente, el peso ya no estaba en el colchón, sino sobre él. Y Nicky se materializó frente a su rostro, dejándole paralizado ante sus ojos enrojecidos y su expresión desesperada, llena de angustia. Booker se lo quedó mirando, y una parte de su cerebro se _resistía_ a verlo. Se negaba a creerlo, y casi sintió satisfacción cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, advirtió que la habitación se llenaba de nuevo de sombras.

\- ¡No! -el grito de Nicky fue desgarrador-. Quédate con nosotros, Sébastien, _por favor._

Y entonces, alguien le besó.

Fue un beso tan dulce que el simple contacto bastó para que desde el fondo de la garganta de Booker saliera un sonido desesperado, mitad gemido mitad suspiro, que rebosaba tristeza y también anhelo, que hablaba de años de soledad y de un siglo amando en silencio. Fue un beso que acarició sus labios con cuidado, y Booker olvidó respirar porque no quería que ninguna otra sensación opacara ese beso, esa delicadeza, esa otra boca que buscaba la suya. Fue un beso tan lento que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y volvió a gemir, esta vez crispando las manos en torno a la cintura de Nicky, y cuando su lengua se insinuó entre sus labios las sombras desaparecieron por completo y todo volvió de nuevo a hacerse sólido a su alrededor. La habitación, la luz vespertina derramándose por las paredes, la pátina de sudor que le cubría, el peso de Nicky sobre él, la certeza de otro cuerpo apretándose contra su costado. Y esos besos delicados y tiernos que Booker devolvía sin poder ocultar una mínima parte de cuánto los deseaba.

\- No sois reales -volvió a repetir-. Esto no es real. Esto no puede ser real.

Vio a Nicky apartar la vista, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tragando saliva.

Alguien le agarró de la barbilla, girándole la cara. La barba de Joe le hizo cosquillas en las mejillas cuando le besó también, apoderándose de sus labios con más ansia que Nicky, pero con el mismo cuidado reverencial. Booker sonrió dentro del beso, consciente de que besarle era algo que Joe _nunca_ haría; pero, cuando su viejo amigo se apartó, vio que él también sonreía.

\- Eres correspondido, Seb -murmuró Joe, acunándole la cabeza con las manos-. Eres tan correspondido que queremos estar contigo, queremos que vuelvas con nosotros, que casi nos morimos de pena cuando pensábamos que te habíamos perdido para siempre. Nunca te haríamos daño y nunca más dejaremos que alguien te lo haga. Ahora eres parte de nosotros, Sébastien, estamos contigo y no nos vamos a ir nunca. Nunca, _amor mío,_ nunca.

Booker recibió sus palabras con un escalofrío; miró a Nicky y pudo ver cómo se tragaba las lágrimas. Notó las mejillas mojadas de Joe, el cuidado con el que sus manos le sujetaban.

Y él estaba a la vez confuso, cansado y lleno de esperanza.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nicky le miró, enredándole una mano en el pelo.

\- Que te hemos sentido, Seb.

El francés no tenía la más remota idea de qué quería decir eso, pero entonces Nicky volvió a dejarse caer sobre él, y escuchó un susurro en su oído.

\- Duerme. Duerme, pero no te vayas.

Booker seguía sin entender nada, pero ya no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Se estaba demasiado bien así, con uno pegado a su costado, y el otro encima.

\- ¿Te molesto? -preguntó el genovés, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

\- No, Nicky.

Escuchó un suspiro profundo.

\- Nicolò.

Booker cerró los ojos.

Estaba demasiado cansado para procesar.

\- Vale.

Volvió a dormirse, y esta vez fue un sueño profundo, reparador y sin sombras.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras.

Seguía empapado, pero ahora se sentía más despierto, completamente sereno. La sed, eso sí, había vuelto. Notaba la molestia en la garganta. Gruñó.

Un momento después, los dos cuerpos que le rodeaban se movieron. Booker les sintió despertar de golpe y ponerse inmediatamente en marcha. Joe le echó un brazo encima, aprisionándole contra el colchón. Nicky se incorporó un poco. Los dos parecían medio dormidos aún, pero actuaban con el instinto de dos lobos que protegen a los suyos.

\- Sébastien -murmuró Joe, con voz pastosa-. ¿Sigues aquí?

El francés le miró.

\- Claro que estoy aquí, ¿es que no me ves?

Joe soltó un resoplido. Nicky se tambaleó hacia el borde de la cama con algo de torpeza, alargando el brazo para poder presionar el interruptor de la luz.

Booker apenas había llegado a instalar una triste bombilla colgada de un cable. Volvió a la luz con una luminiscencia a todas luces insuficiente para un dormitorio, proyectando un tono amarillento apagado por la habitación. El francés parpadeó, y, cuando sus ojos empezaron a adaptarse, arrugó la frente.

La luz no solo revelaba la habitación en toda su crudeza, la cama deshecha, los muebles medio rotos y desportillados, la pintura descascarillada y sucia. También le permitió apreciar detalles que le hicieron sospechar; que, unidos a las continuas referencias de Joe y Nicky - _no te vayas_ y _quédate con nosotros-_ instalaron una creciente sensación de pánico en su pecho, mientras observaba que las maletas de sus dos amigos estaban en una posición distinta a la que recordaba, que la puerta lucía la marca de una patada, que uno de los cajones de la cómoda había sido arrancado de cuajo.

\- Nicky. Joe -murmuró, tan asustado que apenas podía hablar-. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegasteis a Marsella?

Buscó su mirada. Le asustó que Nicky la evitara; casi tanto como la sonrisa triste de Joe.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees tú que ha pasado?

\- No sé. Un día, dos, quizá.

Sus dos amigos se miraron. Nicky se mordió el labio inferior; aquello reflotó un recuerdo de la noche anterior, y de repente Booker rompió a sudar de nuevo, ruborizándose furiosamente.

\- Llevamos aquí más de una semana, Sébastien -reveló Joe, aunque lo hizo con suavidad y una sonrisa de cariño, extendiendo una mano para rozarle la mejilla-. Me temo que has estado alucinando.

\- _Delirium tremens_ -completó Nicky.

Booker conocía la expresión. Era una de las principales razones de que jamás se hubiera planteado en serio dejar el alcohol. Se veía incapaz de pasar por todo el proceso de desenganche y, sobre todo, por la fase más dura, marcada por el delirio.

Siempre había sabido que sus hijos formarían parte de las alucinaciones.

Pero, en ese momento, haberles visto allí, junto a su cama, era lo de menos. Ni siquiera la fantasmal presencia de Andy -sus duras palabras- podía consternarle tanto como el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Se cubrió la cara, horrorizado. _Una semana,_ pensó. Había pasado más de una semana.

Y lo que había creído vivir nunca sucedió.

\- Andy no ha estado aquí.

\- No -confirmó Nicky.

\- La vi, con el hacha -murmuró Booker, clavando la mirada en el vacío-. Estuvo hablando con mis hijos. Se burlaban de mí.

\- Ya.

Algo en el tono de voz del genovés le hizo clavar sus ojos en él. Nicky estaba atento y escuchaba, pero su expresión revelaba un inmenso cansancio. Las bolsas alrededor de sus ojos confirmaban que llevaba días sin apenas pegar ojo.

\- Y vosotros no me maltratasteis -susurró-. No me pegabais ni me tirabais al suelo, ni os reíais de mí -recordó algo, y desplazó sus ojos hacia la puerta medio rota-. Era _yo_ quien nos atacaba.

\- Estabas delirando, Book -respondió Joe, con una sonrisa cansada-. Veías y sentías cosas que no eran reales.

\- _Os ataqué,_ Joe.

\- Yusuf. Llámame Yusuf, cariño. Y no te preocupes por eso. Créeme, es lo que menos nos importa ahora.

Booker se encogió sobre sí mismo, ahogado de vergüenza y mortificación, sepultado por el peso de lo que había hecho, de la forma en la que _había vuelto a hacerles daño,_ había vuelto a traicionarles, a herirles, a…

\- _¡Sébastien!_

Joe le agarró por los hombros y le zarandeó con fuerza, y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había empezado a dejarse llevar por el pánico, respirando entre jadeos, dejando que su corazón se acelerara. Temblaba como una hoja entre los brazos de Joe, pero entonces Nicky volvió a acercarse a ellos y Booker olvidó de un plumazo su propio dolor.

 _Nicky,_ pensó. Paralizado.

\- Sébastien, no, por favor -porque en la vida había visto a Nicky tan destrozado y tan preocupado, tan deshecho y tan completamente alejado de su habitual imagen cargada de seguridad y aplomo. Cuando le abrazó, se dio cuenta de que el genovés temblaba casi tanto como él-. No, por favor, _otra vez no._

Booker se tranquilizó casi de inmediato; la realidad le cayó encima como una jarra de agua fría. Devolvió el abrazo a Nicky, notándole tan aterrado como vulnerable. Cruzó una mirada con Joe, que les miraba entre la preocupación y la pena.

\- Tranquilo, Nico -la mano de Joe se enredó en el pelo de su marido-. Book no va a volver a irse.

-¿Irme?

\- A tu mundo, Seb -dudó un momento-. El _delirium tremens_ puede provocar la muerte, eso ya lo sabíamos. Pero Nicolò y yo pensamos que no te pasaría nada, que si morías quizá incluso te ayudaba a superar tu adicción. Pero el caso… Book, ni siquiera llegabas a morirte. No del todo. Se te paraba un momento el corazón y luego volvía a latir de repente, te quedabas inconsciente y volvías a despertar, gritando como un loco, viendo… No quiero saber qué veías. Y así una y otra vez. Era como si tu cuerpo no lograra ni terminar de curarse ni de morirse. Y cada vez que despertabas eras más violento, estabas más desquiciado. Cada vez… Joder, Sébastien, temíamos que te hubieras vuelto loco para siempre.

Nicky suspiró, sin apartarse de él.

\- Te habíamos perdido. Estarías así siempre, como Quynh. Y sería culpa nuestra.

Percibir el inmenso remordimiento de Nicky le dejó aún más perplejo. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Nicky llorar, arrepentirse o dudar. Jamás le había visto en ese estado.

\- Bueno, aquí estoy -murmuró. Era una situación nueva para él, y no sabía cómo manejarla. Así que tiró de su vieja herramienta: la ironía-. Al menos, conseguiste sacarme del bucle. Es como en las pelis de Disney, ¿no? Solo tenías que besar a la princesa para despertarla.

Nicky se separó de él bruscamente.

Tanto él como Joe se le quedaron mirando con asombro.

Un momento después, los dos se echaron a reír.

\- Vuelves a ser tú, hijo de puta -Joe reptó hacia ellos y le aplastó contra su pecho-. Te he echado de menos, pedazo de mamón.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora, Seb? -preguntó el genovés, aliviado-. ¿Te duele algo, tienes náuseas?

\- Mi estómago está bien, gracias -contestó a duras penas, comprimido entre los brazos de Joe-. Me duele todo el cuerpo y me muero por beber un trago, pero ya al menos no quiero pegarle a nadie.

\- Y hueles como un animal salvaje -murmuró Joe, sin apartar el rostro de su cuello.

La observación pareció animar a Nicky.

\- Es verdad. Vamos a aprovechar para bañarte ahora que estás un poco mejor, Sébastien.

Con un objetivo logístico en mente, Nicky se transformó de nuevo. Recuperó el aplomo, se secó los ojos y se levantó, buscando en los cajones del armario de Booker en busca de ropa limpia -al parecer, habían hecho la colada-, urgiendo a Joe a que le agarra y le hiciera levantarse. El francés seguía tan débil que le hizo falta pasar un brazo alrededor del cuello de ambos para llegar al baño. Se sentía mareado y sediento, pero pensaba que merecía la pena. Una ducha le vendría bien.

No obstante, el corazón empezó a martillearle cuando Joe empezó a quitarle la ropa con los dedos hábiles de quien llevaba los últimos días desvistiéndole. No era la primera vez que uno de ellos le desnudaba para lavarle, pero Book sentía que ahora era diferente. Que _ellos_ eran diferentes. Que no quería ser el único que estuviera desnudo mientras se ocupaban de él.

Una idea cruzó por su mente; la atrapó al vuelo.

\- Vosotros tampoco oléis muy bien, ¿eh?

Joe se detuvo. Nicky -ocupado en coger una toalla limpia- también. Se miraron, y su expresión cambió. El primero fue quien contestó, articulando lentamente.

\- Pues creo que nuestro amigo Sébastien lleva razón, Nicolò.

Booker percibió que algo había cambiado. Sabía que Joe y Nicky se llamaban entre sí por sus nombres originales cuando estaban solos, pero había tenido pocas ocasiones de escucharlo. Notó una creciente complicidad, una intimidad que antes no estaba; se estremeció cuando los dos le recorrieron con los ojos y -con un respingo- advirtió el deseo en ellos.

\- Es probable. No podíamos ducharnos bien mientras tú estabas golpeándote la cabeza contra la puerta.

A Booker no le dio tiempo a sentirse culpable. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, Joe empezaba a quitarse la camiseta, y su cerebro volvía a colapsar.

Se deshizo de la prenda con lentitud, despegándosela poco a poco del cuerpo, exponiendo cada músculo. Obviamente esperaba que lo mirara, que se recreara. Que dejara vagar sus ojos por su piel.

Se le secó la garganta, y ahora no era la sed.

Una vez su pecho desnudo quedó expuesto, Joe se acercó a Nicky con movimientos igualmente pausados. Y le besó, un beso tan tierno como la noche anterior los dos le habían dado a él, largo, lento, húmedo. El genovés respondió con un gemido que le indicó que ellos dos no se habían dedicado, precisamente, a revolcarse en el sofá mientras él agonizaba. Se besaban ansiosos mientras Joe le subía la camiseta, deteniéndose lo justo para permitir que la prenda pudiera pasar por el cuello de su marido.

Y entonces, Nicky perdió el control. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se lanzó sobre Joe con ímpetu renovado, sus manos empezando a recorrer los costados de su torso desnudo. Todo en ellos se aceleró; pulso, respiraciones, movimientos. Y Booker los contempló, extasiado, besándose con la boca abierta, sin respirar, todo gemidos y suspiros y gruñidos, sus dedos clavándose en la piel desnuda del otro, sus caderas pegándose para buscar la fricción.

Cuando casi pensaba que se habían olvidado de él -y lo habría entendido perfectamente- los ojos azules del cruzado le buscaron de nuevo, clavándose en los suyos mientras mordía con medida lentitud el labio inferior del tunecino. Booker tuvo que apoyarse en el lavabo para no caerse.

Se detuvieron. Mirándole.

\- Sébastien -Joe extendió una mano-. Ven.

Nicky le miraba con ansiedad. Estaba nervioso. Y Booker casi se mareó al ser consciente de _a qué_ le estaban invitando.

\- ¿Estáis seguros? -susurró, sin aire.

\- No hemos estado más seguros de nada en la puta vida. Ven aquí. _Ya._

Booker agarró su mano.

Le agarraron con cuidado, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio entre los dos. Le cubrieron de besos, Joe delante, Nicky detrás. Besándole uno en la boca y en la barbilla, en las mejillas, en el pecho. Murmurando el otro con desesperación contra su nuca, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración caliente, acelerada.

Todo sucedió en un momento. Sus pantalones cayeron al suelo en rápida sucesión; instantes después, la ropa interior iba detrás. Le miraron y él les miró, y realmente no era nada que no hubieran visto antes en sus sueños, pero Booker se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que a Nicky le había pasado lo mismo.

Casi se derritió cuando le metieron en la bañera, con extrema delicadeza. El agua caliente cayó sobre él como una bendición. Se turnaron para sujetarle, enjabonarle y enjabonarse. No dejaban de besuquearse, con el agua chorreando entre ellos, tocándose frenéticamente, hasta que parecieron completamente fuera de sí.

Booker dio un respingo al notar a Nicky frotándose contra su pierna.

El propio genovés se detuvo de inmediato, mascullando un juramento dirigido a sí mismo. Sonrojándose aún más. El francés, débil y todo, lo encontró adorable; rio en voz baja.

\- Perdón. Vamos muy deprisa.

\- No -rebatió Booker, y lo pensaba de verdad. No iban deprisa; _por Dios,_ hacía cien años que se deseaban-. Pero no creo que yo pueda _colaborar._

Se rio de sí mismo, del patético estado de su cuerpo, de su inmenso cansancio, su nulo grado de excitación. De la sed, que empezaba a acuciar, insinuándose en el fondo de su garganta. De que se había pasado cien años queriendo follar con ellos y, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, sencillamente no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada.

Ellos no se rieron. Nicky le sujetó, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, subiendo otra mano hasta su mejilla. Le acarició con cariño bajo el agua que caía, incesante.

\- Sébastien. _Seb._ No te preocupes. Me basta con que estés aquí, con nosotros. Donde tienes que estar -jadeó sobre sus labios; Booker se dio cuenta de que estaba excitado, mucho, casi desquiciado. Que necesitaba liberarse, soltar toda la tensión de la última semana-. Me gustaba cuando estabas con nosotros, aunque fuera en sueños. No quiero que te vayas nunca, Sébastien, nunca.

El francés buscó con la mirada a Joe, queriendo comprobar su reacción a las palabras de Nicky, pero lo encontró igualmente desesperado, los párpados entrecerrados y los ojos desenfocados. Gruñó.

\- Ayúdale, Book.

Booker no sabía cómo podía ayudar, pero el propio Nicky se lo indicó. El genovés extendió una mano para agarrarse a un toallero instalado en la pared, a la altura de su cabeza. Comprobando su firmeza de un tirón. Pegó su frente a la suya.

\- ¿Estás conmigo, Seb? -susurró, en ton ronco.

\- Sí -y, tras un momento, añadió-. _Nicolò._

Y eso terminó de volver loco a Nicky, que se sujetó al toallero con un brazo para más estabilidad y le agarró a él con el otro, pegándolo a su cuerpo para evitar que se resbalara.

Nicky empezó a comerle la boca, y un momento después Booker notó una mano colándose entre sus cuerpos, agarrando a Nicky con firmeza para empezar a masturbarle. Alzó la mirada y vio a Joe, apoyándose en el hombro del genovés, clavándole los dientes en la piel mientras era él quien embestía contra sus nalgas y su muslo.

Todo pasó deprisa, porque ya estaban a punto de explotar antes de entrar en la ducha. Y Booker ya conocía demasiado bien la cara que ponían cuando estaban follando, la cara que ponían cuando estaban a punto de correrse, pero nunca había formado parte de la escena, nunca había tenido ocasión de ser besado sin descanso por Nicky, de tragarse sus gemidos, de notar una mano de Joe enredándose en su pelo. De escuchar directamente sobre sus labios, las frentes muy juntas, las guarradas que el cruzado murmuraba en genovés cuando ya había sobrepasado el límite de la cordura.

Nunca le había sentido correrse, palpitante contra su estómago, sin dejar de besarle y sin dejar de sujetarle, gruñendo cosas que Booker casi agradeció no entender, porque le daba demasiado vértigo pensar en qué le estaba diciendo Nicky, con los labios pegados a su oreja.

A su espalda, vio una sonrisa fugaz en Yusuf antes de que él también encontrara el desahogo contra el cuerpo de su marido.

\- Gracias, Seb -murmuró Nicky, cuando recuperó cierto control.

\- Yo no he hecho nada -repuso, porque casi se sentía culpable; porque una parte de él había querido bajar la mano y unirse a las caricias, pero no se había atrevido.

\- Estás conmigo -fue su críptica respuesta.

El francés concluyó que aquello debía significar algo, aunque no tuviera claro exactamente qué.

Joe seguía sonriendo, llenando de besos el cuello de Nicky antes de colarse entre ellos para poder agarrar a Booker y besarle, profundo y contundente. Book le escuchó hablar en árabe y suspiró; ni idea de qué decía, pero sonaba bien.

\- Ahora que nos hemos aprovechado de tu cuerpo -le guiñó el ojo-. Creo que podríamos terminar de lavarnos y ver si puedes comer algo y retenerlo.

A Booker le sorprendió notar una punzada de hambre en el estómago.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba sentado en un rincón de la cocina, bien lejos de la puerta, observando a Nicky y a Joe mientras terminaban de preparar algo de desayuno -el sol estaba saliendo, así que, técnicamente, era un desayuno-. Le sorprendió lo acogedora que parecía la destartalada cocina cuando ellos estaban dentro.

Había comprado aquel lugar por una cantidad irrisoria hacía décadas, simplemente por tener algún sitio donde apalancarse a beber entre misión y misión; no le había importado su ubicación más que dudosa, ni su aspecto desangelado. Aquel piso no estaba destinado a convertirse en un hogar.

Sin embargo, de repente, lo era. Después de haber sido barrido y fregado frecuentemente, eliminadas las capas de polvo que se acumulaban por cualquier objeto a la vista, empezaba a parecerse a una casa propiamente dicha. Había comida en buen estado en la nevera, ropa de los tres puesta a tender, y un libro de Joe sobre el sofá. Booker tuvo una imagen fugaz en la que vivían los tres juntos, en la que volvía todos los días a casa y se los encontraba allí, esperándole.

Sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes peor?

Miró hacia arriba. Nicky le estaba observando, habiendo captado su gesto. Sonrió débilmente.

\- Creo que me está subiendo de nuevo la fiebre.

Un destello de pánico se insinuó en la expresión, normalmente serena, de Nicky. Inmediatamente Joe apareció a su lado, dejando caer una manaza tranquilizadora en su hombro mientras les sonreía a ambos, exudando calma.

\- Es normal. El síndrome de abstinencia tardará un tiempo en irse del todo, pero Book está sereno y en sus cabales. No vas a volver a ver fantasmas, ¿eh, Seb?

Booker volvió a negar con la cabeza. No tenía muy claro lo que iba a ocurrirle, pero de algo estaba seguro: el delirio había acabado.

\- Y si veo alguno, lo mandaré a tomar por culo -repuso, muy serio.

Joe se rio en voz baja.

\- Ese es mi chico -le acarició cariñosamente el pelo-. Nicky, tráele ya un plato, antes de que esté demasiado débil para comer.

Nicky obedeció, callado y con expresión consternada, a duras penas conteniendo el miedo. Joe siguió acariciándole el pelo; fingiendo metérselo detrás de la oreja, se agachó junto a él, aprovechando que su marido estaba de espaldas para susurrarle:

\- Está acojonado pensando que vas a volver a alucinar, y que esta vez no vamos a conseguir sacarte de ahí -se miraron. Booker pudo distinguir el miedo también en los ojos de Joe-. Por favor, Seb. Lucha. Lucha con todas tus fuerzas.

Booker asintió, conmocionado.

Hacía algo más de una semana languidecía en su apartamento de mala muerte, sintiéndose olvidado por todos, encadenando la muerte con la inconsciencia, rogando a cualquier dios que estuviera dispuesto a escucharle -ninguno- que acabara con él para siempre. Y ahora, asistía incrédulo a cómo Nicky y Joe, los dos guerreros más fieros y temibles que él hubiera conocido, dos hombres a los que siempre vio en perfecto control de sus sentimientos, parecían aterrorizados por la idea de perderle.

Volvió a notar ese nuevo deseo, ese extraño que se abría paso a dentelladas, esas ganas de vivir que representaban para él algo tan novedoso que apenas podía acostumbrarse a esa incipiente esperanza, a esa chispa de felicidad que le proporcionaba la presencia de ellos a su lado. Su cariño, sus cuidados, sus besos.

\- Lo haré, Yusuf -prometió-. Voy a salir de esta mierda. Voy a vivir.

Joe se dio por satisfecho, dejando caer un beso rápido sobre sus labios antes de incorporarse.

En ese momento, volvió Nicky.

Dejó sobre la pequeña mesa de cocina un plato de arroz blanco con un poco de pollo, porque, por supuesto, Nicky era la clase de persona que considera que los cuidados empiezan por la cocina. Book arrugó la nariz, pero esa nueva voluntad, recién descubierta, le motivó a coger el tenedor como siglos antes empuñaba su bayoneta, metiéndose lentamente un poco de comida en la boca, masticando y tragando con la misma terca decisión.

\- ¿Me podéis traer agua?

Había descubierto que hacía la sed un poco más tolerable; no la aplacaba, pero al menos le quitaba el incómodo picor en la garganta. Engulló dos vasos antes de seguir comiendo, y logró introducir la mitad del contenido del plato en su estómago antes de sentir que un bocado más haría aflorar de nuevo las náuseas.

\- Necesito acostarme.

La cabeza ya le daba vueltas cuando le llevaron al sofá, agarrado entre los dos. Joe le ayudó a tumbarse, subiéndole las piernas. Nicky dobló su sudadera y se la colocó bajo la cabeza, a modo de almohada.

Booker se quedó allí, notando cómo la fiebre subía, las manos le temblaban, y la irrealidad amenazaba con volver a colarse en su campo de visión. Pero cumplió la palabra dada a Joe, agarrándose con uñas y dientes a la cordura. Desechando cualquier tipo de pensamiento irracional, centrando sus cinco sentidos en aquello que sabía que era real. Aspirando con fuerza el olor de Nicky y Joe en la sudadera, dejándose envolver por la comodidad del sofá, aguzando el oído para escuchar sus evoluciones por la cocina.

Aparecieron un momento después, cargados con una bandeja y sentándose a comer en la mesa principal, justo frente a él. Booker les observó fijamente, memorizó sus gestos mientras comían, les escuchó atentamente mientras hablaban, en tono bajo y en ese dialecto que siempre utilizaban entre ellos. A veces se colaba una palabra en francés, a veces era capaz de entender frases sueltas de ese arcaico italiano. Imaginó que estaban hablando de él y _supo_ que conversaban sobre el futuro.

Cuando escuchó el nombre de Andy, su estómago se encogió.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y lo hizo porque supo que la vería si miraba hacia la puerta, el hacha desenfundada entre las manos y esa expresión de pocos amigos. Recordándole que, por muy bien que lo hiciera, por mucho empeño que pusiera en dejar atrás su adicción, nada tenía sentido ya. Booker estaba condenado. _Cien años de soledad,_ había pensado la primera vez, apreciando la ironía como buen bibliófilo empedernido. Había cumplido algo menos de cuatro, y sabía que solo una buena razón haría cambiar de opinión a Andy.

\- Eh, Sebástien -una voz, real, casi tangible, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos: Joe y Nicky le miraban desde la mesa, el primero con amabilidad, el segundo con expresión de ir a desmayarse de un momento a otro-. ¿Sigues ahí?

Un par de sombras se insinuaron en su visión periférica, casi en el rabillo del ojo. Booker gruñó y las mandó mentalmente a la mierda; sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no existían, que no estaban ahí, hasta que desaparecieron.

\- Estoy aquí -afirmó con ferocidad, para que le escucharan ellos y también las sombras que les acechaban, los cuerpos de sus hijos y hasta el puto fantasma de Andy-. No van a poder conmigo.

No iban a poder con él.

Se rehabilitaría y viviría aunque su destino fuera volver a su castigo y a su soledad, aún más acuciada después de haber sentido en sus carnes lo que era amar y ser amado.

Pero merecería la pena solo por ver ese alivio en el rostro de Nicky, esa pequeña sonrisa en Joe; solo por tener la certeza de que había hecho todo lo posible por honrar el inmenso sacrificio que ellos habían hecho.

Las sombras debieron darse por aludidas, porque no volvieron a acecharle, y Booker observó comer a sus amigos hasta que se quedó de nuevo dormido.

Volvió a perder la noción del tiempo.

Pero esta vez no por culpa de las alucinaciones -que apenas volvieron a amenazar un par de veces más, hasta desaparecer por completo- sino por la fiebre, las convulsiones, y la intensa sed que le atacó de nuevo, obligándole a pasar los días y las noches pegado a una botella de agua que ellos le llenaban puntualmente.

Joe le había pedido que luchara.

Y Booker luchó. Luchó como no lo ha había hecho jamás, ni siquiera en Rusia, luchó con una determinación que jamás había mostrado ni en las misiones donde acompañaba a sus hermanos de armas. Luchó, y era él solo en la inmensa extensión helada, él solo aterido, tembloroso y asustado, pero a la vez revestido de una voluntad capaz de hacerle imponerse en la tormenta más violenta, en la helada más fría.

Booker peleó contra ese enemigo invisible, pulgada a pulgada y bayoneta en ristre. Apretó los dientes bajo las convulsiones, soportó la fiebre, aguantó los baños de agua templada, las compresas frías, la comida que hacían aparecer frente a sus labios, _todo._ Avanzó penosamente por su largo camino de penitencia, lento pero firme, hundido hasta las rodillas pero avanzando. Decidido a seguir hacia adelante. Siempre hacia adelante.

Pelear en Rusia le había costado menos, e incluso contemplar la matanza frente a las murallas de Jaffa. Aquella sangre de otros que se había convertido en motivo de pesadillas ahora palidecía ante los seres sobrenaturales que le atacaban en sueños, el fantasma de su propia sed, una sonrisa cruel y una voz que le repetía que caería, tarde o temprano. _Te tendré, Sébastien._ Y en sueños volvía a beber, volvía a ingerir cualquier líquido alcohólico que se le pusiera por delante, sentía de nuevo el aroma afrutado del vino, notaba la bienvenida quemazón en la garganta, y el calor de aquel matarratas ruso en el estómago. En sueños podía _saborearlo,_ y cuando despertaba tenía un momento de irracionalidad locura, un instante en el que, sencillamente, _no podía_ contenerse.

\- ¡Joe! -gritaba.

Inmediatamente, Joe aparecía. Ya hubiera estado durmiendo a su lado, en la cocina, en el salón o donde fuera, Joe se materializaba como un espíritu protector destinado a vencer a aquel ente maligno. Sus brazos le rodeaban con fuerza y Booker se sentía aliviado y a la vez furioso, luchando durante unos minutos contra sí mismo, hasta que la sensatez volvía, hasta que el irresistible impulso de la sed cesaba, sosegándose su respiración, relajándose sus músculos.

\- Tranquilo, Seb, tranquilo. Ya está.

Y ya estaba, hasta la siguiente.

\- Lo siento -se disculpaba, en los momentos de lucidez, en los que incluso podía levantarse por su propio pie para comer-. Lo siento, chicos.

\- No tienes que disculparte -le aseguraba Nicky, ayudándole a sujetar el tenedor-. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Seb.

Y eso era lo único que impulsaba a Sébastien a volver al campo de batalla.

Con su uniforme de combate y el fusil - _Le Livre, 1812-_ en la mano, Booker se enfrentaba al ejército más temible de todos los tiempos: el de sus propios demonios.

Y lo que más le costó, con diferencia, fue aprender a pedir ayuda.

Acostumbrarse a llamar a Joe en cuanto se sentía a punto de flaquear, dejar que Nicky le abrazara con fuerza cuando temblaba de frío, permitirse a sí mismo esos momentos de debilidad y desesperación, llegando a llorar durante horas en los brazos de ambos, de puro agotamiento, de pura necesidad por beber.

\- Quiero que acabe -sollozaba en esos momentos, preguntándose si de verdad merecía la pena vivir-. Quiero que esto acabe.

\- Aguanta un poco más, Sébastien. Un día más.

 _Un día más._ Eso se había repetido en Rusia, viendo amanecer sobre el gélido horizonte. Un día más sin el abrigo necesario, sin apenas comida, con dedos ateridos manejando el fusil. Un día más, hasta que llegó el día en el que desertó y lo cazaron, y, alzando la mirada hacia la horca, pensó que no habría otro día, que no habría otro amanecer en la Tierra para Sébastien Le Livre.

Ahora se lo repetía, a veces soportando con serenidad la abstinencia, a veces llorando de pura rabia, a veces intentando zafarse de los brazos de Joe.

Hasta que Nicky -providencial Nicky- encontró una forma de calmarle una tarde en la que Booker estaba especialmente desquiciado, sujeto por Joe contra el sofá, los ojos enrojecidos clavados en el pasillo de entrada. Joe estaba exhausto y Booker llevaba casi un día sin poder dormir por culpa de la sed; entonces, Nicolò di Genova se plantó frente a ellos, observándoles con la decisión pintada en el rostro, los puños cerrados de un guerrero a punto de entrar en batalla.

\- Yusuf, suéltale.

Joe obedeció; primero porque confiaba en Nicky, segundo porque hasta su inmensa fuerza tenía un límite.

Booker se levantó inmediatamente, dirigiendo una mirada ansiosa hacia la puerta.

Nicky lo interceptó.

De estar aplastado contra el sofá, el francés se vio empujado contra la pared, las manos de Nicky contra sus hombros, sus fuerzas demasiado mermadas para hacerle frente.

Volvió a besarle. Como aquella otra noche de locura y delirio. Un inicio suave, el simple tacto de sus labios, y luego una ola de pasión irrefrenable, lenguas y dientes chocando, saliva y _calor,_ mucho calor. Un beso que actuó como un dardo tranquilizante sobre el cuerpo y la mente de Booker, acallando los rugidos de la sed con tanta brusquedad que el francés temió haberse quedado sordo de un momento a otro.

Cuando Nicky hizo ademán de separarse, Book le siguió. Enganchó una mano a la nuca de Nicky, buscó sus labios, se perdió en el beso, se entregó de buena gana a todo lo que el genovés le ofrecía, la rabia diluyéndose, su corazón volviendo a latir a un ritmo moderadamente normal.

Joe les miraba, atónito.

\- Tienes que aprender a controlarte, Sébastien -le ordenó Nicky cuando se separaron-. Joe y yo no podemos estar toda la vida vigilándote y sujetándote. Algún día tienes que empezar a intentarlo.

Booker se sintió desfallecer.

\- No puedo -gimió.

\- _Puedes._ Elige, Seb. Tu adicción o nosotros.

Fue como un golpe a su estómago.

\- Nicky -murmuró, tambaleándose.

\- Tú decides, Sébastien. Tú eliges si me llamas Nicky, o Nicolò.

Y ese fue el principio de su renacer.

Booker despertó esa madrugada y, por primera vez, lo hizo en silencio.

Se quedó quieto, muy quieto, escuchando a su lado las respiraciones profundas de Joe y de Nicky. Probablemente era la primera noche en la que dormían a pierna suelta. El francés contuvo la respiración, estudiando la situación. Tenía sed, mucha. Sus amigos le habían dejado a un lado, y, en algún momento de la noche, se habían acercado inconscientemente, abrazándose.

Eso le dejaba a solas en un extremo de la cama.

La idea se le ocurrió de repente, con un estremecimiento:

Podía intentar levantarse sin despertarles.

Lo pensó un momento más. _Tu adicción o nosotros._ Las náuseas habían remitido, la fiebre también, los temblores casi habían desaparecido en la última semana. _Tu adicción o nosotros._ Pero, por mucho que mejorara, el castigo estaba ahí. Y de día resultaba posible ignorarlo; por la noche, sin contacto alguno con ellos, a solas en su lado de la cama, la oscuridad era más negra que nunca y su futuro le iba a la par.

Se levantó.

Lo hizo siguiendo un impulso, sigiloso, procurando no hacer el mínimo ruido. Aún no tenía claro que fuera a beber. Beber exigía el esfuerzo de salir a la calle, para empezar, no ser asaltado por el camino, para continuar, y conseguir algún dinero para ir a un bar, para terminar. Y las tres cosas parecían tan lejanas como lo estaba el final de su castigo. Así que no pensaba en beber cuando se levantó, poniéndose en pie solo porque quería hacerlo, porque quería demostrarse a sí mismo que era _capaz_ de hacerlo.

Lo consiguió.

Nicky y Joe ni siquiera se movieron. Sus respiraciones siguieron al mismo ritmo e intensidad. Booker los miró desde arriba y se le encogió el corazón. Les estaba traicionando de nuevo. Dios, lo estaba haciendo _otra vez._

Evaluó sus opciones, presa de un incipiente pánico. Nunca le perdonarían si abrían los ojos y le veían allí, de pie; pero volver a tumbarse estaba descartado, porque en ese caso _sí_ se despertarían. Sintió el fuerte impulso de alejarse. Arrastró los pies sobre el suelo, fijándose en todos los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino, y solo cuando salió de la habitación fue consciente de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

La bestia empezó a susurrarle al oído cuando se vio en el salón. Booker esperó hasta acostumbrar la vista a la escasez de luz, examinando el entorno en busca de un objeto que llevaba semanas viendo sin atreverse a coger.

Lo encontró en una repisa de una estantería.

Su petaca. Estaba vacía, por supuesto, pero aún así desenroscó el tapón y se la llevó a los labios.

Aún se notaba, vago, el sabor de lo que había contenido. Su peso en la mano resultaba tranquilizador; la agarró como si fuera un amuleto.

Siguió observando. Algo encima de la mesa le llamó la atención, un objeto que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara. Un objeto pequeño y cuadrado. Una cartera. Joe -lo sabía por las frecuentes quejas de Nicky- tenía la manía de soltar su cartera y su teléfono en cualquier sitio. Booker la cogió tras unos momentos de duda, hundiendo sus dedos en el cuero desgastado. Casi se le nubló la vista. Todos solían llevar dinero en efectivo de sobra, así que era seguro que dentro podía encontrar euros suficientes para emborracharse sin contemplaciones en cualquier bar.

_Tu adicción o nosotros._

Soltó la cartera en la mesa.

Se aferró con más fuerza a la petaca mientras se alejaba lentamente en dirección a la cocina, sujetándola como una granada. Booker había traspasado muchos límites en doscientos años, pero jamás había robado a un amigo, y aún no sentía la necesidad de romper esa barrera. Contempló el pasillo y la puerta al final; sabía que debería salir de allí antes de que ellos se despertaran, pero no tenía prisa. No tenía ninguna prisa y, por contra, sí tenía mucha sed. Muchísima sed.

Entró en la cocina.

Se bebió un litro de agua a pequeños sorbos, como había aprendido a hacer -su estómago aún no estaba para grandes trotes-, contemplando el trozo de pasillo ante él, el lugar donde, sabía, estaba la puerta. Seguía sin tener muy claro su intención de salir. Quería beber, pero no tanto para salir a la calle, a esas horas, en ese barrio, con ese frío. Booker no había dejado de tener frío desde Rusia, más o menos. Beber estaba bien; pero pasar la noche calentito entre los brazos de Joe y de Nicky -razonó- estaba mucho mejor.

Y, de repente, se dio cuenta.

Bajó la botella de agua muy lentamente, dejándola sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Salió fuera. Se quedó parado en el pasillo, mirando hacia la puerta. Extrañado ante el hecho de que ni siquiera le apeteciera la idea de traspasarla. Pensó que ya había que estar ido para haberse imaginado que Andy estaba allí, cuando lo más probable es que la líder de las inmortales andara en el otro extremo del mundo enseñándole a Nile nuevas, imaginativas y muy sangrientas formas de matar.

Sin dudar mucho, Booker se dio media vuelta.

Y encontró a Nicky justo donde esperaba encontrarlo, parado bajo el umbral de la habitación, una sombra silenciosa de la que apenas se distinguía nada salvo sus ojos. Incluso en la penumbra, Booker era capaz de verlos, profundamente azules, clavados en él, evaluándole como siempre lo hacía. Y no había absolutamente nada en el mundo que quisiera más que parecer digno ante esos ojos. Ni siquiera beber.

_Nosotros o tu adicción._

Era la decisión más fácil que había tomado en su vida.

\- _Nicolò._

Nicky suspiró profundamente, tendiéndole la mano. Booker se acercó para agarrarla, rogando por ser perdonado, por ser _salvado._ El recuerdo del licor en su garganta palideció ante el sabor de Nicky en sus labios cuando le besó, un beso profundo de aceptación, un beso por el que Booker _sí_ habría salido a la noche y la intemperie, e incluso habría atravesado de nuevo las heladas llanuras de Rusia.

 _Nunca te haré daño,_ quiso decir, pero Nicky no le dejaba hablar, cada vez más acalorado, y la palabras eran tragadas por su boca. _Nunca te traicionaré,_ pensó, rindiéndose ante las manos del genovés, que empezaban a moverse sobre su cuerpo. Notó que le empujaba de vuelta a la habitación, posesivo e impaciente. Distinguió a Joe en el borde de la cama, sentado con los hombros hundidos y las manos juntas, como si rezara al modo cristiano.

\- Vuelvo con vosotros -y esto sí lo dijo, porque le parecía sumamente importante.

Joe se levantó, abriendo los brazos.

\- Y eres bienvenido, Seb.

Booker se refugió en ellos, buscando la boca de Joe, que prácticamente le alzó en vilo mientras le besaba. Todo era increíblemente fácil con él y, donde Nicky le inspiraba una maraña de embrollados sentimientos, con Joe era directo y simple, un afecto profundo y cálido, unos brazos siempre dispuestos a acogerle, una personalidad coherente, constante, incansable.

Precisamente por eso se giró un poco para poder tirar de Nicky, incluyéndole en el abrazo, quedando perfectamente encajado entre los dos. Con Joe lo más difícil era sencillo, y con Nicky hasta lo más fácil resultaba complejo, pero Booker les necesitaba desesperadamente a ambos. Necesitaba la forma en la que se complementaban, en la que se colaban en su vida para triturarle el corazón. Necesitaba la cháchara fácil y los abrazos de Joe, y también los silencios meditabundos, los movimientos medidos, de Nicky. Necesitaba amarles y que le amaran; lo necesitaba más que beber.

Se había hecho adicto a su dicotomía, a la sonrisa llena de calma de Joe mientras, a su espalda, Nicky le abrazaba y le buscaba la boca como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. En su forma de besarle, a tumba abierta y precipitada, intuyó lo difícil que había debido ser para él dejarle levantarse y marcharse. Pudo imaginarle, tenso y muerto de miedo, esperando en el silencio de la madrugada a que Sébastien les eligiera voluntariamente a ellos por encima de nada más. Sintió en sus carnes esa tensión en la forma en la que el genovés se dejó llevar, murmurando atropelladamente en su dialecto mientras apretaba el cuerpo contra el suyo, queriendo abarcarle entero, comerle, fundirse con él.

\- Necesito follar contigo, Seb -murmuró, cambiando de nuevo al francés, en tono gutural que hizo estremecerse a Book-. Cuando tú puedas. Cuando tú estés preparado, pero… Necesito unirme a ti.

El simple pensamiento hizo que los ojos se le pusieran vidriosos, clavándose en el vacío. Apenas registró que Nicky ahogaba un gemido desesperado, ni que Joe se movía un poco para poder alcanzarle, dejando caer pequeños besos en su rostro hasta que su marido atrapó sus labios. Les escuchó besarse como quien oye llover, de fondo, sin apenas prestar atención, mientras repasaba mentalmente su propio estado. Débil, pero no tanto como en las últimas semanas. Relativamente limpio -le habían duchado esa tarde-. Sin fiebre. Seco.

Le quedaba la duda de si su organismo querría colaborar; llevaba _meses_ sin sentir nada parecido a la excitación sexual. Pero la desechó, apartándola al fondo de su mente. Confiando en que ignorar el problema lo hiciera desaparecer.

\- Hazlo, Nicolò.

No fue consciente de haber tomado la decisión, sino que sus labios hablaron por él, obedeciendo a su deseo más primario.

Nicky se quedó completamente quieto. Joe intervino, una mano en el hombro de cada uno de ellos, mirándoles.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Seb? Nico puede esperar -sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco-. _Los dos_ podemos esperar.

Su marido emitió una especie de gruñido de acuerdo, aunque su aspecto -los músculos en tensión, la cabeza agachada, el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez- indicaba que solo una gran dosis de autocontrol le disuadía de saltar encima de Booker.

Éste sonrió un poco y agarró con sumo cuidado la barbilla del genovés, obligándole a subir la cabeza, a mirarle a los ojos. Mostrándole que no tenía miedo a esto como no tenía miedo a _nada_ si estaba junto a ellos.

\- Seguro. Puedo soportarlo -hizo una pequeña mueca-, siempre y cuando no me hagas moverme mucho, y estés atento por si me desmayo.

\- No te hará daño, Seb -aseguró Joe, porque Nicky parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar.

\- Eso espero -encontró el valor de arquear una ceja, ampliando la sonrisa-. No le dejes follarme si estoy inconsciente, Yusuf. Está tan cachondo que lo veo capaz.

Joe soltó una risotada incrédula.

\- No pensaba que tus comentarios de mal gusto aplicaran también al sexo.

\- Mis comentarios de mal gusto son universales y lo abarcan todo, cariño.

Bromeaba y se preguntaba si ellos se daban cuenta de que lo hacía para disimular que estaba nervioso. Que estaba _acojonado,_ en realidad, y que la forma en la que Nicky le miraba, callado y acechante como un depredador, no contribuía a calmarle. Esperó, conteniendo la respiración, preguntándose cuándo saltaría sobre él. Preguntándose a qué estaba esperando.

Entonces el genovés giró el cuello para clavar una intensa mirada en Joe, que este le devolvió de la misma forma, estableciéndose entre ellos una suerte de comunicación silenciosa. Y Book se dio cuenta al fin de a qué estaba esperando.

\- Ve.

Y fue.

Booker sintió miedo un segundo más, y después Nicky le agarró, y ya no le dio tiempo a sentir nada más que no fuera a él.

Había esperado que el genovés se le abalanzara encima con la intención de hundirse en su cuerpo sin piedad, que tuviera que ser Joe quien interviniera y atemperara los ánimos, quien sujetara la pasión desbocada de su marido.

Y se equivocó.

Cómo no lo había pensado antes, se reprochó a sí mismo cuando Nicky le abrazó y empezó a besarle, y era tan desesperantemente dulce que Booker se quiso morir, que se preguntó cómo iba a soportar tanta amabilidad, tanto afecto, sin rebelarse ante algo que claramente _no_ merecía. Cómo no lo había visto venir, pensó, cuando en lugar de la fiera hambrienta apareció el hombre que llevaba semanas -¿meses?- cuidándole, el hombre que le había abrazado por primera vez en la cama para que dejara de temblar, el hombre que le envolvía en su propia sudadera porque sabía que eso le tranquilizaba. El hombre que le llevaba agua fresca, le tomaba la temperatura, y le preparaba una comida especial que pudiera digerir con facilidad.

Ese hombre era Nicky, y Nicky resultó capaz de hacerle el amor con la misma dedicación con la que le había cuidado, besándole sin descanso, acariciándole con mucho cuidado, sentándole en el borde de la cama antes de desvestirle. Sujetándole, tratando su cuerpo -su maltrecho cuerpo, castigado y en los huesos- con tantísimo cariño y reverencia que Book se sintió abrumado, con un nudo en la garganta y casi se echó a llorar cuando los minutos pasaron y sus peores miedos se materializaron.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Sébastien?

Nicky se había detenido; Joe se movía, acercándose a la cama. Booker podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en él. No había sitio para esconder su mortificación, su profunda vergüenza.

\- Creo -masculló sin mirarles, notando las mejillas ardiendo- creo que hay funciones que mi cuerpo aún no ha recuperado, pero da igual. Sigue, no me importa.

Nicky arqueó una ceja.

Joe se aclaró la garganta.

\- Creo que está hablando de mini Booker.

\- _¡¿Mini Booker?!_

Book le miró entre incrédulo y ofendido. Le reconfortó comprobar que Nicky hacía lo mismo.

\- Gracias, Yusuf, pero ya me había dado cuenta.

\- Me parece que para él es un problema.

Booker estuvo a punto de contestarle, tan indignado que había olvidado su vergüenza. Claro que era un problema, _por supuesto_ que era un problema. Para Joe era fácil restarle importancia, desde su posición podía verle la comúnmente designada zona del paquete e, incluso a través de los vaqueros, podía asegurar que el tunecino _no_ tenía la mínima dificultad en llenar de sangre tan útil parte de su cuerpo.

No contestó porque la reacción de Nicky le sorprendió aún más. El genovés suspiró, murmuró un _“qué tontería”,_ e inmediatamente volvió a caer sobre él, esta vez lamiéndole el cuello con una dedicación que dejó de nuevo sin aire al francés.

\- Has pasado por un infierno últimamente, Seb -dijo Joe, esta vez sin atisbo de guasa-. Que te cueste que se te ponga dura es lo mínimo que esperaba, la verdad. Lo que me sorprende es que estés dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estar dispuesto a hacerlo?

Joe le lanzó una mirada extraña.

\- Porque cualquiera en tu situación necesitaría muchísimo más tiempo para recuperarse, Sébastien.

\- Yo no necesito tiempo -gruñó Book-. Yo os necesito a vosotros.

\- Tienes ambas cosas -repuso Nicky, levantando la cabeza.

El francés se vio atrapado de nuevo en esa vorágine de labios, lengua y manos que era Nicolò di Genova. No tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando; no cuando Nicky le comía la boca y le moldeaba a conciencia con sus manos. Book escuchó un _“relájate”_ en su oído, y la orden fue directa a su cerebro. Un momento después, las manos se habían multiplicado y una barba le hacía cosquillas contra la piel.

Y sí, llevaban razón: tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Y si no era así, al menos lo fingían. Nicky y Joe le tocaban sin ninguna prisa y aparentemente sin otro objetivo que ese, como si para ellos el hecho de follar se hubiera reducido a una simple cuestión de besar y recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo de Booker, de demostrarle su afecto, de darle placer. Joe y sus manos de artista presionaban en los puntos adecuados, le provocaban escalofríos cuando apenas rozaban en otros. Nicky, su francotirador paciente, bajaba besando su estómago con una lentitud exasperante, esperando como esperaba tras su mira telescópica, aguardando al momento adecuado, a que sus atenciones combinadas provocaran la reacción adecuada.

Costó -en opinión de Booker, _horas,_ aunque probablemente solo fueron unos minutos- pero al fin el francés se dejó llevar, alejó de su mente las imágenes que le bloqueaban, empezó a notar una incipiente calidez, un cosquilleo. Y, de repente, su líbido despertó como un hombre en mitad de una pesadilla, de golpe y jadeante, y de sus labios salió el primer gemido que no era de dolor ni de pena en meses.

Captó perfectamente la mirada cruzada de Nicky y Joe. Amagando una sonrisa de triunfo.

Booker no se alegró tanto. De repente se había despertado en él un hambre tan grande como la sed de alcohol, y amenazaba con paralizarle de la misma forma. Gruñó y les buscó, mendigando besos húmedos mientras movía frenéticamente las caderas, buscando fricción.

\- Vaya, vaya -comentó Joe.

\- No te burles -le pidió el francés, aun a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo, Seb? -Joe se levantó un momento y volvió, colocándose en su espalda.

Booker escuchó el ruido de un tapón de plástico al abrirse; sabía perfectamente qué era. Luego notó la mano de Joe, bajando. Le habían colocado de lado, y Nicky seguía apurando su descenso por su bajovientre. Los dos le distraían y no sabía a cuál de los dos debía prestar atención.

\- Especifica exactamente el qué -jadeó, cerrando los ojos.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin follar y, dentro de eso, cuánto tiempo sin _esto_ -especificó Joe, insinuando la yema de un dedo.

Booker cerró con fuerza los ojos.

\- Sin follar, no lo he contado. Pero casi un siglo -admitió-. En cuanto a lo otro, me honra comunicarte que nunca otro hombre ha disfrutado de ese privilegio.

\- Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que en tu puto club de burgueses gays nunca te la metieron?

\- Yusuf, en mi puto club de burgueses gays no había nadie que se mereciera que yo le pusiera el culo.

Joe se rió. Nicky también, ahí abajo, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento.

\- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido -aseguró gravemente.

Después, se lo metió en la boca.

Sébastien echó la cabeza atrás, juró en todos los idiomas que conocía y estuvo a punto de entrar en parada cardiorrespiratoria. Casi cien años era una cantidad insultantemente alta de años, sobre todo cuando uno tenía a Nicky chupándosela y a Joe follándole con los dedos mientras le besaba, saliva y humedad por todas partes, calor, y un placer tan contundente que casi dolía. Book tardó poco más de dos minutos en sufrir un orgasmo tan repentino y violento que ni siquiera lo disfrutó, y le dejó tembloroso, incómodo y pegajoso.

Nicky se tragó su gruñido de disgusto.

\- No te preocupes, Sébastien. Era necesario. Ahora que te has relajado y tranquilizado un poco, vamos en serio.

\- ¿Cómo que vamos en serio? ¿Y qué hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora?

El genovés le enseñó los colmillos.

\- El precalentamiento.

No mentía.

Efectivamente y, aunque resultara difícil de creer, Nicky apenas había empezado a mostrar sus dotes amatorias. Volvió el acechador paciente, y esta vez no fue rápido y contundente, sino que construyó su placer poco a poco, con lentitud, permitiendo que Seb disfrutara intensamente de cada momento y cada paso. Le dejó recuperarse, le dejó volver a desearlo, le dejó necesitarlo y _suplicar_ antes de permitirse rendirse a sus propios deseos.

Y solo en ese momento se desmoronó parte del aplomo de Nicky, de su calma. Volviendo a ser el hombre desesperado por enterrarse en él, los ojos desorbitados lanzando una mirada suplicante en dirección a su marido. Booker, tan ansioso como muerto de nervios, no entendió qué ocurría hasta que Joe apareció entre ellos para ayudarle a levantar las rodillas a él, ayudar a posicionarse a Nicky, frenarle, las manos en su cintura.

\- Despacio, Nicolò, mi vida. Despacio. No hagas daño a Seb.

\- Nunca-replicó Nicky con la voz entrecortada, agarrando la cara de Book entre las manos como si quisiera jurarle amor eterno-. Sébastien. _Sébastien._

Sébastien no pudo ni contestar.

La sensación de Nicky entrando lentamente en él ya habría sido suficientemente demoledora sin tener a Joe susurrándole órdenes al oído y sin toda la _intensidad_ que dominaba todos los gestos y movimientos del genovés; Book había visto a Nicky follar con Joe las suficientes veces para saber que lo hacía como luchaba, contundente y arrollador. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra experimentar en sus propias carnes cómo el puto cruzado se le metía dentro sin dejar de comerle la boca, apartándose lo justo para respirar y para gruñir palabras que el francés no entendía pero que sonaban irremediablemente sucias, las venas del cuello marcadas por el esfuerzo de contenerse, los ojos azules clavándose en él con más intensidad que nunca.

\- Nico -masculló Booker cuando al fin le dejó hablar-. Nico, no me puedo ni mover.

\- Ya me muevo yo por ti, Seb.

\- Por favor -se le nubló la vista; no habían empezado y ya se estaba _muriendo-._ Por favor.

Murmuraba con voz pastosa, sin ser capaz de elaborar más, sin encontrar las palabras para expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que quería. Recuerdos de sus sueños interfiriendo constantemente, la imagen de Nicky encima de él superponiéndose con la de Nicky encima de Joe, una mano enredada en sus rizos, la otra sujetándose, un movimiento tan lento que resultaba doloroso, los dos hombres ahogando jadeos y gemidos en la boca del otro.

Por un instante temió volver a perder la cabeza, solo que ahora, en lugar de sombras difusas, se colaban los Joe y Nicky con los que había soñado durante décadas. Pero entonces Nicky le agarró del pelo y le ancló de nuevo al mundo real, pegando la frente contra la suya, empezando a moverse con cautela; entonces Joe apareció, una mano sobre la espalda de su marido y los labios en la mejilla de Booker. Y todo lo demás desapareció porque, sí, Nicky llevaba razón -Nicky _siempre_ llevaba razón- esto era lo más real que Sébastien hubiera sentido en su vida.

Si no hubiera estado ya profundamente enamorado de ellos -si no llevara _más de cien años_ enamorado de ellos- se habría enamorado allí mismo y en ese momento. Se habría enamorado de la forma de embestirle de Nicky y del desconcertante hecho de que el silencioso guerrero resultase incapaz de callarse la boca en la cama, dirigiéndose a él en ese dialecto que tenía la virtud de excitar aún más a Booker. Se habría enamorado de la presencia siempre firme de Joe y de cómo les guiaba a ambos cuando perdían el camino, de sus besos tranquilizadores y su mano colándose para tocarle, riéndose en voz baja de los gemidos desesperados del francés. Se habría enamorado de cómo aún en el mismo acto de follar con otro hombre su profundo amor seguía vigente y presente, palpable en la forma en la que se miraban, en la que Joe sonreía a Nicky, en la que Nicky entornó los ojos y murmuró un _“Yusuf”_ que sonó a plegaria.

Pero ya estaba pillado hasta el tuétano, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aumentar su afecto hasta convertirlo en una profunda devoción, casi adoración, al ver a Joe moverse hasta colocarse a espaldas de Nicky. Aunque Book no pudo _ver_ nada sí _sintió_ el movimiento en la violenta embestida de Nicky, que se enterró hasta el fondo en él mientras jadeaba, y cuando fue Booker quien le besó _a él_ para tranquilizarle, le sonrió, murmurando un _“ahora sí, Sébastien, ahora sí”_. Sentir los movimientos de Joe a través de Nicky era lo más caliente que le hubiera pasado jamás, y lo que terminó de precipitar un orgasmo tan largo y brutal que perdió la noción del tiempo.

La recuperó al notar que Nicky se corría dentro de él; fue tan abrumador y Booker estaba _tan_ exhausto física y emocionalmente que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Sébastien -escuchó su voz, llamándole desde un mundo muy remoto-. Sébastien.

Alguien le llenó la cara de besos, le agarró de las mejillas, le movió hasta apoyarle la cabeza en su pecho. Booker notó la piel húmeda, bajando y subiendo al ritmo de una respiración acelerada. Volvía a tener frío, y agradeció mucho que otro cuerpo se le pegara, rodeándole con los brazos, dejándole en el centro exacto de ese embrollado amasijo de miembros donde dos hombres parecían esforzarse por no dejar rincón de su rostro y su cuello sin recorrer con sus labios.

\- Sébastien -la barba de Joe rozándole la oreja-. Di algo, por favor.

Booker logró dejar de llorar lo suficiente para decir lo que único que podía decir.

\- Os quiero. Hijos de la gran puta, os amo tanto que no sé qué cojones voy a hacer cuando tenga que separarme de vosotros.

Hubo un largo y elocuente silencio en el que intuyó miradas, escuchó palabras no dichas, y le dio exactamente igual. Hundido hasta el fondo en ellos, en ese calor, en todo lo que le habían ofrecido, aunque fuera de forma circunstancial, perecedera.

Sintió vibrar en su mejilla la voz de Nicky.

\- No te vas a separar de nosotros.

Fue la primera vez que escuchó esa promesa, pero no la creyó.

\- Mentira.

\- _Nadie_ te va a alejar de mí, Sébastien -por la forma en la que evitaba intervenir, Booker supo que Joe no estaba tan seguro, pero el aplomo de Nicky resultaba reconfortante; le permitía atreverse a soñar-. Yo no miento. Fui sacerdote, los sacerdotes no mentimos.

Esa nueva brizna de información terminó de distraer a Book, haciéndole olvidar sus temores. Alzó la cabeza para poder mirar a Nicky, aunque desde su posición apenas alcanzaba a vislumbrar parte de su rostro, oculto en sombras.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿En serio qué?

\- ¿Fuiste cura?

\- ¿No lo sabías? -ahora era Joe el sorprendido.

\- Sabía que había sido cruzado, pero no sacerdote.

\- Bueno, pues lo fui -replicó Nicky, que no parecía entender el por qué de tanta curiosidad.

Booker le miró, perplejo.

\- Oh -lo pensó un momento-. Claro. Tiene sentido.

Volvió a su posición original, aún impactado por la revelación -imaginando vagamente a Nicky, con sus profundos ojos azules y su expresión estricta, embutido en una negra sotana sacerdotal- pero ni el implicado ni Joe parecían querer dejar morir el tema. Fue el segundo quien le dio un codazo, su mole de músculos aún descansando parcialmente sobre su espalda, aplastando entre los dos al pobre, estoico y esforzado genovés.

\- Eh, ¿qué pasa con eso? No nos puedes dejar así.

\- Bueno -admitió Booker, encogiéndose de hombros como pudo-. Es que siempre me han puesto un poco cachondo los curas.

\- _¿Qué? -_ se sobresaltó Nicky.

Por alguna razón, Joe empezó a reírse a carcajadas. El francés esbozó una sonrisa, mitad de disculpas, mitad divertida.

\- No sé, es que todo ese ritual que tenéis siempre me ha parecido muy erótico.

\- Sébastien, estás _enfermo._

\- Bueno, bueno -intervino Joe, aún entre risotadas-. A ver quién fue a hablar. El que moja la ropa interior con la guardia suiza.

Nicky se atragantó con el aire.

\- ¡Yusuf!

\- ¿La guardia suiza? -repitió Booker, atónito-. _¿En serio?_

 _-_ Es una buena historia, que algún día te la cuente.

\- Nunca olvidaré esta traición, Yusuf.

\- Eh, Nicolò, menos drama. Book te ha confesado que le pones perrísimo con sotana, era justo que él también supiera lo tuyo. No son soldados franceses del siglo XIX, pero admitámoslo, Sébastien, el uniforme es igual de ridículo.

\- No me oirás contradecirte.

Los tres se rieron. Joe estiró el cuello para besar a Nicky; Book escuchó cómo le devolvía el beso. Después le besó a él y se retiró, permitiéndole moverse y respirar. Nicky llevaba un rato acariciando el pelo rubio y húmedo de Booker.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Seb?

\- Creo que las piernas no me sostienen, pero no es culpa del mono, sino tuya, así que sí.

Escuchó a Nicky reírse. Un momento más tarde bajaba la mano para obligarle a levantar la barbilla, besándole suave, con un cariño que le encogió el corazón. Booker sospechó que le estaba mirando con cara de gilipollas profundo cuando se separaron.

\- Si te ves con fuerzas, nos vendría bien una ducha. Y comer algo.

\- Como tú digas.

\- _Como tú digas_ -se burló Joe a sus espaldas, tirando de él para ayudarle a levantarse-. Un poquito de dignidad, Book, por favor.

\- Ninguno de los tres estamos en condición de dar lecciones sobre dignidad -opinó Nicky.

\- Eso no te lo voy a negar.

Se levantaron como pudieron, y ni siquiera su condición de inmortales les salvó de que el proceso de desenredo fuera tortuoso y cansado. Nicky fue el último en levantarse; Joe le tendió un brazo para ayudarle, el otro enlazado alrededor de la cintura de Booker, cargando parte de su peso.

Cuando el genovés se puso en pie, les lanzó una larga e inescrutable mirada.

Después dejó caer un intenso y corto beso en los labios de ambos.

\- Voy a por toallas -anunció, saliendo de la habitación.

Book se le quedó mirando, la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Joe.

\- Yusuf, ¿cómo lo haces para soportarlo?

Joe suspiró. No le hizo falta preguntar para saber exactamente a qué se refería.

\- Mil años a su lado, y no lo sé. Te juro que aún no lo sé.


	13. Capítulo 12 (Booker, presente)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones sobre idiomas y contexto histórico:
> 
> Llegados a este punto del fic es probable que el lector se haya dado cuenta de que el lenguaje que hablan los diversos personajes (tanto Joe y Nicky entre sí, como ellos dos con Booker, Andy o Nile) es un detalle al que presto mucha atención y que forma una parte importante de mi canon mental sobre TOG. En este capítulo se profundiza en ese aspecto, y se menciona explícitamente el lenguaje que se hablaba en la Génova donde nació Nicky. En la escena del furgón de la peli podemos intuir que quizá Nicky y Joe hablan italiano entre ellos cuando están solos. Pero el italiano moderno en esa época no existía, sino que más bien la actual Italia estaba dividida en varias ciudades estado independientes con su propia variante lingüística. Por lo que he investigado, en gran parte del Mediterráneo se hablaba un dialecto procedente de Génova, en el que al proto-italiano local (¿ligur?) se le añadieron palabras en otros idiomas y que era una especie de lengua común entre comerciantes. Teniendo en cuenta que en mi fic Yusuf es hijo de mercaderes, y que este dialecto incluye palabras en árabe, me pareció que tenía sentido que se acabara convirtiendo en la lengua compartida entre él y Nicolò, por lo que es el idioma al que me refiero en mi fic cuando se habla del dialecto genovés. Pido disculpas si hay alguna incoherencia (soy historiadora, no filóloga) o algún dato que se me haya pasado por alto al investigar.

Booker suelta un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando un atronador timbre anuncia el final de la jornada.

Inmediatamente, un controlado guirigay se desata a su alrededor, un barullo de arrastrar de sillas y mesas, pasos, voces animadas, despedidas. A pesar de que está exhausto y con la arremangada camisa húmeda de sudor, sonríe a los alumnos que se detienen un momento para despedirse de él, guardando en la cartera su agenda y el libro, resolviendo las últimas dudas y mandando a casa a los rezagados que no parecen ver el momento de irse.

Después se apoya al borde de la mesa, como hace siempre tras cada jornada escolar, permitiéndose un minuto para recuperar las fuerzas en la repentina paz del aula vacía. Aprovechando para terminarse de un trago su botella de agua -la segunda o tercera en lo que lleva de mañana-, y consultar rápidamente el móvil por si Nicky o Joe le piden que compre algo de camino a casa. Necesita ese momento como necesita su té de media mañana. Haciendo acopio de energía para emprender el camino de vuelta.

A pesar del cansancio, se siente satisfecho cuando cierra la puerta y enfila el pasillo de salida, saludando a los escasos compañeros que aún no han abandonado atropelladamente del centro. Es aún lo suficientemente nuevo para que su presencia despierte cierta curiosidad, para que tanto hombres como mujeres le tanteen con cuidado. Sabe que no pocos ojos le observan cuando atraviesa la verja de entrada, preguntándose adónde irá, y con quién.

A Sébastien no solo le da igual, sino que le divierte sobremanera pensar en el desconcierto que sacudirá a los curiosos en cuanto vean a la chica que espera al otro lado de la calle, casi confundiéndose con los alumnos que aún charlan, despidiéndose de sus amigos o compartiendo algún beso rezagado con sus parejas, antes de volver a casa.

\- Profesor Le Livre -saluda Nile, moviendo alegremente la mano.

Algunos chicos cercanos se fijan en ella, enarcando las cejas al ver acercarse a Booker. Por el rabillo del ojo, este capta codazos y susurros. _“Eh, el de Historia”, “¿Será su hija?”, “¿Cómo coño va a ser su hija, tío, es que eres tonto?”, “¿Por qué no? Estás siendo un poco racista. Igual su madre es de color, o es adoptada”, “Igual tú eres gilipollas, y es su novia”, “Joder, sería muy desagradable que fuera su novia, ¿cuántos años le saca?”._

Contiene a duras penas la risa, girándose para despedirse de ellos con un gesto que ellos le devuelven, sonriendo con inocencia. Nile también sonríe cuando llega junto a ella y, para disimulado alivio de los chavales presentes, el profesor la envuelve en un paternal y sentido abrazo.

\- Si ellos supieran cuántos años me sacas exactamente… -susurra Nile, cerca de su oído.

Book se echa a reír.

\- Prefiero que no lo sepan. Si mato a mis alumnos de un susto, no cobro.

\- Joe lleva razón: te estás convirtiendo en un burgués, Book.

Rompen el abrazo. El francés resopla y se cambia de hombro su cartera, colocando el brazo libre sobre el cuello de Nile. Se acercan el uno al otro mientras comienzan a caminar, alejándose del instituto. La joven demuestra ser de lo más perspicaz cuando pregunta:

\- ¿Han averiguado ya con quién te acuestas?

Book esboza una sonrisilla. 

\- Creo que ya tienen más o menos claro que soy gay, o al menos la compañera de Matemáticas ha dejado de tirarme los tejos -Nile ahoga una risa-. Una alumna me dijo que al final del curso anterior estaban completamente convencidos de que estaba liado con el de Educación Física.

\- Ah. ¿Y está bueno?

Le da un codazo, que Nile acepta de buena gana, riéndose entre dientes. Aprovecha que ha retirado el brazo para colocarse mejor la cartera, suspirando bajo su peso. Inmediatamente, la ex marine borra la sonrisa.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- No -replica, quizá con demasiada brusquedad. Le dirige una mirada de disculpas, honesta-. Estoy bien, Nile. Es solo que siempre salgo agotado del trabajo.

\- Pareces algo más que agotado.

\- Me canso más que vosotros -admite-. Creemos que es una secuela de mi rehabilitación.

\- Pero _no_ deberías tener ninguna secuela -replica ella, alarmada.

\- Nile, destrocé sistemáticamente mi organismo durante dos siglos -explica con paciencia Sébastien, volviendo a apoyar una mano en su hombro-. No me extraña que algo se haya quedado. Pero no te preocupes, mi cuerpo sigue curándose solo, sigo siendo inmortal. Ya me has visto en las misiones.

\- El mes pasado te cargaste tú solo un camión entero de traficantes de mujeres.

\- Lo que te da una idea de lo realmente agotadores que pueden ser los adolescentes.

Nile se echa a reír y Booker, satisfecho al ver la preocupación desaparecer de su rostro, vuelve a agarrar el asa de su cartera con ambas manos. No le ha mentido; su trabajo le drena las fuerzas como ninguna emboscada, tiroteo, grupo terrorista o secuestro lo ha conseguido hasta la fecha. Aun así, los disfruta tanto que probablemente se dedique a esto el resto de sus subsiguientes vidas.

\- Entonces, ¿aún ninguna sospecha sobre Joe y Nicky? -pregunta la joven, retomando derroteros más agradables.

\- Bueno, hace un par de meses vinieron a una charla. Ya sabes, por la ONG. Algo se me debió de notar, porque unos días después me preguntaron quién de los dos era mi novio: si el bombero o el gendarme.

\- ¿Y qué les contestaste?

Book se encoge de hombros.

\- Que Nicky no es gendarme.

Se echan a reír los dos; ya han recorrido un par de calles cuando el bloque donde vive el trío aparece en su campo visual. Book hace ademán de volver a cambiarse la cartera de hombro; Nile interviene, quitándosela de un tirón y cargándosela a la espalda.

El francés la mira; ella le sostiene la mirada, arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta, fingiendo chulería.

\- Nada -responde él, reconociendo su derrota.

\- Bien. Porque no sé a ti, pero a mí en casa me enseñaron a echar una mano a la gente mayor.

\- Jovencita, te la estás jugando.

\- Vamos, Booker, no te enfades. Para tener más de doscientos años, no te conservas nada mal.

Booker no puede evitar dejar escapar un resoplido de risa. Siempre que viene a verles, Nile se pasa la mitad del tiempo metiéndose con él, provocándole y tomándole el pelo para eterna diversión de los otros dos. Lo peor es que casi siempre le hace gracia, y a menudo se encuentra a sí mismo contemplándola con una sonrisa embobada.

No lo puede evitar. Le produce un orgullo sin límites ver a la benjamina del grupo, que -aunque, como ellos, no envejece- cada vez parece más formada, más feroz, más segura de sí misma. Perfilándose como la líder que deberá mantenerles unidos cuando desaparezca Andy.

Pensar en Andy le hace sentir una automática desazón. Sacude la cabeza, intentando olvidarse de la mortalidad de su amiga. Agradeciendo muchísimo cuando Nile vuelve a intervenir.

\- Book.

\- ¿Hum?

\- No quiero asustarte, pero hay un coche negro con las ventanas tintadas vigilándonos. Lo vi pasar cerca del instituto y ahora está parado en la acera frente a tu portal -la joven se mete una mano bajo la sudadera; Booker sabe que está palpando su pistola-. No puedo distinguir al piloto. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

El francés suspira.

Un momento después saca del bolsillo su teléfono móvil, marca un número y -deteniendo a Nile con un gesto, sonriente- habla cuando alguien descuelga.

\- Ha tardado menos de dos minutos, Nicolò.

Al otro lado escucha bufar, un juramento en italiano, y después la nada. Guarda de nuevo el móvil, riéndose entre dientes. Nile parece un poco perpleja cuando la puerta del coche se abre de repente, y el mismo Nicolò di Genova sale al exterior, quitándose las gafas de sol.

\- ¿De qué va vestido? -pregunta la joven.

Sébastien sonríe con satisfacción.

\- Carabinieri.

Cuando los tres decidieron establecerse definitivamente en Marsella, unos encontraron una ocupación más rápidamente que otros. Booker se aplicó pronto a la idea de convertirse en profesor: se sacó en dos años, a distancia, una carrera pensada para ser estudiada en cuatro, y unos meses después ya estaba dando clases en un instituto. Joe primero había pensado en volver a las ONG, pero vio un anuncio del cuerpo de bomberos y cambió de idea; ya había ejercido antes el oficio, le gustaba, y era la clase de tarea en la que su inmortalidad resultaba verdaderamente útil.

A Nicky le costó más. Lo pensó durante unos meses en los que simplemente ejerció de amo de casa. Booker siempre le recordaría llevándole agua, té y café al despacho donde estudiaba, encargándose de tener siempre a punto el equipo de Joe, pasando horas en la cocina, feliz. Sus dos amantes llegaron a insinuarle que podía dedicarse a estar en casa, si era lo que verdaderamente quería. Los tres tenían unos pingües ahorros guardados aquí y allá, y no era realmente necesario que el genovés trabajara, sobre todo cuando al sueldo de Joe se le uniera el de Book.

Y sin embargo, Nicky les había sorprendido a los dos cuando admitió que sí que había pensado en algo:

\- Quiero ser policía.

La perplejidad de Booker no había sido nada comparada con la de Joe. No tardó en enterarse de la razón: aunque habían formado parte de cuerpos policiales y ejércitos, siempre lo habían hecho como parte de una misión, con el objetivo de infiltrarse y poder salvar más vidas. Nicolò, de hecho, siempre había mirado con cierta irritación a la policía; se podía decir que no se había alistado por iniciativa propia en ninguna fuerza armada desde la Primera Cruzada.

\- Vivimos tiempos difíciles. La sociedad se radicaliza aún más, y la policía también lo hace. Tú has sufrido su racismo en tus carnes, Yusuf. Quiero… Quiero hacer algo. Quiero aportar algo bueno vistiendo un uniforme. Quiero ayudar a la gente, quiero cambiar las cosas desde dentro.

\- ¿Tú solo?

\- Olvidas que puedo hacer desaparecer discretamente a quien se pase de la raya -insinuó una sonrisa-. Y además de eso, podría aprovechar mis habilidades como francotirador.

Les miró, como esperando su aprobación.

Joe ya había hecho las objeciones razonables, así que Booker sabía cuál era su papel.

\- Mi opinión franca y sincera es que se me pone dura al imaginarte de uniforme. Por mi parte, es un _sí._

Los dos reaccionaron de forma igualmente previsible: Nicky poniendo los ojos en blanco, Joe echándose a reír.

\- No te emociones demasiado, Seb. El uniforme de la Gendarmería no es lo más sexy del mundo.

\- _No_ voy a alistarme en la Gendarmería -saltó Nicky, arrugando la nariz como si aquello estuviera más allá de toda duda y discusión-. Supondría hacerme pasar por _francés._

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo ser francés?

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces, Sébastien.

\- Hay miembros de los carabinieri aquí, en Marsella. Oficialmente prestan servicio en la embajada, extraoficialmente colaboran con la policía francesa en materia de terrorismo y demás. He estado hablando con Copley. Podría arreglarlo.

\- Así que volverías a ser oficialmente italiano.

\- _Ya_ soy oficialmente italiano -replicó Nicky y, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un pequeño sobre que tiró sobre la mesa.

Booker lo cogió. Era un carnet de identidad nuevo, la foto reciente. Arrugó la frente al leer el nombre.

\- ¿Nicolò Genovese? -le pasó el carnet a Joe, que sonreía-. No os lo curráis ni un poquito con los nombres, ¿eh?

\- Pues como tú con tus chistes.

Así fue como el antiguo cruzado reapareció de nuevo en los registros de su país natal, y a la ciudad francesa llegó _trasladado_ aquel carabinieri silencioso y eficiente, excelente tirador y que encima, por añadidura, hablaba a la perfección media docena de idiomas. Nicky había empezado a ser solicitado por las autoridades francesas a los pocos días de -oficialmente- llegar. Compaginaba las numerosas misiones para las que le requerían con su servicio en la embajada italiana; a Booker y Joe les había dado una apoplejía la primera vez que le vieron aparecer con el uniforme de gala de los carabinieri, negro y elegante.

Hoy lleva una ligera chaqueta de faena con el nombre del cuerpo en una franja roja, lo que indica que viene de hacer algún encargo para los franceses. Booker le encuentra igualmente irresistible, incluso con esa antiestética mezcla de listón rojo en el pantalón y camisa azul. El genovés se carga a la espalda una mochila acolchada donde guarda su rifle, desmontado.

\- Nile.

\- Nicky.

Todo desencuentro pasado entre Nile y Nicky hace tiempo que murió. En parte por el enorme corazón de ella, y en parte por el sincero arrepentimiento de él. Se abrazan en plena calle, y él le da un beso en la frente. Caminan después hacia la entrada del bloque. Profesor, policía, y la antigua marine entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Aburrido. Pensaba que nunca me aburriría de viajar, pero ahora os entiendo. Llega un momento en el que te apetece establecerte.

Booker y Nicky comparten una mirada, aunque no dicen nada.

\- ¿Y Andy?

\- Pasando unas semanas locas con su último amante -su elocuente gesto de hartazgo provoca las carcajadas de los dos hombres-. Le calculo uno al mes. ¿De dónde creéis que saca tanta energía?

\- Ni idea -resuella Booker-. A mí apenas me da para aguantar las tonterías de Nicky y Joe a la vez.

Un golpe en la espalda del carabinieri le manda directamente hacia la puerta. Nile se ríe, Booker insulta muy específicamente a Nicky mientras busca la llave correcta. Le sorprende muy poco que, al abrir el portal, la vecina del bajo se halle _casualmente_ limpiando el polvo de su puerta por fuera. Lo hace al menos una vez todos los días, y siempre cuando ellos se disponen a entrar.

Inmediatamente Sébastien esboza su sonrisa de vecino modélico, soltero de oro, chico que jamás ha roto un plato en su vida.

\- Señora Marie, buenos días.

\- Buenos días, Sébastien -saluda ella, abriendo los ojos como platos cuando entra Nile-. Nicky.

\- Buenos días, Marie.

\- Señora -saluda Nile en un torpe francés, inclinando la cabeza.

La vecina arruga la frente, decepcionada, cuando ninguno de los dos hombres considera necesario presentarle a la joven; pero disimula, dirigiendo una última sonrisa de despedida a Sébastien cuando los tres se meten en el ascensor.

Nile se aguanta la risa hasta que las puertas metálicas se cierran.

\- ¿Y esa bruja?

\- No es una bruja -la corrige Nicky suavemente-. Solo un poco cotilla.

\- ¿Un poco cotilla? -repite Booker, incrédulo-. Cualquier día se va al registro civil a ver quién está casado con quién.

Nicky le dirige una mirada extraña, sus ojos azules clavándose en los suyos con aire pensativo.

\- Que lo haga -desafía, con calma-. Igual se lleva una sorpresa.

\- ¿Los vecinos saben que estáis los tres enrollados? -pregunta Nile a bocajarro, sonando exactamente como si la idea la entusiasmara.

Nicky sonríe con indulgencia y Booker menea la cabeza. Aún le fascina la actitud de Nile hacia su relación, la sencillez con la que la aceptó, su nula incomodidad cuando se refieren al tema, su apoyo total, sin fisuras. Su extrañeza porque no puedan mostrarse como son ante el resto del mundo.

\- Los vecinos intuyen que hay algo raro, pero no terminan de tener claro quién está liado con quién -responde el francés.

\- Yo pienso que últimamente creen que sois Joe y tú -interviene Nicky-. Desde que vais juntos al fútbol.

Booker le mira mientras el ascensor se para en su planta con un pequeño traqueteo, sorprendido y a la vez extrañado por el gesto solemne de Nicky. Si se tratara de otra persona, pensaría que lo dice a modo de reproche. Pero le conoce bien y sabe que no hay un solo ápice de resentimiento en el rostro del genovés.

\- ¿Vais al fútbol? -pregunta Nile, saliendo del ascensor.

\- Nos hemos hecho socios del Olympique de Marsella -responde distraídamente Book, sin dejar de mirar a su amante.

\- Un partido menos que me obligan a ver por la tele -añade Nicky.

\- No tiene sentido que piensen que somos pareja porque vayamos al fútbol -le replica el francés, haciendo tintinear las llaves; la idea, por alguna razón, le molesta-. Joe y yo nunca nos besamos en el estadio.

Su amante se encoge de hombros.

\- Pues deberíais.

Nuevamente lo ha dicho con toda la naturalidad del mundo, pero hay algo que perturba a Booker, que le deja una vaga sensación de malestar mientras abre la puerta y el ya conocido sonido de unas uñas contra el suelo se deja oír. Nunca se han planteado _salir del armario_ como trío, ni tampoco se les ha ocurrido que dos de ellos se presenten al exterior como pareja. Es como una regla no escrita entre ellos; de puertas afuera no es que disimulen excesivamente -se miran, se sonríen, y comparten algún gesto fugaz, casi automático- pero _no_ se besan. Nunca se besan.

Un ser peludo se abalanza sobre ellos en cuanto la puerta termina de abrirse, y el gritito de emoción de Nile le distrae.

\- ¡Hala, es precioso!

\- Preciosa -repone Book, con un humor más negro del que debería-. Íbamos a ponerle Joe, por aquello de ser grande y llena de pelo, pero resultó ser hembra, así que se llama Malta.

\- ¡Malta!

Nile se agacha, lo que era previsible, y la enorme golden retriever empieza a babosearle toda la cara, lo que era aún más previsible. Booker los contempla con una sonrisa distraída, recogiendo su cartera de profesor, que la joven ha dejado caer. Nicky, siempre atento a esas cuestiones, se encarga de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Y Joe? -les pregunta Nile, aún tirada en el suelo abrazando a la perra.

\- Hoy iba de mañana, así que debe de estar al caer.

Los dos hombres esquivan a la chica y la perra, adentrándose en el piso. Ya a salvo de las miradas indiscretas de sus vecinos, Nicky agarra a Booker del hombro, atrayéndole un instante para besarle en la boca. Booker le devuelve el beso algo distraído, todavía dándole vueltas a sus palabras de antes. El genovés lo nota, evidentemente; no es nada si no es terriblemente observador.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Seb? -le pregunta, bajando la voz.

El antiguo Booker habría tirado de ironía o, directamente, fingido que no pasaba nada. El Booker actual sabe que es mejor hablar las cosas antes de que se conviertan en un problema.

\- No me gusta que insinúes que Yusuf y yo podemos presentarnos como pareja, sin ti -contesta con honestidad, alargando el brazo para agarrar cariñosamente la muñeca de su novio-. Pero ya lo hablaremos en otro momento, ¿vale?

\- Vale -asiente Nicky-. Pero estamos bien, ¿verdad?

El francés sonríe, tirando de su mano para poder acercarle, estampándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

\- Estamos bien -confirma-. Estaríamos mejor si llevaras el otro uniforme pero… Qué se le va a hacer, no todos los días puedo recrearme la vista.

\- No sé qué problema tienes con este uniforme -protesta Nicky, camino a la habitación-. Pensaba que me quedaba bien.

\- Te queda tan bien como todo lo que te pones, Nicolò. Simplemente el otro es mucho más gay.

Nicky suspira.

\- La sotana, el uniforme… Tienes un problema, Book.

\- Nunca lo he negado.

Booker se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Nile en el momento en el que recibió su llamada y escuchó su voz. A pesar de que aparentemente no llamaba para nada en concreto más que para lo típico -ver qué tal le iba en el instituto, contarle los lugares que había visto y las armas que había aprendido a usar, _Andy me está empezando a instruir en el hacha, Book, es genial-_ su tono de voz no era el de siempre, animado y bromista, sino uno mucho más apagado. Uno en el que el francés escuchó formarse la tormenta que se les venía encima.

\- Nile -le dijo al final-. ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

El silencio de Nile le puso un nudo en la garganta, más aún cuando la respuesta fue:

\- ¿Puedo pasar unos días con vosotros, en Marsella?

Aquello terminó de alarmar a Book, que cruzó una mirada preocupada con Joe, que estaba en ese momento en el sofá con él, descansando con la cabeza en su regazo. El tunecino se levantó de un solo movimiento elástico, dirigiéndose hacia la terraza donde ambos sabían que Nicky -con la dedicación habitual- cepillaba meticulosamente el pelaje de Malta.

\- Sabes que no tienes ni que preguntar, Nile -respondió Book con voz amable.

Y, normalmente, Nile ni preguntaba. Aunque sus primeras visitas sí habían sido algo más anunciadas y ceremoniosas, en los dos últimos años la joven se había acostumbrado simplemente a dejarse caer cuando le apeteciera. Solía tener la deferencia de llamar cuando ya estaba en la ciudad y, aunque era demasiado educada para explicitarlo, los tres sabían que solamente lo hacía porque temía llamar a la puerta y pillarles en la cama. Costumbre que tenía la virtud de exasperar a Nicky, no porque le molestara que se presentara sin avisar, sino porque le angustiaba la idea de no haber ido a recibirla a la estación o el aeropuerto, no haber podido preparar a fondo su habitación ni esperarla con cinco kilos de pasta casera recién hecha.

\- ¡Podríamos haber ido a por ti! Joe estaba libre.

\- Nicky, en contra de la creencia popular, sé coger un taxi.

\- Tú sola, en mitad de una ciudad extraña…

\- Cariño, vivimos en Marsella, no en el Salvaje Oeste -solía intervenir Joe, mientras que Booker se inclinaba más por apoyar el dramatismo del genovés-. ¿Y recuerdas que Nile es inmortal, verdad?

Inmortal o no, Nicky y Booker podían ser terriblemente protectores en todo lo que implicara a Nile, e incluso el afable Joe tendía a borrar su sonrisa si algún tipo la miraba demasiado cuando estaban en la calle. Y los tres se volvían locos cuando ella llegaba y se sumían en un corto estado de melancolía cuando se iban, la casa demasiado vacía, tirados en el sofá, en silencio.

\- Nos hace falta un perro -había dicho Joe la última vez que se habían quedado los tres solos.

\- ¿Por qué no un gato?

\- Porque si queremos un bicho silencioso que aparezca de la nada y nos juzgue, ya tenemos a Nicolò.

\- Ja, ja, _ja._ No voy a hacer paralelismos entre un animal grande y peludo llenándote de babas a lametones, porque yo no caigo tan bajo, Yusuf.

\- Que yo sepa, _nunca_ te has quejado de mis lametones.

El cachorro llegó un mes después, un animal perteneciente a una camada de perros de rescate que había sido descartado por los bomberos por su escasa aptitud para el adiestramiento. Malta era una perra torpe que se tropezaba con sus propias patas, nunca aprendió a traer la pelota, amenazaba con comerse los exámenes de Booker y acechaba a Nicky cuando estaba cocinando; pero, con ella en casa, no había instante de quietud y silencio, y eso era justo lo que querían.

Aquella tarde en la que Nile llamó, Nicky tardó menos de diez segundos en entrar desde la terraza, con el cepillo en una mano y la cachorra dando saltos a sus pies. Se sentó a un lado de Booker mientras Joe hacía lo propio en el otro, sobre el reposabrazos.

\- ¿Te sacamos el billete o lo haces tú?

\- Puedo hacerlo yo, gracias -advirtió una sonrisa al otro lado-. Gracias, Book.

\- No hay de qué, jovencita.

\- Y gracias también a Joe y Nicky, que sé que están ahí.

Booker sonrió.

\- Siempre están aquí.

La sonrisa se le borró cuando colgó. Los tres compartieron una mirada suspicaz, cruzándose información sin hablar. Malta babeaba alegremente la rodilla del francés.

\- ¿Andy? -fue Joe quien se atrevió a poner nombre al problema.

\- Muy probablemente.

\- Vale. ¿Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, no?

\- Claro que sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer -replicó Book, posando una mano sobre la cabeza de la perra-. Somos una puta familia.

Lo demostraron. Y cuando Sébastien la vio frente al instituto y pudo al fin abrazarla, comprobar que estaba bien, se juró a sí mismo hacer lo posible y lo imposible por ahorrarle todo el dolor.

Nicky cumple su parte del trato y la atiborra de comida.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no comes nada en condiciones? -le reprocha, rellenándole el cuenco de sopa por enésima vez.

\- Nicky, para ti nada es comer en condiciones si la comida no es italiana.

\- Mentira. Acepto como válida comida que no es italiana. La comida árabe, portuguesa o española, por ejemplo. La francesa… -Booker levanta la cabeza, mirándole-, bueno, depende del lugar.

\- ¿Y la inglesa? -le pincha Joe, sonriendo.

\- Yusuf, la comida inglesa no es comida, y te agradecería que jamás volvieras a insinuar lo contrario en mi presencia.

Joe también realiza su función.

\- Nile, ¿una partida?

\- Ah, ¿pero tú juegas a videojuegos?

\- ¿Que si juego? Te voy a destrozar.

Evidentemente, es ella quien le acaba destrozando a él.

La videoconsola se compró básicamente para entretener a Nile durante sus visitas, y aunque Joe aporrea los botones de vez en cuando, su pericia está muy por debajo de la de una nativa digital como ella. Booker aún recuerda la cara de desconcierto de los tres cuando sacaron el trasto de su caja y lo colocaron en el mueble del salón, bajo la tele. Y a Nicky agarrando el mando como quien sujeta un arma desconocida, dándole vueltas entre sus manos.

\- ¿Y esto dices que sirve para…?

La novedad les hizo pasar varias horas frente al televisor en esas primeras semanas. Joe demostró ser bastante competente al fútbol virtual; sus palizas a Booker eran épicas, sobre todo porque el francés nunca terminó de tomárselo en serio. Después probaron un conocido juego de asesinos, y a los tres les dio un vahído ante la interminable serie de incorrecciones históricas -Nicky parecía especialmente ofendido por la visión que se daba de los Caballeros Templarios-. Más tarde compraron un juego de guerra. Era el que menos entusiasmaba a Booker, que se limitaba a observar mientras los otros dos jugaban. Aunque a Nicky la consola en particular, y los videojuegos en general, no le merecían demasiada buena opinión, alcanzó un grado de habilidad bastante elevado una vez que sus amantes lograron desafiarle lo suficiente para _motivarle._ Definitivamente, apuntar con el mando era pan comido para el experto francotirador.

Con el tiempo, pasado el entusiasmo de los primeros días, la consola fue languideciendo, olvidándose salvo para echar alguna ocasional partida los fines de semana, si es que no había fútbol.

Hoy, sin embargo, Nicky y Booker se sientan ante el trasto como si fuera una maravilla recién descubierta, aplaudiendo entusiasmados cada victoria de Nile y burlándose con crueldad de cada ridículo de Joe, hasta un punto en el que su amante se cansa y les pone el mando en las manos.

\- A ver quién se ríe ahora.

Nicky es tan competitivo que consigue mantenerle el tipo a Nile por unos minutos; Booker ni siquiera lo intenta, riéndose de buena gana de la paliza tras paliza que le propina la joven.

\- Podrías al menos esforzarte.

\- Yo solo lucho en batallas que merece la pena ganar, Nile.

En algún momento Joe vuelve con café para Nile y Nicky y té de hierbabuena para Booker y él. Toma el relevo de sus amantes y permite que le vapuleen un poco más sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

Cuando termina su té, Sébastien se fija en Malta, que les mira desde su colchoneta, meneando el rabo cuando nota los ojos de alguno de ellos fijos en ella.

\- Chicos, ¿queréis que vayamos a dar una vuelta con Malta?

Él también tiene claro cuál es su misión.

Nile acepta con entusiasmo, Nicky envía a Booker y Joe a cambiarse y ponerse algo decente, y diez minutos después están en la calle, caminando en dirección a un parque cercano. La chica sujeta a la perra, que gañe impaciente por llegar a una zona de césped donde Joe la suelta, permitiendo que corra en círculos y se dedique a perseguir su propio rabo y tropezarse.

\- Nunca he visto un perro tan idiota.

\- Fiel reflejo de la personalidad de sus dueños -observa Booker en tono lacónico.

Nile se ríe. Booker escoge un banco cercano para sentarse con ella mientras Joe vigila al perro y Nicky intenta, sin demasiado éxito, que le traiga una pelota que han llevado. Le da una palmada distraída en el hombro, los ojos fijos en el golden retriever. El francés es muy consciente de sus propias debilidades y fortalezas: sabe que no es Nicky y su descomunal capacidad para la organización y la logística, ni Joe, y su habilidad natural para hacer sentir cómodo a cualquiera con una simple sonrisa y cuatro frases hechas. Sébastien es un poco desastre en su día a día, es incapaz de volver del instituto sin haberse manchado con la tinta de su propio bolígrafo, y cuando habla con extraños nunca sabe qué decir. Pero hay algo que se le da especialmente bien, y es _escuchar._

Y hoy Nile, por encima de todo, necesita que alguien la escuche.

\- Book -como si ella también supiera que ese es el momento de Seb, se lanza a hablar casi de inmediato-. Hay una cosa que no te dije porque no sabía qué os parecería -Booker la mira con tranquilidad-. No saqué billete de vuelta.

Booker ya se lo imaginaba, así que no le cuesta nada reaccionar con un encogimiento de hombros, tranquilo como lo está siempre últimamente. Su mano vuelve a palmear con afecto el hombro de Nile.

\- A mí me parece bien. Y a esos dos palurdos seguro que también. De la perra para qué te voy a decir nada.

Nile suelta una risilla que no esconde cierto alivio, devolviéndole el gesto. Inmediatamente se queda seria, girándose hacia él para mirarle mejor.

\- A ver, no es que pretenda vivir con vosotros para siempre. Sé que tenéis vuestra vida y todo eso. No quiero molestar -hay al menos tres objeciones que Booker podría hacer a esas alturas, pero no abre la boca, dejándola que hable, que se desahogue-. Pero necesitaba un lugar donde pasar un tiempo y pensar, un lugar donde me sintiera segura y… No sé, Book, es que vuestra casa es lo más parecido a un hogar para mí.

Sébastien asiente. Su mano busca inconscientemente el peso de la petaca en su pecho, aunque no la saca. No le gusta sacarla delante de Nile; hay partes de su pasado, de su adicción, que le avergonzaría que ella conociera.

\- Puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras, incluso para siempre. Tenemos nuestra vida, sí, pero tú estás incluida en ella. Tú no nos molestas, lo que no te puedo garantizar es que no acabáramos molestándote nosotros a ti -esboza una ligera sonrisa-. Tarde o temprano todos sabíamos que esto acabaría pasando, ¿no? Porque Nicky, Joe y yo no estamos dispuestos a dejarte sola en el mundo. Si no estás con Andy, preferimos que estés con nosotros.

Nile le mira un momento, y luego esboza una mueca.

\- A veces no tengo muy claro si os creéis mis amigos o mis padres.

\- Somos lo que tú quieras que seamos, Nile -repone el francés, encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo solo quiero que sepas que nuestra casa siempre será tu hogar.

Nile aparta la mirada. Si no fuera una tipa dura, Booker pensaría que está aguantándose las lágrimas.

\- A veces he pensado en vivir más cerca de vosotros en un futuro, si no os importa.

\- Nos encantaría.

\- No pienso meterme en vuestra casa, ¿eh? Tengo una edad. Querréis vuestra intimidad, y yo la mía. Pero…

\- No tenemos por qué renunciar a nuestra intimidad -Booker la mira a los ojos, la mano aún sobre su hombro-. Nicky, Joe y yo lo hemos hablado varias veces. Hay soluciones, Nile.

\- ¿Ya habíais hablado de esto?

A Booker le dan ganas de echarse a reír. Una risa que saldría amarga y llena de tristeza, porque son innumerables las horas que han pasado arracimados en la cama o el sofá, esbozando planes de un futuro que les aterra, preparándose para eso que ha de suceder, intentando averiguar qué harán después de que lo inevitable ocurra.

Y en esos planes figuraba Nile como principal preocupación de los tres hombres. Una Nile que sabían que tendría que liderarles pero que, al mismo tiempo, les parecería demasiado joven y perdida sin la gigantesca figura de Andy a su lado. Una Nile a la que los tres querían, quizá con matices ligeramente distintos, pero con la misma intensidad.

\- Nile, cariño -estrecha impulsivamente el brazo para acercarla, rozándole la mejilla con los labios-. Claro que hemos hablado de esto. Tenemos que prepararnos para cuando Andy muera.

Nile le devuelve una mirada en la que aflora más que nunca la joven mortal que fue, la valiente marine que servía a su patria intentando al mismo tiempo-qué difícil- hacer las cosas bien. Una huérfana de padre, que fingió su propia muerte por amor a su familia, y que algún día les tendrá únicamente a ellos tres en el mundo.

\- No he venido solamente porque quisiera veros, Book -confiesa en voz baja, dejando que la tristeza se refleje por primera vez en su rostro.

Booker se apresura a tranquilizarla, insinuando una caricia en su hombro.

\- Lo sabemos, Nile, no te preocupes -vuelve a besarle la mejilla, y se siente tan sorprendido como conmovido cuando ella se apoya en su hombro, dejando escapar un suspiro-. ¿Quieres que los llame?

Los dos miran al frente, esbozando una involuntaria sonrisa cuando sus ojos se topan con la perra que rueda feliz por un cuadrado de césped, trotando alocadamente sin hacer el mínimo caso de la pelota que Nicky intenta que recupere; a su lado, Joe se apoya con las manos en las rodillas mientras se ríe a carcajadas.

\- No -la escucha murmurar-. Mejor en casa.

Booker acomoda mejor el brazo sobre sus hombros y asiente, contento de disfrutar de ese pequeño instante de paz.

\- Vale. Hablamos en casa.

Booker aún recuerda su primera clase.

Hasta ese momento, el camino hacia su nuevo objetivo se había desarrollado de forma plácida. Graduarse en Historia había sido para él un paseo; apenas pudo contener la risa la primera vez que abrió uno de sus manuales y descubrió que no necesitaba estudiar nada porque, casualmente, resultaba que él lo había vivido todo.

Con Joe y Nicky fue todavía más gracioso.

\- Eh, leed esto.

Los dos parecieron moderadamente sorprendidos cuando dejó caer en su regazo aquel mamotreto de Historia Medieval. No es que ninguno de los dos no hubiera abierto jamás un libro de Historia -era algo que habían hecho por simple curiosidad- pero jamás les había interesado profundizar demasiado, más allá de la anécdota. Booker se sentó a su lado en el sofá, disfrutando de la expresión de Joe cuando alzó el libro, con Nicky cómodamente apoyado en su hombro.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que estudiarte todo esto? -soltó un silbido de admiración-. ¿No te apetece más irte de nuevo a pegar tiros a Rusia, Seb?

Book se rió; Nicky le dio un codazo con el ceño fruncido. A Nicky no le hacía demasiado gracia bromear sobre el pasado de Booker en general y la muerte de Booker en particular.

Nicky podía llegar a ser _muy_ sobreprotector.

\- Ábrelo por el marcapáginas. Te he señalado la parte interesante.

\- ¿Qué parte?

\- Las Cruzadas.

Joe y Nicky dieron un visible respingo, mirando el libro con renacido interés. El primero lo abrió; los dos leyeron en silencio, el primero ceñudo, el segundo con expresión inescrutable, durante unos minutos.

\- Bueno -dio su veredicto final el hombre que había sido cruzado-. El enfoque es curioso.

\- ¿Curioso? Está mal -gruñó Joe.

\- ¿Por qué está mal?

\- Pues porque en ninguna parte se habla de lo que queríamos y sentíamos _nosotros,_ para empezar.

\- Llevas razón -sonrió Booker-. Qué pena que no tenga ningún musulmán del siglo XI a mano para hablar con él.

Aquello había sido el inicio de una nueva costumbre; una más. Booker empezó a recurrir a ellos cuando estaba estudiando, leyéndoles sus apuntes, consultándoles su opinión, queriendo comprobar una interpretación. Se convirtió en una estampa habitual ver al francés en un rincón de la cocina, escuchando atentamente mientras Nicky revolvía una cazuela mientras le hablaba de qué repercusiones tuvo en él el Gran Cisma. O que Joe le contara la perplejidad con la que se recibió en Jerusalén la proclamación de Urbano II mientras se dirigían hacia el estadio para ver un partido de fútbol. Y si al principio ellos recibían sus preguntas con cierta precaución, no queriendo remover demasiado aquella parte del pasado, poco a poco Booker notó que iban encontrándose cada vez más cómodos. Que pensar en su historia desde un punto de vista intelectual les ayudaba a ponerla en perspectiva, a terminar de enterrar los últimos rescoldos de la culpa y la tristeza.

Booker se sacó la carrera con facilidad, consiguiendo Matrícula de Honor en la mayoría de asignaturas, y sorprendiendo a sus profesores por su conocimiento profundo sobre la época. Fue por aquellos tiempos cuando por primera vez alguien -un profesor de Contemporánea especializado en historia local- le paró a la salida de un examen y le preguntó si tenía algo que ver con el Sébastien Le Livre que había luchado en Rusia.

\- Te dijimos que te cambiaras el nombre -le dijo más tarde Nicky en tono paciente, sin apartar la mirada de la pieza del rifle que estaba limpiando.

\- Me apetecía llevar mi nombre verdadero en esta vida -rebatió, y el genovés no discutió, porque conocía sus razones-. ¿Quién iba a saber que alguien se acordaría del burgués borracho que sobrevivió a sus tres hijos? ¡Incluso salgo en un libro!

Nicky alzó la cabeza, mirándole con fijeza. Book aprovechó para sacar de su mochila el libro que había comprado de camino a casa, en la tienda de la Universidad. Una recopilación de historias locales sobre lugares ya perdidos, arrasados por la modernidad, la especulación urbanística o simplemente por el inexorable paso del tiempo. Uno de los capítulos describía brevemente su casona burguesa y hablaba del librero alcohólico que se había suicidado tirándose al mar. El genovés cogió el libro sin decir palabra, abriéndolo por la parte que Booker le indicó, examinando la fotografía, algo borrosa, de su antigua casa.

\- Nunca pensé que me acostaría con un personaje histórico famoso -comentó Nicky-. Eso suele ser especialidad de Andy.

\- Nicolò, había un retrato mío en la casa.

\- Lo recuerdo -sonrió, devolviéndole el libro-. No sé cuánto te costó, pero a Yusuf no le impresionó mucho. No te preocupes, Book, ya nos encargamos de él en su momento -el francés dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio-.¿Qué le has contestado al profesor?

\- Que era mi antepasado.

\- Perfecto. Espero que no te olvides de nosotros cuando empiecen a invitarte a las fiestas de la alta sociedad, _monsieur_ Le Livre.

\- Descuida. Me negaré a acudir a ningún evento donde no pueda llevaros del brazo.

Booker obtuvo el título apenas unas semanas después, con honores, y declinó -o, más bien, postergó- el ofrecimiento de continuar con el doctorado. Su brillante expediente fue la mejor carta de presentación a la hora de ofrecerse a los institutos de la zona; impresionado por sus notas y sus conocimientos en idiomas, un elitista centro privado le ofreció un contrato de prácticas, pero el francés no sorprendió a nadie cuando optó por el instituto más cercano a casa, donde se vivía el mestizaje cultural tan propio de los barrios de extrarradio.

Booker aún recuerda y recordará siempre el temblor en las piernas cuando se dirigía hacia su primera clase, una botella de agua llena en la mano, la cartera que sus amantes le habían regalado al hombro, y un último beso de buena suerte aún cosquilleando en sus labios. Tuvo esa sensación definitiva cuando abrió la puerta y vio una veintena larga de caras adolescentes mirándole con curiosidad; la de que estaba abriendo también una etapa de su vida. No fue ni un desastre ni especialmente memorable, pero sí un hito en su existencia, el primer día que llegó a casa tan exhausto como satisfecho, la garganta más seca que nunca y restos de rotulador en las manos. Completamente seguro de que, definitivamente, esto era lo que quería hacer _siempre._

\- Profesor Le Livre -le había recibido Joe con una sonrisa llena de dobles intenciones, y Book era muy consciente de que había cambiado el turno para poder estar allí cuando llegara.

Ellos primero le habían dejado parlotear, entusiasmado, y luego habían procedido a comérselo a besos y desnudarle, porque aparentemente Booker no era el único al que le ponía cachondo ver a sus dos amantes con sus pertrechos de trabajo.

\- Tómeme la lección, profesor -le pidió Joe, arrodillándose ante él.

\- Yusuf, esa está ya muy vista.

\- A ver si te crees que tus comentarios guarros sobre bomberos y mangueras son la cúspide de la originalidad, Sébastien.

Aquel fue un día memorable, y no solo por el polvo de después -que también- sino por la certeza de haberse abierto camino en la vida, de haber encontrado una ocupación que se le daba bien y le hacía feliz, que no le hacía falta empuñar una pistola para sentirse útil. Y sobre todo le llenó de orgullo mirarse y mirarles y ser consciente de que los tres aportaban su granito de arena a la sociedad, aprovechando su inmortalidad. Joe y Nicky salvaban ciudadanos; él los educaba.

Por alguna razón recuerda esa primera clase la noche en la que ellos tres, Nile y Malta vuelven a su piso del extrarradio, a una zona mucho peor de la que podrían permitirse pero donde los tres se mueven como peces en el agua, porque nunca han dejado ni dejarán de ser un aprendiz de mercader, un párroco de un villorrio genovés o el hijo de un plebeyo pobre como las ratas. Recuerda esa certeza de que algo estaba cambiando, quizá la misma sensación que tuviera Nicky frente a las murallas de Jerusalén o Joe viéndoles besarse por primera vez. Otro hito en una larga vida que espera prolongar y disfrutar todo lo posible.

Ayuda a Nicky a preparar la cena mientras Nile se ducha y Joe pone la mesa. Y con Malta tumbada cuan larga es a sus pies, y un plato lleno entre ellos - _las conversaciones importantes se tienen mientras se come,_ suele decir Nicky- la joven norteamericana al fin se ve con el valor suficiente para confesar.

\- Estoy aquí porque Andy me pidió que la dejara unas semanas sola. Y también me pidió que os lo contara.

Remueve su plato con el tenedor, sin probar bocado. Joe, Nicky y Booker observan con atención, pacientes, sin presionarla, sin hablar. Sin exteriorizar la inmensa ansiedad que les dominó desde el momento en el que Nile llamó para advertirles de que iba.

\- Llevaba un tiempo con molestias. Se le dormían las piernas, se tropezaba, cosas así. La convencí para ir a un médico -por su expresión, los tres deducen que no debió ser tarea fácil-. Le hicieron pruebas.

\- _¿Andy_ se dejó hacer pruebas? -quiere cerciorarse Nicky.

\- Yo le prometí que hablaría con Copley para que las destruyera luego, si es que encontraban algo que revelara… Bueno, ya sabéis, lo que somos. Pero el médico no encontró nada de eso. Más bien parecía sorprendido, pero no por nada que tuviera que ver con la inmortalidad, sino todo lo contrario -toma un bocado, masticando sin ganas-. Su organismo se está deteriorando a un nivel superior al normal. Es como si, una vez perdida la inmortalidad, el proceso de la vejez se acelerara. Tiene una enfermedad degenerativa, una que te va dejando poco a poco en estado vegetal. El médico no supo concretar en años, pero no va a ser medio siglo más, como habíamos pensado.

No llora. Solo parece infinitamente agotada, tan cansada que no parece tener fuerzas ni para levantar la mirada y comprobar su reacción.

Booker se ha quedado helado. Un frío gélido se extiende por su cuerpo, tan conmocionado que no es capaz ni de moverse ni de hablar. Su instinto le impulsa a mirar a sus amantes. Nicky tiene los ojos clavados en la mesa, tan paralizado como él. Joe se ha cubierto el rostro con las manos, encorvado sobre sí mismo.

Le cuesta la vida no dejarse llevar por la pena y el pánico, obligar a su mente a funcionar, a su lengua a moverse; pero Booker es experto en salir de pozos muy profundos, Booker ha estado media docena de veces en el infierno y salido airoso, así que consigue extender un brazo hasta colocar su mano encima de una de las de Nicky. Su contacto hace dar un respingo al cruzado, que le mira como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí.

Se entienden con la mirada, se consuelan, se dan fuerzas; ven el infierno en los ojos del otro. Y son los dedos entrelazados de Booker los que parecen animar a Nicky a girarse hacia su otro lado, tendiendo la mano libre para rozar la mejilla de Joe.

\- Yusuf -murmura, muy suavemente-. Yusuf, ven.

Agarra una de sus manos, apartándola de su rostro, llevándola hasta colocarla encima de la de Booker. Joe inspira hondo conteniendo un sollozo, y les mira. Su enorme mano aprieta la de ellos y se quedan así, unidos, aferrados a la piel del otro.

Nile les está mirando desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- Lo siento.

Booker niega con la cabeza. Extiende el brazo libre, agarrando su muñeca. Quedan así los cuatro unidos en la pena, en el dolor más profundo, eternamente, para siempre.

\- Sabíamos que esto acabaría pasando.

\- Pero no imaginaba que sería tan cruel -murmura Joe, con la voz entrecortada-. Andy debe morir en combate, joder. Es su puto destino.

\- Andy _morirá_ en combate -replica Nile en tono cargado de aplomo, y en ese momento los tres levantan la cabeza y pueden ver ahí a la líder, en esa joven a la que aún consideran una niña-. Eso lo único que ella y yo tenemos claro. Y por eso he venido. Me ha pedido que os lo cuente y que llegado el momento no intentéis hacerla cambiar de opinión. Que… -traga saliva-, que la acompañemos, que estemos ahí, que la dejemos elegir cómo y cuándo.

Booker intenta imaginárselo. Entrar en misión como siempre, pero esta vez sabiendo que uno de ellos se quedará atrás. Ver a Andy volver a su habitual lugar, en cabeza del grupo, siempre la líder, siempre abriendo paso, hasta que de repente un disparo o una cuchillada le aparte de ellos para siempre, cierre definitivamente los ojos que han visto pasar seis milenios.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta, le saltan las lágrimas. Ahora son ellos los que acuden en su ayuda, murmurando su nombre, apretándole la mano.

\- Book, Nicky, Joe -les llama ella, inflexible-. Necesito vuestra palabra.

Booker levanta de nuevo la cabeza. Cruza una mirada de comprensión con sus amantes, que asienten.

\- Estaré hasta el final -murmura Nicky-. Lo juro.

\- Lo juro -secunda Joe-, lo juro por ellos dos.

\- Y yo -completa Booker-. Lo juro por ellos y por ti, Nile.

Una vez lograda la promesa, una vez completada su particular misión, Nile parece quitarse al fin ese peso de encima.

Ahora es ella quien deja escapar al fin las lágrimas que lleva horas conteniendo.

Booker es el primero que se levanta, rodeando la mesa, agarrándola de los hombros, obligándola a levantarse para abrazarla.

Un momento después, Nicky se une al abrazo. Y finalmente Joe, quien les rodea a los tres, proporcionándose calor y consuelo con el único alivio de estar los cuatro juntos de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, descubre que Nile le está esperando a medio camino entre el instituto y su casa, con Malta sujeta de la correa.

Booker sonríe al verlas, soporta estoicamente que la perra le arañe con las patas en su afán por lamerle la cara, palmea con afecto el hombro de Nile, y echa a andar junto a ellas sintiendo que el cansancio se evapora.

Queda la tristeza, eso sí. Una angustia que no desapareció la noche anterior, que hizo que todos y cada uno de los componentes de la improvisada familia durmieran poco y mal. Que tuvo a los tres hombres despiertos hasta que se aseguraron de que Nile dormía profundamente, antes de acostarse ellos mismos, exhaustos, entumecidos y con los ojos hinchados. En aquel momento Booker se sintió agradecido de tenerles allí -abrazados, enmarañados, solapándose- y ahora agradece la presencia de Nile, porque uno de sus últimos descubrimientos es que la pena es más liviana cuando se comparte.

\- ¿Qué tal la mañana?

\- Bien. Nicky me dejó el desayuno hecho antes de irse - _por supuesto,_ piensa Booker sonriendo para sí-, Joe también se fue poco después. He estado jugando con Malta, en el parque.

\- Me alegra que os llevéis bien. Es una perra un poco tonta, pero es _nuestra_ perra.

Contempla con cariño al animal, que trota despreocupadamente, medio palmo de lengua fuera. Lo de adoptar un perro empezó siendo una broma, luego se convirtió en una posibilidad, y al fin llegó el día en el que los tres se encontraron embobados mirando a una cachorra patosa sin saber exactamente cómo había sucedido. Y ninguno de los tres perdió de vista jamás que fue, ante todo, un gesto de compromiso. La constatación de que, aunque cada pocos meses Andy los convocara para ir a matar villanos a la otra punta del mundo, Marsella era su hogar y lo iba a ser durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¡No la insultes! -le distrae Nile colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Malta con ademán protector.

\- No te preocupes, Nile -se ríe, divertido, contemplando la expresión alegre y un poco atolondrada de la retriever-, aún no le hemos enseñado inglés.

Nile también se ríe, resoplando para sí. Le da otra palmadita a Malta, que el chucho acoge meneando furiosamente el rabo con su energía habitual. A veces Booker se queda observando a la perra en silencio, maravillado por su bendita ignorancia, por su sencillez canina, viviendo el ahora, sin preocuparse por el más inmediato presente, feliz simplemente por estar viva, allí, con ellos.

\- Hablando de eso -la joven parece recordar algo, sacándole de nuevo de sus ensoñaciones-. ¿No podríais haberos establecido en un lugar donde se hablara de forma más normal? Y ya no es que no sea capaz de hablar el idioma de tus vecinos, Book, es que no les entiendo a ellos cuando hablan _el mío._

Booker se ríe de buena gana ante la expresión de frustración de la norteamericana. No puede evitar la tentación de burlarse amistosamente de ella, como hacen habitualmente Joe, Nicky y él, cuando las diferencias entre la educación de Nile y su cultura mediterránea se hacen más que evidentes.

\- Ah. No es culpa nuestra que los yanquis no os molestéis en aprender ningún idioma.

\- Eh -le da un puñetazo flojo en el hombro- te recuerdo que sé algo de árabe.

\- ¿Que sabes algo de árabe? -repite, irónico-. Yo te puedo recitar partes enteras del Corán, niña.

\- ¿Joe te enseñó?

\- Yo se lo pedí. Me viene bien para entenderme con algunos chicos del instituto, y sus familias, aunque sea para que ellos vean que por una vez soy _yo_ el que hace el esfuerzo de hablar en su lengua.

Nile le mira con franca admiración, y Booker no puede evitar acordarse de las largas mañanas y tardes pasadas en compañía de Joe -y, a veces, también de Nicky-, inclinados sobre los libros comprados para la ocasión, batallando frente a la inexpugnable caligrafía arábiga mientras sentía sus miradas de diversión, de ánimo, a veces de orgullo. Forjando un vínculo más entre ellos.

Ese pensamiento le lleva a otro y, por un momento, se queda callado. Pensando si debe o no debe. Hasta ahora, nunca le ha contado a nadie un secreto que pertenezca a los tres, pero le parece adecuado que sea Nile la primera con la que romper esa norma, haciéndola partícipe de una sorpresa que lleva gestándose años, y que le hace cosquillear el estómago cada vez que lo piensa. Eso que -como el asunto de Malta- primero fue una idea, luego una proposición, y se ha convertido en otro hilo más que Joe y él tejen poco a poco, esperando el momento adecuado.

\- Si te cuento un secreto, ¿me lo guardas? -curiosa, Nile asiente con la cabeza-. Joe me está enseñando genovés.

\- ¿Genovés? -la joven parece perpleja-. ¿No querrás decir italiano?

\- No, no -sonríe, indulgente-. Italiano ya sé. ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de que Joe y Nicky hablan en otro idioma entre ellos?

\- Alguna vez los he escuchado -Nile se encoge de hombros vagamente y a Booker no le extraña; los dos guerreros son tan educados que nunca utilizan su lenguaje común si piensan que alguno de sus amigos los está escuchando, no queriendo que se convierta en una barrera entre ellos y los demás-. Pensaba que era italiano.

\- No. Es un dialecto que se hablaba en la Génova donde nació Nicky, y que también usaban los comerciantes. Es su idioma materno, y Yusuf lo conocía por su condición de mercader. Hoy en día sigue existiendo, aunque obviamente ha evolucionado, y es minoritario. Puede decirse que ellos dos son los únicos hablantes nativos que lo tienen como lengua vehicular en su variante más arcaica -Nile le está mirando como si no terminara de entender qué pretende decir con todo eso, así que Booker abrevia su pasión por los idiomas y va al grano-. El tema es que es _su_ idioma, Nile. El que siempre han hablado entre ellos -se queda pensativo un momento, temiendo que ella no entienda, que no comprenda hasta qué punto significa ese dialecto medio perdido para él, para su historia-. Le pedí a Joe que me enseñara.

Solo se da cuenta de que se ha detenido cuando Nile también lo hace, tirando suavemente de la correa de Malta. Ella le mira inexpresiva, quizá asimilando lo que acaba de escuchar. La pequeña sonrisa que aflora a sus labios provoca un alivio inesperado en Booker, así como el hecho de que su mano libre se cierre sobre la suya, apretándosela con cariño.

Transmitiéndole, en silencio, que sí; que _lo sabe._

\- ¿Y lo has aprendido?

\- Estoy en ello -le devuelve la sonrisa, retomando el camino-. Obviamente se parece al italiano y tiene muchas palabras del árabe y del francés, así que lo entiendo bastante bien. Pero hablarlo es otra cosa. El principal problema es que no tenemos mucho tiempo para practicar. Es una sorpresa para Nicolò, así que no quiero que él se entere antes de tiempo. El único rato que solemos estar Joe y yo solos es el fútbol, y tampoco es el mejor lugar para concentrarse.

Nile se ríe en voz baja.

\- Imagino que no -doblan la esquina, y llegan al mismo lugar donde veinticuatro horas antes se encontraron con Nicky-. Oye, Book, os veo muy bien a los tres y me alegro. Te merecías ser feliz.

A posteriori le sorprenderá entre poco y absolutamente nada que sea Nile la primera que lo mencione así, que verbalice lo que aún nadie ha mencionado en voz alta, incluyéndole a él mismo. La primera que vocalice esa palabra que nunca jamás en el pasado se pudo aplicar al atribulado francés.

_Feliz._

Y la palabra retumba en su cabeza, baja anudando su garganta, se le clava en el pecho, cuando por primera vez Booker se permite el lujo de analizar su vida desde todos los ángulos posibles y concluye que, sí, que es feliz. Que es feliz a la manera trabajosa de los mortales que intentan disfrutar cada minuto de existencia sin dejar de temer su final, sin dejar de tener miedo a la enfermedad propia o de sus seres queridos. Esa felicidad inconsciente del que gruñe cada mañana cuando suena el despertador, discute de vez en cuando con sus amantes o se pone de mal humor cuando pierde su equipo de fútbol. Sin caer en la cuenta de que hace tiempo que ya no siente aquella perpetua oscuridad sobre sus hombros, que ya no ve sombras que no están allí, que ya ni siquiera echa de menos el sabor del licor en los labios.

Y no es por ellos, piensa Book mientras mira a una sonriente Nile. No es _solo_ por ellos, aunque no va a negar que Joe y Nicky tienen su parte de culpa en su estado actual. Son ellos y Nile, y su trabajo, y hasta el dichoso perro que siempre le llena la cara de babas a los tres. Es tener un lugar al que llamar _casa,_ unas personas a las que sentir como su familia, su viejo rifle colgado encima de la cama, la certeza de que ha llegado allí con ayuda, pero que podría continuar él solo si se viera en la necesidad, avanzando sobrio hacia donde sea que le depare el destino.

Que -espera- sea siempre con ellos tres.

\- ¿Book? -Nile chasquea los dedos frente a su rostro-. Te has quedado _pillado._

Book vuelve a la vida, sacudiendo la cabeza, procesando su epifanía. La perra aprovecha su momento de distracción para volver a erguirse sobre sus patas, estirando el cuello para darle un lametón.

\- ¡Malta! Malta, no seas mala.

\- No es mala, es babosa -puntualiza Booker distraídamente, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano-. Vamos, Nile. A este ritmo llegarán Nicky y Joe esta noche, y tú y yo aún no habremos comido.

Vuelven a caminar, con el perro trotando apaciblemente a su lado.

Una vez cumplido su aparente objetivo de encogerle el corazón, Nile vuelve a la carga con su sempiterna curiosidad:

\- Y si no hablas genovés, ¿qué lengua se supone que habláis los tres a solas? ¿Inglés?

\- Francés.

\- ¿Francés? -Nile se sorprende por un instante-. Oh, ya. Tiene sentido.

\- ¿Tiene sentido? El inglés es el lenguaje universal desde hace cuatro días. Antes, el idioma cortesano y culto era el francés. Nicky y Joe lo hablan perfectamente desde que estuvieron un tiempo en la corte de Francisco I.

\- Ni idea de quién es Francisco I -repone alegremente Nile.

\- Tampoco esperaba otra cosa -le bufa, vagamente ofendido.

Llegan frente a la puerta. Booker empieza su habitual lucha por encontrar la llave correcta.

Escucha la voz de la joven inmortal.

\- A lo mejor podríais enseñarme francés -Booker se queda quieto-. Lo estudié un poco en el instituto, no recuerdo mucho, pero creo que sería conveniente aprender si voy a estar viniendo a veros -hace una pequeña pausa-. Y si algún día me vengo a vivir cerca de vosotros, creo que me hará falta.

El francés se gira hacia ella en silencio, aún con la llave a medio camino de la cerradura. Los dos comparten una larga mirada de complicidad, una mirada en la que las palabras sobran, en la que la comprensión entre ellos es total. Nile sabe lo que le está pidiendo y Booker sabe lo que significa. Y su respuesta es firme, aunque la voz esté teñida de emoción.

\- Sí, aprender francés te vendrá bien. De momento. Probablemente en un futuro tengamos que enseñarte italiano, a estos dos les gustaría volver alguna allí, y a mí no me parece mal destino para pasar otros cincuenta años.

La joven está sonriendo.

\- A mí también me parece bien, Book.

\- Genial -aclarándose la garganta, se gira de nuevo hacia la puerta, consiguiendo la proeza de girar la llave con sus manos temblorosas-. ¿Te apetece que vayamos más tarde a esperar a Nicky a la embajada? Conozco una cafetería que…

Sensible como está, totalmente desarmado la conversación con Nile, no ha caído en prepararse para la más que previsible presencia de la señora Marie en el rellano. Cuando abre la puerta se la encuentra prácticamente de frente, afanada en pasar un trapo por unos buzones que, juraría Booker, estaban relucientemente limpios esa misma mañana.

\- ¡Profesor Le Livre! -saluda alegremente, clavando en él sus ojos de depredadora natural. La misma mirada con la que observa a Nile, aunque entrecierre los párpados cuando la que aparece detrás es la alegre Malta, babeando sobre el suelo del portal-. Algún día me tendrá que decir quién es esta chica. Le he preguntado antes pero creo que no me ha entendido. Inglesa, ¿verdad?

Pillado por sorpresa, Booker apenas acierta a contestar automáticamente:

\- Norteamericana -y un momento después, tras pensarlo una fracción de segundo-. Es mi hija.

La revelación consigue dejar boquiabierta a la señora Marie, cuyos ojos se desplazan frenéticamente del rostro de Nile al de Booker por unos largos segundos en los que el francés puede escuchar a la joven contener la risa.

\- ¿Su hija? Oh -y está claro que incluso ella considera descortés formular la media docena de preguntas que tiene en la punta de la lengua-. Es muy guapa. Me alegro de conocerla.

Toda duda que pueda tener acerca de si Nile ha entendido algo de la conversación, se despeja un momento después.

\- Encantada -responde la joven, en un francés pasable.

Booker la mira y sonríe; Nile le devuelve la sonrisa. Los dos dirigen una última mirada hacia la confusa Marie, antes de esquivarla limpiamente en su camino hacia el ascensor.

\- Que tenga un buen día -se despide Book.

\- Usted también, profesor.

Ya dentro del habitáculo, a salvo de miradas indiscretas, Nile le abraza, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Booker le devuelve el abrazo, cierra los ojos, y jura que no ha sido tan feliz en su vida.


	14. Capítulo 13 (Nicky, pasado)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como comenté hace un par de capítulos, el fic está ya terminado de escribir y solamente me queda ir corrigiendo y publicando. En los capítulos finales he cambiado un par de referencias temporales que tendré que corregir en uno o dos capítulos previos ya publicados, pero no es nada significativo ni que afecte al grueso de la trama.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Hasta que él mismo tenga la oportunidad de perdón -hasta ese día en el que se arrodillará frente al Santo Sepulcro para lavar sus pecados frente al hombre al que ya considerará parte de él mismo- Nicolò di Genova se arrepentirá toda su vida de lo que ocurrió aquel día en el que _no ocurrió nada._

Aquel día en el que Booker se incorporó oficialmente al equipo, después de que Andy hablara con él a solas, le leyera la cartilla, le dejara las cosas claras, y le informara acerca de qué actitudes debía intentar evitar.

\- Le he dicho que le corto los cojones si vuelve a atacaros -le contó la jefa, un rato después.

Nicky nunca supo qué más le dijo, pero lo cierto es que Sébastien Le Livre emergió de su dormitorio con un aspecto bastante presentable, limpio y aseado, el pelo cuidadosamente peinado y la barba recortada. Parecía más burgués que nunca cuando sirvieron el desayuno en la gran mesa de comedor de su señorial salón. Envarado, vestido con lo que parecía su traje mejor conservado, el bulto de la petaca visible bajo la chaqueta. Observándoles con cautela mientras ellos, a su vez, le contemplaban a él; los dos amantes con curiosidad, y Andy con infinita diversión.

Ella era la única que parecía disfrutar del momento, del copioso desayuno y de la evidente turbación de Booker. Quizá porque era la única de los tres que ignoraba a qué se debía esa confusión, ese permanente sonrojo que se advertía bajo la barba, la empecinada negativa de los tres hombres a mirarse a los ojos. Probablemente se habría dado cuenta si la situación se hubiera prolongado el tiempo suficiente; pero entonces, Joe habló, Nicky se dirigió a Booker, Booker sonrió, y fue como si una puerta se hubiera abierto entre ellos.

Una abertura en esa impenetrable muralla que siempre rodeaba a los dos amantes inmortales, ese rincón del mundo donde solamente existían ellos dos, y nadie más. Sus sueños habían empezado a agrietarla y, al enfrentarse cara a cara al francés, amenazó con resquebrajarse. Esperando a que alguno de los tres hombres diera el paso definitivo, derribándola hasta los cimientos.

Y la posibilidad era real. Estaba ahí.

La tensión volvió a hacerse presente cuando limpiaron los restos del desayuno, y Booker se mostró extrañamente colaborador y eficiente; poco burgués, en palabras de Joe. En un tono cargado de cautela y cuidadosamente modulado, el francés les habló brevemente de sus tiempos de soldado.

\- He tenido más sangre y mierda en las manos de las que creéis.

Joe y Nicky sonrieron. Habían advertido apenas un retazo de la personalidad de Booker, y ahora disfrutaban profundizando, conociéndole de verdad, descubriendo detalles de él que jamás habrían imaginado.

Se habían figurado que era un tipo culto, un intelectual más bien serio y aburrido; se sorprendieron tanto como maravillaron al encontrarse con su carácter socarrón, su negrísimo sentido del humor, su manera de amar los libros sin resultar ser un puto pedante.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

\- ¿Rusia? Pues fría de cojones.

Andy les ordenó ayudar al francés a empacar los pocos bienes que le estaba permitido llevar. Booker demostró haber aprendido la lección de la docilidad, y obedecía órdenes con una sorprendente precisión cuasi militar. Su compromiso, aparentemente, era total. No había parpadeado cuando le dijeron que no volvería a dormir en la casa que durante cincuenta años había sido su hogar, no había replicado cuando supo que debía huir, que fingirían su muerte. Apenas preguntó sobre el tipo de vida que le esperaba, las misiones a las que se dedicaba el grupo.

Si Andy le pedía que saltara, él solo reponía que hasta dónde.

No puso condiciones. Simplemente, obedeció. Preparándose para dejar atrás todo lo que era y había sido: la casa, el cementerio con las tumbas de sus hijos, y la librería que un día fuera suya y en donde había dejado, abandonado colgado en la pared, el fusil que un desesperado soldado francés portara años atrás.

Y Nicky le observaba.

Nicky no dejó un solo momento de observarle.

Asistió a su actitud eficiente, su deseo de colaborar y ayudar. Gravitaba en torno a ellos siempre esperando una orden o una indicación, siempre alerta y siempre dispuesto. Respondía con facilidad a sus intentos de entablar conversación, amistoso y ocurrente. Bebía, pero con cierta discreción; echando mano de su inagotable alijo o su petaca cuando pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta.

Aun no sabía que nada escapaba a los escrutadores ojos de Nicky.

Pasaron mucho tiempo a solas los tres, ese día que Andy aprovechó para resolver algunos asuntos pendientes por la zona. Su jefa aún no sabía nada de los sueños, pero era como si lo intuyera, porque les permitió tener largas horas para ellos, para conocerse, para empezar a dilucidar cómo sería exactamente su relación a partir de ese momento.

Y lo hicieron.

Se tantearon mutuamente, con la cautela de unos lobos que no pertenecen a la misma manada, examinándose de reojo, caminando con pies de plomo por ese sendero que se abría ante ellos. Conversaban intentando bordear por encima todo lo que pudiera ser demasiado personal. Le ayudaron a salir discretamente por última vez de la que fuera su casa, llevándole unas ropas que le quitaron definitivamente el aura de burgués y le otorgaron otra de intelectual descuidado, un poco canalla, la misma que habría de convertirse en una de sus señas de identidad.

Joe y Nicky estaban junto a él la última vez que Booker echó la vista atrás para mirar su casa, y fue en ese momento cuando cometieron su primer error. Fingiendo no ver las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos de su nuevo amigo -del hombre que esperaban que fuera más que un amigo-, pensando que aún no existía entre ellos la confianza suficiente para ir hacia él y abrazarle, evitando su dolor como evitaban siempre hablarle de sus hijos.

Fue el primer error, pero no el último.

Se trasladaron a un refugio en la misma Marsella, pero alejada del barrio burgués donde Sébastien había residido. Física y conceptualmente; cambiaron las calles de casas señoriales por las tortuosas callejuelas de los barrios más pobres, el traqueteo de los coches de caballos por el bullicio de los obreros, la mansión Le Livre por un entresuelo pequeño, sucio, y lleno de olores. Curiosamente, fue el francés quien mejor se adaptó a la situación, mimetizándose inmediatamente con el entorno, adoptado la forma de vestir de la clase obrera, descubriendo con deleite las tabernas donde olvidaban las fatigas tras las duras jornadas en las fábricas.

Y la tensión entre ellos seguía, los sueños estaban ahí cada vez se miraban, pero nadie se había atrevido a mencionarlos antes y cada vez les costaba más pensar que un día fueran a atreverse a hacerlo. Palabras no dichas y actos no perpetrados flotaban entre ellos, pero ninguno de los tres era capaz de tender la mano y dar el paso. Y lo que en la casona burguesa había parecido inminente, en el cuchitril proletario empezó a antojarse casi imposible.

Porque Booker era -como Joe había dicho- una inmensa herida en carne viva. Una herida que supuraba un dolor atroz. Una herida que exponía parte de su interior, de su tortuoso pasado y su profunda pena, y había que ser muy valiente para asomarse a ese agujero, había que tener las cosas muy claras para encarar la situación, enfrentar ese terrible tajo y afanarse en la labor de que sanara.

Joe y Nicky no se atrevieron.

Y un siglo después Nicolò di Genova habría de lamentarlo, y de arrepentirse como se arrepentirá de pocas cosas en su vida. Considerándolo uno de sus grandes fracasos; el principal, junto a la masacre de Jerusalén. Abrazando a un Booker enloquecido, viendoa Joe desgastarse de forma imposible -sintiéndose él mismo al borde del abismo, su corazón rabiando de dolor y de pena-, Nicky rememoraría una y otra vez esos días y desearía volver al pasado para cambiarlo todo.

Fantaseaba con esa idea y con esos días; pensando que había perdido a Booker para siempre, lo visualizaba tal y como había sido en su primer refugio, donde a la postre resultó todo un error meterle. Porque aquel había sido el caldo de cultivo perfecto.

Como reputado librero, Sébastien Le Livre había estado obligado a guardar las apariencias. Incluso como huidizo borrachín, el burgués había tenido que conservar un mínimo de compostura cuando salía a aprovisionarse de alcohol. Pero en los bajos fondos de la ciudad, todo era distinto. Con la barba más descuidada, el pelo no tan repeinado y la ropa adecuada, Booker era uno más entre la canallada, un completo anónimo que podía acodarse en cualquier taberna hasta perder el sentido.

Nicky recordaría siempre la primera vez que Joe, Booker y él entraron en uno de esos antros, y la forma en la que brillaron los ojos de su compañero. Supo en ese momento que se habían equivocado. Y volvieron a equivocarse cuando se limitaron a mirarse, incómodos, al tiempo que los ojos de Sébastien se enturbiaban, y su humor se ennegrecía aún más.

\- ¿Y tu primera muerte?

Joe y Nicky habían planeado tener al fin su primera conversación seria, habían pensado que la bebida ayudaría a que los tres se desinhibieran, a que al fin el tema de sus sueños fuera puesto sobre la palestra.

No fue así.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi primera muerte?

La bebida no soltó la lengua de Booker, sino todo lo contrario. Le volvió huraño, le hundió entre sus sombras, opacó parte del ingenio que les había encandilado, dejando solamente su seca ironía como testigo de su brillante inteligencia.

\- No sé. ¿Qué recuerdas de ella?

\- ¿Qué recuerdo? -Booker sonrió, una sonrisa escalofriante-. La soga al cuello, el frío, y que habría preferido seguir muerto para siempre.

Por alguna razón, aquello había molestado a Nicky.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Claro que lo digo en serio.

Y había que tener muchos cojones para seguir preguntando, y ese fue otro error. Un siglo más tarde, completamente convencido de que jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con Sébastien, recordaría esa conversación y se imaginaría a sí mismo hacia lo contrario a lo que hizo: preguntando, sacando a relucir el tema de su familia, exponiéndose a su dolor, asumiéndolo, ayudándole a sobrellevarlo. Escuchando pacientemente todo lo que Booker tuviera que decir.

\- Nunca quisimos escucharte, Book -le susurrará al oído, y Booker gemirá entre sus delirios-. Ojalá te hubiéramos escuchado.

Nicky deseará más que nunca haberle prestado su oreja y su hombro, así tuviera que verle llorar cien veces. Habría secado personalmente sus lágrimas, le habría abrazado y -en el refugio, a salvo de miradas indiscretas- le habría besado, jurándole que siempre estarían con él. Que no huirían de la tormenta, sino que la capearían a su lado, agarrándole bajo el agua incesante hasta que pasara.

En sus sueños, era así.

Booker aplastado contra Joe y Nicky besándole con suavidad, volcando todo el cariño que ya sentía hacia el galo, ofreciéndose y ofreciéndole todo el consuelo que quisiera tomar. Prometiéndole que no importara el tiempo que necesitara para superarlo, ellos estarían allí. Sin miedo.

En la realidad, ocurrió algo bien distinto.

Ninguno de los dos supo jamás cómo manejar a los fantasmas que acompañaban a Booker. Un siglo después, Booker les reprocharía su silencio, sin saber que no se debía a la indiferencia, sino a lo que entonces pensaban que era respeto. Cada vez que la conversación se acercaba demasiado a sus tres hijos, Nicky y Joe callaban; y cada vez que ellos callaban, su compañero se encerraba aún más en sí mismo.

Book empezó a salir solo por la noche; regresaba ebrio, aunque no tanto para que fuera un problema y para que Andy se preocupara. El francés seguía siendo un trabajador incansable, obediente y cumplidor. Mientras hiciera su parte y respetara a sus dos compañeros -y esa era una línea que Booker siempre observó escrupulosamente- a la jefa no le importaba lo más mínimo qué hiciera su más reciente fichaje en su tiempo libre.

Aun así, hubo una noche en la que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Una noche en la que Book volvió milagrosamente temprano para ser él, y casi sobrio -también, para ser él-. Entró atropelladamente el refugio, tropezándose con los escalones de entrada, y se encontró cara a cara con Nicky, que había salido al escuchar el ruido.

Se respiraron encima antes de verse, y los ojos claros de ambos se clavaron en el otro. Book colorado, jadeante; Nicky sereno, quieto. Sus sueños compartidos estaban más presentes que nunca y la tensión sexual sencillamente _estalló._ Y Nicky siempre estará convencido de que, de haber estado Joe delante, no habría dudado. Habría enganchado del cuello a Booker y le habría devuelto la sobriedad a lametones.

Pero Joe se estaba aseando, Nicky dudó, Booker no se atrevió -Booker _nunca_ se habría atrevido, ni en mil años- y el momento pasó. Y la tensión aflojó como un pico de electricidad, dejando un tenue resplandor donde antes hubo un intenso fogonazo. Y el francés masculló una disculpa, esquivando a Nicky, y Nicky supo, con una certeza sobrenatural, que aquel había sido el último intento.

Jamás encontraría otra oportunidad. Ni en esos días ni después.

No hubo más momento de silencio y complicidad. _Aquello_ no volvió a presentarse de esa manera tan tangible. No volvieron a mirarse a los labios. Ni a respirarse encima, los dos pugnando por no ser el primero que diera el paso.

La tensión no desapareció -no desaparecería _nunca_ \- pero sí se hizo tan tenue que resultaba fácil enmascararla en el ajetreo de su primera misión en común, en la dinámica que empezó a establecerse entre ellos, en las cada vez más frecuentes salidas del antiguo burgués. Nicky no podía evitar juzgarle cuando le veía volver tarde, tropezándose con sus propios pies. Se preguntaba si de verdad sería una buena idea incluirle dentro de lo que Joe y él tenían y, cada vez más a menudo, la respuesta era _no._

El día que se fueron definitivamente de Marsella, su ánimo estaba aún más sombrío de lo habitual. Nicky sabía la razón, pero nuevamente eligió callar. Y por primera vez le vio como se suponía que debía verle, un hombre profundamente deprimido y desolado, un compañero, un _amigo,_ nada más allá de eso, nada menos.

Y fue entonces cuando al fin consiguió conectar con él, aunque no de la forma que antes habría querido, y ahora ya no deseaba. Simplemente como hermanos de armas, como camaradas. Nicky se encargó de enseñarle a manejar el armamento más moderno, Joe de instruirle en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Resultó fácil.

Era como si Booker también hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor así, amigos y nada más, porque su trato se volvió sencillo, sus bromas más frecuentes, su ironía aún más marcada que antes. Cualquier tema sensible fue completamente aparcado fuera de sus conversaciones.

Risas, apuestas estúpidas, y no mencionar jamás que sabían la cara que ponía el otro al correrse: así fue desde entonces su relación con Booker.

Llegó un momento en el que se convenció de que era mejor así.

En el que le pareció que el propio Booker lo prefería así, manteniéndoles fuera de sus murallas, manteniéndose él alejado de las suyas.

Y si alguna le veían especialmente triste, si alguna vez bebía incluso más de lo habitual, Nicky guardaba silencio.

Nicky _siempre_ guardó silencio.

Nicky nunca tuvo muy claro en qué momento se dio cuenta de que amaba al puto Booker con todo su corazón.

Creía que le odiaba cuando llegó a Marsella, a esa calle de mala muerte, a aquel lugar donde malvivía el hombre que había provocado que Joe -su Joe- le diera el primer ultimátum de su larga relación. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se enfadó: como cruzado, Nicolò había hecho cosas que merecerían mil veces el odio de Yusuf, pero resulta que era su preocupación por Booker, nada más y nada menos que _el traidor de Booker,_ lo que se interpuso por primera vez entre ellos.

No entendía nada al llegar a Marsella, entendió aún menos cuando Joe insistió en adentrarse en aquel barrio, en aquel edificio, en aquel intento de vivienda donde supuestamente languidecía el eterno borracho de su compañero. No daba crédito a que fuera Joe, precisamente Joe -el único de los cuatro que se habría lanzado sobre Book para apalizarle con sus propias manos-, quien ahora se erigiera en inesperado defensor del francés.

Entonces, entró en el piso.

Y lo olió.

Y volvió al siglo XIX, volvió a la casa burguesa, volvió a ese momento de ver por primera vez en persona a Sébastien Le Livre. Volvió a sus sueños húmedos y sus esperanzas truncadas. Su impotencia, su angustia y todo lo que alguna vez había sentido por Booker estalló dentro de su pecho, dejándole desorientado, triste y _furioso._

Nicky no supo en qué momento empezó a amar a Booker, pero sí supo lo que sintió cuando entró en el salón y le vio en pleno acto de resucitar, sus sesos esparcidos por la pared y la vida derramada en la media docena de botellas vacías hechas añicos a sus pies. Y entendió en ese momento que todo se podría haber evitado, que _todos_ se habían equivocado, que el producto de sus múltiples errores yacía en el suelo, aún medio muerto. Y la culpa se mezcló con la rabia; el odio desapareció para dar paso a una explosiva tristeza. Agarró a Booker porque era la única forma de mantenerse entero a sí mismo, y se metió con él en la ducha con la esperanza de que el agua borrara su propia culpa.

Creía que le odiaba hasta el momento de sentirle estremecerse en sus brazos, de notar cómo Sébastien se giraba de forma instintiva, buscando refugio en él. La debilidad de Booker se le clavó en el alma. Su necesidad le atravesó un nudo en la garganta. Cuando horas más tarde Book le preguntó, Nicky lo tuvo meridianamente claro:

¿Odiarle?

Ojalá hubiera podido.

Debería haberle odiado, pero Booker era complejo, y despertaba en él sentimientos aún más complicados y enmarañados, hasta el punto de que Nicky, que se preciaba de ser un francotirador sereno, acababa volviéndose loco cuando pensaba en él, en sus muchas y múltiples facetas. Desde el Sébastien que había protagonizado sus sueños eróticos al que entraba en las misiones con más alcohol en sangre de lo deseable, pasando por el _friki_ de los ordenadores, el sinvergüenza que se perdía en las callejas de cualquier barrio en busca de librerías de viejo. Y finalmente el eterno viudo que languidecía década tras década, siempre con su petaca al alcance, siempre transmitiendo la sensación de que nunca dejaría de buscar la muerte, de la manera que fuera.

Qué fácil habría sido odiarle. Porque Booker había precipitado el final de Andy, había estado a punto de provocar _la muerte de Joe,_ y eso era algo que, a sus ojos, formaba parte de los pecados mortales. Imperdonable e irreversible. Por eso pudo convencerse a sí mismo de que detestaba al francés, y cada vez que algo le hacía flaquear -cada vez que Joe le miraba _de esa forma,_ como si no le conociera- solo tenía que recordarle bajo el bisturí de la doctora para reafirmarse en su idea de que Booker, donde mejor estaba, era bien lejos.

La mentira no podía durar mucho.

Y no duró nada.

El tiempo que tardó en tocarle. Una fracción de segundo. Booker en sus brazos y todo el puto mundo tambaleándose alrededor. Booker bajo el agua, desnudo. Booker bajo las sábanas de la cama, temblando.

 _Su_ Booker.

Qué fácil odiarle, y qué difícil sin embargo era amarle. Acercarse a aquel hombre acompañado de fantasmas; abrazar ese cuerpo lleno de aristas. Penetrar en ese corazón que bombeaba amargura. Qué difícil era, y en cualquier otra circunstancia Nicky ni lo habría intentado -como no lo intentó, un siglo antes- pero Booker había caído tan bajo como un inmortal como él podía caer, y su instinto, ferozmente sobreprotector, no pudo darle la espalda.

Nicky no supo si fue en ese momento, cuando sujetó a Booker bajo el agua. O en aquel otro, cuando le echó el brazo encima de los hombros, en la cama. No podría precisar en qué momento apareció esa calidez en su pecho, la tenue euforia que no había sentido desde sus primeros escarceos con Joe, entonces Yusuf.

Pero notó algo parecido a la felicidad cuando el francés se quedó dormido bajo su brazo, relajado, tranquilo, _en paz._

Sintió un desasosiego muy profundo cuando se dio cuenta de que esa calma, esa relajación, se la provocaba el hecho de que _él_ estuviera abrazándole, guardando su sueño, protegiéndole.

Tuvo ganas de llorar.

Booker nunca supo que Nicky y Joe se quedaron horas despiertos después de que él se durmiera. Que Joe se deslizó tras Nicky para abrazarle, y así fue como por primera vez durmieron en la postura que adoptaron a partir de entonces, el genovés agarrando a Booker con Joe tras él. El bueno de Sébastien nunca supo que aquella noche empezó a fraguarse todo.Que mientras él disfrutaba de su primer sueño profundo en un tiempo, Nicolò di Genova enterraba la nariz en su cuello y aspiraba su olor como si quisiera grabárselo en la memoria. Como si temiera perderle.

Y fue en ese momento, en mitad de una madrugada silenciosa y llena de sombras, el cuerpo de Book quieto, acurrucado contra el suyo como un cachorro que busca calor. Joe a su vez pegado a su espalda, adelantando la cabeza hasta casi colocar la mejilla sobre la suya. Consciente de lo que Nicky sentía, porque Joe y él tenían siempre esa forma sobrenatural de comunicarse.

\- Yusuf -susurró.

\- Qué.

\- Creo que le amo.

Joe suspiró profundamente, un gesto de exasperación acompañado de una ruda caricia en el pelo de su compañero, su amante, su marido desde hacía siglos. Y en su idioma común, murmuró su aceptación y comprensión, su fe en que aquel camino _también_ lo recorrerían juntos.

\- Claro que le amas, Nicolò. De eso va esta historia. Si no le amáramos, no estaríamos aquí.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías?

\- Claro, mi vida -le acarició por encima el brazo, delicado, atento. Y le dio la clave que mucho tiempo después Nicky repetiría en el lugar más sagrado del mundo-. Te rompió el corazón, ¿verdad?

A Nicky se le humedecieron los ojos. Eso es, eso era. Le había roto el corazón. Le había traicionado de una forma que jamás habría esperado. Porque, en el fondo, Book nunca había dejado de ser su amor; un amor imposible y roto desde el principio, pero amor a fin de cuentas.

\- ¿A ti no? -susurró, en voz entrecortada.

Joe reflexionó en silencio. Nicky le amaba siempre, pero más aún en esos momentos, cuando sacaba a relucir toda su coherencia y su sensatez. Su manera de intervenir para ponerlo todo en su sitio.

\- Me dolió su traición. Mucho. Pero creo que yo sí me la esperaba, en parte. Siempre ves lo bueno de la gente, Nico, en eso eres mucho mejor que yo. Y siempre has tenido esa conexión con Book. Siempre has querido protegerle.

\- No lo suficiente.

\- Hiciste lo que pudiste. Lo hicimos, los dos. Ahora lo haremos mejor -besó cariñosamente su mejilla-. Estaremos aquí para él, Nico.

\- No sé si lo conseguiremos.

\- Lo conseguiremos -y fue la profunda fe de Joe la que le salvó, murmurando palabras cargadas de aplomo en su oído-. Créeme, amor mío, lo conseguiremos y será nuestro, como debió haber sido hace un siglo.

Nicky asintió y se dejó envolver en esa fe, de la misma forma que Book encontraba consuelo y calor en su sudadera. Durmieron poco y mal, sobresaltándose cada vez que se movía; sintiendo que algo muy malo les acechaba, que las sombras se estrechaban más y más en torno a ellos.

Fue un despertar extraño el de aquella mañana.

Fue una sensación extraña ver vomitar a Booker, sujetar su cabeza mientras vaciaba una y otra vez el contenido -inexistente- de su estómago, y ser consciente por primera vez de estar enamorado hasta los huesos de él. De que haría cualquier cosa por ese alcohólico al que el mono hacía retorcerse de náuseas, temblar violentamente y sudar a chorros, empapando su pijama, su sudadera y hasta la misma cama.

Joe no tuvo que darle más órdenes. Nicky había trabajado rehabilitando adictos, sabía lo que se les venía encima. Entre los dos asumieron la tarea de afrontar su recuperación de una vez por todas. Le cambiaron de ropa, le dejaron en la cama, le taparon, le refrescaron con compresas frías.

\- Tienes que estar preparado para lo que vendrá ahora -le dijo Joe.

\- Lo estoy -afirmó.

Se miraron por encima del tembloroso cuerpo del francés. Book gemía en mitad de una pesadilla. Nicky le rodeó con un brazo, sintiéndole calmarse de forma casi inmediata.

\- ¿Te das cuenta, Yusuf? Es como si el destino repitiera lo nuestro. Yo te maté en Jerusalén, tú te pasaste meses despreciándome. Ahora, Book nos traiciona. Parece cosa del destino que nuestras historias de amor siempre empiecen con odio.

Joe se rio en voz baja.

\- Lo importante no es cómo empiecen sino cómo acaben, cariño.

\- ¿Crees que esta acabará bien?

Lo preguntó clavando sus ojos en él, porque puede que Nicky fuera el espiritual de los dos, pero sin duda Joe era el más optimista, el más inquebrantable de todas las personas que hubiera conocido en mil años.

\- No lo sé -confesó-. Pero sí sé que, si no lo intentamos, acabará peor.

Y Nicky supo que llevaba razón. Que ya no se trataba, como un siglo antes, de elegir entre una vida con Booker o una vida sin él. Que algo había cambiado en los cuatro últimos años, desgastándole, alterándole, desorientándole. Y ahora necesitaba al francés tanto como este le necesitaba a él para mantenerse en pie; ahora, irónicamente, era Sébastien quien podía salvarle de acabar perdiéndose a sí mismo.

Sébastien y Yusuf.

Miró a su marido con tanto cariño como si acabara de descubrirle. Asombrado, de nuevo, ante la inmensidad de su generosidad, de su descomunal corazón. Se sintió a punto de echarse a llorar solamente por ser incapaz de abarcar lo muchísimo que le quería; Yusuf se lo había dado todo durante mil años y ahora iba un paso más allá, luchando por él, por ellos; por Nicky, por Booker, por sí mismo.

\- Eres el único hombre con el que podría hacer esto -resultó conveniente que se lo dijera mientras estrechaba con fuerza a Book-. Te quiero, Yusuf.

Joe sonrió de oreja a oreja y le besó, suave, todo seguridad, todo calma. Sujetándole en mitad de la tormenta. Manteniéndole amarrado a su propio ser para asegurarse de que Nicky jamás se apartara de sí mismo.

\- Y yo a ti, amor mío, mi vida, mi todo. No lo olvides nunca. No lo dudes jamás. Ni en los peores momentos he dejado de quererte con toda mi alma. Así somos -y una de sus manos se posó en el brazo de Booker, cariñoso y protector-, y así tenemos que ser también con él.

Nicky recordaría esas palabras tan solo unas horas más tarde.

Había previsto que los síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia aparecieran pronto, pero incluso a él -que nunca había dudado de la verdadera profundidad de la adicción de su compañero- le sorprendió la voracidad con la que apareció, fagocitando a Booker y escupiéndolo de nuevo hasta convertirle en un espantajo, una parodia de sí mismo, un ser balbuceante y enloquecido.

En ese primer día, simplemente empezó a suplicar.

Primero de forma amable, cordial, casi sensata.

\- Nicky, Joe, por favor. Solo un poco. Lo justo para ir tirando, para que no me mate.

Book sonaba espantosamente razonable, y en ese momento más que en ningún otro Nicky tuvo que recordarse que su amigo era un tipo tan inteligente como astuto, y que en los bajos fondos marselleses había aprendido a ser lisonjero cuando había que serlo y a resultar amenazador cuando la ocasión lo requería. Afortunadamente, cuando Nicky decidía qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal, no solía hacer concesiones.

\- Tienes que aguantar, Book. Tienes que superar tu adicción.

\- No entiendo por qué.

\- Porque te hace daño -y dudó un momento antes de añadir-. Porque nos has hecho daño.

El francés le miró fijamente, tumbado, tiritando. Una inteligencia feroz brillaba en sus ojos. Nicky podía reconocer el instinto de supervivencia cuando lo veía, incluso en un hombre tan pesimista como él. No le costó nada imaginarle apretando los dientes, cubierto de nieve hasta las cejas, empeñando sus fuerzas en una guerra perdida de antemano.

\- El alcohol no me hace daño. Es lo único que me ayuda a seguir adelante. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de vosotros.

Nicky dio un respingo. Tan perplejo que no alcanzó a contestar; tan dolido que, cuando quiso hacerlo, Booker ya estaba medio adormilado, gruñendo en su convulso duermevela.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta -dijo Joe, mientras aprovechaban el ligero sueño del francés para descansar y comer algo.

\- Nos va a atacar a nosotros, ya lo sé -Nicky picoteaba el contenido de una lata de conservas, lo poco que habían logrado rescatar de la despensa de Booker-. No es eso lo que me preocupa.

Joe arqueó las cejas en silencio, interrogándole. Nicky miró hacia la habitación donde dormía su compañero. Tragó saliva. Tomó aire.

\- Dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, ¿no? Eso es lo que me da miedo -bebió un sorbo de agua-. Book se va a poner violento, ya lo sé. Nos va a insultar. Va a utilizar todo lo que tenga en su mano para hacernos daño. Eso me da igual, Yusuf, estoy preparado. Es el mono, no se lo voy a tener en cuenta.

\- Pero te preocupa que lo que diga sea verdad.

\- Sí. Me preocupa saber hasta qué punto hemos sido nosotros los que le hemos hecho daño -miró al rostro de Joe, intentando buscar en él ese atisbo de fuerzas que le faltaban-. Qué sentía cuando tú y yo mirábamos para otro lado.

Joe masticó pensativo. Los dos se quedaron paralizados cuando escucharon un ligero gemido procedente de la habitación; contuvieron la respiración, muy quietos, hasta que casi un minuto de absoluto silencio les convenció de que Booker seguía dormido.

\- Eso ya lo había pensado -reconoció el tunecino, retomando la conversación-. Va a ser jodido y escucharemos cosas que no habríamos querido escuchar. Como tú me las escuchaste a mí, cuando huíamos de Jerusalén. Pero eso no te disuadió.

\- No.

\- Es como ese sitio… ¿Cómo lo llamáis vosotros? Ah, el purgatorio -sonrió levemente, extendiendo una mano para tomar la de Nicky-. Antes del perdón, hay que pagar. Antes de la felicidad, tenemos que sufrir.

\- Tú no crees en esas cosas.

\- Yo creo que te quiero a ti, y que le quiero a él. Y eso me basta. Haré lo que sea por tal de teneros a los dos, Nico. Lo que sea.

 _Lo que sea,_ pensó Nicky.

Tuvo que repetírselo cuando Booker despertó, y esta vez su tono sensato había desaparecido por completo, siendo sustituido por un susurro ronco cargado de desesperación. Sus súplicas subieron de tono y de volumen. Ya no se limitaba a pedirlo por favor, a intentar razonar: ahora chantajeaba, negociaba, exigía. Haciéndoles propuestas cada vez más delirantes.

Joe y Nicky escuchaban, cargados de paciencia, sin dejar de refrescarle, de llevarle botella tras botella de agua, de acompañarle al baño, de cambiarle de ropa. La voz de Booker era un murmullo incesante, que les taladraba la cabeza y les hacía rogar mentalmente para que volviera a dormirse. Pero el sueño parecía esquivarle, y llegó un momento en el que no podían hacer nada más que mirarse por encima de su cabeza, exhaustos.

Lo único positivo de aquella tarde fue que Booker jamás recordó nada de lo que había dicho.

Porque entre sus numerosas súplicas e intentos de soborno, hubo una que le heló el alma, que le hizo sonrojarse furiosamente, que le alejó de un salto de la cama donde se retorcía el francés.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso.

\- Sé que lo deseáis. Os vi en sueños -y era la primera vez que uno de ellos lo decía aunque, gracias a Dios, uno lo olvidó y los otros dos fingieron hacerlo-. Haría lo que me pidierais, me dejaría hacer lo que me pidierais, por favor, solo un trago, cualquier cosa a cambio de un trago.

\- _Duérmete,_ Booker -ordenó Joe, quizá con más violencia de la que pretendía.

Y Booker guardó silencio, pero no se durmió. Joe y Nicky, turbados, incómodos, le miraban sin saber qué esperar a continuación.

No tardaron mucho en averiguarlo.

La violencia apareció lenta y paulatinamente. Al principio solo una mirada de odio, después palabras masculladas. Más tarde un empujón, un manotazo, un _“no me toques”_ entre dientes cuando Joe fue a ayudarle a cambiarse de ropa.

\- Book, tenemos que…

\- ¡No me toques! ¡He dicho que no me toques! -aulló, y fue un alarido que les puso los pelos de punta-. ¿Disfrutáis torturándome? ¿Por qué me hacéis esto? ¿Queréis que me vuelva loco?

Loco parecía incorporándose sobre la cama, los ojos salidos de sus órbitas, el pelo aplastado contra la frente. El francés, que unas horas antes había yacido completamente exánime, parecía ahora repleto de energía. Nicky y Joe dieron un paso atrás, guardando las distancias. Consciente de que podía ser peligroso.

\- No te estamos torturando, Book -intentó razonar Nicky-. Intentamos ayudarte.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Ayudarme, una mierda! -tembloroso y jadeante, con muchísimo esfuerzo, Booker se incorporaba, poniéndose en pie-. ¿Vais a ayudarme como cuando vinisteis a buscarme, Nicky? ¿Vais a ayudarme cambiando de tema de conversación cuando intentaba hablaros de mis problemas?

\- Nosotros no hacíamos eso -se defendió Joe.

\- Sí que lo hacíais -Booker se apoyó en la pared, mirándoles fijamente-. Dejadme salir.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

\- No.

Booker atacó. Fue, en realidad, una parodia de ataque. Un intento de empujar a Joe, que era quien guardaba la puerta de la habitación. Se hizo más daño a sí mismo que al tunecino; sus manos se cerraron sobre el aire, sus pies tropezaron.

Nicky intentó sujetarle para evitar que se cayera.

\- ¡No me toques! ¡Pedazo de cabrón, no me toques!

Se convirtió en una bola de rabia, en un ser que pataleaba y juraba indistintamente en inglés, francés e italiano, maldiciéndoles sin cesar, insultándoles sin descanso, revolviéndose cada vez que ellos intentaban acercarse. No permitió que le ayudaran a levantarse, ni que le trajeran agua, ni le acompañaran al baño. Amenazaba con morder cada vez que uno de ellos dos estaba a menos de dos metros de él, hasta un punto en el que solo pudieron vigilarle desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Observando con preocupación cómo la ropa sudada se secaba sobre su cuerpo febril, cómo sus labios se agrietaban por la falta de agua, cómo temblaba tan violentamente que resbaló de la cama, dando con sus huesos en el suelo.

\- Booker. Book. Por favor, deja que me acerque.

\- No me toques -repetía, una y otra vez-. No me toques.

Sus fuerzas le fallaron. Se echó a llorar con una desesperación que les llenó de consternación, acurrucado sobre sí mismo, en el suelo, escondiendo la cara en la manga de la sudadera que aún llevaba puesta. Nicky aprovechó su debilidad para acercarse; Book le miró con odio e intentó lanzarle una patada con poco éxito. No tuvo más remedio que claudicar cuando el genovés le agarró de las manos, sujetándole.

Y entonces le dijo algo que jamás olvidaría.

\- Mátame. Mátame, por favor. Sé que eso es lo que quieres. Acaba ya con esto.

\- No voy a matarte, Book. No podría hacerlo, y tampoco querría.

Por algún motivo, aquello espoleó de nuevo al francés, que intentó desasirse, forzando a Joe a intervenir. Entre los dos le agarraron con fuerza, ayudándole a subir de nuevo a la cama. Book gimió, se quejó, farfulló, les acusó de estar maltratándole. No dejó de balbucear incoherencias mientras le arrancaban a la fuerza la ropa sucia, aun menos cuando Joe le sujetó y Nicky le pasó un paño húmedo por el cuerpo, intentando refrescarle, bajarle la fiebre. Tiritaba cuando volvieron a vestirle, y costó un mundo meterle bajo las sábanas.

\- Métete en la cama, Booker. Duerme.

\- ¡No! ¿Para qué queréis que duerma, para meterme en una jaula, como a Quynh? -les acusaba-. ¿Para seguir pegándome?

\- No te estamos pegando -se escandalizó Joe.

\- Mentira -murmuró, resistiéndose débilmente mientras Nicky le cubría con las mantas-. Mentira.

Le mantuvieron sujeto con suavidad, el brazo de uno sobre los hombros y el de otro en la cintura. Poco a poco, las acusaciones fueron muriendo, y su voz ronca se hizo cada vez más débil, hasta dejar de escucharse. Tardó en cerrar los ojos, que tenía vidriosos, clavados en algo que solo él veía.

Nicky y Joe se miraron, aliviados, cuando al fin le escucharon roncar suavemente.

Pero no se apartaron inmediatamente, sino que se quedaron allí, flanqueándole. Sin decir nada y de común acuerdo; el uno mirándole a la cara, el otro pegado a su espalda.

Y lo hicieron sabiendo que era el único momento donde Booker no les rechazaría, donde podrían tenerle así, entre ellos, seguro y vigilado, abrazado, _cerca._ Y Nicky apoyó la frente en la parte posterior de su cuello, aguzó el oído para escuchar su respiración pesada. Acariciándole el pelo enmarañado cada vez que gruñía en sueños y sintiendo que no podía quererle más cuando le notaba calmarse, relajándose de nuevo. Sabiendo que, al otro lado de la cama, Joe hacía exactamente lo mismo, dejando vagar la yema de los dedos por su brazo.

Los dos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando.

\- Queda lo peor -susurró Joe.

\- Sí -coincidió Nicky-. Las alucinaciones.

Booker ya había dado señales de empezar a mezclar la realidad con su imaginación; Nicky no podía más que temblar al pensar en lo que podía ocurrir cuando lo peor del _delirium tremens_ hiciera presa en él. Pero en ese momento, allí acostado, escuchándole dormir, con Joe al otro lado, se estaba casi bien. Con su cuerpo abrazado, notándole buscar instintivamente su calor, sintiendo un aleteo en su estómago cada vez que su voz o sus caricias eran capaces de calmarle, se estaba bien.

En algún momento se permitió fantasear con la idea de que podrían estar los tres así, en un tiempo, Booker rehabilitado y perdonado, Joe y él en paz con el resto del grupo, viviendo y durmiendo juntos todas las noches de sus largas vidas. Y por primera vez en muchos días, Nicolò di Genova se sintió _casi_ feliz.

Los dos lo habían hablado seriamente, aprovechando uno de sus infrecuentes momentos de tranquilidad.

\- El delirio lo matará, Nico -Joe estaba abiertamente preocupado, consciente de que el síndrome estaba siendo aún peor de lo que habían aventurado-. Ya le has visto. No va a aguantar, ni de coña va a aguantar.

\- Probablemente lo matará -coincidió él, cansado-. Esperemos que no para siempre.

\- Esperemos que no -Joe reflexionó un instante, en silencio-. Con un poco de suerte, quizá incluso nos venga bien.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A lo mejor el síndrome de abstinencia desaparece al morir -aventuró el tunecino, y en sus ojos Nicky vio más fe que racionalidad-. Quizá la parte de su cerebro que le provoca las alucinaciones se regenere… Quizá…

Buscó su mirada, desesperado por obtener su apoyo.

Y Nicky sintió otro doloroso pinchazo de tristeza, porque hasta el momento Joe había sido el razonable, el realista, el inquebrantable. Joe le había llevado hasta allí y les había mantenido sujetos -a los dos- prestándoles sus fuerzas cuando las suyas les fallaban.

Ahora Joe se agarraba a un clavo ardiendo, a una posibilidad ignota a la que Nicky podría haber opuesto al menos media docena de objeciones fácilmente comprobables a lo largo de los años -como, por ejemplo, que si hubiera sido tan fácil curarle, su alcoholismo ni siquiera habría existido-, y solo eso le indicó hasta qué punto estaba exhausto, agotado, _derrotado_.

Decidió dejarle al menos ese resquicio de esperanza.

\- Puede.

Queriendo él mismo agarrarse a esa posibilidad, a esa opción imposible. Sencillamente, porque les parecía demasiado cruel seguir adelante sabiendo que verían alucinar a Sébastien hasta la muerte.

Y aun así, fue mil veces más duro de lo que habían imaginado.

Habían tenido ya un indicio de hasta qué punto Booker empezaba a perderse a sí mismo en esa realidad que solamente estaba en su cabeza, pero cuando el _delirium tremens_ se presentó de repente, abriendo la puerta de golpe como un invitado inesperado destinado a quedarse mucho tiempo, Joe y Nicky se dieron cuenta de que el pozo mental de su amigo era todavía más profundo de lo atisbado.

Si había sido duro verle sufrir de dolor, retorcerse y vomitar hasta acabar llorando de puro cansancio, resultó sencillamente aterrador verle hundirse hasta el fondo en su locura de una forma tan abrupta. En un instante estaba dormido, y al siguiente abría los ojos con un alarido, levantándose en un arranque de fuerza inesperada, lanzándose de cabeza hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Book! ¡Book!

Pero Book ya no atendía a razones, ya no escuchaba, probablemente ni siquiera enfocaba la mirada sobre ellos. Book era una mente consumida dentro de un cuerpo aún más débil. Aun así sacaba las energías suficientes para intentar huir de una forma tan torpe como lenta, que no representaba ni el menor desafío para ellos. Tres veces intentó alcanzar la puerta de la habitación, por tres veces Joe lo agarró, devolviéndole de vuelta a la cama.

\- Booker, quédate quieto.

Booker le miraba sin verle.

Y entonces, empezó la pesadilla.

\- No, por favor… ¡Joe, Nicky, no!

Empezó a pronunciar sus nombres, empezó a hablar con ellos, pero lo hacía mientras miraba rincones vacíos de la habitación, lugares donde no había _nadie_. Booker se dirigía a Joe y Nicky, pero claramente no a los Joe y Nicky que estaban inclinados sobre él, agarrándole de los hombros, sacudiéndole con fuerza.

Nicky sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies cuando comprendió.

\- Mierda. _Mierda._

Soltó a Book, se alejó de Joe. Su marido le observó con preocupación, aún sujetando al francés. En silencio, Nicky se movió hacia el rincón donde Booker miraba; cuando sus ojos se clavaron en él -en su figura real- su amigo dio un grito, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

\- ¡No! _¡No!_

Y para sí, Nicky repitió.

\- No.

 _No,_ pensó, y se dejó resbalar hacia el suelo, porque de repente había perdido las fuerzas. Las rodillas le temblaban, las piernas se habían convertido en gelatina. _No, no, no,_ y era incapaz de concebir la crueldad de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza de Sébastien.

\- ¡Nicolò! -Joe no podía ir hacia él sin soltar a Booker, así que solamente se giró, confuso-. ¿Qué pasa?

Nicky suspiró, se tragó su profunda pena y contestó:

\- Que alucina con nosotros, Yusuf -le reveló, y al instante una consternación parecida a la suya se adueñó del rostro de Joe-. Somos nosotros. En su mente, le estamos torturando.

Señaló con un gesto cansado la figura del francés, que se había encogido en posición fetal, aún protegiéndose el cuerpo, dejando escapar pequeños y espaciados gemidos de miedo y dolor.

Yusuf se había quedado lívido.

\- No puede ser.

\- Sí es. Se protege de nosotros -y aun así, Nicky encontró el valor suficiente para volver a levantarse, forzando por sosegar su respiración, por ignorar el pinchazo de opresión en el pecho-. Somos su pesadilla.

No le sorprendió ver que Joe hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no derrumbarse, mordiéndose el labio, desviando sus ojos vidriosos.

Los dos habían hablado de las previsibles alucinaciones, de lo que esperaba a Booker, de lo que vería, de lo que le harían. Y entre las muchas posibilidades que contemplaron -sus hijos, como opción más probable, su mujer, Merrick o incluso Copley- _jamás_ pensaron que los seres imaginarios que acudirían a amenazar y aterrorizar a su compañero serían ellos mismos.

\- Booker. Book -hizo de tripas corazón, relevando a Joe para permitirle que tuviera un pequeño momento en paz, que se recuperara del impacto. Le abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la frente en su cuello-. No te estamos pegando, cariño. Es una alucinación. Nosotros nunca… _Yo_ nunca…

Y mientras lo decía se preguntó si realmente era cierto; si su actitud con Booker el primer día no había bordeado, en ocasiones, la pura y simple agresión. Recordó la forma en la que le arrastró a la ducha, recordó sus amenazas y su desprecio; echó la memoria más atrás y se vio en Palermo, contemplando felizmente el mar sin dedicar un solo pensamiento al compañero que languidecía, solo y olvidado, en algún lugar del mundo.

Aun así, no lloró.

No en ese momento.

No podía permitírselo. Book le necesitaba; Joe le necesitaba. Su marido estaba perdiendo el temple a pasos agigantados y tenía que ser Nicky, solamente Nicky, quien ahora les mantuviera a flote a los dos.

Así que se tragó las lágrimas, la pena y la culpa. Incluso cuando Booker le rechazó, desasiéndose del abrazo, mirando por encima de su hombro con una mezcla de miedo y de odio. Le sujetó con fuerza y llamó a Joe, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Hay que lavarle y cambiar las sábanas.

Joe asintió. La orden le ayudó a centrarse, volvió a convertirle en el Joe de siempre, diligente, operativo. Ofreció sus músculos al servicio de la causa de mantener firmemente sujeto a Book mientras le colocaban de nuevo bajo la alcachofa de la ducha. El agua tranquilizó a su amigo, les dio unos segundos de tranquilidad. Les permitió respirar mientras le secaban, mientras quitaban las sábanas sucias de sudor para poner unas nuevas.

La paz no duró mucho.

La noche fue _infernal._

Book gritaba, gemía, suplicaba, hablaba. Book les pedía que no le hicieran daño. Book hablaba con personas que no estaban allí. Mirando con ojos llenos de terror puertas donde solo había vacío. Y no importaba que Nicky o Joe se turnaran para abrazarle hasta el agotamiento, el francés no pegó ojo ni por unos segundos, no se quedó quieto un instante.

El día siguiente fue un calco de la tarde anterior.

\- A este ritmo, va a morir. Ya no solo por el hambre o el delirio sino por la falta de sueño.

Nicky asentía, miraba a Joe y se callaba que ellos tampoco estaban en demasiado buen estado.

Cuidar a Booker había sido una tarea dura antes, cuando simplemente se sumía en largos períodos de casi inconsciencia provocados por la fiebre. Ahora, resultó sencillamente insoportable. Joe y Nicky, cansados, hambrientos, devastados, empezaron a no ser capaces de cortar a tiempo sus intentos de huida.

\- ¿Cómo cojones tiene siquiera fuerzas para andar? -se preguntaba Joe, gruñendo, con un pataleante Book en brazos.

Nicky no lo sabía. Y lo que era peor, ya ni siquiera le importaba. Su agotamiento estaba llegando a punto de no retorno; a un momento en el que a veces se quedaba mirando a Booker, y solo lo que sentía por él, su recién descubierto amor y su propia culpa, impedían que le abriera la puerta él mismo y le dejara caer en el abismo.

En una de esas ocasiones -Nicky había ido al baño y Joe estaba en la cocina, buscando algo comestible- Booker consiguió salir.

Un siglo después, ambos amantes aún recordarían su terrorífico alarido.

Nicky llegó a tiempo de sujetarle mientras caía al suelo, completamente desmadejado y roto. Tenía los ojos desorbitados clavados en la oscuridad que había más allá de la puerta, en un rincón oscuro y sucio del pequeño portal. Chillaba en un grito de terror interminable que le erizó el vello de la nuca. Joe apareció a su lado de inmediato, ayudándole a alzarle. Booker lloraba de miedo.

\- Mis hijos -repetía-, mis hijos.

A una mirada urgente de Nicky, Joe cerró de un portazo.

\- No había nadie, Book, tranquilo.

\- ¡Mis hijos! -repetía Booker, alzando la voz aún más-. ¡Están aquí! ¡Están aquí!

Cualquier intento de tranquilizarle fue infructuoso. Book seguía chillando y pataleando cuando le arrastraron de vuelta hacia el dormitorio, aunque una vez llegó allí el miedo pareció atenazarle tanto que se quedó quieto y callado, hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la cama. Y por primera vez desde que el delirio comenzara, fue él quien les buscó a ellos, fue su mano la que agarró la de Nicky y tiró de él para obligarle a tenderse en la cama, acurrucándose contra su pecho, tembloroso.

\- Mis hijos -musitó-. Están ahí, están ahí.

\- Aquí no hay nadie, Book.

Book no dio señales de creerle, sino que se abrazó más fuerte a él. Desconcertado, Nicky probó a subir una mano, posándola en su cabeza. Cuando Booker no le rechazó, insinuó una caricia sobre su pelo.

El francés dio un suspiro tan hondo que todo su cuerpo tembló.

Nicky miró a Joe. Su mano seguía moviéndose sobre el pelo de Book, enredándose en sus mechones, separándoselos de la frente, desenredándoselos. Tragó saliva. Joe se mordió el labio.

\- El pobre está muerto de miedo.

Bajó la mirada hacia él. Seguía mascullando, seguía repitiendo _“mis hijos, mis hijos”_ como en una letanía, seguía temblando. Pero Nicky podía sentir que su caricia le tranquilizaba. El alivio de haber encontrado una forma de conectar con él, de haber conseguido al fin que Booker aceptara su presencia, fue tan grande que se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

Joe llegó junto a él, posándole una mano en el hombro y apretándoselo con afecto, en silencio.

Se quedaron quietos los dos, mirándole. Pensando desesperadamente en una forma de terminar de calmarle.

Y fue él quien dio milagrosamente con la fórmula mágica.

\- Booker. Book -y como no obtenía reacción, se acordó de algo. Se acordó de cómo Booker había aludido a sus verdaderos nombres, a su costumbre, antigua y primaria, de llamarse por ellos cuando estaban solos. Y sus labios pronunciaron por primera vez el auténtico nombre de su compañero en más de un siglo-. _Sébastien._

La reacción fue demoledora.

El francés dejó inmediatamente de temblar, cesó en su letanía, se abrazó con más fuerza a él. Ya completamente hundido en el abrazo de Nicky. Este sintió sus lágrimas en el cuello, pero ahora no era el llanto desquiciado de antes, sino un lloro quedo, sin fuerzas, sin esperanzas.

Se le encogió el corazón, el alma, la mismísima vida.

\- Eres tú -le escuchó susurrar-. Has venido a por mí.

Nicky miró a Joe. Y respondió, lentamente:

\- Sí, soy yo.

Y lo que pasó después se le grabaría a fuego en la memoria.

Cuando días más tarde Nicky le confesara a un ya sereno Booker que _le habían sentido,_ no se referiría a nada más que a ese momento.

Ese instante en el que, por algún motivo, Sébastien -ya siempre, _siempre,_ Sébastien- sosegó su respiración, domó su llanto, y empezó a hablar.

Y Nicky y Joe escucharon. El primero abrazando con fuerza al francés, sosteniéndole; el segundo sujetándole a él, su pecho contra su espalda, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, los ojos cerrados, aguantando la respiración mientras Sébastien hablaba.

Habló en tono bajo pero sorprendentemente sereno, hilando con lucidez ideas y conceptos, expresándose como el burgués culto que había sido. _No sabes lo que he hecho; me merezco todo lo que me ha pasado,_ y contó pormenorizadamente cómo y por qué había urdido la traición, confesando cómo había pasado una semana bebiendo sin parar antes de viajar a Marrakech. _Les cerré los ojos como me pediste, pero ellos nunca me perdonaron,_ y la pareja no solo averiguó la identidad de la persona a la que Booker pensaba que se dirigía, sino que escucharon lo que siempre habían temido escuchar, la terrible historia de la agonía y muerte de los tres hijos a los que Sébastien había querido como parte de sí mismo. _Dejé que el negocio se fuera a la ruina, lo vendí. Me dediqué a beber, solamente a beber. Me llamaron loco, a ti te habría avergonzado, sé que me habrías odiado por llevar la ruina a nuestra familia._ Describió los largos días y noches pasados en la soledad del caserón, entre fantasmas y el monstruo de su adicción. Le contó la forma en la que le escuchaba gruñir en su oído, en la que le hablaba cuando él pensaba fugazmente en dejarlo, en la forma en la que le aterraba enfrentarse a las consecuencias de no beber.

Y después:

\- Se llaman Joe y Nicky. Bueno, realmente se llaman Yusuf Al-Kaysani y Nicolò di Genova, pero nadie más puede llamarles así, ¿sabes? Es una de sus formas de protegerse frente al mundo, aunque no sé si ellos mismos se dan cuenta. Llevan mil años juntos y yo les he amado desde la primera vez que soñé con ellos. Porque soñaba con ellos, soñaba con ellos _en nuestra cama,_ sé que debería estar arrepentido pero también sé que probablemente a ti no te importa. Siempre entendiste que me gustaran los hombres, creo que no te importaría, porque… Bueno, son Joe y Nicky. Te gustarían si pudieras conocerlos, Joe es la persona más íntegra que conozco, Nicky es simplemente _bueno,_ los dos vinieron a buscarme y me ofrecieron su amistad, me rescataron, me ayudaron, ¿y sabes cómo se lo he pagado? Traicionándoles, querida, traicioné su confianza, así les pagué, así conseguí que me odiaran. Que Nicky, la persona más buena del mundo, me odiara -resolló-. Pero es que es mejor así. Porque cuando los conocí tuve la esperanza… De que ellos me quisieran tanto como yo a ellos, y ya sé, qué gilipollas fui, ¿por qué iban ellos a querer a un borracho útil para nada? Pero desde entonces estoy loco por ellos, completamente enamorado, teniendo que ver como ellos son felices juntos, teniendo que verles dormir abrazados. Y lo peor es que nunca he dejado de tener esperanzas. Aun con todo,aun sabiendo que es imposible, nunca he conseguido olvidarme de ellos. Nunca he dejado de necesitarles -se le quebró la voz-. Por eso es mejor que me odien. Ya no puedo tener esperanzas. Ya no puedo hacerles daño. Ojalá me muriera. Ojalá poder irme contigo, con nuestros hijos -pausa-. Llévame contigo. Ya no puedo aguantar más.

Nicky apenas escuchó el sollozo contenido de Joe, apenas sintió cómo su marido se desmoronaba y le abrazaba con fuerza, ahogando el llanto en su hombro.

Estaba ocupado haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por serenar su propia voz, su rostro arrasado por las lágrimas.

\- Duérmete, Sébastien.

Le consoló como pudo, acariciándole el pelo, llamándole por su nombre.

Y cuando Booker al fin - _al fin-_ se durmió, le dejó en la cama con cuidado, salieron en silencio al pasillo, y allí al fin se enterraron el uno en los brazos del otro, dejándose resbalar hasta quedar sentados en el suelo, compartiendo su tristeza, su culpa y su rabia.

Sus peores temores se cumplieron cuando Booker entró en la última y definitiva fase del delirio.

Afortunadamente, no duró mucho.

El francés empezó a morir justo una semana después de que Nicky se viera arrastrado a Marsella por Joe. Lo notaron porque en sus períodos de actividad era aún más violento, y porque en los de inactividad se sumía en la inconsciencia hasta quedar medio moribundo. Ya no se limitaba a intentar huir; les atacaba. Con tanta debilidad y tan poca fortuna que acababa haciéndose daño a sí mismo, destrozando algún mueble, cayendo al suelo.

A ratos se rebelaba y a ratos se quedaba quieto en la cama, convulsionando hasta que, con un estertor, parecía morir. La primera vez, de hecho, le creyeron muerto; fue Joe quien le tomó el pulso y miró a Nicky con expresión horrorizada.

\- Está vivo.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar vivo?

\- No sé, Nico. Creo que revive antes de terminar de morir.

Así fue. Booker revivía antes de terminar de morir, su cuerpo se regeneraba, pero, para horror de los dos guerreros, su locura no solo no le abandonaba, sino que se hacía más violenta, más acusada. Booker se hallaba inmerso en un bucle infinito de muerte, delirio y violencia, y ya ni siquiera las caricias de Nicky, la repetición desesperada de su nombre o los abrazos de Joe eran capaces de hacerle salir de ahí.

Y así fue cómo Nicolò di Genova pensó que había perdido definitivamente a uno de los dos hombres de los que estaba enamorado.

Yusuf y él definitivamente dejaron de intentarlo, tiraron la toalla, se hundieron en la más absoluta miseria y desesperanza. Se limitaron a pasar las horas a su lado, en la cama, viéndole hundirse cada vez más en esa tortura cíclica, en ese bucle infernal.

Ahora sí, Joe y él lloraron todo lo que había que llorar, desesperados, hasta desgañitarse, hasta que sus voces se convirtieron en un graznido. A ratos consolándose en un abrazo mutuo, a ratos sobrellevando su pena en soledad, pues incluso su cercanía física dolía cuando veían a la persona que amaban -la persona que, ahora lo sabían con certeza, estaba _destinada_ a ellos- sufrir de aquella manera.

\- Ojalá pudiera matarle de verdad -llegó a decir el genovés-. Ojalá pudiera dejarle descansar al fin.

Cuando podían hablar, cuando lograban encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para intentarlo, volvían a hacer un esfuerzo por calmarle, sujetándole, hablándole, acariciándole. Llamándole por su nombre.

Nicky se encontró derramando amargas lágrimas mientras lo repetía como en un rezo infinito: _Sébastien, Sébastien, Sébastien._

\- Por favor, Sébastien.

Y entonces, Booker dejó de insultarles, amenazarles, de _suplicarles_ que pararan. Enmudeció, y la mirada de sus ojos desenfocados se suavizó. Sonrió, una sonrisa débil, dulce, compasiva; una fugaz visión del hombre que había sido antes de verse consumido por la locura.

\- Voy a morir, ¿verdad? Por eso has venido a buscarme -su voz, por primera vez en horas, rebosó cariño y no odio; calma, en lugar de terror. Nicky contuvo la respiración-. Al fin. _Al fin._

El genovés cerró los ojos.

\- ¿De verdad quieres morir?

\- Quiero dejar de tener sed.

Se había quedado tranquilo, quieto, su respiración casi inaudible. Parecía realmente que se estuviera muriendo, que estuviera muriendo _definitivamente,_ su cuerpo relajándose poco a poco, su cabeza venciéndose sobre el hombro de Nicky.

Cruzó una mirada de alarma con Joe.

Y los dos lo pensaron a la vez:

Desearon, aunque les rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos, que Booker pudiera encontrar al fin la paz.

\- Ya casi está, Sébastien. Aguanta un poco más.

Llorando en silencio le acunaron, le acariciaron el pelo, le abrazaron. El francés se debilitaba a ojos vista. Sus labios entreabiertos, los ojos cada vez más vidriosos.

Y cuando casi esperaban escucharle exhalar su último aliento, el maldito habló de nuevo.

\- No llores. Al fin voy a descansar -volvió a formar una sonrisa en sus labios agrietados-. Veré a nuestros hijos, estaré con ellos. Te veré a ti -la sonrisa murió-. ¿Sabes lo único que siento?

Ninguno de los dos quiso ni pudo contestar.

\- Ellos. Siento morir enfadado con ellos. Han sido mi familia, durante todo este tiempo han sido mi verdadera familia. Siento no volver a verles. Siento que no sepan hasta qué punto les necesité… Andy… Joe y Nicky… Ojalá hubiera tenido valor de confesarles que les amaba. Ojalá me hubieran querido ellos a mí.

Y en ese momento fue cuando toda su determinación se quebró.

Un grito de desesperación llenó la habitación: nunca supo quién de ellos lo emitió. Se abalanzaron sobre Book, rota la calma y el silencio, la quietud mutando en un frenético movimiento, los dos hombres abrazándole con fuerza, moviéndole, sacudiéndole, intentando que volviera a la realidad donde ellos le esperaban. Suplicando como jamás habían suplicado.

\- Vuelve con nosotros, por favor.

\- Sébastien, Sébastien. _Seb._ Por favor.

Y ante sus desquiciadas peticiones, su voz extrañamente lúcida. Y ante sus ya histéricos sollozos, su sonrisa. Su sonrisa mientras su corazón ralentizaba su ritmo hasta casi detenerse, para después volver violentamente a latir. Todo su ser tan consumido que apenas era capaz de aguantar unos minutos sin volver a debilitarse de nuevo.

Nicky no sabe en qué momento se le ocurrió.

Quizá porque Joe ya había claudicado, apartándose para refugiarse en un extremo de la cama.

Quizá porque era lo único que le quedaba por probar.

O porque en su fuero interno sabía que, si algo deseaba hacer antes de que alguno de ellos se marchara al otro mundo, era besar a Sébastien.

\- _Por favor -_ musitó, tumbado junto a él, abrazándole, pegándole a su cuerpo-. Nunca te hemos pegado, Sébastien, nunca lo haríamos, nadie nos ha obligado a cuidarte, por favor, vuelve con nosotros. Vuelve conmigo, Seb.

Le notó sobresaltarse.

Un momento después, su voz.

\- No sois reales.

Y ahora fue él quien dio un respingo, quien se quedó parado un momento antes de abalanzarse sobre él, porque el bucle se había detenido un segundo y Nicolò di Genova estaba dispuesto a hacer _lo que fuera_ con tal de traer de vuelta a Sébastien a su mundo.

\- Esto es lo más real que te ha pasado en la vida, Seb -y un momento después, al ver que los ojos del francés se desenfocaban de nuevo-. ¡No! Quédate con nosotros, Sébastien, _por favor._

Le besó pensando que era lo último que podía hacer por él.

Y lo demás ya es historia.


	15. Capítulo 14 (Nicky, presente)

El tiempo transcurre lento.

Tiene esa cualidad, últimamente, la de discurrir de forma tortugueante y pegajoso, las horas sucediéndose con impasible calma, en mañanas interminables y atardeceres eternos. El silencio lo hace aún peor; el silencio aplastante donde antes había risas, voces, el constante repiqueteo de las patas de un perro. Un silencio que asfixia, un silencio que podría matarle si no fuera -en fin- _inmortal._

Más de mil años de vida y Nicolò di Genova jamás se ha sentido así.

Acostumbrado a pasar sus días en compañía de Joe y, más tarde, también de Booker, habituado a que jamás hubiera un momento de aburrimiento o soledad, ni un espacio a su alrededor que no llenara la presencia de sus dos amantes. Esa vida familiar que construyeron y ahora se les escapa de los dedos, en largas jornadas grises en las que Nicky se encuentra sentado a solas en el sofá, contemplando las motas de polvo que bailan en los rayos de sol que descienden lentamente, muy lentamente, demasiado.

Puede notar, no obstante, la presencia de Joe dentro del piso. Es un hábito adquirido y perfeccionado a través de los años, algo que en su día fuera un don y ahora resulta una condena. Porque es capaz de sentir el calor de Joe en la distancia, de oler su colonia, de escuchar su respiración agitada. Es capaz también de percibir la barrera que les separa, una barrera que no existió en diez siglos y que ahora está ahí, impidiéndole acercarse a él, compartir su sufrimiento, el suyo, el de todos. Completamente paralizado ante su pena como un día lo estuvo ante la de Booker.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta, pero no llora. Ya no. Nicky ha derramado una cantidad ridícula de lágrimas en los últimos meses, tanto que siente que ha agotado su depósito, su capacidad de llorar, siquiera de _sentir._ Dentro de su pecho todo es tan gris y aséptico como sus días, y a veces nota en sus entrañas el espantoso frío de la muerte, la total ausencia de nada remotamente parecido a la humanidad.

Si mira a su alrededor, puede ver esa misma frialdad reflejarse en el piso. Antaño hogareño, colorido y lleno de bullicio, hoy vacío y desangelado. Una gruesa capa de polvo se apila sobre la consola situada bajo la televisión. La cocina, antes su reino, ahora languidece, oscura la mayor parte del día. Nicky ya no recuerda la última vez que cocinó.

Está tan ensimismado que no se da cuenta de que ha anochecido hasta que Booker abre la puerta de la entrada, encendiendo automáticamente la luz.

\- ¿Nicolò?

\- Estoy aquí.

Nicky contempla a Booker, observa con aprensión la forma en la que se queda parado en el umbral, entrecerrando los ojos ante su estampa, sentado a solas en la oscuridad. Intuye, más que escucha, su suspiro. En ese momento le ahoga una punzada de culpabilidad, la constatación de que, nuevamente, se ha dejado llevar por la situación. El antaño cruzado, el hombre que viajó de Génova a Tierra Santa simplemente por fe, y que ahora se encuentra incapaz de levantarse del sofá, se siente un fracaso. Un fraude. Un estorbo.

El francés está a su lado en un instante.

\- Eh -le llama con suavidad, sentándose a su lado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nicky se limita a encogerse de hombros, porque realmente no tiene ni puta idea de qué hace ahí, sentado en la oscuridad como un imbécil, en lugar de en la cama con su marido. No sabe qué, exactamente, provoca que una angustia indefinible se apodere de su ser cuando piensa en enfrentarse a solas a Joe. No sabe y, de alguna forma, ya ni siquiera importa.

Booker le dirige una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa que indica que no se preocupe, que él ya se hace cargo. Sujetándole la cara con las manos.

\- Nile está bien -le acaricia la mejilla con afecto-. Me ha pedido que te dé un beso de su parte.

Adelanta el rostro para besarle en la mejilla, sus labios rozándole con suavidad, y luego gira la cara para buscar su boca. Nicky se estremece ante el contacto, ante la increíble delicadeza de Booker, que rebosa cuidado y cariño y un amor ilimitado que le deja sin aire.

No parece esperar respuesta, y eso está bien, porque Nicky no la tiene. Se siente tan vacío de ideas como de vida, recogiendo el afecto de su amante en silencio, dejándose arrullar y envolver por ese amor. No tiene muy claro que lo merezca, pero desde luego que lo disfruta, relajándose con la frente apoyada en su hombro y los dedos de Book masajeándole el cuello.

\- Amor mío -llama su atención el francés, unos segundos más tarde-. Deberíamos acostarnos.

A Nicky se le encoge el estómago.

\- No…

\- _Sí._

Book le aparta con suavidad, pero con firmeza. De la misma forma le invita a levantarse, con extrema amabilidad, pero dejándole claro que no tiene opción. Nicky obedece con una creciente sensación de angustia; pensar en ir a la habitación le marea, y sería incapaz de hacerlo si el francés no estuviera tirando con suavidad de él, guiándole.

Cada paso le cuesta un mundo, y el suelo parece hecho de arenas movedizas. Su mente anticipa mil posibles escenarios, todos nefastos, para lo que puede suceder ahí dentro. Pero Booker avanza seguro y sin titubeos, con esa expresión de terquedad que Nicky ha aprendido a conocer y admirar. No es casualidad que lo primero que vea al entrar en el dormitorio sea el blasón de sus armas cruzadas, con el rifle napoleónico presidiéndolas. La bayoneta brilla en la oscuridad, destacando sobre las espadas.

\- Buenas noches, Yusuf.

Joe está tumbado en un extremo de la cama, de lado, despierto. El agobio que Nicky ha sentido durante toda la tarde se multiplica al verle allí, al constatar que efectivamente han pasado horas rumiando en silencio en extremos contrarios del apartamento. Booker tiene el detalle de soltarle la mano antes de avanzar hacia él, bordeando la cama para sentarse a sus pies. Su mano se posa entre los rizos del tunecino con el mismo cariño que ha mostrado segundos antes con él.

\- Yusuf -insiste.

Joe emite un gruñido poco comprometedor. Parece bastar a Booker, que se inclina para besarle; el otro no rechaza el beso.

\- Disculpad, me he entretenido demasiado. Deberíais haber venido conmigo -consigue que no suene como un reproche-. Nile y yo teníamos mucho de lo que hablar. Nos habría gustado que hubierais estado ahí.

\- A mí no me necesitáis -replica en voz baja Joe.

\- Discrepo -rebate Sébastien sin perder el tono ligero, empezando a desvestirse con naturalidad-. Vosotros sois parte de esta familia. Hay decisiones importantes que tenemos que tomar juntos. Andy tenía su forma de dirigir al grupo, Nile tiene nuevas ideas. Pero necesita saber vuestra opinión. Nicolò, ¿piensas dormir en vaqueros?

Nicky reacciona con un sobresalto, cuando la palabra _“Andy”_ ya empezaba a repiquetear en su mente, produciendo un extraño eco. Con desgana, se desabrocha los vaqueros, empezando a bajárselos. Vigilando de reojo a Joe.

\- Como te he dicho, estoy fuera de esto, Book. No contéis conmigo. No volveré a ver morir a un hermano.

\- De verdad que deberías al menos escuchar a Nile, Yusuf. Y tú también, Nico -vuelve a mirarle-. Pero es tarde para discutir con vosotros. Vamos a dormir.

Nicolò le observa, inseguro, cuando bordea la cama para dirigirse a su extremo, cuando trepa al lugar que últimamente ocupa -en medio-. Hace un tiempo hubiera sido sencillamente _impensable_ que un día tuviera reticencias a acostarse en la misma cama que Joe, pero hoy le cuesta. Le cuesta tanto que querría dormir en cualquier otro sitio. Que se habría quedado gustosamente en el sofá.

\- Nicolò -le llama Booker, sentado en la cama, junto al cuerpo yaciente de Yusuf. Su expresión es serena, pero seria-. Os lo he dicho varias veces. Respeto vuestro dolor. Respeto lo que os está pasando. Pero no voy a consentir que durmamos separados. Nos acostamos en la misma cama, y punto.

Su voz no admite demasiada réplica.

También hace un tiempo hubiera sido impensable que Book le diera órdenes de esa forma, que su voluntad se impusiera sobre la suya, pero la historia ha cambiado, y ellos mismos lo han hecho desde la muerte de Andy. Ahora, quién lo habría dicho, es el francés el pilar inamovible de los tres. El que pone la voluntad de hierro, la seguridad y las ganas de seguir adelante que a ellos dos les faltan.

Nicky obedece deslizándose tímidamente entre las sábanas, siendo agarrado con seguridad por Sébastien.

 _\- Sébastien -_ murmura, concentrando en su nombre todo lo que siente por él, ese sentimiento arrollador que le deja sin aire.

\- Nicolò -le responde, besándole con algo más de pasión, sin excederse; hace tiempo que no hacen el amor, y no van a hacerlo si Joe no está dispuesto a participar-. Yusuf.

Se gira hacia su otro amante, besándole con la misma entrega. Nicky observa con ansiedad cuando Joe le responde el beso, aunque brevemente. Capta un destello de sus ojos, clavados en el techo. Completamente exánime, como un muerto.

Le destroza verle así.

Inspira hondo.

\- Yusuf…

Joe no reacciona.

Book se gira hacia él, besándole sobre la oreja.

\- Paciencia -le susurra.

Nicky asiente, cerrando los ojos.

Está _enfermo_ de tanta paciencia.

Harto, asqueado, frustrado, deprimido, de ver la forma en la que uno de los dos amores de su vida, y el más longevo, le rehúye, le rechaza, sin ningún motivo racional. Está cansado de intentar entender a Joe, de forzarse a mostrarse comprensivo y cariñoso, de refrenar su lengua para que de ella no escape ningún reproche, ningún comentario acerca de la forma en la que está afrontando la muerte (definitiva) de Andy.

Y al mismo tiempo se siente culpable de pensar así, de la forma en la que todo esto le está afectando. En los momentos de más lucidez se da cuenta de que su actitud tan solo es un reflejo de la de Joe, y que no deja al pobre Sébastien otro remedio que el de tirar él solo de los dos.

\- Lo siento -susurra.

Escucha a Booker chasquear la lengua.

\- Nada que perdonar, Nicolò.

\- No te lo estamos poniendo fácil.

\- Yo tampoco os lo puse fácil a vosotros. _Quid pro quo._ Ahora, duerme.

Se acomoda como lo hace últimamente, agarrando con un brazo a Joe, echándose por encima el de Nicky. Convirtiéndose así en su nexo de unión, en el hilo que les mantiene conectados en esa cama que ahora parece demasiado grande. Esa cama en la que hace demasiado tiempo que solo duermen, y en la que Nicky solo puede tocar a su marido por accidente, y por encima del cuerpo tendido de Booker.

Se quedan callados, acostados, alerta, escuchando sus respiraciones sosegadas. Los tres son plenamente conscientes de que ninguno de los dos duerme; los tres pasarán gran parte de la noche despiertos.

Es en esos momentos de silencio y oscuridad, en esas primeras horas lentas de la madrugada, cuando la mente de Nicky se convierte en un torbellino de pensamientos, cuando la ansiedad se hace tangible y amenaza con devorarle. A veces se apiada de Yusuf, valorando cuán inmensa tiene que ser su tristeza para que le aleje a él, precisamente _a él,_ el hombre que más le ha querido en el mundo; a veces la sangre le hierve de rabia cuando piensa en lo injusto de su situación, en lo injusto que está siendo el propio Joe.

No en pocas ocasiones es incapaz de contener las ganas de llorar, y aunque intenta hacer el menor ruido posible, Book siempre se acaba girando hacia él, consolándole.

Joe jamás habla ni mueve un dedo, aunque por su respiración, Nicky sabe que le está escuchando.

Y cuando al día siguiente Booker se marcha a trabajar, todo ese ciclo de desesperación y culpa vuelve a empezar.

Solo que, al día siguiente, algo es distinto.

Y ese algo es Nile, en la puerta de casa, bien temprano.

\- ¡Hola! -saluda-. ¿Puedo pasar, verdad?

Nicky no tiene tiempo de contestar; antes de abrir la boca Nile ya está dentro, internándose con soltura por el pasillo. El genovés parpadea perplejo, cerrando la puerta con un encogimiento de hombros antes de disponerse a seguirla.

La joven llega al salón, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Lleva una sonrisa despreocupada en los labios, pero no engaña a nadie, y a Nicky menos que a nadie. Ha tenido innumerables ocasiones para comprobar su capacidad de observación -casi tan buena como la suya- y sabe que está registrando cada detalle, analizándolos minuciosamente hasta elaborar una composición mental de la situación.

Esfuerzo vano, opina Nicky.

Le habría bastado con preguntarle a él.

Una vez termina su escaneo, los ojos de Nile se clavan en los suyos. Quizá espera que hable, que diga algo, que ofrezca una explicación. Pero Nicky no lo hace. Ni le han preguntado ni tiene nada que decir, así que aguanta el escrutinio con la mirada baja, las manos en los bolsillos.

La escucha suspirar.

\- ¿Dónde está Joe?

Nicky se encoge más aún.

\- En la habitación.

Nile rumia un instante la información en silencio, antes de ponerse en marcha.

\- Ven.

Es una orden directa, y Nicolò no suele desobedecer órdenes directas, así que -de mala gana, arrastrando los pies- sigue fielmente a Nile en su camino hacia la ya mencionada estancia. Aprensivo y reticente, pero poco sorprendido al ver a la joven abrirse paso sin el menor remilgo, irrumpiendo sin llamar en el oscuro dormitorio, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia la ventana para descorrer las cortinas de un inmisericorde tirón.

Un cuerpo, hasta entonces tapado por las sombras, se revuelve.

\- ¿Qué coño…?

\- Buenos días, Joe.

Nicky observa, ya con más curiosidad que temor; Nile se yergue frente a la ventana, las manos apoyadas en la cintura, mirando con el ceño fruncido cómo Joe emerge a duras penas entre las sábanas, un desastre de pelo revuelto y camiseta sudorosa. A pesar del patético aspecto de su amante se le acelera el corazón como se le ha acelerado siempre -y como siempre se le acelerará- cuando por una fracción de segundo el jodido amor de su vida mira en su dirección y sus ojos confluyen durante un instante.

Al momento siguiente, los aparta, enfrentándose a la joven que ha tenido la indecencia de perturbar su letargo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Necesito hablar con vosotros.

\- ¿Y no había otro momento?

\- Sí, la media docena de veces que os he llamado para acabar reuniéndome a solas con Book. Mira, Joe, mi paciencia tiene un límite -su paciencia siempre ha sido bastante escasa, apunta mentalmente Nicky, pero se guarda mucho de abrir la boca-. No voy a permitir que huyas eternamente de nosotros, ni voy a tolerar que este grupo se separe. No es lo que Andy habría querido.

La mención a Andy duele, aunque no tanto como la violenta reacción de Yusuf, que gruñe entre dientes y hace amago de dar media vuelta para volver a esconderse entre las sábanas, dirigiendo una mirada de odio helado a la joven.

\- Tú qué cojones sabrás.

Nile ni se inmuta.

\- Lo sé porque hablé con ella, idiota.

Nicky sigue observando en silencio y, si él mismo no se sintiera tan vacío, probablemente asistiría divertido a la confrontación entre las voluntades de Nile y Yusuf. Joe es una de las personas más cabezotas que conoce, pero Nile ha demostrado poseer una voluntad abismal, una resiliencia a prueba de bombas, una puta fuerza de la naturaleza. Ni el evidente dolor de Joe, ni el obvio hecho de que está medio desnudo bajo las sábanas parecen hacer mella alguna en su decisión; Nile ha venido a hablar con ellos, y no piensa irse hasta que lo consiga.

Cueste lo que cueste.

El genovés se descubre a sí mismo sintiendo una inmensa ola de afecto por ella cuando le mira, y en sus ojos aparece una chispa de compasión. No le cuesta mucho imaginar la estampa que está ofreciendo, parado bajo el umbral, con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos arrugados, bolsas bajo los ojos y algunos kilos menos que cuando esta pesadilla empezó. El implacable sacerdote, el valiente cruzado, convertido en una sombra que ni siquiera puede hacer frente a su propio marido.

\- Nicky -llama Nile, enfatizando su nombre, clavando sus ojos en él.

Nicky se pone firme.

Costumbres.

\- Sí.

\- Ve y prepara café.

\- Sí -repite.

Y se va.

No cede a la tentación de quedarse escuchando tras la puerta, ni de hacerse el remolón en el pasillo. Nicky no se permite a sí mismo esas debilidades, y tampoco es perezoso a la hora de cumplir órdenes. La cocina está hecha un desastre -Booker es quien se encarga últimamente y, en fin- y él mismo se sorprende al poner un pie dentro y advertir el desorden.

Hace tiempo que no hace algo tan simple como preparar un café, pero los movimientos son mecánicos, interiorizados, y el simple hecho de repetir ese ritual tan cotidiano le hace sentir un _poquito_ mejor, le reconecta con su antiguo yo, con el Nicolò que no se pasaba los días sentados en el sofá, viendo alzarse y ponerse el sol, incapaz de hablar con su marido, y exasperando a Booker. El Nicky que _jamás_ hubiera permitido que nada esto ocurriera, el que nunca permitía que hubiera un plato fuera de sitio y el que organizaba zafarrancho de limpieza en cuanto su amado hogar marsellés acumulaba más polvo y suciedad de la cuenta.

Ese Nicky.

Ese Nicky que un día fuera amado por Joe y por Book, y que ahora está tan lejos de él como lo está Andy.

Se queda en silencio, observando fijamente la cafetera mientras un sonido apagado de voces se filtra entre puertas y paredes para llegar a sus oídos. Y son tantos años -siglos- con Joe que a pesar de la distancia distingue claramente cada palabra y cada inflexión, imaginando sus gestos, sus ademantes, sus expresiones.

Nile le está leyendo la cartilla con la misma soltura con la que un día se la leyó Andy, y Joe intenta protestar, resistirse, pero acaba sucumbiendo ante la ferocidad de la joven. El genovés escucha su nombre, escucha el nombre de Booker, y por iniciativa propia tiene la ocurrencia de ir hacia el salón para apartar cortinas, abrir ventanas y ventilar un poco, despejando la mesa del centro para poder llevar allí la bandeja con el café recién hecho.

No se da cuenta del momento en el que las voces cesan, pero está sentado en el sofá cuando salen de la habitación. Los hombros encogidos y las manos juntas, arriesga a alzar la mirada sin mover la cabeza, dirigiendo una ojeada en dirección a Joe.

Su marido evita deliberadamente su mirada pero -y a esto a Nicky le parece un gran avance- por primera vez en días se ha cambiado de camiseta y se ha puesto _pantalones._

No puede evitar dirigir otra mirada, esta vez de admiración, hacia Nile.

\- Bien. Hablemos.

En el salón hay un sofá y un sillón. Nicky está sentado en un extremo del primero y Joe, por tanto, hace amago de dirigirse al segundo.

Si el gesto no doliera tanto, Nicky se hubiera reído de la forma en la que Joe vacila cuando Nile le corta el paso con un gruñido de desdén.

\- ¿Cuántas veces os habéis casado, Joe? -le espeta en tono impaciente.

\- ¿Qué? -arquea las cejas, con sorpresa.

\- Que cuántas putas veces te has casado con Nicky.

Joe se queda boquiabierto, frunce el ceño, y esta vez la mirada que cruza con Nicky es increíblemente larga. Después farfulla un _“tres”,_ bajando la cabeza, y joder, Nicky se reiría mucho de ver a esa mole de músculos temblando ante la jovencísima ex marine si todo el asunto no fuera tan irremediablemente dramático.

\- Pues no seas crío. Lleváis mil años juntos y os habéis casado tres veces, creo que puedes soportar sentarte a su lado diez minutos.

 _Oh, Andy,_ piensa Nicky para sus adentros, roto de orgullo y a la vez de dolor, _ojalá pudieras verla._ Ojalá pudiera ver cómo se cruza de brazos con esa expresión inflexible, destilando autoridad por cada poro, no dejando otra opción que obedecer su voluntad. Ojalá Andy estuviera aquí para ver la líder en la que se ha convertido, la líder nata que ellos siempre supieron que era, capaz de hacer algo más -mucho más- que simplemente dirigirles en batalla.

Joe claudica y se sienta junto a él. Quizá por efecto de la regañina -o por no seguir provocando la implacable ira de Nile- no lo hace en el extremo opuesto del sofá, sino a una distancia que incluso podría definirse como _normal._ Una distancia suficiente para que Nicky le toque simplemente extendiendo la mano; fantasea con la idea unos segundos, antes de desecharla.

Con una estudiada calma que quizá aprendió de él mismo, Nile se acomoda en el sillón.

\- Ayer hablé con Book. ¿Sabéis que está pensando en dejar el trabajo?

El inicio le sorprende. Nicky no sabía muy bien qué esperar de la charla, pero no, desde luego, empezar hablando de Booker. Y menos con una revelación tan chocante.

\- No puede ser -contesta Joe.

Tan chocante que incluso consigue despertar la curiosidad de Joe.

Nile asiente.

\- No es la primera vez que me lo comenta. Hemos tenido la misma discusión varias veces en los últimos meses, y siempre he conseguido convencerle de que no lo hiciera. Vosotros sabéis mejor que nadie lo importante que es el instituto para Book. Le ha salvado y le está salvando. Él piensa que le necesitáis aquí en casa, yo opino que lo que menos necesitáis vosotros dos es que él también se hunda en la mierda en la que estáis metidos.

Nicky está completamente de acuerdo. Siempre ha sido muy consciente de que salir a trabajar ocho horas al día era un desahogo para su amante, le permitía recargar fuerzas para sobrellevar la situación que le esperaba al volver a casa. Un piso oscuro con unos Nicky y Joe ausentes, tanto de la vida como el uno del otro.

\- Hablaré con él -murmura.

Nile le mira como si estuviera loco.

\- Tú no estás para hablar con nadie, Nicky. ¿De qué sirve que le prometas a Book que estaréis bien si todos sabemos que es mentira?

\- No quiero que deje el trabajo. No quiero que cometa el mismo error que cometí yo.

Joe se gira hacia él.

\- ¿Me estás echando la culpa por dejar tu trabajo?

Primera frase que le dirige en días, y tiene que ser un reproche. Nicky traga saliva, escuchando la voz de Book en su cabeza. _Paciencia, Nicolò, paciencia. No es él quien habla. Es su enfermedad._

Aún le cuesta asimilarlo, aún le cuesta mirar a los ojos a ese hombre lleno de rencor y cotejarlo con su Yusuf afable, bondadoso, siempre de buen humor.

\- No -mide sus palabras- fue decisión mía. Tú no me lo pediste. Pero pensé que así te ayudaría, cuando lo único que he hecho ha sido… estropearlo.

\- No eres el centro de todo, Nicolò.

\- No lo pretendo -replica, mordiéndose la lengua.

\- _Parad_ -interviene Nile, inclinándose al frente mientras les señala con el dedo-. Parad, ahora mismo, vosotros dos.

Ellos obedecen y se quedan callados, aún mirándose de reojo. Nile les contempla en silencio un rato, con obvia consternación.

\- En la vida pensé que os vería así -confiesa, bajando la voz.

\- Nuestra relación no es problema tu…

\- Vuestra relación es problema mío. Todo lo que os afecte y os tenga hundidos en el pozo es problema mío porque os quiero -replica, mirándole con los ojos brillantes-. Joder, sois mi familia. Book y vosotros dos sois lo único que me queda en este mundo. ¿Cómo coño no va a ser problema mío, Joe?

Joe agacha la cabeza.

Nicky se arriesga a hablar.

\- Nile lleva razón. Este es un problema de todos, porque os hemos arrastrado a todos, a la guardia. Hace meses que no podemos hacer nuestro trabajo.

\- _Vuestro_ trabajo -replica Joe-. Ya os lo dije, yo ya no quiero ser parte de esto.

\- ¡Pero es que _eres_ parte de esto, lo quieras o no! La guardia no es nada sin ti, Yusuf -y tras un momento de duda, añade, a través del nudo que se ha formado en la garganta-. Sébastien y yo no somos nada sin ti. _Yo_ no soy nada sin ti -y de repente le invade un cansancio enorme, la sensación de que todos sus huesos se han convertido en plomo, hundiéndole más en el sofá-. Hace mil años que no soy nada sin ti.

Joe le está mirando y - _ya era hora-_ por primera vez no finge esa cruel indiferencia que últimamente se ha convertido en su particular armadura.

Nicky ni siquiera se molesta en esconder las lágrimas, secándose con el dorso de la mano en silencio mientras siente cómo Nile se inclina aún más para poder darle una palmada de ánimo en la rodilla.

\- Tenéis que arreglar esto -insiste, y después mira directamente a Joe-. _Tienes_ que arreglar esto, Joe.

\- ¿La culpa es mía? -se revuelve el tunecino-. Todos salimos jodidos de la muerte de Andy.

Escuchar nombrar a Andy tiene esta vez un efecto devastador en Nicky. Andy, Andrómaca, su jefa, su guía, su _amiga._

La ve, no como solían verla los demás -pistola en mano y avanzando sobre el enemigo, siempre apretando los dientes ante el dolor- sino como mejor la recuerda él, sentada en el rincón de algún refugio, observándoles con una sonrisa irónica en los labios y algún comentario cáustico al punto. Que Andy pareciera más indiferente que Nile a su relación no quería decir que no se preocupara por ellos; a menudo sentía sus ojos escrutadores evaluando la forma en la que Joe, Booker y él pivotaban los unos alrededor de los otros, sus sonrisas y gestos cómplices, sus bromas internas.

 _“Tenéis que cuidar de Nile cuando yo no esté, Nicky”,_ le dijo un día, ya cerca del final. _“Pero, sobre todo, tenéis que dejar que ella cuide de vosotros.”_

En aquel momento Nicky no entendió su consejo.

Ahora, sí que lo hace.

La echa de menos a rabiar cada día. Echa de menos su liderazgo, impregnado de una sabiduría de seis mil años. Su valor frío en la lucha. Echa de menos que se meta con él cuando están juntos - _“ni una baba de más, Nicky”,_ se convirtió en su frase preferida, y en su forma de reconocer que, a su modo, se alegraba de verle feliz- y sobre todo necesita esa forma sutil de interrogarle, de asegurarse de que todo seguía bien.

_“¿Sigue Book con su fijación por el té? Le he traído varios paquetes de China y me niego a beberme esos hierbajos.” “Andy, Book ha aprendido a preparar el té a la manera inglesa.” “¿Inglesa? No me jodas, Nicky, lo siento muchísimo. Si quieres hablar, estoy aquí.”_

\- Nicky.

\- Nicolò.

Es el _Nicolò_ el que le hace levantar la cabeza, distinguiendo la expresión lívida de Joe. A lo mejor no es el momento idóneo para tener esta conversación con él, delante de Nile, pero es la primera vez que le mira a los ojos en serio en semanas, y Nicky no piensa desaprovechar la oportunidad.

\- No puedo más, Yusuf. No sé qué hacer para ayudarte. Entiendo y respeto tu dolor, y no te culpo por lo que te está pasando, pero necesito que me digas cómo ayudarte.

Joe le aguanta la mirada unos segundos antes de apartarla, pero no lo hace con el desdén habitual, sino con aire pensativo. Nicky siente otra oleada de afecto hacia Nile cuando la joven recoge inmediatamente el guante.

\- Eso mismo. Tienes que dejarte ayudar, Joe.

\- No necesito ayuda.

\- Necesitas ayuda como Nicky necesitó ayuda, como yo necesité ayuda -hace una pausa-. Como Booker necesitó ayuda, y vosotros dos se la prestasteis, le hicisteis salir al fin de su adicción.

\- Yo no soy un adicto -replica Joe, testarudo.

\- No, tú tienes una enfermedad. Estás deprimido y si fueras una persona normal tu mejor opción sería ir a terapia, pero supongo que eso está descartado. Así que no te queda otra que confiar en las personas que te quieren, sobre todo en Nicky y Booker. Si no te dejas ayudar por ellos, no podrás salir de ahí, Joe.

Le mira. Nicky también lo hace.

En un gesto que requiere de todo su valor, alarga la mano para rozar la de Joe.

Su marido no la aparta, aunque tampoco le devuelve la mirada.

\- Creo que es hora de que os deje solos -rompe el silencio la joven-. Book volverá en un rato. Podéis hablar tranquilamente los tres.

Se pone en pie con la intención de irse.

Un poco sorprendido, Nicky la detiene.

\- ¿No vas a hablarnos de la guardia? Seb nos dijo que tenías planes.

Ella le mira un instante, por encima del hombro.

\- Los tengo, pero no importa ahora. No hay guardia sin Joe. Nosotros no dejamos a nadie detrás.

Lo siguiente que escuchan es el suave chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Joe no levanta la mirada.

\- Necesito pensar, Nico.

Nicky ya considera esa simple frase un pequeño triunfo.

\- Vale. Pero no hace falta que te encierres en el dormitorio, puedes quedarte aquí. Yo voy a ver si preparo algo de comer.

El genovés se levanta, dejando a Joe recostado en el sofá.

En piloto automático, entra en la cocina -llevándose las tazas vacías de café- frunciendo de nuevo el ceño ante el desorden. Se apresura a limpiar y quitar de en medio unos cuantos cacharros, pone a calentar un poco de pasta -no tiene energías para hacer algo más complicado-, aprovecha para ir a la habitación, ventilarla un poco y hacer la cama. Sintiéndose inmediatamente mejor, más animado, por poder ejecutar esas tareas sencillas.

Está terminando de cocinar cuando Sébastien vuelve de trabajar.

En su rostro se dibuja la sorpresa, pero también una pequeña sonrisa cuando percibe el ligero, pero perceptible, cambio. Primero saluda a Nicky, besándole con más intensidad de la habitual. Después, se dirige hacia el sofá donde Joe aún medita, arrodillándose a su lado.

\- Hola, Yusuf -le agarra de la cara con las manos, besándole también, a él con suavidad-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa?

Por un momento parece que Joe no va a decir nada pero, un instante más tarde, asiente con la cabeza.

Nicky se refugia en la cocina, pensando que es absurdo que un gesto tan pequeño pueda emocionarle tanto.

Ese mediodía, por primera vez en meses, comen los tres juntos. Lo hacen en silencio, sin sus antaño habituales bromas y risas; pero, para Nicky, ya es más que suficiente.

Andrómaca de Scythia, legendaria amazona con más de seis mil años de vida a sus espaldas, murió exactamente como todos, incluyéndola a ella misma, habían esperado.

Pasarán probablemente siglos e incluso otro milenio y Nicky jamás olvidará ese día, ese aciago martes de calor y sangre, en el que _la vieja guardia_ se lanzó a la batalla al completo por última vez, perfectamente conscientes de que uno de ellos no saldría de aquel campamento.

Andy había querido que su última misión fuera memorable. Y sin lugar a dudas lo fue. Cuando Copley les mandó el aviso de que un grupo de críos estaba retenido en un camping escolar de verano, la jefa no dudó. Era exactamente el tipo de misión para la que se había reservado, y se incluyó en ella sin la menor vacilación. Y sin la menor vacilación aceptaron la orden sus subordinados, aunque sus rostros reflejaban lo que estaban pensando. Pero todos iban con la lección aprendida, así que ninguno de ellos dudó.

Solo Nicky se atrevió a llevarle la contraria en algo, cuando Andy estaba distribuyendo los roles.

\- No -levantó la voz cuando la jefa le ordenó quedarse detrás, cubriéndoles desde el papel de francotirador-. No me pienso quedar fuera. Hoy entramos todos, Andy.

Andy le miró a los ojos y pareció entender que ese punto era innegociable.

Así que entraron todos.

En silencio llevaron a cabo el preparativo, el habitual ritual. Nicky cerró los ojos y elevó mentalmente una oración rápida antes de quitarse la sudadera y dársela a Booker. Booker se la enfundó y dio un sorbo de agua de su petaca. Joe les observaba. Nile miraba su móvil.

Andy se plantó frente a ellos, pistola en mano y hacha a la espalda.

\- Quiero que sepáis que ha sido un honor -dudó un momento antes de añadir-. Y que os quiero mucho a todos. Gracias por haber sido una familia para mí.

Ellos se pusieron en pie, ya llenos de pena y dolor, pero tan disciplinados como siempre. Por turnos abrazaron con fuerza a Andy, cruzaron sus últimas palabras con ella. Nicky apenas escuchó el murmullo de lo que habló con sus compañeros. Cuando llegó a él, le besó la mejilla y susurró en su oído:

\- Sigue teniendo fe, Nicky. Ellos la necesitan tanto como tú.

Nicky asintió, aturdido.

Aún no podía creerse que Andy fuera a morir, que esa fuerza de la naturaleza estuviera a punto de desaparecer en ese puto campamento donde un grupo de terroristas de poca monta intentaba chantajear al gobierno de turno con unas peticiones absurdamente elevadas. Tenía ganas de gritar, de decirles que pararan, de pedirles unos minutos -unas horas, unos días- para asimilarlo. Pero el tiempo corría inexorable, las manecillas del reloj no se detuvieron, y de repente Andy dio la orden, y allí iban de nuevo.

Un grupo compacto de cinco guerreros, una pequeña manada, una familia. Con sus armas en la mano y la creencia de saberse invencibles se infiltraron con rapidez en el campamento. Todo sucedió tan deprisa que Nicky apenas pudo procesarlo, apresado por la urgencia de la misión, por la vorágine de la lucha. En pocos segundos, los terroristas aparecieron frente a ellos. Unos niños gritaban de fondo; la primera consigna, Nicky lo sabía, era salvarles.

La pena, el aturdimiento, la angustia, todas desaparecieron. No había en su ser lugar para nada más que el instinto, para ningún sentimiento ajeno al trance que le dominaba durante el combate, cuando su cerebro se enfocaba completamente en la ardua tarea de matar y morir. Por un momento fue como cualquier otro día: Nicky disparando con una mano y blandiendo su mandoble con la otra, ofreciéndose como escudo humano ante el grupo de niños, entendiéndose con el pensamiento con Joe y con Book, que peleaban a su lado como partes del mismo ser. Disparos certeros y la hoja de su espada cortando el aire -y lo que no era el aire-. Salpicaduras de sangre y gritos de dolor y de agonía. Enemigos abatidos, uno tras otro. Sébastien frente a él y Yusuf guardándole la espalda. Y, por encima de todo, el chillido asustado de los niños.

A la postre, recordaría eso. Tanto que pasaría una década hasta que Nicolò di Génova pudiera pasar frente a un colegio sin que se le encogiera el estómago.

Gritos de niños flotando en el aire, la calma irreal en la que aún resonaba el último disparo. Cuerpos caídos aquí y allá, y la sensación de vacío al quedarse mirando a Nile, preguntándose por qué lloraba.

Lo descubrió un instante más tarde.

Andy había sido alcanzada por un disparo justo a sus espaldas, y solo Joe y Nile vieron el momento en el que cayó, una enorme mancha de sangre extendiéndose desde su pecho al resto de su cuerpo. En cuanto la lucha cesó, ellos dos ya estaban allí; Booker y Nicky necesitaron un segundo más para comprender que el momento había llegado.

Alguien -¿un monitor superviviente?- empezó a calmar a los críos. Aun así, su murmullo siguió, esporádicos gritos, alguna voz infantil pidiendo volver con su madre. Y eso fue todo lo que Nicky era capaz de escuchar cuando se arrodilló junto a ellos y frente a Andy, que les miraba con sangre en los labios y entre convulsiones, las manos de Nile sujetando las suyas.

Andy murió como mueren los guerreros, con su hacha ensangrentada cerca y los cadáveres de sus enemigos rodeándola. Se fue rápido, en apenas un parpadeo, tanto que Nicky nuevamente se encontró aturdido e incapaz de procesar, y solo fue consciente de que estaba mirando fijamente un cadáver cuando Nile contuvo un sollozo y le cerró los ojos.

Nicky también cerró los suyos, elevando otra plegaria silenciosa por el alma de su amiga.

\- Vamos -les llamó Nile.

Se puso en pie con lágrimas en los ojos, pero firme. Nicky y Book ayudaron a Joe levantar el cuerpo de Andy, cargándolo en brazos. Y fue quizá en ese momento cuando la firme voluntad de Joe quebró, pensaría Nicky a posteriori. Cuando su marido, sujetando el cadáver, escoltado por Nile y con las espaldas cubiertas por sus amantes, empezó a romperse.

Nadie se dio cuenta en ese momento, ni siquiera esa noche, cuando los cuatro últimos inmortales velaron el cuerpo de Andrómaca hasta el amanecer.

Esa tarde, Booker y Nicky limpian.

Lo hacen codo con codo, trabajando coordinados en la misma habitación mientras Joe dormita en el sofá. Nicky no puede evitar sufrir una fuerte reminiscencia de las veces en las que fueron su marido y él quienes bregaron para apartar la suciedad del francés; le resulta curioso cómo el tiempo ha ido cambiando las tornas, cómo escenas del pasado se están repitiendo de nuevo.

Los mismos protagonistas, distintos papeles.

Y si antes era Booker quien necesitaba que prácticamente le llevaran en brazos a la ducha, ahora resulta ser él quien se hace cargo del peso de la tarea de mantenerlos a los tres a flote. Nicky lleva meses admirándole en silencio, observándole absorto durante horas. Contemplando sin pestañear cómo el ex alcohólico, antaño desahuciado del grupo y de la vida, fue no solo el único que mantuvo la compostura ante la muerte de Andy, sino quien se impuso la tarea de sacar a los demás de su miseria.

Nicky y Booker ordenan la cocina. El francés no pierde la sonrisa, parloteando sin parar, contándole anécdotas de su trabajo. El genovés escucha, se ríe, se deja distraer. Si en algún momento flaquea -si en un instante recuerda que Joe está allí fuera, demasiado cansado para hacer nada más que dormir- Book se cuela de nuevo en sus pensamientos como una exhalación, un torbellino de energía que no le deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

\- Se pondrá bien, Nicolò, ya lo verás -le asegura, cogiendo los enseres de limpiar el baño.

\- Eso espero.

\- Eso esperas, no. Lo hará. Es el destino, ¿te acuerdas? -le lanza una mirada de reojo-. Tú solías tener fe en el destino.

_Ten fe, Nicky._

Nicky traga saliva.

Tiene fe. La ha tenido toda su vida. Fe en un dios; fe en una misión. Fe en los inescrutables caminos que le llevaron directamente a los brazos de un infiel, un musulmán, un enemigo. Su amor más longevo y profundo, más intenso y a la vez tierno. El hombre que le ha conocido en lo peor y en lo mejor, que le vio segar vidas inocentes y salvar niños de la guerra, y que pese a ello le amó durante casi mil años.

Nicky siempre ha tenido fe, pero últimamente resulta fácil no tenerla, porque, cuando lo imposible sucedió, ocurrió lo que absolutamente nadie hubiera esperado.

\- Daría lo que fuera por volver a estar bien los tres, Seb -le confiesa-. Lo que fuera.

Sébastien sonríe con tristeza, atrayéndole de un hombro para besarle con suavidad. Y Nicky, que le conoció alcohólico, que le despreció traidor, se agarra a él como una tabla de salvación, se aferra al hombre que últimamente se ha convertido en la única constante de su día a día.

No sabe qué habría hecho sin él.

No sabe qué habrían hecho ninguno ninguno de los tres si Booker no hubiera estado allí aquella mañana, la primera en la que amanecieron siendo cuatro, y no cinco; la mañana en la que la luz iluminó el cuerpo pálido de Andy, vestida con sus mejores ropas de combate, el hacha en la mano y una expresión serena en el rostro.

Había sido Book quien lo había arreglado todo. Trapicheador nato, el francés había apañado en tiempo récord una identidad falsa, una partida de defunción falsa, y una historia que provocaría que nadie hiciera demasiadas preguntas. En el siglo XXI nada era fácil, ni siquiera morir, pero, en aquel tanatorio remoto, un fajo de dinero fue suficiente para que un par de silenciosos empleados se limitaran a observar cuando llegó aquel ataúd anónimo, que fue portado a hombros hasta la incineradora por tres hombres y una chica joven, los cuatro de riguroso negro.

Fue Book quien dio la cara en todo momento. Mientras Nile, Joe y Nicky se desplomaban por turnos, el viejo burgués mantuvo el tipo y lidió con quien hubo que lidiar, y habló con quien tuvo que hablar. Ocultando su pena tras sus gafas de sol; consolando a sus compañeros cuando la tristeza amenazaba con ser demasiada. Mientras el cuerpo de Andy se consumía, fue él quien se arrodilló frente a los otros tres -derrumbados en sendas sillas del tanatorio- y les abrazó, formando la compacta piña que _ella_ habría querido.

Y a ninguno de ellos les sorprendió.

Sébastien Le Livre era el único de ellos que había bajado al infierno y sobrevivido para contarlo. Su rehabilitación le había transformado, los largos meses luchando contra su particular monstruo le habían endurecido. Los tiempos en los que el alcohol le convertía en el eslabón débil de la guardia habían quedado muy, muy atrás; ahora era un guerrero tan competente como sus compañeros y el más determinado de todos. Consciente de que había estado a punto de perderlos, Book guardaba tanto a sus amantes como a Nile como un celoso perro guardián. Y cuando se trataba de protegerles a ellos, el tranquilo profesor, no dudaba en volver a ser el canalla que volvió a nacer en los bajos fondos de Marsella.

No, a Nicky no le sorprendió que fuera Booker, de entre todas las personas, quien tirara de ellos, quien recogiera las cenizas de Andy, quien liderara la larga travesía que había de llevarles hasta el lugar donde ella quiso reposar para siempre.

Lo que le sorprendió fue lo de Joe.

Acostumbrados a que Joe fuera la coherencia hecha carne, una roca inalterable, ninguno de ellos supo reaccionar cuando pasaron los días y Nile empezó a recuperarse, Nicky empezó a recuperarse, pero Joe siguió hundido en su dolor, sepultado por su pena, y cada vez más desconectado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El genovés le recordaría siempre, en aquella estepa donde Andy había liderado a sus amazonas y donde sus cenizas fueron esparcidas para siempre, dejándose caer al suelo.

\- Yusuf -acudió a su lado.

Y Joe hizo algo que nunca había hecho, no desde la primera vez que se besaron.

\- Déjame.

Le rechazó.

Y Nicky se quedó helado a pesar del sol implacable. Instantes después, Booker se acercó a ellos, recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de Joe. Pero, al contrario que Nicky, el francés -acostumbrado a los rechazos, acostumbrado a no darles por hecho, aún sorprendido de que ellos le amaran y le aceptaran entre ellos- no se lo tomó a mal y perseveró hasta conseguir que aceptara su mano para levantarse del suelo.

Aquel fue el principio del descenso a los infiernos de Joe.

\- Voy a despertar a la bella durmiente -otra de las bromas malas de Booker le saca de su ensimismamiento-. Mejor dicho, _vamos._

Está a punto de protestar, pero Booker le mira, y la protesta muere. Los ojos del francés consiguen llamarle al orden con la misma autoridad que antaño él solía imponer. Reticente, le sigue de vuelta hacia el salón. Sabe que la visita de Nile ha tenido su efecto en Joe, sabe que este ha asomado un poco de su cascarón, pero aún no tiene muy claro que vaya a aceptarles tan fácilmente. Que vaya a _aceptarle_ tan fácilmente.

Pero Book es inasequible al desaliento y al rechazo. Con una naturalidad que últimamente Nicky envidia tanto como admira, se acerca al sofá, sonriendo para sí al ver la estampa del corpachón de Joe acurrucado y medio dormido.

\- Está adorable, nuestro chico.

Después se agacha ante él, sacudiéndole suavemente del hombro y besándole en los labios. Joe gruñe, revolviéndose. Nicky se queda a un par de metros, inseguro, hasta que una fugaz mirada de Book le invita a acercarse, posando con mucho cuidado una mano sobre las piernas del hombre con el que se ha casado más de una media docena de veces.

\- Yusuf, hora de levantarse.

Joe murmura algo, dejando claro con sus gestos que no piensa moverse del sofá. Nicky siente un arranque de pánico, pero Book no se extraña ni se impacienta. Le da una palmada en las rodillas, empujándole con su cuerpo para sentarse en un trozo de sofá.

\- Hazme sitio. Yusuf, Nile me dijo que habló contigo. Bueno, con vosotros.

\- Hum. Sí.

\- Bien -el francés busca una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos-. Sé que te dijo que tenías que dejarte ayudar. De verdad, vuelvo a repetirte que nadie te culpa por lo que te pasa, pero no puedes dejarte llevar eternamente. Nico y yo estamos aquí contigo, y estaremos siempre, pero tú tienes que poner algo de tu parte, cariño.

Por un instante Nicky está convencido de que no obtendrá ninguna respuesta. No es la primera vez que tienen esta conversación -o intento de- con Joe.

Pero entonces, su marido responde.

\- ¿Y si solamente quiero morirme?

Y la respuesta le eriza el vello de la nuca.

Joe nunca había hablado de la muerte.

Andy, Booker, incluso Nicky, sí lo habían hecho. Habían teorizado sobre ella, habían elucubrado sobre en qué momento les llegaría; en momentos puntuales de su vida, llegaron a desearla con intensidad.

Joe no.

Salvo en sus primeros instantes como inmortal, donde el dolor y la confusión le hicieron perder la cabeza, Yusuf Al-Kaysani siempre amó la vida con tanta intensidad con la que amó a Nicolò y, un milenio después, también a Sébastien. Yusuf era todo lo contrario a la muerte, a la pena, a la oscuridad; Yusuf era luz y alegría, era una carcajada estentórea resonando siempre en algún sitio de la casa, era energía inyectada directamente en la sangre de los que tenían la suerte de conocerle. ¿La muerte? Yusuf se preciaba de que le acompañara tan solo durante breves momentos, muchas gracias. Y ni en los peores instantes la deseó. Ni en sus momentos más bajos, que los tuvo, pensó que morir -que dejar atrás a Nicky, a sus amigos- fuera la solución.

Entonces, de repente, ese empedernido amante de la vida y de todo lo que representaba -arte, poesía, risas, y el abrazo cálido de sus amantes- empezó a hablar de la muerte.

Ni siquiera pudieron decir que fue gradual. Más bien, al contrario. Una semana después del último adiós a Andy, Booker y Nicky se dieron cuenta de que su ánimo se había ennegrecido, que solo abría la boca para hacer comentarios cada vez más sarcásticos, funestos, pesimistas. Un día se preguntó en voz alta quién de los tres sería el primero en morir.

\- Seguro que soy yo el último y me quedo solo. Solo durante un siglo más, echándoos de menos.

\- Yusuf, por Dios, no digas esas cosas.

Y Joe le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Porque mientras Book siempre mostró una paciencia infinita hacia ese tipo de salidas -quizá porque él también había participado de ese humor negro- a Nicky le espantaron desde el inicio. No por lo que decía, sino por lo que representaba. Por lo alejado que empezaba a estar ese hombre del Yusuf alegre y optimista que él siempre había amado. El que se alejó de una Jerusalén llena de sangre y fuego para buscar otra vida a su lado.

Por primera vez, entendió plenamente lo que tuvo que sufrir Yusuf en Palermo, cuando le vio convertirse poco a poco en otra persona. Solo que, si su transformación se alargó durante _años,_ en el caso de Joe todo sucedió en apenas un mes, o quizá menos. Tan rápido que, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, se había despedido del trabajo, apenas comía y algunos días ni se levantaba de la cama.

Y fue entonces cuando algo se rompió entre ellos dos.

Esa noche en la que Book y él se apretaron contra el cuerpo de Joe, haciendo un ímprobo esfuerzo por animarle, y su marido simplemente lloró en silencio hasta que unas palabras imposibles salieron de sus labios.

\- Es que quiero morirme.

Nicky se reprocharía toda su vida su reacción.

\- ¿Qué dices? _¿Cómo_ puedes decir eso, Yusuf?

Porque fue un terror tan profundo el que le invadió, un pánico tan descomunal, que reaccionó con una histeria que no contribuyó a nada más que a empeorar la situación. Sacudió a Joe de los hombros, le obligó a mirarle, le ordenó que no volviera a decir nada parecido. Preguntándole una y otra vez cómo era capaz de hacer algo semejante.

\- ¿Es que no te hacemos feliz? ¿Es que no nos quieres?

Nicky perdió la cabeza, y lo hizo de una forma tan escandalosa que Book acabó sacándole a empujones de la habitación, ordenándole que se calmara. Y fue aquel momento en el que nació ese rechazo, con Nicky sentado en el umbral de la puerta abierta, _histérico,_ mientras Sébastien, todo tranquilidad y comprensión, volvía junto al tunecino y le tranquilizaba a él también, le acariciaba, le acunaba como, mucho tiempo antes, sus amantes habían hecho con él.

\- ¿Por qué quieres morirte? -le preguntó, sin reproches.

\- No sé -dijo Joe-. Simplemente quiero.

Book asintió.

\- Escucha, Yusuf. Sé lo que sientes, a mí me pasó igual hace tiempo. Pero morir no es la solución. Aparte de porque no puedes, porque no solucionaría nada en absoluto.

Nicky escuchó pensando que nada de lo que decían ni Joe ni Book tenía sentido.

Porque Nicky aún conservaba un poso del ferviente sacerdote cristiano, y para él la vida no solo era sagrada -y quitarse la propia vida el mayor de los pecados- sino que no entendía, _no era capaz de entender,_ que Joe dijera esas cosas cuando habían construido una vida donde eran felices los tres. Profundamente afectado por la muerte de Andy, no logró conservar la racionalidad suficiente para comprender lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Joe, para no sentirse dolido, para no responder a sus funestos deseos con reproches que era incapaz de contener, atenazado por el pánico a que el simple deseo provocase la definitiva muerte del amor de su vida.

Nicky nunca entendió.

Y cuando sí consiguió hacerlo, ya era tarde.

_O quizá no,_ piensa.

\- No eres tú quien habla, Yusuf.

Ve la oportunidad y la atrapa. Joe le mira cuando aparta suavemente sus piernas para poder sentarse en una esquina del sofá. Book le lanza una ojeada curiosa, pero Nicky siente también su aprobación. Su expectación.

Se promete a sí mismo que estará a la altura.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Seb estaba en plena rehabilitación? -le pregunta directamente, mirándole a los ojos-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando alucinaba, de cuando pensaba que tú y yo le estábamos maltratando?

El recuerdo es tan potente que incluso es capaz de sacar a Joe de su estado de aturdimiento actual, haciéndole tragar saliva y asentir enérgicamente. Book ha bajado la cabeza; es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablan de esto.

\- Yo os veía -musita-. Os veía, os escuchaba y _os sentía_ -recalca, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

\- Y nosotros nos dábamos cuenta de que estabas viendo cosas que no estaban ahí. Intentábamos llegar a ti, hacerte ver que nada de eso era real, pero no podíamos -pese a que se dirige al francés, no aparta los ojos de su marido-. ¿Te acuerdas, Yusuf?

Joe vuelve a asentir.

Su voz surge, como un graznido.

\- Para no acordarme -confiesa-. Fue horrible.

\- Pues lo mismo te está pasando a ti. Sébastien veía intrusos, tú lo escuchas aquí -se da un golpecito en la sien-. Habla por tu boca, te inocula pensamientos que nunca tendrías y te hace desear cosas que nunca habrías aprobado. Pero no eres tú. Es tu enfermedad, es un impostor, y tienes que aprender a identificarlo. Tienes que luchar contra él, como Seb luchaba contra su adicción.

De reojo ve a Sébastien fruncir el ceño, pensativo; probablemente el francés pueda hacer mil objeciones a su paralelismo, pero, al igual que él, espera con la respiración contenida, observando atentamente la reacción de Joe.

Que sigue mirando a Nicky. Absorto.

\- ¿Dices que no es real?

\- No. Es real. Pero no eres _tú -_ siente el impulso de romper el contacto visual; de repente, es demasiado, todo es _demasiado-._ Tú amas la vida, Yusuf. Amas la naturaleza, el arte, la poesía. Amas a la gente. Eres capaz de encontrar la belleza en cualquier rincón del mundo, y de plasmarla en tus dibujos. Tú siempre encontrabas razones para seguir adelante, amor mío, incluso cuando yo no veía ninguna. Tú… -sus ojos se cruzan con los de Booker-. Tú has sido el pilar que nos mantenía firmes. Tú eres la razón de que Sébastien esté hoy aquí, con nosotros.

Sébastien asiente con la cabeza, visiblemente emocionado, extendiendo una mano para dejarla sobre la de Nicky, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, sobre la piel de Yusuf.

No es la primera vez que se lo dicen. No es la primera vez que lo aceptan. Que nada habría sido posible sin Yusuf, sin su increíble generosidad, sin su enorme corazón, sin esa voluntad férrea que un día se propuso buscar a Book y reintegrarlo al seno de su pequeña pero unida familia. Sin esa intuición, fina y certera, que le indicó que lo que había cambiado a Nicky era el recuerdo de ese amor que nunca fue y que ambos acabaron al fin encontrando en un cuchitril que se caía a pedazos pero en donde, por primera vez, consumaron lo que habían vislumbrado en sueños un siglo antes.

Fue Joe y será siempre Joe, piensa Nicky. Y ama a Book con todas sus vidas cuando se dice firmemente que Joe es mejor persona de lo que el francés y él serán jamás.

Especialmente, él.

\- Lo siento. No estuve a la altura.

Aparta su mano de la de Book. Se encoge sobre sí mismo, rehuyendo sus miradas. Consciente de que les ha fallado, de que ha fallado a los dos en el momento que más le necesitaban.

\- ¿Perdón? -murmura Sébastien, descolocado.

\- Cuando tú necesitabas que fuera a ayudarte no fui, Seb. Yusuf tuvo que arrastrarme, casi literalmente. Andy me pedía que viniera a Marsella a echarte un vistazo, y yo no quería. No pensaba que lo merecieras.

Escucha a su amante tragar saliva.

\- Todo eso ya lo sé -le escucha decir, en tono tirante.

\- Te fallé -junta las manos, retorciéndolas-. Y ahora también te he fallado a ti, Yusuf. No he sabido ver lo que te pasaba, no te he podido comprender como Book o como Nile. La forma en la que sufriste por la muerte de Andy… No solo no te he apoyado, no solo no he estado a tu lado, sino que tuve los cojones de reprochártelo. De insinuarte que no pensabas en Seb y en mí.

La culpa ya llevaba días aleteando en el fondo de su mente, pero el enumerar de esa manera sus fechorías provoca que le caiga encima como una losa, transmitiendo una inmediata pesadez a su cuerpo y a su alma. En voz alta suena aún peor. En voz alta sus mejillas enrojecen de la pura vergüenza, la parte de su mente que sigue creyendo en la rectitud de un caballero cristiano le pregunta cómo ha tenido el valor de quejarse si ha sido él, Nicolò, quien ha fallado a Joe en todas y cada una de las ocasiones.

Se pone en pie, caminando hacia la ventana, un poco aturdido. Observa el exterior; a lo lejos puede vislumbrar parte de un parque donde otrora jugaran Nile y la perra Malta.

\- Sé que esto no va sobre mí, pero es que no me extraña que me odies, Yusuf. Ni me extraña ni te culpo -murmura, cansado.

Escucha suspirar a Booker.

\- Idiota.

Casi se superpone con la voz de Joe cuando contesta:

\- Nunca podría odiarte, Nicolò.

Nicky apoya la frente en el cristal de la ventana. Está frío. No quiere darse la vuelta, no quiere mirar. Prefiere imaginar la forma en la que Joe le mira, en la que Book -está seguro- le acaricia el hombro, el brazo.

\- Es verdad que me has dicho cosas que me han dolido -reconoce al fin Joe, un rato después-. Pero yo también he hecho reproches. Reproches que ni tú ni Seb os merecíais.

\- Lo habéis pasado mal, Yusuf -interviene Booker, en tono ligeramente harto-. Nico y tú estabais rabiando de dolor, es normal que dijerais cosas que no pensabais realmente.

\- Pero tú no lo hiciste, Sébastien.

Escucha una pequeña risa cáustica de Booker. Le imagina sonriendo con tristeza, sin dejar de acariciar a Joe. Seb, el único que ha estado a la altura de las circunstancias, el único que ha sido capaz de afrontar su propia pena sin hacer daño a los demás.

\- Porque, al contrario que vosotros, yo sabía lo que era sufrir una pérdida mayor. Porque Yusuf y tú jamás habíais sentido un dolor así, Nicolò, pero yo he enterrado a tres hijos y eso no se compara con nada, por mucho que amara a Andy.

Su confesión hace que un escalofrío le recorra. Su confesión le impulsa a girarse, mirar a Book, y recordar esos días de ira y despecho en los que el recuerdo del francés era una herida palpitante en su pecho. Instintivamente busca la mirada de Joe, que a su vez ha buscado la suya: los dos saben que están pensando en todas esas veces que se mostraron incapaces de entender el enorme dolor que arrastraba Sébastien.

Y de repente, todas las piezas encajan.

De repente, los tres se miran y lo comprenden _todo._ Todo lo que sienten y lo que sintieron, todo lo que arrastran, incluso todo lo que ya han superado. La depresión de Joe, la culpa de Nicky, la soledad de Booker; queda expuesto, visible y transparente, fluyendo entre ellos, uniéndolos con un lazo invisible.

El genovés se preciaba de conocer bien a Book, y aún más a Yusuf, pero ahora, por primera vez, siente que sería capaz de describir cada uno de los pasos que les han llevado hasta allí, cada sentimiento y cada acción, cada error y cada éxito; cada recoveco que ellos apenas conocen, donde anida la parte más oculta de su ser.

Por primera vez comprende plenamente por qué Sébastien hizo lo que hizo, por qué Yusuf lleva más de un mes rehuyéndole. Por qué él mismo no ha encarado la situación con el valor del francés, prefiriendo languidecer en tardes solitarias y polvorientas, acurrucado en su rincón del sofá.

Por primera vez, no solo se aman.

También se entienden.

Y sabe que la misma epifanía debe haber tenido lugar en ellos cuando Joe agacha la cabeza y esconde la cara entre las manos, y cuando Book le pasa un brazo por los hombros pero extiende la mano libre hacia él. Y Nicky va -Nicky se ha cansado de huir- agarrando la mano de Booker, agachándose sin miedo ni reticencias ante Joe.

\- Yusuf, amor mío -le sube delicadamente la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle-. Te vamos a sacar de ahí, ya verás.

Joe contiene las lágrimas.

\- Lo siento, Nicolò.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Odio sentirme así.

\- No es culpa tuya -ahora es Book quien contesta, sentándose a su lado y apretándole contra su cuerpo-. No es culpa de nadie, Yusuf.

\- Os estoy haciendo pasar un infierno.

\- Algo que claramente ninguno de nosotros dos te ha hecho a ti nunca.

Nicky no espera que, aun en esa circunstancia, Booker siga recurriendo a su cáustico sentido de la ironía. Pero la carcajada le vibra en la garganta antes de que pueda darse cuenta, y, para su alivio, su Joe también se ríe, observando a Book con cariño, los ojos brillantes.

\- Cabronazo.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Inmediatamente borra la sonrisa, bajando la mirada. Booker aún rodeándole los hombros, Nicky agachado frente a él. Dispuestos a no dejarle ni a sol ni a sombra. A estar siempre que lo necesite.

Y, al fin, Joe lo dice:

\- Necesito vuestra ayuda.

Y Book y Nicky cierran los ojos un momento, apenas alcanzando a contener sendos suspiros de alivio, antes de contestar lo que llevan semanas implorando por decirle. Lo que pensaron desde la primera vez que Joe se derrumbó ante el ataúd cerrado de Andy.

\- Estaremos a tu lado siempre, Yusuf.

\- Siempre.


	16. Capítulo 15 (Joe, pasado)

Años después, muchos años después de esos días en los que su principal ocupación será traer a Booker de vuelta al mundo de los cuerdos, Joe pasará una mala racha.

Lo llamará así, en su imaginación y cuando hable con sus amantes -posteriormente maridos- y con Nile. _La mala racha._ Una mala racha que en su etapa más desasosegante y profunda durará apenas un par de meses, pero que en general se prolongará hasta más de medio año, siete u ocho meses en los que Yusuf se sentirá una sombra de quien un día fue, una persona a ratos desconocida. Un hombre que tendrá que aprender a apoyarse en Book y Nicky para sobrevivir, él, que nunca necesitó a nadie, él, que siempre fue quien ayudaba a los otros a no perderse a sí mismos.

Joe, tenaz e inquebrantable Joe, perdiendo el ánimo, la alegría y los papeles por una depresión.

\- Ni siquiera me apetece ir al fútbol.

Miradas de alarma a su alrededor. Sébastien -su querido Sébastien, que ya era compañero de deportes un siglo antes de convertirse en compañero de cama-, ya con la camiseta del Olympique de Marsella puesta y expresión perpleja, de no saber qué decir. Resultará hasta gracioso, porque Book hasta ese momento habrá demostrado ser capaz de reaccionar en cualquier situación, de intervenir incluso para restablecer la relación de los propios Joe y Nicky, pero se quedará callado, paralizado y abrumado, cuando Joe confiese que no tiene ganas de ir a un puñetero partido sin demasiada trascendencia.

Pero es que el simple pensamiento resultará agotador para Joe. ¿Vestirse, salir de casa, coger el transporte público, dejarse fagocitar por la riada humana que encamina su peregrinar hacia el Velódrome? ¿Y luego? ¿Un partido aburrido contra un equipo de la parte baja de la tabla, noventa minutos fingiendo que su vida depende de que un balón entre o no en una red? ¿Soportar las burlas de la afición rival si pierden? ¿Enfadarse si el árbitro no pita una falta a favor de su equipo?

\- Paso, en serio. No. Paso.

Y estará a punto de pasar.

Pero entonces, Nicky -que se habrá escabullido en algún momento desde la cocina hasta su habitación- protagonizará una de sus apariciones estelares, más aún que cuando lo vio llegar por las callejas de Jerusalén, ensangrentado como un demonio. A decir verdad, Joe se quedará aún más sorprendido, y ni siquiera Book podrá evitar contener el aliento con un sonido ahogado. Así de grande será la sorpresa que les provoque ver a Nicky emerger de la habitación como jamás habrían imaginado -soñado, _fantaseado_ \- verlo.

\- Había pensado en acompañaros esta tarde. Si vais a insistir en seguir siendo aficionados de ese deporte absurdo, me conviene enterarme al menos de qué va cuando tenga que desear que Italia os machaque en los torneos internacionales -Nicky se plantará ante ellos luciendo una camiseta azul celeste, una que, de hecho, Joe reconocerá automáticamente como perteneciente a la docena propiedad de Book-. ¿Piensas que me queda bien, Seb? ¿O debería ponerme una de Yusuf?

Todo eso mirando con inocencia a Book, cuyo cerebro -según cálculos de Joe- probablemente llevará más de un minuto cortocircuitado.

Que no es que el suyo esté mejor.

Y Book se girará hacia él en ese momento, mirándole, implorándole. Transmitiéndole que esto ya no es algo que les apetezca o no hacer, sino que ir al partido de esta tarde se ha convertido en algo de Vital Trascendencia. Porque, ¿cuántas veces han soñado él y Book con convencer a Nicky para que les acompañe a un partido? ¿Cuántas veces le han echado de menos cuando se abrazaban eufóricos en sus asientos?

¿Cuántas veces -le transmite la mirada desesperada de Booker- han intentado convencerle de que se enfundara esa misma camiseta para cumplir la más anhelada fantasía erótica de ambos?

Joe puede tener depresión, pero también tiene y tendrá principios.

Así que cinco minutos después -y después de que Booker jure y perjure a Nicky que su camiseta le sienta perfectamente- Joe se habrá colocado su propia elástica, cogido un abrigo y una bufanda blanca y azul celeste, y empezado el peregrinar que diez minutos antes le había provocado toda la pereza del mundo.

Autobús, aglomeración, estadio, una breve cola para sacar una entrada individual a Nicky. Y a pesar de todo -de su depresión y escasas ganas de vivir, en general- cierto orgullo en el hecho de guiarle hacia los tornos, de que sea testigo de cómo los guardias de siempre les saludan con familiaridad, de ayudarle a pasar el código de barras por el lector adecuado, de explicarle de qué va cada control, de agarrarle sutilmente de la muñeca mientras le arrastran por una serie interminable de escaleras y pasillos que a Nicky le desorientarán, pero que Booker y Joe conocen como la palma de su mano.

Costará poco que alguien le ceda alguno de los asientos contiguos, porque Book y Joe no solo son abonados desde hace años, sino también apreciados por sus vecinos de zona. Y Nicky se sentará entre ellos, observando el calentamiento de los jugadores allí abajo, escrutando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, dirigiendo una mirada desdeñosa a los ultras que ya calientan sus gargantas.

Joe se dará cuenta, en ese momento, de que a Nicky le apetecía entre poco y nada acompañarles a ir a ver el partido.

\- ¿Por qué has venido?

\- Porque haría cualquier cosa por Sébastien y por ti, incluso venir a ver un partido de esta mierda de equipo.

\- No tienes ni puta idea de fútbol, ¿cómo sabes que es una mierda de equipo?

\- Es un equipo _francés._

\- Vale, no es mal argumento.

\- Vuestro desprecio a todo lo francés es tan obvio que no sé cómo cojones folláis conmigo -observará Book en tono neutro, sin molestarse.

\- Porque haces tan bien lo segundo que podemos perdonarte lo primero.

Book bufará, aunque se le escapará una sonrisa, y Nicky le mirará como si quisiera comérselo a besos mientras se mete con él un poco más, y Joe -que no quería venir- se descubrirá pensando que el partido aún no ha empezado pero ya es, sin duda, el mejor de su vida.

Y lo será.

El fútbol en compañía de Book está bien, pero el fútbol con Nicky entre ellos es aún mejor. Quedará patente desde el primer momento que, a pesar de su indiferencia hacia el deporte, el genovés ha venido a divertirse. Preguntando cada pocos segundos el nombre de los jugadores, intentando entender los gestos del árbitro, aprendiendo sobre la marcha las reglas.

\- ¿Eso ha sido un fuera de juego?

\- Bueno, eso dice el árbitro.

\- El árbitro es gilipollas.

O:

\- ¿Cuántos cambios se pueden hacer?

\- Tres.

\- Aunque el último que sale siempre es un puto inútil, así que, como si fueran dos.

Y después:

\- ¿Es realmente necesario que lleven esas camisetas tan ajustadas que les marcan los pectorales?

\- Sí.

\- Absolutamente.

Y, casi al final de la primera parte, una entrada dura del rival en el área, el árbitro que la ignora y Nicolò di Genova que se levanta a la par que media grada para vociferar indignado los peores insultos que conoce en francés, genovés e inglés.

\- ¡Será hijo de puta! ¿Pero lo habéis visto?

Book, sin poder contener la risa:

\- ¿No decías que era un equipo de mierda?

\- Lo es. Pero también es _vuestro e_ quipo.

Se sentará, muy indignado.

Book y Joe mirándose por encima de su cabeza y pensando lo mismo.

Nicky y su habilidad especial para las inesperadas declaraciones de amor.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, un único gol a favor en el marcador, una victoria pírrica pero que sabe a gloria por haberla podido celebrar abrazando entre los dos a Nicky, la bufanda de uno sobre los hombros del otro, la euforia como excusa perfecta para tocarse más de la cuenta, los tres saldrán del estadio, Joe sintiéndose mejor que en los dos últimos meses.

\- ¿Creéis que sería muy triste que tres hombretones como nosotros, recién salidos del fútbol, buscaran un bar para tomarse una coca-cola?

Dicho y hecho.

Muchos años habrán pasado desde la última vez que Sébastien Le Livre ingiriera una gota de alcohol, pero sus amantes insistirán en acompañarle en su abstinencia, simplemente porque es algo que ya se han acostumbrado a hacer. Y será allí, en la esquina de un local abarrotado de futboleros, incómodamente de pie y con un refresco en la mano, cuando Joe volverá a sentirlo.

\- Me lo he pasado bien. ¿Me dejáis venir más veces?

\- No sé. Tendrás que ganártelo.

\- ¿Ganármelo cómo, Sébastien? ¿Me vas a hacer un examen del reglamento?

\- Me basta con que sepas en qué portería hay que marcar y a qué equipo hay que insultar.

\- Soy italiano: _sé_ insultar.

\- Me he dado cuenta -y es esa sonrisa esquiva de Booker, esa mirada intensa de Nicky-. Podrías ver también el fútbol con nosotros en casa.

Nicky dudará un segundo; desde que se conocen, Book y Joe siempre le han insistido para que se siente a ver los partidos con ellos y, casi siempre, la respuesta del genovés suele ser un no. Los dos siempre han pensado que su negativa se debía a su escaso entusiasmo por el deporte; pero en ese momento, viéndole dudar, y después de lo presenciado en el campo, ambos empezarán a sospechar que hay algo más.

Y tras dar un trago, Nicky finalmente confesará.

\- Siempre he pensado que eso debía ser algo vuestro.

\- _¿Perdón?_

 _-_ Algo que compartierais solamente vosotros dos. No solo porque no me gustara esa mierda de deporte, que también. Sino por… Ya sabéis.

Hará un gesto vago y, sí, tanto Book como Joe saben a qué se refiere. El sofá, la mantita en invierno, refrescos fríos en verano, y ellos dos acurrucados el uno contra el otro aunque haga calor. Comentar las jugadas, Joe analizando con la precisión de un entrenador profesional, el friki de Book consultando en su móvil la clasificación, el histórico de partidos o la última vez que un jugador zurdo marcó de penalti para un equipo de la tercera división española. Besarse, abrazarse e incluso meterse algo de mano si el partido es especialmente soporífero.

Saben a qué de refiere, pero también saben que Nicky se equivoca.

Porque nunca, jamás, los dos fanáticos del fútbol han dejado de echar de menos tener al tercero en discordia entre ellos. Nunca, jamás, ha habido mejores partidos, más interesantes ni más memorables, que aquellos en los que conseguían que Nicky se sentara también en el sofá.

\- Sí, sabemos -sentenciará el francés unos diez segundos más tarde-. Sabemos que eres idiota, lo que tampoco representa mucha novedad.

Y será ahí, precisamente _ahí._

Ese vuelco en el estómago, ese salto en el corazón por largo tiempo dormido.

Eso que solía sentir durante los primeros días, semanas e incluso meses de su relación a tres, cuando podía percibir cómo Nicky y Booker se necesitaban, cómo le necesitaban a él. Cómo tonteaban constantemente, ninguno de los dos sin poder terminar de creerse que _al fin_ estaba pasando.

Y será exactamente así como se miren en ese momento, y por muchos años que habrán pasado desde esos primeros días en los que traer de vuelta a Book era su principal objetivo en la vida, una parte de Nicky seguirá tratándole con cautela, y una parte de Booker seguirá esforzándose en demostrarle que su entrega es total. Y a Joe volverán a asaltarle los sentimientos de antaño, el nudo en la garganta, el burbujeo en el estómago, y más abajo.

Mucho más abajo.

Está a punto de dejar caer el vaso, medio vacío.

\- ¿Qué?

Miradas sorprendidas, ellos. Mirada de urgencia, él.

\- A casa. _Ya._

Y será esa noche.

En la que el deseo vuelva a poseerle con la intensidad de antes, en la que apenas pueda contenerse lo justo para mantener las manos alejadas del cuerpo de sus amantes en público, sin poder evitar besarles furtivamente en algún rincón de camino a casa -besos que, todo hay que decirlo, le serán devueltos con la misma intensidad-. Y meses después de la última vez en la que se acostaron juntos, será Book quien desnude a Nicky y lo deje simbólicamente en sus brazos, sellándolo todo con el mismo pacto de saliva y carne con el que cesaron sus hostilidades, diez siglos antes.

Mucho más tarde, después de dejarse follar por un siempre desesperado, cachondo y espídico Booker, Yusuf yacerá pacíficamente en sus brazos, sintiendo que al fin esa inmensa herida empieza a curarse.

Joe ya se imaginaba, y desde hacía años, que la combinación entre Nicky y Booker podría resultar en una alianza poderosa. Lo había intuido cien años antes, al escuchar gruñir a su marido después de descubrir que el librero que turbaba sus sueños se acostaba con otros hombres. Lo había sospechado al ver la docilidad con la que el soldado francés aceptaba las órdenes de Nicky. Lo constató aquel día en el que vio a un Sébastien muerto de sed y de soledad buscar consuelo en el olor que desprendía la sudadera negra del genovés.

Joe ya sabía que ese era un binomio tan buscado como terrible, capaz de estrujarle el corazón de pura ternura y también de poner en pie de guerra a todas y cada una de sus hormonas. Y eso lo supo desde el primer beso en el que Sébastien buscó desesperadamente oxígeno en los pulmones de Nicolò.

Y lo confirmó noches más tarde, al verles acostarse juntos.

Contemplar a Nicky haciendo el amor con otro hombre había sido una experiencia tan extraña como satisfactoria.

Extraña porque, por primera vez, no era él quien culebreaba bajo el cuerpo del genovés, quien apretaba los dientes bajo sus embestidas, quien recibía sus besos húmedos. Quien le escuchaba farfullar en aquel dialecto antiguo directamente sobre su boca, quien sentía que podía morirse -y no resucitar- simplemente ante las sensaciones que su marido le provocaba.

Satisfactorio, porque era con Sébastien.

Y Joe los amaba demasiado a los dos para sentirse ajeno, los comprendía lo suficiente para que los celos jamás llegasen a ser siquiera una posibilidad; había andado con ellos el camino que les había llevado hasta allí, les había visto sufrir y estar a punto de perderse, y por eso vivió aquel acto con tanta intensidad como si fuera uno de los protagonistas.

Tembló con las dudas de Nicky, sintió la frustración de Booker, se mordió expectante los labios cuando al fin todo empezó a funcionar y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Nicky quedó enterrado en Sébastien, apoyando su frente con la del francés. Se olvidó de sí mismo y se perdió en ellos, en sus miradas, en sus gestos, en sus sonidos. Se bebió cada palabra de francés entrecortado de Book, cada gruñido en genovés de Nico. Dejó de respirar cuando ellos lo hacían y contuvo una sonrisa cuando les vio besarse con tanta ternura como desesperación. Y cuando le necesitaron, estuvo allí; y cuando terminaron, se descubrió sudando, jadeando, como si él también hubiera hecho el amor con ellos.

Probablemente, así había sido.

Esa noche Joe ya supo que todo había cambiado para siempre, que su cama siempre parecería incompleta con solamente dos personas en ella, que nunca querría conciliar el sueño con otra imagen en mente que la de Book apaciblemente refugiado entre los brazos de su marido. Esa noche Joe ya tuvo claro que Nicky y Book formaban un equipo completamente imbatible. Que jamás podría negarles nada y que el resto de su vida lo dedicaría a amarles lealmente tanto como le dejaran.

Pero esa noche, Joe aún no sabía algo.

Algo que descubriría a la mañana siguiente, contemplando cómo Nicky -recién duchado, el pelo aún goteando sobre el cuello de la camiseta- preparaba el desayuno.

Que se lo iba a pasar de miedo a su costa.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de que nuestros tejidos se regeneren solos, Book?

\- ¿La inmortalidad?

\- No -sonrió-. Que hoy puedes andar.

Sébastien soltó un bufido ahogado como respuesta a la broma.

\- Tu sentido del humor era apropiado cuando tenías doce años, Yusuf.

Joe podría haberle respondido que él, precisamente él, no era el colmo de la sofisticación. Pero no lo hizo. Se había distraído, mirando a Nicky, que se movía por la cocina a espaldas del francés, terminando de verter café en sendas tazas.

Se había sonrojado.

Furiosamente, como una colegiala que bebía los vientos por su primer amor. Bajando los ojos de una forma que recordó a Joe sus primeros días -meses, años- de relación, cuando se comportaban como los dos mayores tontos enamorados de la faz de la Tierra.

Apuntó una ligera sonrisa, sacando colmillo. Sonrisa que Nicky captó, lanzándole una breve mirada de advertencia. Book interceptó el cruce de gestos: miró por encima de su hombro, desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada -Nicolò di Genova, el terrible cruzado, el implacable francotirador, ya había recuperado parte de su temple y dejaba los cafés sobre la mesa-. Mi marido, que es muy gracioso.

\- ¿Gracioso es tu eufemismo para decir _“mosca cojonera”_?

\- Empiezas a conocernos, Seb.

Había sido un halago medio en serio medio en broma, pero la sonrisa esquiva de Nicky fue auténtica, y aún más la fugaz expresión de deleite que iluminó el rostro de Booker. Joe tuvo que fingir una tos para disimular la risa.

Ridículos.

Eran absolutamente ridículos.

Por mucho que entre ellos se hubiera establecido un ambiente permanente de calma, e incluso algunos breves momentos de felicidad, la rehabilitación de Booker estaba muy lejos de haber terminado aún.

Sí, había pasado lo peor del delirio. Sí; Book no volvió a alucinar, y si alguna sombra amenazó con colarse en su plano de la realidad, supo cerrar los ojos, sacudir la cabeza y espantarla. Tampoco volvió a intentar huir; a decir verdad, a partir de ese momento fue raro verle unos minutos separado de los brazos de Joe y de Nicky.

Pero la sed seguía estando ahí.

Ese deseo de beber, el sabor fantasma que anhelaba, la sensación rasposa en la lengua y la garganta, el sentirse débil sin una sola gota de alcohol en su sangre. Los tres sabían que todo eso seguía ahí, y que probablemente no se iría jamás.

\- ¿Y si no me curo nunca?

Fue la noche posterior a que Book decidiera, por primera vez, elegirles a ellos dos por encima de la bebida. Quizá el francés había esperado que ese gesto lo cambiara todo, que su alcoholismo desapareciera por arte de magia; Joe casi pudo sentir su decepción cuando la necesidad volvió a asaltarle, provocándole un visible nerviosismo, taquicardia, imposibilidad de estarse quieto ni un instante.

\- Define curarte -replicó Nicky.

Book le miró como si estuviera loco. Lo que tenía poca credibilidad teniendo en cuenta que estaba aovillado y encajado entre los dos, en el sofá.

\- ¿Dejar atrás mi adicción?

\- Eso probablemente no ocurrirá nunca -contestó su marido; Nicky tenía la fea costumbre de ser completamente sincero en los peores momentos, y nuevamente Joe pudo sentir en sus carnes la decepción de Booker.

\- Entonces, ¿qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

El genovés miró a Joe por encima de la cabeza del desesperado francés. Este sonrió, recogiendo el guante.

\- Ayudarte, eso hacemos -contestó, enlazando sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Booker-. Pero no te confundas, Seb. Nuestro objetivo _no_ es curarte.

Book se relajó a ojos vista bajo el contacto -lo que hizo contener otra sonrisa a Joe _-_ pero le miró con cierto desafío, aún decepcionado.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es?

\- Estar contigo. Quererte -escondió la cabeza en su cuello, rozándole la piel con los labios-. Y sacarte del pozo. Pero tu adicción no es la raíz del problema, es un síntoma. Nicolò y yo haremos lo posible por ayudarte a librarte de ella, Sébastien… Pero si no lo consigues, si recaes…

\- Estaremos ahí para ayudarte a levantarte de nuevo -completó atropelladamente Nicky-. Una y otra vez.

Tiempo después, Joe pensaría que sería _eso_ y no otra cosa lo que terminaría de dar el empujón definitivo a Book. Saber que ellos no se irían, pasara lo que pasara, paradójicamente fue lo que le proporcionó la fuerza suficiente para no volver a recaer.

Pero no aquella tarde.

Aquella tarde tan solo fue un pequeño alivio dentro de la enorme sed que asediaba al francés.

\- Has dicho que era un síntoma -murmuró, casi con miedo-. ¿Cuál es la enfermedad?

Joe le estrechó con más fuerza. En ese momento habría dado lo que fuera por no tener que hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por poder protegerle y protegerse de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Por no tener que tocar de nuevo aquel tema jamás.

Pero sabía que había llegado la hora.

Book ya era uno más de ellos, y merecía, al fin, saberlo.

\- Tu soledad -y cogió aire-. Puedes hablarnos de ellos, Seb.

Notó cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. Se quedó inmóvil y mudo. No preguntó a quiénes se refería. No hacía falta.

Habría sido fácil para Joe dejarlo ahí y considerar que la invitación ya había quedado lo suficientemente clara, pero eso habría supuesto repetir antiguos errores. Y la mirada azul, intensa de Nicky, le disuadía de volver a caer en eso.

\- Cuando tú estés preparado, cuando lo consideres oportuno… Háblanos de tus hijos, Sébastien. Háblanos de tu familia, de tu matrimonio, incluso de tu librería y tus amistades. Háblanos de lo que quieras, que Nico y yo te escucharemos.

\- Ya no tendrás que sobrellevar ese dolor solo, Sébastien -añadió Nicky, subiéndole la barbilla con un gesto-. De ahora en adelante, estamos juntos en todo.

\- Si lloras, lloraremos contigo. Si tú no puedes beber, nosotros tampoco. Y si no puedes dormir… Bueno, ya encontraremos alguna forma de entretenerte.

Book no respondió. Tampoco se movió. Se mantuvo quieto entre sus brazos, y Joe le escuchó tragar saliva, respirar profundamente, enterrar la cabeza en su pecho. No le presionaron; le dejaron quedarse un rato así, disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad, Joe acogiendo a Booker, Nicky apoyado contra la espalda del francés.

Un rato después, escucharon su voz.

\- No quiero hablar de eso. Hoy no. Pero algún día… Algún día lo haré.

\- Cuando tú lo creas necesario, Seb, estaremos aquí -musitó suavemente Nicky, casi contra su piel.

Sébastien eligió ese momento para girar la cabeza y mirarle, y lo hizo con una intensidad que a Joe no se le olvidaría en la vida. Fue más consciente que nunca de la forma en la que ese hilo invisible -ese que desde hacía un siglo unía a Nicky y a Book- se había estrechado y enredado para siempre.

Que Sébastien sería leal a Nicolò durante el resto de la eternidad.

\- Gracias.

Le hizo mucha gracia verles besarse, porque en la expresión de Nicky se reflejaba esa misma adoración. Porque sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse de una forma que Joe no recordaba haber visto en décadas, probando los labios de Book con la delicadeza y a la vez la pasión de un adolescente que experimenta el amor por primera vez.

Contuvo un resoplido de risa; vergüenza ajena, eso le daban.

Quizá el francés le escuchó, porque rompió el beso para girarse hacia él, mirándole bastante más repuesto, con una ceja arqueada.

\- Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Creo haberte escuchado decir -y de repente Book pasó del cero a mil de una forma tan rápida que Joe se sintió desconcertado; acabaría por acostumbrarse al voraz apetito carnal de Seb, pero aquel día todo era nuevo- que conocías alguna forma de entretenerme.

\- Aún no es de noche -repuso Joe; Book pasó una pierna por encima de sus rodillas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él-. Vale, supongo que eso no importa.

No, no importaba.

Y fue su turno de experimentar lo que había observado la noche anterior.

Y sí, Joe sería sincero cuando, en el futuro, asegurara que jamás había tenido ninguna duda de cuál era su papel en aquel extraño trío; de que, a pesar de su obvio encoñamiento por Nicky, Book le quería y le deseaba con la misma intensidad.

Pero ni siquiera él imaginó hasta qué punto sucumbiría bajo los besos demandantes de Book, sus manos impacientes, su incontenible excitación. Joe no se dio cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que le tuvo así, completamente rendido, deseándole y a su merced. Centrado solamente en Book y en Nicky, Joe había obviado de tal forma sus propios anhelos que la situación le arrolló y le zarandeó como un vendaval.

En algún momento, ya piel con piel contra Sébastien, perdió el norte. Se vio a sí mismo besándole hasta el infinito, mirándole como si fuera la primera vez, murmurándole en árabe palabras que no había dicho a nadie más salvo a Nicky. Desnudando su corazón hasta que el genovés intervino, agarrándole de la barbilla para llamar su atención.

\- Eh, poeta. Todo lo que estás diciendo nos parece muy bien, pero te recuerdo que esto iba de meterla.

¿Meterla? Joe bufó ante la ordinariez de Nicky, dirigiéndole una mirada de desdén que ambos sabían que significaba, y que el otro acogió con una media sonrisa de diversión. Acusándole en silencio de no ser más que el bárbaro guerrero al que se había topado mil años atrás, un cura de pacotilla que apenas conocía las lenguas suficientes para predicar a su prole y leía con una fluidez que el culto Yusuf había calificado, simplemente, de pasable. ¿Meterla? Esto iba más allá de meterla; mucho más allá.

Yusuf podría haberle contestado a Nicky mientras se preparaba para penetrar a un impaciente Book que, a pesar de su afán por vulgarizar el más exquisito acto de amor, él era muy consciente de que lo que se disponía a consumar no solo era la unión carnal de sus cuerpos, sino de sus almas. Que cuando empezó a sentir que se hundía en el cuerpo de Sébastien fue más espiritual que físico y más revelador que un simple ayuntamiento de partes destinadas a encajar. Que sentir a Sébastien le llenó de una plenitud indescriptible, pues era el principio y a la vez el final de su historia; era la última etapa de la travesía que se había iniciado con aquellos sueños y, a la vez, el comienzo de un viaje distinto donde siempre estarían ellos tres.

Podría haberle explicado que no se trataba de meterla ni de follar, sino de contemplar extasiado cómo la sed desaparecía de los ojos de su amigo, cómo de su rostro se borraba cualquier señal de sufrimiento o soledad, para llenarse únicamente de lo que él le estaba provocando. Seb se había entregado a él voluntariamente y Joe correspondió entregándole todo lo que él tenía, como lo había hecho previamente. Sin guardarse nada: su cuerpo, su vida y el propio Nicky, todo era ya también suyo.

La unión y la comunión total; _de esto se trata, Nicolò, y no de meterla._ De hacer el amor a Booker con la paciencia del artesano que un día fue, modelándolo con sus manos, arrancando esos sonidos que se convierten en una melodía mejor que el arrullo de las fuentes andalusíes. Y sus ojos clavados en los de Sébastien, que a la vez le devuelve la mirada; sabiendo que ya están juntos, desde ahora y para siempre. Compañeros hace un siglo y compañeros ahora; compartiendo desde siempre su sofá frente a la tele, compartiendo ahora tanto la cama como el hombre al que aman. Conscientes de ser cómplices en la misión más sagrada del mundo: la de amar a Nicky por toda la eternidad.

De eso se trataba, y no de lo que ese borrico cristiano solía expresar con su dialecto antiguo y barriobajero.

Y Yusuf se lo podría haber explicado, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en la tarea de que Sébastien sintiera su amor en cada movimiento, cada respiración y cada roce de sus labios.

Aunque quizá algo sí que dijo, porque unos minutos más tarde escuchó la risa grave de Nicky, el bárbaro y sangriento cruzado, mientras él recuperaba la noción del tiempo envuelto en los brazos de su soldado francés.

\- No puedes dejarte de poesía ni mientras follas, Yusuf. Eres un caso.

\- A mí me gustan sus poesías -replicó Book en tono entrecortado.

\- Lo que me faltaba. Primero el equipo de los cojones, y ahora esto.

Joe notó el cuerpo de Nicky pegarse al suyo, uniéndose al abrazo, o lo que fuera aquello. Miró de reojo, aún resollando, y le vio besar a Seb, delicado y lleno de cariño, una sonrisa insinuándose entre los dos.

 _Ridículo,_ volvió a pensar.

Y lo habría dicho pero, entonces sí, estaba demasiado exhausto para poder hablar.

Pero sí que lo diría después, muchas veces.Siempre con una media sonrisa en los labios. A veces en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que le oyeran; otras, con voz apenas susurrada, para sí mismo. Muchas veces solamente lo vocalizó. Y la mayoría, apenas lo pensó.

\- Dais puta pena, vosotros dos.

\- ¿Y eso por qué, Yusuf?

Pese al tono arrogante de Nicky, no se engañaba. Le envolvió con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. De fondo, podían escuchar el correr del agua en la ducha. Sébastien ya estaba lo suficientemente recuperado para poder asearse solo, así que a veces -solo a veces- le dejaban ducharse sin compañía.

Era el momento en el que aprovechaban para hablar y poner en común sus impresiones.

\- Es como ver tontear a dos adolescentes en plena edad del pavo.

\- Tú solo sabes pensar en sexo y en fútbol, pero ahora el adolescente soy yo -se quejó sin Nicky sin realmente sentirlo, disfrutando del abrazo-. ¿Está funcionando?

Joe sonrió contra su hombro.

\- Está funcionando.

\- Bien -confesó el genovés, inspirando hondo-. Porque daría cualquier cosa porque esto funcionara.

El tunecino no contestó, pero ambos sabían que él también.

Ambos sabían que ya lo había hecho.

Los dos lo dieron todo, en realidad. Se dieron a sí mismos, se permitieron desaparecer del mundo, perder la noción del tiempo, vivir en aquel apartamentucho donde el día y las noches se volvían eternos. Donde las horas se estiraban hasta tal punto de que, a posteriori, ninguno de los tres podría haber precisado cuánto duró la rehabilitación del francés. Sintiendo que había pasado un siglo desde que Nicky y Joe pusieran un pie en Marsella.

Pero traer de vuelta a Sébastien era una tarea que requería de tiempo, y si algo les sobraba, era precisamente eso.

Y lo hicieron.

Poco a poco, día tras día, Booker mejoraba levemente. Menos temblores, menos taquicardia, menos mono. Los días pasaban de forma más tranquila; las noches seguían siendo eternas, pero eso había dejado de ser un problema.

Había sido Nicky quien inició la costumbre: la siguiente vez que Book empezó a medio desvariar, lloriqueando de pura sed, el genovés rodó hacia él en la cama, le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza y se sentó a horcajadas encima. Fue tan básico que a Joe le hizo una gracia infinita ver que funcionaba. Que Book olvidaba por un momento su sed de alcohol para beberse los besos de Nicky, que se entregaba a él con una vehemencia que le hizo preguntarse si no estaría cambiando una adicción por otra. Pero cumplió su cometido: el sexo absorbió completamente a Sébastien, y, cuando los tres quedaron satisfechos, el francés durmió como un bendito entre los cuerpos sudorosos de sus amantes.

Fue Nicky quien lo empezó, pero tanto a él como a Joe les pilló por sorpresa el descomunal apetito carnal que pareció despertarse de la noche a la mañana en Book. Quizá fuera su cuerpo en vías de desintoxicación, despertándose; quizá fuera su instinto, consciente de que distraerse le ayudaría.

Quizá es que necesitaba resarcirse tras un siglo amando en silencio.

En cualquier caso, a los dos les sorprendió cuando Booker -que, salvo los escarceos oníricos, más fruto de las circunstancias que de otra cosa, jamás pareció muy interesado en el sexo- emergió como un auténtico animal en celo, permanentemente cachondo, siempre dispuesto a asaltarles.

Y ellos se dejaban, con encomiable sentido del deber.

Poco importaba que Joe estuviera dibujando o que Nicky se hallara poniendo a punto su bienamado rifle de mira telescópica: si Sébastien irrumpía de repente, los ojos brillantes, las mejillas coloradas y esa expresión de necesitarlo _ahora,_ ninguno de los dos dudaba un momento en sacrificarse por tan noble causa. A veces les asaltaba en los lugares más inesperados, y en más de una ocasión Joe llegó al destartalado piso para encontrarse a Nicky en la cocina, medio apoyado en la encimera, con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Seb.

Nicolò y él aprovechaban los escasos momentos en los que Book estaba tranquilo o en la ducha para descansar. Se sentaban en el sofá, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, se miraban y se echaban a reír en voz baja. Conscientes de que, si el francés salía y les veía así probablemente volverían empezar de nuevo.

Pero estaban acostumbrados a asumir riesgos.

Poco a poco, día tras día, Book iba pensando más en follarles y menos en el alcohol.

Entre risas, los dos lo consideraron un auténtico triunfo.

Y entonces, Joe se dio cuenta de algo.

Fue una mañana en la que Seb había dormido especialmente bien, y parecía más despejado que nunca. La mirada de adoración que dirigió a Nicky cuando dejó la taza de café ante él también fue más intensa de lo habitual, pero no fue eso en lo que se fijó, sino en lo que ocurrió después, cuando el genovés se sentó, frustrado porque había pasado un rato peleándose con la hornilla.

\- No sé ni cómo vives en este tugurio, Seb.

Y Sébastien se lo contó.

Pero no se lo contó como solía él relatar las cosas -parco, con muchos rodeos y miradas huidizas- sino que se arrancó en una larguísima narración, con pelos y señales, sonriente y relajado, gesticulando y aderezándolo todo con su particular sentido del humor. Entre risas y bromas les explicó con todo lujo de detalles cómo aquel antiguo burgués había vuelto directamente a los bajos fondos de su Marsella natal. El puto canalla les confesó que en su primer día casi había acabado muriendo a navajazos por tener un encontronazo con una banda local, y que durmió muy cerca del estadio que ahora frecuentaban después de haber seguido el partido del Olympique por la cristalera de un bar. Que al día siguiente, huyendo e intentando pasar desapercibido, no le quedó más remedio que acogerse a la protección de un clan rival que -a cambio de un par de favores- le proporcionó aquel remedo de hogar, en el corazón mismo de su territorio.

Y era una historia surrealista; era una historia deprimente, e incluso triste. Pero Sébastien la narró de una manera tan divertida que Nicky y Joe acabaron, literalmente, llorando de la risa.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento, viendo a Book tan feliz y relajado.

El Booker al que él había conocido no era alguien que soliera sentarse a contar anécdotas, sino un tipo taciturno que prefería escuchar y beber en silencio. Si alguna vez se había reído con él había sido por alguno de sus comentarios breves y cáusticos. Jamás le había escuchado hablar durante tanto rato. Nunca le había visto sonreír así.

Le cortó la respiración darse cuenta de que _no conocía_ a ese hombre con el que se estaba acostando.

Que, libre de su adicción, Sébastien Le Livre resultaba ser alguien muy distinto.

No dijo nada en ese momento, fascinado por el descubrimiento. Pero pensó en ello en días sucesivos, asombrado por los cambios que día tras día detectaba en Booker. Descubriendo que Book no solo era un tío jodidamente culto, sino que además le encantaba compartir sus conocimientos y se le daba bien hacerlo.

\- Háblame de lo que viste en Egipto, Seb.

Y Book esbozaba esa sonrisa de medio lado que Joe ya amaba, empezaba a hablar, y era como si Joe estuviera allí, respirando polvo del desierto y sintiendo esa mezcla de excitación, asombro y desconcierto que asaltó a los soldados franceses que empezaban a internarse en aquella tierra milenaria, repleta de maravillas jamás imaginadas. Y era como si le viera quedarse absorto ante las pirámides, como si sintiera su sobrecogimiento la primera vez que enfrentó una pared grabada con escritura jeroglífica; como si notara su tacto áspero bajo sus dedos cuando delineó aquellos símbolos con la mano, preguntándose cuántos secretos custodiaban esos pictogramas, aparentemente inexpugnables.

Sébastien había sido su compinche antes, pero nunca lo fue tanto ni tan plenamente como entonces, cuando al fútbol y Nicky se agregó su inmenso amor por el conocimiento, por el arte en todas sus facetas. Joe ya había amado al borrachín sarcástico y retraído, pero lo que empezó a sentir por aquel Sébastien culto, divertido, sereno pero igual de irónico rozó la adoración que hasta ese momento solo sentía por su marido.

\- Amo a ese cabronazo -confesó una tarde, aún sorprendido de que Booker hubiera encajado _tan bien._

Nicky ni siquiera contestó.

Tampoco es que Joe lo necesitara.

Porque si Joe empezaba a tener auténticos problemas para controlar sus sentimientos hacia Book, lo de Nicky ya era…

\- Sois unas putas lapas.

\- ¿Por qué siempre dices lo mismo?

\- Porque lo sois.

Se convirtió en una de sus cosas preferidas de todas sus cosas preferidas en este mundo.Estaba el fútbol, estaba la poesía, estaba el arte y después, muy por delante, mirar a Book y a Nicky.

Lo hacía furtivamente, no espiando pero casi, visible pero fingiendo estar ocupado en otras tareas, dejándoles espacio sin aparentar hacerlo deliberadamente. Todos sus sentidos puestos en ese espectáculo que eran cuando estaban juntos.

Porque Joe siempre fue consciente de que, si Book y él encajaron de nuevo de una forma de lo más natural, lo del francés con Nicky llevaría algo más tiempo y trabajo. Y les dejó, confiando en que serían capaces de hacerlo.

Ellos no le fallaron.

Fue divertido verles evolucionar, y Joe fue testigo de que no se trató de una evolución fácil. Si la manera en la que Nicky se había perdido en Palermo le había causado una desazón infinita, todo lo que ocurrió después de encontrarle sujetando a Booker en la ducha del cuchitril marsellés restauró su fe en él. Le hizo admirarle y quererle aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Porque en aquellas semanas, Joe no solo se enamoró de Book; también se enamoró aún más de Nicky. Se enamoró de Book y Nicky, juntos. Se enamoró de la forma en la que daban pequeños pasos el uno hacia el otro. Se enamoró de la dinámica que empezaban a crear, y de su firme empeño por restaurar lo perdido.

Porque el rencor inicial había desaparecido hacía tiempo la primera vez que les vio acostarse juntos, pero aún quedaba trabajo por hacer; _mucho_ trabajo por hacer. Y Nicky se volcó en ello como se volcaba en todo, todo concentración y paciencia.

Era emocionante.

Y también gracioso.

Porque Joe nunca había esperado ver a su marido, guerrero curtido en mil lides, amante avezado tras diez siglos, volver a retroceder a la época en la que era un cruzado tan sanguinario como torpón en los asuntos del corazón. Pero Book debía representar un desafío después de mil años de cómoda relación monógama, y Joe le vio enfrentarse a él con la silenciosa diversión de quien -más aficionado a actuar que a pensar- ya se había adaptado a la situación.

Ellos dos, en cambio, tardaron algo más.

Aunque ya se habían acostado juntos, no existía todavía entre ellos esa cómoda confianza, ese entendimiento que ya empezaba a percibirse entre Booker y Joe. Nicky aún estaba tanteando los límites de Sébastien, y este todavía no sabía hasta qué punto podía mendigar sus atenciones. Era divertido, y hasta cierto punto exasperante, verles vigilarse de reojo sin darse cuenta de que los dos querían exactamente lo mismo; pero Joe, un tipo que a veces podía ser tan paciente como su marido, sabía que debía limitarse a dejarles tiempo, sin intervenir. Sin forzar.

Evolucionaron el uno alrededor del otro, acercándose lentamente a medida que la propia rehabilitación de Booker avanzaba. Y no es que su relación de a tres no estuviera ya medio consolidada: follaban regularmente para distraer a Book _,_ despertaban enredados, pasaban el día juntos, empezaban a funcionar coordinados.

Pero aún estaba esa barrera, esa reticencia, cada vez que Nicky y Booker se miraban.

Una barrera que empezó a caer poco a poco.

Con Joe de afortunado, divertido y privilegiado testigo.

Tenía su punto verles dirigirse el uno hacia el otro con tanto respeto e incluso timidez cuando la noche anterior habían estado haciéndose sudar como animales, pero así fue en los primeros días. Se trataban con un cuidado infinito; Nicky como si Booker fuera un enfermo a punto de romperse, Book como si Nicky se tratara de una especie de dios al que había reverenciar. Reverencia que solo desaparecía, momentáneamente, cuando el francés estaba tan cachondo que no tenía otro remedio que estamparle contra cualquier sitio, frotándose contra él.

Pero la mayoría del tiempo se dirigían sonrisas esquivas, ponían mucho cuidado cuando se tocaban y parecía que necesitaban una invitación, por escrito y sellada, para besarse. Y cuando lo hacían, era con una delicadeza que tenía la facultad de hacerle contener un resoplido.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Yusuf?

A veces Nicky le interpelaba directamente, el cabrón, consciente de que, aparte de la impaciencia, su actitud generaba _algo más_ en Joe.

\- No, nada.

Y volvía a su tarea, y si su tarea era mirar con ojos de cordero degollado a Sébastien mientras ambos compartían besos tontos de adolescente que aún no ha dado el primer estirón, tanto peor para Joe y su habilidad de mantener los nervios bajo control. Fingiendo no ver cómo Nicky acariciaba el pelo rubio del francés y este cerraba los ojos, suspirando de contento.

_Ya hay que ser gilipollas._

Podía suceder en el lugar o el momento más inesperado. A veces entraba en la cocina y se los encontraba allí, en silencio, las frentes juntas sin decir nada más. A veces venía de comprar y los sorprendía en el sofá, Book medio dormido sobre Nicky tras haber pasado una mala noche, Nicky acariciándole distraídamente el pelo.

\- El pobre apenas ha dormido.

Joe arqueaba la ceja.

\- El pobre. Ya.

Y Nicky le sonreía, enseñando un colmillo, porque el puto cabrón le conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo y sabía _exactamente_ qué se escondía tras la aparente diversión y desdén de Joe.

\- Eh, par de moñas. Estáis inundando el suelo con vuestras babas y yo acabo de fregar.

Nicky y Book besándose ya como los cánones mandaban, con la boca abierta y tirones impacientes de ropa, una mano del genovés atrapando la nuca del francés. Y se quedaron los dos quietos un segundo, sonriendo en mitad del beso, mirándole sin mover la cabeza.

\- ¿No quieres unirte?

\- Porque esperábamos poder inundar otra cosa.

\- Seb, tío.

Joe ya intuía entonces que Booker tenía un sentido del humor pésimo, pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto podía llegar si el humor en concreto se aplicaba al sexo. Y se encontró mirándole con horror en más de una ocasión, ocasiones que acababan con Nicky y él sin poder reprimir una carcajada de incredulidad.

Mientras tanto, la rehabilitación seguía.

Los días buenos igualaron a los malos y después, muy lentamente, empezaron a superarlos. Booker dejó de tener problemas para retener la comida en su estómago. Los temblores desaparecieron. También sus trastornos de sueño. Empezó a dormir profundamente y del tirón, aunque ellos nunca supieron si se debía más a la desaparición del síndrome de abstinencia o al cansancio después del esfuerzo físico al que se sometían.

\- Duerme como un bendito, el cabrón -susurró Joe una noche en la que Nicky y él se encontraron, de madrugada, velando su sueño-. Cómo se nota que está reventado de follar.

\- Los tres estamos reventados de follar -ahogó un bostezo el genovés-. Nunca pensé que desearía estar un tiempo sin hacerlo.

\- Qué decepción, Nicolò.

\- Ya no te digo un mes ni una semana, Yusuf. Un día. Un solo día.

Se rieron en voz baja y compartieron un beso por encima de la cabeza de Book.

Después, Nicky miró a su nuevo amante.

\- Pronto habrá que hablar con él. Pronto tendremos que decidir qué hacer.

\- ¿Piensas que ya estamos cerca del final?

\- Debería -y se quedó mirándole en silencio, reflexionando, sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad hasta que añadió, en un tono muy flojito-. Le amo, Yusuf. No sé cómo podría seguir sin él.

Joe sintió ese vértigo, ese pellizquito en el corazón, que era el mismo que le asaltaba cuando veía a Nicky y a Book tonteando, dirigiéndose sutiles insinuaciones sexuales o haciendo implosionar el mundo y su cerebro con su conjunción de sensiblería francesa e intensidad italiana. Eso que le hacía resoplar y murmurar un “ _ridículos_ ” mientras, por dentro, su corazón se retorcía y se descubría pensando que no sabía si podría resistir todo lo que esos dos le provocaban cuando estaban juntos.

Acabaría por acostumbrarse.

\- Yo también le amo, Nico -sonrió-. Pero no te preocupes, no vamos a seguir sin él.

\- Aún no le hemos preguntado lo que quiere.

\- Ni falta que hace, idiota. Sébastien es nuestro, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será -sentenció-. Pero si de verdad necesitas preguntárselo, hazlo. Habla en serio un día con él. Yo te miraré y me reiré.

Nicky gruñó.

\- Imbécil -pero un momento después, miró de nuevo a Book y añadió-. Lo haré, pero no ahora. Necesito estar seguro.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De que su rehabilitación está completa. Cuando estemos cien por cien convencidos de que la pesadilla ha terminado, entonces… Entonces será momento de hablar, Yusuf. De explicarle que es uno de nosotros.

\- Te diría que ya lo sabe. Pero, como es igual de tonto que tú, quizá incluso lo duda.

\- No todos poseemos tu inteligencia, amor mío.

\- Y es por eso que no podéis vivir sin mí.

En ese momento Book se medio despertó, removiéndose, solo para ir a agarrarse con un gruñido adormilado a la cintura de Nicky. Apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y dejando escapar un suspiro de contento antes de volver a dormirse de nuevo.

Joe se mordió los labios.

Nicky le miró a él.

\- Ni una palabra.

\- Sabes lo que estoy pensando.

\- Ni una palabra, Yusuf Al-Kaysani, o te tragas tu cimitarra. Y no, no lo digo en el sentido en el que lo diría Seb.

El tunecino ahogó la risa como pudo, se acomodó mejor en la cama, pegándose él también al cuerpo dormido del francés. Extendiendo con cuidado una mano sobre su torso, mano que fue a rozar el brazo de Nicky.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada más.

Pero en ese momento, de una forma inesperada, Yusuf se dio cuenta de algo.

De que en mitad de ese largo camino que se había iniciado cuando Nicky y él llegaron por segunda vez a Marsella, en algún punto de esas largas noches de insomnio y días plagados de cansancio -entre intentos de huida, compresas frías en la frente y sujetar a Booker entre los dos para lavarlo- los tres habían encontrado el camino hacia la felicidad.

Y entonces, llegó aquella mañana.

La mañana en la que Booker fue solo al supermercado y no volvió.

No era la primera vez que le mandaban solo a hacer la compra; de hecho, Joe y Nicky ya llevaban casi un mes proporcionándole poco a poco momentos de soledad y autonomía. Conscientes de que tarde o temprano tenían que lanzarlo al mundo, dejarlo enfrentarse al fantasma de su adicción en un terreno real.

La primera vez que se había marchado solo, a los dos les pareció que habían dejado de respirar durante los quince minutos que duró su ausencia.

La segunda, la tercera y la cuarta, también.

A la quinta, empezaron a acostumbrarse, a cerciorarse de que realmente podían confiar en él, que, tardara lo que tardara, Sébastien siempre volvía, exitoso y sobrio, diligente y deseoso de estar de nuevo en casa, entre sus brazos.

Por eso aquella mañana tardaron en preocuparse, se resistieron a comentar algo, a compartir más que una mirada mientras transcurrían el tiempo y Seb -que había ido a hacer un recado rápido, apenas cuatro cosas en el supermercado más cercano- no aparecía.

\- Yusuf -dijo Nicky al fin.

Y lo dijo dejándose caer sobre el sofá, la mirada perdida, las manos enlazadas. Asustado como llevaba tiempo sin estarlo.

Joe supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se agachó frente a él, le besó, y después se puso en pie, cogió una chaqueta y una gorra y salió.

\- Tranquilo, Nicolò. Lo encontraré.

No tardó mucho en hacerlo.

Book no había sido excesivamente original en su trayecto, y el banco donde le encontró sentado estaba a apenas una calle del supermercado donde, en teoría, debería haberse dirigido.

A Joe se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio la licorería, allá al frente.

Nadie supo ni sabrá nunca el tiempo que pasó allí de pie, a unos pasos tras el banco, intentando reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a él, enfrentar a Book, y comprobar si había bebido.

Y lo hizo solo cuando, buceando en el fondo de su corazón, constató la cruda, desnuda, realidad.

La que Nicky mismo había asegurado ante el francés, semanas antes.

Si al ir hacia allí descubría de nuevo al Booker ebrio, embotado y de mirada turbia, parte de lo que había conseguido, de lo que los tres habían forjado en los últimos meses, se rompería en mil pedazos.

Pero, al segundo siguiente, se pondría en pie y volvería a luchar por reconstruirlo.


	17. Capítulo 16 (Joe, presente)

Nicolò di Genova, alias Nicky, no sabe lo que le espera.

Joe, que sí que lo sabe, sonríe al pensarlo.

Desde su conocimiento profundo, desde los mil años que llevan siendo amantes, es consciente de que Nicky no sabe nada pero sí que lo intuye, con ese sexto sentido que le asalta a veces en batalla, cuando los tres pueden sentirse sin verse. Cuando Booker, Joe y él se coordinan instintivamente para protegerse o atacar; cuando avanzan los tres a una, tres partes de una sola mente, tres miembros de un solo cuerpo. Tres corazones que hace décadas que ya laten a la par.

Joe imagina que, a esas alturas de la vida, ni Sébastien ni él suponen ningún misterio para Nicky. Si lo hablara con el genovés, este le diría que son dos libros abiertos, dos carteles con luces de neón que anuncian a voz en grito que tienen un secreto, con sus pretendidas miradas enigmáticas y sus mal disimuladas sonrisas cómplices. Más de un día -y de una noche- Joe le ha captado mirándoles de esa manera, con esa mezcla de diversión y exasperación: culpa a esa pizca de compasión cristiana que aún perdura en su forma de ser que aún finja que lo pasa por alto, que les permita seguir adelante con sus preparativos ocultos y sus risas nerviosas.

\- Marsella se nos acaba -dijo un día Joe.

Y todo empezó ahí.

Efectivamente, su período en Marsella tocaba a su fin. Eso también lo sabían por instinto, e incluso el novato de Booker era capaz de darse cuenta de que su presencia empezaba a bordar ese peligroso límite entre lo habitual y lo extraño. Que compañeros a los que conocía desde hace veinte años empezaban a mirarle con más fijeza de lo habitual, que antiguos alumnos se quedaban atónitos al verle por la calle. Que hasta sus vecinos de asiento en el estadio empezaban a envejecer, a llevar a sus nietos o a desaparecer de un domingo para otro sin que Joe y él aparentaran haber ganado nada más que unas fingidas canas y poco conseguidas arrugas.

En realidad, su estancia marsellesa había alcanzado un punto peligroso hacía tiempo, pero los tres se habían negado a reconocerlo. Disfrutaban demasiado de esa ciudad para querer renunciar a ella, les gustaba la vida que habían establecido allí, sus respectivos trabajos, el apartamento, hasta el dichoso fútbol. Y solamente eso fue lo que les hizo remolonear más de la cuenta, hasta un día en que el peligro cayó sobre ellos como una losa.

\- ¿Qué sois?

La pregunta sonó como un disparo, y desde luego dolió de la misma forma. En la penumbra de su portal, con un pie ya aposentado en el rellano superior, Joe se quedó paralizado, todos sus nervios de punta y el cuerpo en tensión.

Aquella chica nunca lo supo, pero la única razón por la que pudo vivir para contar ese encuentro, por la que incluso años después hablaría a sus hijos -como su abuela le había hablado a ella- de aquellos extraños hombres que no envejecían, fue porque se cruzó con Joe, y no con Nicky ni Booker. Y Joe también lo intuyó cuando se giró para mirarla.

Una fracción de segundo. Es lo que habría tardado Nicky en sacar la pistola que llevaba disimulada bajo la ropa y disparar. Porque Nicolò era un hombre íntegro y compasivo, pero su experiencia con Merrick, el infierno de la rehabilitación de Booker y su propia conciencia del peligro que corrían últimamente, le habían cambiado. Joe se daba cuenta de que se había convertido en un tipo el doble de peligroso que antes. Lo notaba cuando caminaba con él por la calle y se paraban a saludar a vecinos y conocidos: Nicky estaba siempre alerta, con un gesto inquisitivo que había aprendido en sus años como policía y su vieja determinación de sangriento cruzado. Si tenía que matar para protegerles, no dudaría. Jamás dudaría.

Joe esbozó una sonrisa afable, la que le hacía parecer ese grandullón amistoso, simpático, inofensivo.

\- ¿Perdone? Creo que no la he entendido.

Valoró el riesgo sin dejar de sonreír. La dueña de la voz resultaba ser una chica insultantemente joven, que le miraba frente a la puerta de lo que un día fuera el piso de la señora Marie. La palidez de su rostro, sus profundas ojeras y su aire vagamente familiar completaron la identificación.

\- Oh, ¿eres su nieta? -adoptó un aire compasivo, bajando un par de peldaños-. Te acompaño en el sentimiento. Sentí mucho enterarme de su muerte.

Y era sincero. La señora Marie había acabado convirtiéndose en otro elemento más de su día a día en Marsella, y tanto Nicky como Booker y Joe echaron de menos sus obsesivas limpiezas de buzones y mirillas cuando una enfermedad degenerativa obligó a su familia a internarla en una residencia. Joe, en particular, había disfrutado enormemente de sus encuentros con ella, de las inquisitivas preguntas que siempre lograban poner en estado de alerta a Nicky, de cómo forzaba a Seb a redoblar su vertiente más aduladora para salir del paso y que los dejara en paz.

El piso había quedado vacío hasta que, dos semanas antes, un repentino trasiego de familiares, empresas de mudanzas y representantes de inmobiliarias les hizo comprender que la vida de su antigua vecina había llegado a su final. Comentaron el tema en la cena, brindaron -con refresco- en su honor. Pero no se preocuparon, ¿por qué iban a preocuparse? Los tres pensaban que la forma en la que Marie entrecerraba los ojos cuando les veía pasar se debía al hecho de que fueran tres hombres adultos viviendo juntos.

\- Ella me dijo lo que sois.

Joe comprendió su error en ese momento. No era acerca de su relación de lo que la señora Marie sospechaba. La habían infravalorado, como infravaloraron el peligro que corrían dejando pasar las décadas sin hacer más que teñirse un poco el pelo, cambiar de estilo al vestir o fingir unas cuantas arrugas.

Parpadeó con inocencia, sopesando sus llaves con aire desconcertado.

\- ¿Ella te dijo que somos gays?

\- No. Es decir, sí -Joe bajó otro escalón; la joven retrocedió un paso-. Además de _lo otro._

\- ¿Lo otro? -el tunecino volvió a mostrarse desconcertado-. Mira, entiendo que estés muy afectada. Tu abuela era una persona maravillosa, una buena vecina.

La chica no se dejó ablandar por el halago a la difunta. Se mantenía con un pie en el rellano y el otro en el piso abierto y vacío, los ojos clavados en él, y una expresión que era a la vez de horror y de fascinación. Como si se tratara de alguna criatura extraña.

\- Que no envejecéis -acusó, y Joe sintió el sudor frío en su nuca-. Me lo dijo por primera vez hace diez años, cuando aún vivía aquí. Estaba nerviosa, asustada, pensaba que no la iba a creer… Nadie la creyó menos yo, de hecho. Mi abuela no se inventaba nada. Decía que llevabais veinte años viviendo aquí y que se había dado cuenta de que no envejecíais, ninguno de los tres.

Joe soltó un resoplido divertido.

\- Tu abuela era muy amable y siempre nos decía que estábamos muy guapos -repuso Nicky, intentando sonar diplomático-. Y ojalá llevara razón, pero me temo que envejecemos como todo el mundo. Díselo a mis canas.

\- Me decía que os las teñíais -insistió ella, agudizando su mirada de desdén-. Un día os vio entrar con un tinte de la droguería. La mayoría de la gente no se daba cuenta, pero ella sí, ella se daba cuenta de todo, ¿sabes? En sus últimos años, en la residencia, yo era de las pocas que iba a visitarla con frecuencia. Me hizo jurar que volvería y hablaría con vosotros. Que averiguaría _qué_ sois.

A esas alturas, toda esperanza de lograr convencer a la joven de que su abuela solo había sido víctima de una demencia senil había desaparecido por completo. Joe sabía leer a las personas, y el rostro de aquella chica no dejaba lugar a dudas. Creía que eran inmortales, y lo creía ciegamente, con una fe que se asemejaba demasiado a la religión. Cuando descendió otro escalón, no retrocedió.

\- ¿Sois santos? -susurró, y Joe supo que no se había equivocado. Marie había sido una mujer profundamente religiosa, y no le extrañó que la primera reacción de su nieta fuera buscar respuestas en el cristianismo-. ¿Sois ángeles?

 _Ángeles,_ se repitió Joe, pensando que a Booker le habría hecho gracia. A él mismo le haría gracia si la situación no fuera tan espantosa. Avanzó unos pasos hacia Marie, imaginando la sonrisa de malas intenciones que le dirigiría Booker si estuviera en su lugar. Le vio acercándose sin dejar de hablar, con su labia de profesor y esa expresión que era capaz de convencer al juez más estricto de su inocencia. Porque, si borracho ya había sido canalla y astuto, la sobriedad perpetua solo había agudizado sus dones.

Lo imaginó con su aire de intelectual un poco despistado -últimamente se ponía gafas sin graduar para aparentar más edad-, deshaciéndose en lisonjerías, atrapando a la chica en la telaraña de sus propias palabras hasta que estuviera a la distancia suficiente para posar las manos en sus hombros, quizá con la excusa de sincerarse con ella. _Es verdad que tu abuela llegó a conocernos muy bien, y la vieja Marie era muy observadora, muy lista._ Bajaría la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro ronco, y ante su mirada hipnotizada reconocería ser un santo, un ángel, o un extraterrestre, antes de apretar sus expertas manos en torno a su cuello y acabar con la amenaza.

Sébastien siempre había tenido el fusible corto, pero tras su rehabilitación era aún más expeditivo. Joe también lo había notado. Mientras Nicky analizaba a la gente, podía sentir cómo Seb estaba pensando en al menos media docena de formas de quitarles de en medio silenciosamente. Le había costado más de dos siglos alcanzar la felicidad, y mataría a quien fuera necesario para conservarla.

Joe los vio a la vez. Los ojos azules de Nicky en el instante antes de disparar, la sonrisa sibilina de Booker.

Lo vio tan claramente que supo que tenía que evitarlo.

\- Ángeles -repitió, logrando impregnar su voz de la inflexión adecuada, una perfecta mezcla entre diversión y pena, también la absoluta despreocupación de quien ha vivido ya más de la mitad de su existencia-. Debes estar muy afectada, chiquilla. Lo entiendo -le colocó la mano en el hombro con paternalismo-. Si quieres pasar por casa a tomar un café, estaremos encantados de recibirte.

La miró a los ojos un momento más, viendo aparecer en ellos la inconfundible neblina de la duda, el germen de la incertidumbre. Satisfecho, se apartó de ella con un gesto de despedida, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia las escaleras, cargado de aplomo.

Las subió con aire despreocupado.

Abrió la puerta.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, y en un silencio roto tan solo por el lejano murmullo de la televisión. Cerró con calma, avanzando con paso sigiloso.

No lo habría reconocido nunca, pero le gustaba entrar en el piso con el menor ruido posible, colándose a tientas, convirtiéndose en una sombra, un espía. No era tan bueno como Nicky en eso, pero a veces conseguía capturar un retazo de sus dos hombres antes de que estos se dieran cuenta de que había vuelto. Le gustaba observarles cuando ellos pensaban que estaban solos, captando imágenes que se quedaban grabadas en su retina, que atesoraría durante siglos en su corazón.

Aquel día lo consiguió. Logró plantarse en el umbral del salón sin ser visto, siendo recompensado por una escena que le hizo morderse los labios. Booker corregía unos exámenes, sentado en el sofá y con una carpeta sobre sus rodillas; Nicky estaba pegado a él, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Le vas a quitar un punto por eso? ¿En serio?

\- Ha escrito el nombre de Luis XIV con numeración arábiga en lugar de romana.

\- Y tienes que bajarle nota, lo entiendo. ¿Pero _un punto entero_ Sébastien? No tienes corazón.

Sébastien se giró con un bufido.

\- La próxima vez que algún compañero me eche en cara ser tan blando le diré que mi novio… Oh -en ese momento vio a Joe, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-. Yusuf.

Nicky se giró inmediatamente, sonriendo también.

Joe había sabido lo que era tener un hogar desde la primera vez que Nicky y él durmieron en el mismo lugar más de diez noches seguidas, pero esa sensación jamás había sido tan intensa que desde que Booker se había unido a la ecuación. Llegar a casa y que Nicolò le recibiera estaba bien; llegar a casa y encontrárselo enredado -dialéctica o literalmente- con Sébastien, ver sus sonrisas gemelas y sus ojos brillantes, aportaba nuevos matices a la palabra _bienvenida._

Y era esa razón por la que los tres habían dudado tanto, por la que habían alargado su estancia hasta el límite de lo imposible. Porque Marsella había sido, para ellos, el primer hogar. La primera etapa de su nuevo viaje compartido.

\- Estoy convenciendo al _profe_ para que no contribuya a elevar el fracaso escolar en Francia -hizo un gesto, señalando un lugar libre al otro lado de Seb-. ¿Te unes?

Joe estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Él también era observador, y se había fijado en que los labios de Nicky estaban ligeramente húmedos, en que había algunas marcas en el trozo de cuello que la camiseta de Booker exponía, en que había una manta sobre las rodillas de ambos. Joe sabía cómo se sentiría _exactamente_ si se metía bajo esa manta, si se unía a ese deporte compartido que era distraer a Sébastien, besándole perezosamente el cuello hasta que perdiera el hilo de sus exámenes y no tuviera más remedio que apartarlos, maldiciendo - _cuando el jefe de estudios me pregunte por qué cojones no están las notas, le diré que mis amantes tenían planes mejores-,_ hasta que uno de ellos acabara aprisionado entre los cuerpos de los otros dos y acabaran trasladándose a la cama, desvistiéndose a tirones.

Lo sabía porque lo había hecho muchas veces y porque tenía intención de seguir haciéndolo el resto de su vida.

Pero, para que ello fuera posible, tenía una mala noticia que dar.

\- Creo que no va a ser posible.

Fue una señal de lo profundamente que se conocían que Booker arqueara las cejas y dejara sus exámenes sobre la mesa de centro, que Nicky se tensara como el guerrero que era. Y en ese momento, supo Joe, ya habían empezado a huir.

Ya estaban dejando atrás Marsella.

Solo quedaba saber una cosa:

\- La nieta de la señora Marie sabe lo que somos.

Hacia dónde.

Era la primera vez que huían con Booker, e incluso esa primera vez también fue especial.

Para Joe y para Nicky era un ritual conocido. Llenar maletas, coger sus objetos de valor, cerrar la casa, marcharse sin mirar atrás. Lo habían hecho en al menos dos docenas de países del mundo. Lo habían hecho en Granada, en Florencia y en Atenas. Lo habían hecho en pequeños pueblos que a duras penas figuraban en los mapas y en ciudades tan gigantescas como Londres.

Para Book, aquella huida conjunta era nueva. Y dolorosa, por lo que aquel piso había significado para ellos tres. Por lo que su nueva vida había significado para él.

\- Podrás dar clases en cualquier sitio -intentó animarle Joe-. Incluso podemos volver a Francia en unos años.

\- Lo sé.

Booker podría haberse integrado con facilidad en casi cualquier sistema educativo del mundo, pero Marsella era _su_ casa y los alumnos a los que enseñaba y había enseñado ocupaban un lugar en su corazón. Joe le vio contener las lágrimas mientras guardaba sus libros, y apretar los dientes cuando Nicky le informó de lo que debían hacer.

Desaparecer en el siglo XVI era tan fácil como marcharse en mitad de la noche, sin más. Desaparecer en el siglo XXI sería difícil para Nicky y Joe -que habían saltado entre varias profesiones a lo largo de las últimas décadas- pero absolutamente imposible para el conocido y querido por varias generaciones de alumnos profesor Sébastien Le Livre.

Afortunadamente, Nile tenía los contactos suficientes para que Booker pudiera volver a fingir su propia muerte.

El fallecimiento del profesor Le Livre fue anunciado cuando estaban de camino a Alemania,y en un piso franco de Berlín, Booker pudo leer sus propios mensajes de condolencias en el Facebook del instituto.

Joe le quitó el móvil de las manos, llevándole hasta el colchón tirado en el suelo que hacía las veces de cama.

Recordando su propia pena al abandonar tantos lugares donde había sido feliz con Nicky.

\- Es parte de nuestra vida, Seb -musitó.

\- Lo sé.

Sébastien no derramó una lágrima, pero esa noche la pasó en vela. Y Joe supo que costaría mucho hacer que olvidara el lugar donde, por primera vez en su larga vida, fue feliz.

Pero, aun así, Nicky y él se aplicaron pronto a la tarea.

\- He tenido una idea.

Una frase, cuatro palabras, y Sébastien y Joe levantaron la cabeza como dos perros policía escuchando un disparo, removiéndose en el sofá donde habían dormitado, amodorrados, solo un instante antes. Bastó un vistazo para saber que Nicky _realmente_ había tenido una idea: sus ojos azules brillaban más de lo normal, y tenía esa media sonrisa que afloraba cuando sabía que los otros dos no podían resistirse a sus propuestas.

Lo agradeció. A esas alturas, llevaban casi una semana limitándose a haraganear, sin hacer el más mínimo intento de elegir un nuevo lugar en el que establecerse. Ninguno de los tres tenía una idea en concreto; con el recuerdo de su hogar en Marsella aún fresco y doliente, la idea de sentarse frente a un mapa a echar a suertes su próximo destino les daba náuseas.

Pudo notar que Book acogía las palabras de Nicky con cierto escepticismo, lo cual no le sorprendió. No llegaba a sus niveles de antaño, pero el francés había vuelto a sumirse en una leve melancolía. Probablemente estaba pensando que _nada_ de lo que propusiera Nicky podía consolarle por haber tenido que abandonar tan precipitadamente su hogar. Honestamente, Joe esperaba que se equivocara.

Y se equivocó.

\- Sébastien -Nicky se sentó junto a él, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo-. He pensado que podemos hacer un viaje.

\- ¿Un viaje?

Nicky alzó la cabeza, cruzando la mirada con Joe. Y este lo supo, segundos antes de que su amante abriera la boca para contestar a la pregunta.

\- Tú nos acompañaste a Yusuf y a mí a Jerusalén. Una ciudad que para nosotros era tan importante que no nos habíamos atrevido a ir desde nuestra muerte -clavó sus ojos en los del francés-. Tiene que haber un lugar así para ti, Seb. Un lugar al que no te has atrevido a volver.

Joe sabía en qué estaba pensando. En el soldado napoleónico pataleando en la horca. En su cadáver, cubierto bajo varias capas de nieve. En campos quemados y el frío de Rusia venciendo limpiamente a uno de los mejores generales de la Historia.

Pero entonces, Booker les sorprendió a los dos.

\- Lo hay -asintió-. Egipto.

\- _¿Egipto?_

\- Egipto -les miró, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Estabais pensando en Rusia? No se me ha perdido nada allí. Fui con mi ejército, hice mi trabajo, morí. Sin más. No es que me pareciera bien que Napoleón los invadiera, pero el zar tampoco era un angelito. Además, ya perdimos aquella guerra, y hace bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué hay en Egipto? -preguntó Nicky, un tanto sorprendido.

Booker se giró para mirar a Joe, que se había quedado callado, pensativo.

\- Él sabe qué hay en Egipto.

Joe sabía qué había en Egipto.

Había estado al tanto de la evolución política de su país de acogida y, aun en la distancia, había sufrido por la invasión y el colonialismo, el expolio y la apropiación. Pero le sorprendía que, siglos después, lo que más doliera a Booker no fuera su muerte en Rusia, sino su pasado como colonizador.

El francés apuntó una sonrisa al percibir su desconcierto.

\- No te lo esperabas.

\- No me lo esperaba.

\- No entiendo por qué. Nicolò tuvo que perdonarse a sí mismo por saquear Jerusalén. Lo que yo hice no fue muy distinto. Sí, los franceses fuimos un poco más sutiles, pero no mucho. Tanto él como yo íbamos de parte de un ejército extranjero a conquistar lo que no era nuestro. Él lo hacía por religión, yo por la Razón… Que, si lo piensas, era una religión como cualquier otra.

Joe sacudió la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por ordenar sus pensamientos. Al otro lado del sofá, Nicky parecía realmente confuso. Los dos observaban a Booker como si hubieran olvidado la inacabable capacidad del francés para sorprenderles. Para ir más allá de lo que ellos pensaban.

\- Era consciente de todo eso -se encogió de hombros Joe-. Pero no pensaba que a ti te preocupara.

\- ¡Claro que me preocupa! Me he pasado décadas enseñando Historia de Francia mordiéndome la lengua para no añadir que toda la campaña napoleónica me parece una puta mierda. Y cada vez que vamos al norte de África soy muy consciente de cómo la jodimos allí. ¿Qué habría sido de América y de África si no hubiéramos llegado los europeos a meter mano?

\- Te estás poniendo muy profundo -advirtió Nicky.

\- Puede -Booker se giró hacia él-. ¿Pero, te das cuenta de una cosa? Quitando a Andy, que ni ella se acordaba exactamente cómo coño murió, Yusuf es el único de nosotros que no tiene un pasado del que avergonzarse. Nile, tú, yo… los tres morimos en un lugar al que no teníamos que haber ido, un lugar que no nos correspondía. Los tres éramos soldados profesionales, conquistadores, invasores. Yusuf fue el único que murió defendiendo su hogar. Protegiendo a los suyoscontra el invasor.

Joe se quedó paralizado cuando Nicky volvió a mirarle, esta vez de forma distinta.

\- Eh. No sigamos por ahí. Que luego Nico se siente culpable, ya le conoces.

\- Sí -asintió Seb, y en ese momento afloró de nuevo su sonrisa sarcástica-. Nadie quiere que esto acabe con Nicolò arrodillándose de nuevo. Eso sería horrible.

\- Te ofrezco la posibilidad de acompañarte en tu viaje de redención particular, y tú solo piensas en que te haga una mamada. Eres un ser espantoso.

\- Haces muy buenas mamadas -se defendió Booker-. Pero acepto tu oferta.

Sacaron los billetes después de pedirle permiso a Nile.

\- ¿Aún no sabéis dónde vais a apalancaros?

Joe sonrió ante la jerga de Nile. Contestó con sinceridad.

\- Ni puta idea.

\- Bueno -la vio encogerse de hombros tras el teléfono-. Tenéis tiempo para pensarlo. No tardéis mucho, es posible que antes de un mes os necesite de vuelta. John… Es decir, _Copley,_ está investigando una red de trata de blancas, y probablemente se nos presente la ocasión de entrar con la artillería pesada.

Joe amplió la sonrisa.

\- Claro, lo que diga Copley Jr.

\- No le llames Copley Jr.

Se rio.

Booker, Nicky y él se habían mirado fijamente la primera vez que Copley, ya anciano, les había presentado a su hijo y sucesor en el cargo de proveerles de la logística necesaria. Su química con Nile había sido evidente desde la primera vez que posaron sus ojos en el otro; a nadie le sorprendió que, unos meses después, una sofocada Nile les anunciara que estaban saliendo.

Tampoco había sorprendido que la reacción de Joe fuera reírse y hacer una broma, la de Nicky advertir muy seriamente que ese Copley moriría de la peor forma posible si le hacía daño - _como si la chica no supiera defenderse mejor que tú, viejo carcamal,_ le había espetado Joe- y que Booker fingiera alegrarse solamente para sumirse en la desesperación en cuanto ella se dio media vuelta.

Aquella noche, según les confesó, había sido la primera vez en años que sintió deseos de volver a beber.

\- Enamorarse de un mortal -murmuró, los ojos vidriosos-. ¿Qué pasará cuando él se haga viejo y ella no? Le romperá el corazón.

\- Book, ella _ya_ lo sabe. Deja de preocuparte.

\- Ella sabe que ese idiota morirá, como nosotros tres sabemos que algún día uno de nosotros morirá -había añadido Nicky- y aun así, somos felices. Déjala que sea feliz.

Así que Nile finalmente no se había establecido con ellos en Marsella, sino en Londres, con el irónicamente conocido como _Copley Jr._ Y, pese a que los tres echaban de menos tenerla cerca, en el fondo se alegraban de que se hubiera forjado su propia vida. Incluso Sébastien, que había acabado superando su tristeza por la condición mortal del novio de Nile solo para unirse a Nicky en el papel de suegro celoso.

Una vez concedido el beneplácito, el propio Book continuó la conversación, sosteniendo el móvil en una mano mientras con la otra tecleaba en su ordenador para comprar los pasajes.

Dejaron la mayor parte de sus cosas en el piso franco.

Empaquetaron solamente algo de ropa, algún libro, el ordenador.

Y sus armas. Por que pudiera pasar.

Un día después, Sébastien Le Livre, antiguo soldado y eterno ilustrado, volaba a reencontrarse con su destino.

No fue como en Jerusalén.

No hubo penitencia, ni peregrinaje redentor, lágrimas ni culpa. No hubo necesidad de pedir perdón a nadie, pues todos los crímenes que había entre ellos ya habían quedado redimidos hacía tiempo. Joe no sabía qué esperaba Nicky que sucediera al confrontar a Sébastien con su pasado, pero lo que ocurrió fue algo tan simple como que el francés olvidó su pena por el hogar marsellés para sumergirse de lleno en algo que le enamoraba aún más.

\- Los egipcios pensaban que el alma solo podía perdurar si el cuerpo se mantenía incorrupto. El ka, lo llamaban. Solían representarla como un pájaro o una mujer a la que le salían unos brazos de la cabeza… Ya, no me preguntes, yo solo explico. Es por eso por lo que momificaban a sus muertos. Para que el ka pudiera abandonar el cuerpo y pasar al juicio de Osiris.

\- ¿El juicio de Osiris? -preguntó Nicky, que jamás había tenido demasiado interés por la religión egipcia.

Joe casi se echó a reír al ver iluminarse los ojos de Sébastien, que de inmediato se lanzó a explicar, gesticulando mucho y alzando demasiado la voz, lo que hace miles de años fuera plasmado en un texto conocido como _El libro de los muertos._ El tunecino desconectó un poco, dejando vagar su mirada por la explanada mientras escuchaba a Book de fondo enredarse en una complicada explicación sobre Osiris, Horus y el cocodrilo Ammit.

Las tres grandes pirámides brillaban bajo el sol, tan eternas e inmortales como ellos, únicas maravillas del mundo que habían resistido hasta la actualidad. No era la primera vez que Joe volvía a la ciudad donde había crecido; Nicky y él incluso habían vivido allí durante un tiempo, unos años en los que a Joe le dio por intentar localizar la necrópolis donde estaban enterrados sus ancestros. Pero poner de nuevo un pie en la _tierra roja_ era siempre especial, y en esta ocasión lo era aún más.

Volvió a mirar a su lado, sin poder esconder una sonrisa cuando captó a Sébastien en plena explicación, y a Nicolò observándole fijamente, con la fascinación de un alumno curioso. Probablemente habían esperado que Seb se viniera abajo al volver a un lugar que solo conoció como conquistador. Pero no sucedió así. Porque quien emergió ante las pirámides no fue el soldado arrepentido. Sino el profesor de Historia.

Carraspeó.

Sus dos amantes le miraron.

\- ¿Seguimos? -preguntó, amablemente.

\- Ah. Sí.

Dejó pasar a Booker delante; cuando Nicky se colocó a su lado, le dio un suave codazo en las costillas.

\- No sabía que te interesaba tanto el Antiguo Egipto.

- _Yusuf._

\- Me podrías haber preguntado alguna vez. Crecí aquí, ¿lo sabías? Igual se me ha pasado contártelo.

\- Cállate.

\- Oh, ya. Se me olvidaba que yo no soy un profesor de Historia sexy y francés.

Nicky le devolvió el codazo, aunque en su caso fue de todo menos suave. Book, que obviamente había escuchado toda la conversación -Joe se había asegurado de ello- se echó a reír.

No, no fue como Jerusalén.

De hecho, resultó ser un viaje bastante feliz.

Viajaron a lo largo del Nilo siguiendo la senda de los antiguos faraones. De día, Sébastien se lo explicaba todo sobre el Bajo Egipto y el Alto Egipto, la unificación, la construcción de las pirámides -“ _entonces, ¿no fueron los aliens?”_ , “ _te voy a mandar a Berlín de vuelta de una patada en el culo, Yusuf”_ -, o la enorme importancia de la escritura. De día, se quedaban anonadados ante la inmensidad de la Esfinge o el templo de Abu Simbel, o visitaban el templo de Hatshepsut mientras Seb les hablaba de la primera mujer que se hizo nombrar faraón. De día, Joe y Book oponían sus recuerdos y sus vivencias, superponiendo el Cairo del egipcio medieval con el del soldado imperial. Y el francés les enseñaba unos rudimentos de cómo leer jeroglíficos ante un Nicky absolutamente admirado.

\- Bueno, profe. Llevas todo el día dándonos clase, ahora es momento de que nos tomes la lección.

De noche, y en cuanto se encerraban en la habitación de hotel, Joe y Nicky se abalanzaban sobre Book, a veces sin darle tiempo a salir de la ducha.

\- Esa es tan mala que podría haberla soltado él.

\- Tú te callas, Nicolò. Llevas medio empalmado desde que salimos del museo, me he fijado.

\- No me hagas hablar, Yusuf, porque te recuerdo que el observador soy yo.

\- A mí me pone cachondo cuando está en plan intelectual, con las putas gafas y esa pinta de profesor madurito al que te follarías sin necesidad de que te aprobara. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

\- A mí me pone cachondo él, sin excusas.

\- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera delante?

\- _No._

De noche, hacían de todo menos descansar.

Y fue allí, en el país donde sus ideales se habían resquebrajado por primera vez, donde el joven soldado perdió el rumbo. Fue allí, a las orillas del río que para los egipcios había significado la vida misma. Fue allí, a solas con Joe -Nicky había ido a comprar algo de comer- donde Sébastien Le Livre, que había dejado su esperanza en un mundo mejor tirada sobre aquella orilla de tierra fértil, se atrevió de nuevo a recuperarla.

\- Yusuf…

Empezó, pero Joe le cortó.

\- No ahora, Seb. Espérate a que venga Nicolò.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que voy a decir?

Joe sonrió con indulgencia, pero no contestó.

Llevaba sabiéndolo días. Llevaba esperándolo _años_. Llevaba viendo formarse el deseo en los ojos de Sébastien demasiado tiempo para cuantificarlo en palabras.

Book pareció entenderle. Su expresión se iluminó un poco, la angustia desapareció otro poco -aunque no completamente-. Se sacó la petaca del bolsillo, bebió un trago de agua templada que debió saber a rayos. Joe le miró: la camisa húmeda y arremangada, su cuello perlado de gotas de sudor, el pelo rubio despeinado y cayéndole parcialmente sobre la frente, y se descubrió pensando que no podía esperar a que ese pedazo de idiota se casara con él.

\- Vale -murmuró Book, al rato-. Esperaré a Nico. Pero no lo quiero hacer aquí.

\- ¿Dónde, si no? Se supone que mañana nos vamos.

Sébastien le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, suplicantes. Y Joe supo que aquello tampoco podría negárselo.

\- Hay una etapa más que quiero añadir a este viaje.

Así que ahí están.

\- Pensaba que veníamos a ver a Nile -observa Nicky, con tranquilidad-, no _otro_ museo.

Joe admira su tono templado, y que apenas deje traslucir que empieza a estar un poco hasta los mismísimos cojones de tanto secretismo. Es bastante consciente de que Nicky sabe, desde hace años, que hay un secreto que Book y él no le han contado, y sus risas y miradas de conspiradores de pacotilla no han hecho más que acrecentarse en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Aun así ahí está, tan paciente como siempre, siguiéndoles hasta el fin del mundo. Aunque el fin del mundo sea un museo británico repleto de objetos del país que literalmente acaban de visitar.

\- Este museo es importante -le aclara Book, mientras le conduce a la entrada.

\- Sé que es importante. Lo he visitado, con Yusuf. Pero no se me ocurre por qué razón podríamos querer ver momias ahora mismo.

\- No venimos a ver momias.

Nicky deja escapar un suspiro, exasperado.

\- Dios. En serio -y por fin, su paciencia se colma-. ¿Qué estáis tramando, vosotros dos?

Joe se echa a reír.

\- Aguanta un poco, Nico.

Nico le mira con el ceño fruncido, pero aguanta, fingiendo no ver cómo Sébastien se pone más y más nervioso a medida que se acercan a la entrada del museo. Se distraen con una breve conversación sobre rencillas entre europeos de las que Joe, después de mil años acostándose con uno, aún no entiende ni la mitad. Pasan los controles, y sus pasos les dirigen irremediablemente hacia la que es la indiscutible atracción principal.

\- Robada, cómo no -señala Nicolò en cuanto el mar de cabezas que rodean a la Piedra Rosetta quedan frente a ellos.

\- Robada por nosotros, de hecho -contesta Sébastien.

Nicky se gira hacia él, repentinamente interesado.

\- ¿Sabéis que yo la vi cuando la descubrieron? No en ese momento, pero sí un día después, cuando se corrió la voz. Hacían falta soldados para vigilarla y me ofrecí voluntario. En ese momento todavía estaban averiguando qué era. Llegué a tocarla, apenas había luz, pero noté en las yemas de los dedos el dibujo de los jeroglíficos… -se estremeció-. Uno de los momentos más increíbles de mi vida.

Nicky cruza una mirada con Joe; los dos son conscientes, en ese momento, de que se equivocaron.

No era Egipto sino, por alguna razón, Londres. No eran las pirámides ni la sombra de la Esfinge, sino la vitrina con la Piedra Rosetta. Y no entienden muy bien por qué, pero ahora saben que el verdadero lugar que Booker ha evitado pisar en todos estos años no es Rusia ni el Cairo, sino este.

También son conscientes de que una sala atestada de turistas y vigilantes de seguridad no es el mejor momento para tener una epifanía. Así que desvían la conversación y bromean, se meten con Seb, le tiran de la lengua para que vuelva a meterse en su papel de profesor entusiasta. Consiguen aparentar ser simplemente tres amigos -muy buenos amigos- que han decidido pasar el día en un museo, despreocupados y felices, hasta que empiezan a notar que es momento de mover los pies de nuevo hacia el hall exterior.

Y tiene que ser allí, claro.

 _Puto Booker,_ piensa Joe en cuanto Book abre la boca y empieza a hablar.

 _Puto Booker, no había otro lugar._ No había momento mejor que allí, en el vestíbulo de un museo, a la vista de una tienda inmensa y de una cafetería, de mareas de personas de todas las nacionalidades y edades que van de un lugar a otro, algunas deambulando en solitario -sosteniendo guías turísticas- otras en grupo, siguiendo a un guía oficial que sostiene algún objeto a modo de señuelo. Aunque tiene todo el sentido del mundo que sea en mitad de esa cacofonía de voces e idiomas -algunos tan mayoritarios como el inglés, el chino o el español; otros con apenas unos millones de hablantes-, donde vuelva a sonar esa variante extinta de un dialecto genovés hablado hace un milenio.

Aunque no de los labios del párroco que se alistó para marcharse a las Cruzadas, sino del soldado francés que tardaría setecientos años en nacer y un siglo más en conocerle y enamorarse de él.

\- Estuve aquí. El día que me separé de vosotros, estuve aquí. Fue el último lugar que visité en Londres antes de irme a Marsella y meterme en aquel antro a emborracharme hasta la muerte.

Joe lleva años, _décadas,_ anticipando cuál será la reacción de Nicky cuando escuche hablar a Book en el idioma que siempre fue lenguaje común entre ellos dos. Él mismo lleva años preguntándose en qué momento se decidiría a hablarlo. Cuando al fin lo hace, lo entiende todo.

 _Puto Booker,_ vuelve a pensar.

_Estabas esperando esto. Justo esto._

Nicolò no da muestra alguna de sorpresa: también eso le parece adecuado. Por su expresión, Joe sabe que también lleva años esperando a escuchar a Book hablar en genovés. Y que ahora que lo está haciendo, intuye que lo que va a decir es muy, muy importante.

\- Aquella mañana sentí que el mundo se había acabado para mí. No es que alguna vez fuera feliz, pero en aquel momento pensaba que jamás podría serlo. Que no merecía ni siquiera el descanso de la muerte.

Le tiembla un poco la voz. A pesar de que probablemente ninguna de las personas que pasa por su lado podría entender más que unas pocas palabras, se expresa en tono bajo. Mirando, no hacia ellos, sino hacia la tienda.

\- No sabéis lo distinto que me siento a esa persona que vino aquí ese día. Me habéis cambiado, en todos los sentidos. Me habéis… -tose. Nicky le agarra discretamente de la mano, apretándosela con fuerza-. Por primera vez desde que resucité en medio de la nieve, me alegro de ser inmortal.

Joe ha visto a Book en lo peor de su alcoholismo y su depresión, le ha escuchado en lo más hondo de su pena y su desesperanza. De su ancestral deseo de morir.

Sabe qué significa lo que está escuchando.

\- Por primera vez no me pesan los años, no me siento culpable por vivir cuando mis hijos están muertos. Creo que les habría gustado conoceros, creo que se habrían alegrado de ver que soy feliz. Por primera vez, soy feliz -afirma-. Ojalá pudiera ser feliz mil años a vuestro lado, como vuestro marido.

A Joe le da un vuelco el corazón cuando gira el cuello para mirarles directamente.

Sabía que Booker se lo pediría tarde o temprano, pero no que lo haría así, mirándoles a los ojos, con voz firme, sin titubeos. Le llena de orgullo ver hasta qué punto ha conseguido cambiar. El cambio que varias décadas, no solo de abstinencia, sino de relación estable, de apoyo mutuo, de ejercer un trabajo que le gusta, de luchar hombro con hombro a su lado, ha conseguido operar en su personalidad, antaño voluble y atormentada.

Sébastien no tiene la menor duda de cuál va a ser su respuesta cuando plantea su pregunta.

\- Sé que tenéis una larga trayectoria juntos, pero también sé que me queréis. Así que, ¿os casáis conmigo?

Y eso es, en el fondo, lo mejor de todo.


	18. Capítulo 17 (Booker, pasado)

La primera vez, se lo habían mencionado de pasada. Este es Nicky, este es Joe, son maridos, etcétera. Booker apenas lo escuchó y todavía menos lo interiorizó, abrumado como estaba con la cantidad de nueva información recibida en tan corto espacio de tiempo. El descubrimiento de que su inmortalidad no era ninguna maldición desencadenada sobre sí mismo tras su estancia en Egipto, tampoco un castigo divino por sus tendencias, eh, _poco ortodoxas,_ sino una característica que aparentemente había compartido con una media docena de personas a lo largo y ancho de la historia.

Fue tan solo cuando pasaron unas horas, o quizá más de un día, y empezó a acostumbrarse a la presencia de los tres recién llegados, cuando su cerebro pudo dejarse distraer por otras cuestiones más allá de su incapacidad para morir. Por ejemplo, la obvia, indisimulada y completamente natural manera en la que sus dos nuevos compañeros se demostraban, ante ellos y ante el resto del mundo, que se querían.

\- ¿De verdad estáis casados?

Se había sentido un poco estúpido mientras lo preguntaba, y ellos a su vez le habían mirado con las cejas arqueadas y un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios. Por algún motivo, aquello impactaba a Sébastien. Es decir, se había pasado gran parte de su adultez viendo a esos dos tipos follar en sueños, pero lo que más le impresionaba era que fueran marido y… ¿marido?

\- De verdad -afirmó Nicky.

\- Pero… -en recién bautizado como Booker casi escuchaba rechinar los engranajes de su cerebro-. ¿Oficialmente?

¿Oficialmente? _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, idiota?_ se dijo a sí mismo, pues acostarse con otros hombres seguía siendo mal visto en el mejor de los casos, un crimen de extrema gravedad en el peor, y pecado mortal en cualquier religión. Aquellos dos pedazo de bobos no podían _de ninguna forma_ tener un papelito que certificara que se habían casado a ojos de dioses y hombres, pero el caso es que, tras unos segundos, Nicky sonrió abiertamente y Joe rio en voz baja.

\- Pues, de hecho, sí.

No existían los móviles en aquella época. En caso contrario, Nicky habría podido enseñarle la foto de un documento que en el siglo XIX estaba guardado en un escondrijo secreto, que en el XX fue depositado en la caja fuerte de un banco y que en el XXI estaría puesto a salvo en otra caja, de cerradura electrónica, que el mismo Booker instaló tanto en su piso de Marsella como en el de Génova. Era un legajo que se conservaba a duras penas, con una tinta desvaída, firmado aprisa y a desgana -un garabato ilegible- por algún sacerdote que apenas sabía leer o escribir.

\- ¿Sabes qué es la adelfopoiesis? -le preguntó Nicky.

Book puso a trabajar su cerebro. Hablaba latín como si fuera el puñetero Papa de Roma, pero no, no tenía ni idea de qué significaba aquel término.

El genovés no pareció sorprenderse.

\- Por supuesto -murmuró para sí-. Esa parte de la Historia ha quedado silenciada. No les interesa sacarla a la luz, como no les interesa saber que hubo personajes que no disfrutaban especialmente de las relaciones con mujeres.

Booker contuvo la respiración. Innumerables veces se había cuestionado, de joven, sobre su propia sexualidad. Preguntándose si le ocurría algo raro -algo _malo-_ hasta que en sus tiempos de soldado aprendió que había más como él, algo que quedó más que refrendado cuando su condición burguesa le permitió ingresar en clubs masculinos. Y aun así, cada vez que terminaba algún encuentro esporádico, cada vez que volvía a casa con los dientes de otro hombre marcados en el hombro, el francés no podía evitar preguntarse si habría muchas más personas como él. Si su _desviación_ sería un defecto de nacimiento o, por el contrario, producto de la larga serie de frustraciones en la que había consistido su vida.

\- Verás, Book. Hubo una época en la que la iglesia cristiana reconocía que las personas del mismo sexo tenían derecho a unirse en matrimonio.

\- Bueno, más o menos. No lo llamaban matrimonio, no se le daba la misma importancia que a la unión entre un hombre y una mujer -acotó Nicky-. Pero, por lo que a nosotros respecta, era prácticamente lo mismo. Una unión aprobada por Dios.

\- Y llevada a cabo en la iglesia, ante un sacerdote.

La historia era tan inverosímil que Sébastien no le daría crédito hasta algunos años después, cuando pudo ver con sus propios ojos aquel documento que sancionaba la unión entre Nicolò di Genova y un tal Joseph.

Y aun así ninguno de los dos pareció querer darle demasiados detalles, protegiendo celosamente, como siempre, todo lo que concernía solamente a ellos dos.

La segunda vez, fue él quien sacó el tema.

\- ¿Cómo es que consentiste en casarte por el rito cristiano?

Joe y él ya habían cimentado algo parecido a una amistad, en base a esporádicas misiones y partidos de fútbol. La tensión sexual aún no había muerto del todo, pero se estaba viendo sustituida por una camaradería y confianza mutua. A Book le parecía bien.

Al menos, de día.

Por las noches se arrebujaba en su rincón y aguzaba los oídos, insomne, pendiente a cualquier ruido que le llegara del otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos clavados en el bulto de sus cuerpos abrazados, en la forma del rostro de Joe enterrado en el cuello de Nicky. Su corazón eternamente encogido por la paz que transmitían incluso durmiendo, estrechamente entrelazados el uno con el otro, amantes hasta en sueños. Su ser rabiando por aquello que se le había insinuado para luego ser negado por completo.

Pero de día, era fácil camuflarlo. Apuestas, bromas, esconder su pena tras un trago discreto, la ironía como escudo frente al mundo. Y cuando empezaba a hacerse insoportable -cuando Book pensaba que no podía aguantar _un segundo más_ presenciando tanta felicidad- todo acababa y el grupo se disgregaba, dejando al eterno trotamundos a solas con la única compañía de su petaca y su amargura.

Pero aquel día preguntó porque, a veces, su curiosidad podía con su instinto de evitar hacerse daño.

Joe sonrió.

\- A veces, hacemos cosas extrañas por amor. Como casarnos en una iglesia.

\- Nicky dijo que no era exactamente un matrimonio.

\- Nicky es muy puntilloso. _Era_ un matrimonio, o al menos todo lo más cercano a un matrimonio que esos putos carcamales habrían aceptado. ¡Se les enterraba luego juntos, por favor! Tendrías que haber leído algunas de las inscripciones de sus tumbas. Ni siquiera yo soy tan poético.

\- Ya. Me he documentado un poco, aunque es difícil.

\- Queda feo que lo admitan. Pero vamos, respondiendo a tu pregunta, es simple. Mi religión nunca me ha separado de Nicky, no desde Jerusalén. Si él quería casarse, adelante. Y si tenía que ser en una iglesia, haciéndome pasar por cristiano… Adelante, también. Además… -y fue a añadir algo más, pero entonces se quedó pensando, el ceño fruncido-. Bueno, que yo haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Nicky.

Sébastien podía jurar que no era eso lo que Joe iba a decir. Y una parte de él dudó entre seguir presionando o dejarlo ahí. Quedarse para siempre con la intriga o ponerse -aún más- en evidencia.

Y lo pensó durante unos largos segundos en los que Joe se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, como si diera aquel tema con zanjado. Probablemente sin imaginar que Book estaba tan sediento de saberlo _todo_ sobre ellos como de alcohol. Que le interesaba cualquier cosa, el mínimo detalle, la más triste migaja de información que ellos consideraran apropiado dejarle caer.

Pero al final, calló, cabizbajo.

Consciente de que Joe no contestaría. Que, probablemente, ni siquiera merecía que Joe le contestara.

\- Ya veo.

Joe hizo un gesto vago con la mano, concluyendo:

\- El tema es que nos casamos por primera vez en una iglesia, y ya está.

Aquello llamó de nuevo la atención del francés. Alzó la barbilla, mirándole fijamente:

\- ¿Por _primera_ vez?

Y Joe se limitó a sonreír:

\- Mil años dan para mucho, Booker.

La tercera vez, lo intentó con Nicky.

\- Joe me dijo un día que os casasteis varias veces.

Intentó que sonara casual, el tipo de frase que uno suelta cuando no sabe muy bien de qué hablar, le aguarda una larga espera por delante y está tan solo medio borracho. Agazapado tras el muro de un callejón, con una gorra tapándole parte del rostro, Book no pudo ver, pero sí sentir, cómo sus ojos azules le taladraban.

\- Así es.

 _Jodido Nicky,_ pensó, escuchando la respiración sosegada de su compañero, notando los incómodos aguijones de su silencio expectante. Por supuesto, Nicky era Nicky; facilitarle las cosas no entraba dentro de su forma de ser. Esperó sin decir nada, cazador paciente, esperando a que Booker se enredara en su trampa.

Lo cual no tardó en suceder, porque si en algo era experto el francés, era en meterse en problemas él solito.

\- ¿Y cómo fue?

Siguió manteniendo ese tono de voz, el que intentaba transmitir que en realidad no le importa. Que le preguntaba por sus múltiples bodas con Joe de la misma forma que podía estar preguntándole por la marca de su fusil. Que en el fondo le daba igual, pero completamente igual, si Nicky se había casado una, diez o un millón de veces.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Jodido Nicky, sí. Claro que a Booker no le extrañó lo más mínimo la respuesta, porque tampoco había esperado otra cosa que Nicky cerrándose sobre sí mismo como un erizo, protegiendo celosamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con su relación con Joe. Era ese muro impenetrable con el que Book había chocado una vez, uno que ya jamás se había atrevido a intentar asaltar. Que le intimidaba con su simple altura y presencia, limitándose a mirarle desde lejos.

Pero ese día, el francés aún no había olvidado del todo sus sueños, no se había sumido en ese largo letargo alcoholizado que fueron sus cien años de anhelo en la distancia. Aún se despertaba por las mañanas mirando fijamente el bulto de sus cuerpos abrazados en la distancia. Aún ansiaba _saber._

Se había resignado a no tenerles nunca, pero no a dejar de conocerles. Si algo le había enseñado su campaña con Napoleón era que el conocimiento también era una forma de posesión. Y si algo había caracterizado a Booker desde siempre era su hambre por aprender siempre algo nuevo.

\- Porque me llama la atención -se encogió de hombros-. No deja de resultarme raro, siendo él musulmán, y todo eso.

\- Ah -Booker había dejado caer el anzuelo hábilmente y, por una vez, fue Nicky el que picó-, _aquella vez_. Joe sabía que me hacía ilusión. Estábamos aún viviendo en Al-Ándalus, así que tuvimos que viajar a un lugar donde nadie nos conociera. Cerramos la casa un tiempo y les dijimos a nuestros vecinos y amigos que mi padre había muerto, y tenía que volver a casa un par de meses para arreglar algunas cosas.

No le veía la cara, pero escuchaba su sonrisa nostálgica. Por un momento, Booker se los imaginó, jóvenes y atolondrados, su inmortalidad aún desplegándose, como un regalo a medio abrir. Disfrutando del amor y del sexo en una eterna primera luna de miel. Y proponiéndose el uno al otro la locura más grande jamás imaginable en la época: ir a unirse, en una iglesia, un _milites Christi_ y un siervo de Alá.

\- Aún no termino de creerme que semejante ceremonia existiera de verdad.

Lo dijo para picarle, porque a esas alturas Sébastien ya había investigado un poco, lo justo. Décadas después, la revolución informática le permitiría un acceso más rápido al conocimiento universal, pero en aquel momento todo rastro de la adelfopoiesis había ido quedando convenientemente sepultado. No obstante, resultaba que Book era jodidamente bueno en la tarea de rebuscar en librerías antiguas y bibliotecas polvorientas.

Funcionó.

\- Existió, ya te lo dije. Desde siempre ha habido hombres como nosotros, Book, hombres que amaban a otros hombres -enfatizó el _nosotros_ de tal forma que a Booker le recorrió un escalofrío-. Nos presentamos como dos comerciantes, Yusuf un egipcio copto y yo un genovés, que se habían hecho íntimos entre venta y venta. No nos pusieron demasiadas trabas.

Booker anotó mentalmente el uso inconsciente del nombre original de Joe, que Nicky también solía proteger celosamente frente al resto del mundo. Pero otro interrogante más importante atrajo su atención:

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste que aceptara?

Pudo notar que pillaba a Nicky de sorpresa. Le escuchó contener la respiración, le sintió mirarle, e incluso hizo un amago de volver a cerrarse en banda, agarrando con fuerza el fusil que sostenía entre manos.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Vamos, Nicky -Book puso los ojos en blanco-. Murió protegiendo Jerusalén frente al Cristianismo. Por mucho que te folle, seguro que la idea de tener su primera boda en una puta iglesia no debía hacerle especial ilusión.

El genovés dio un respingo de forma visible, y otra persona más sensata habría temido haberse pasado de frenada. Pero no Booker. No solo porque a estas alturas del día por sus venas ya circularan partes proporcionales de sangre y alcohol, sino porque estaba tan harto que no le importaba. Dolido y despechado, encontraba cierto placer culpable en provocar deliberadamente a Nicky, en probar sus límites.

Y lo hacía porque sabía que podía permitírselo. Porque ese invisible nexo que les había unido previamente todavía seguía allí, provocando que Nicky se mostrara más indulgente con él que con cualquier otra persona -exceptuando, obviamente, a Joe-.

Así que en lugar de fulminarle con la mirada, guardar un hosco silencio o dedicarle una perorata de insultos en genovés, Nicky hizo al fin lo que Booker llevaba un rato esperando que hiciera.

Revelarle el secreto que Joe le había negado:

\- Porque se lo pedí en árabe -musitó, y Booker habría dejado de respirar completamente, si hubiera podido-. Acababa de aprender el idioma, pero la propuesta de matrimonio fue la primera frase que le dije sin ayuda.

Book sacó disimuladamente su petaca del bolsillo. El calor del alcohol apenas logró disipar mínimamente el frío mortal que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Un frío que contrastaba con la calidez que había impregnado la voz de Nicky.

Una calidez que, como casi todo, a él le estaba vedada.

\- ¿Era importante para él? -graznó.

Nicky volvió a mirarle; esta vez, le pareció, con cierto desdén.

\- Por supuesto - _por supuesto,_ se repitió Book, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?-. Para él era importante que yo hablara su idioma, igual que para mí es importante que él hable el mío.

Probablemente, no fue un reproche.

Pero sonó como tal.

Y Booker volvió a permitirse refugiarse en un trago de su petaca, esta vez sin molestarse en ocultarlo ante los ojos inquisidores de Nicky. ¿Qué más le daba exponerse un poco más, qué importaba, cuando ya había caído tan bajo?

¿Cuando ni siquiera había podido darse cuenta de algo tan obvio y simple?

El idioma. _Cómo no._

Al viejo librero le había parecido de lo más sencillo que Andy, Joe y Nicky se dirigieran a él en francés, exactamente igual que, siglos después, a la marine Nile Freeman no le sorprendería en absoluto que sus nuevos amigos le hablaran en un perfecto inglés. Era la misma naturalidad con la que algunos soldados napoleónicos, Sébastien entre ellos, habían empezado a enseñar su idioma a los egipcios con los que trababan relación. La de quien cree tener el derecho natural a conquistar, a _civilizar._

Joe y Nicky siempre le hablaban en francés, y hasta ese día Booker no se planteó que aquella era una forma más de separarle de ellos. Pues el lenguaje con el que se comunicaban en la intimidad era uno que él no solo no conocía, sino que ni siquiera le había preocupado aprender.

Unos minutos después, Andy dio la orden de atacar y la conversación, ya agonizante, terminó de morir.

Aquella tarde, Booker murió y resucitó al menos media docena de veces.

Aquella noche se emborrachó a conciencia -Nicky le miró con pena; Andy y Joe fingieron no darse cuenta-, y cayó fulminado en un rincón, de cualquier forma, tan lejos de la pareja como le era físicamente posible.

Soñó que hablaba en idiomas extraños de los cuales no pudo recordar una sola palabra al despertar.

Y por eso, cuando ellos volvieron, supo que _debía_ hacerlo.

\- Tengo que pedirte un favor, Yusuf.

La idea había surgido por primera vez cuando les escuchaba murmurar en genovés mientras él yacía en la cama, inmerso en sus eternas crisis de fiebre, temblores y vómitos. Se había asentado cuando Nicky le besó y Booker -la parte de él que aún regía correctamente- se descubrió pensando que estaba mal, simplemente _mal,_ que tuviera que confesar su amor por él en francés.

Maduró un plan durante la aún más larga convalecencia, pues descubrió que tener algo concreto en lo que pensar le ayudaba cuando tiritaba bajo las mantas, intentaba no forcejar contra el abrazo redentor de Joe, o simplemente hacía el supremo esfuerzo de mantener la comida recién ingerida en su estómago. A fin de cuentas, Booker nunca había dejado de ser un intelectual. Pensar era algo que se le daba bien.

Y pensó.

Pensó en cómo lo plantearía.

Pensó en cómo sería la reacción de Joe y de Nicky.

Pensó en _si tenía derecho_ a hacerlo.

Meditó tanto que aquella fue una de las razones que le hizo encaminar sus pasos hacia la tienda de licores, planteándoselo a sí mismo como un desafío. Si era capaz de mirar a los ojos a la bestia sin flaquear, podía seguir adelante.

Podría pedir perdón.

Podría pedir _aquello._

Redención. Comunión.

Amor.

Y para ser _completamente_ parte de ellos, para ser enteramente suyo, Booker sabía que había algo más, algo que aún no era momento de plantear, pero que, eventualmente, querría hacer. Necesitaría hacer, para poder mirarles a los ojos y considerarse un igual.

Sabía exactamente cómo lo haría.

Cómo _tenía_ que hacerlo para que Yusuf y Nicolò se cerciorasen de que había comprendido.

Que realmente merecía ser parte de eso que tenían, y que habían mantenido tan celosamente custodiado como antaño Book había escondido la pena que sentía bajo una docena de murallas.

Así que lo hizo una tarde, después de terminar de redimirse y demostrar que había ganado el perdón que le había sido concedido, días antes de volver a entrar en misión por primera vez -su adicción vencida, la sed casi fulminada-. Sébastien Le Livre aprovechó un momento de soledad con Joe para pedírselo.

\- ¿Un favor? ¿De qué índole?

\- Lamentablemente, no sexual.

\- Es una pena.

Se sonrieron. Joe fue a besarle como el tonto enamorado que era, y solo la urgencia dio fuerzas a Book para apartarle con suavidad, haciendo que el tunecino arqueara una ceja con ademán interrogante. Señaló con la cabeza hacia el interior del pabellón, donde se percibía, aun desde el interior del coche, el apagado sonido de los disparos. Tenían poco tiempo, y él estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo.

\- Necesito que me enseñes árabe y… genovés.

Joe parpadeó. Book le mantuvo la mirada.

\- ¿A espaldas de Nicolò, deduzco?

\- A espaldas de Nicolò.

Había barajado la idea de pedirle a Joe que le enseñara genovés y a Nicky árabe, pero la desechó inmediatamente. Demasiado rebuscado. Demasiado complicado.

Además, tenía sentido que fuera Joe su profesor. Porque era Joe quien había hecho esto posible, quien limó las asperezas entre Nicky y él, quien antes que nadie más supo tener fe en que su relación podía arribar a buen puerto.

El tunecino lo pensó unos instantes, y después asintió con la cabeza.

No le dio tiempo a mucho más.

Booker no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que el tiempo sería un problema, al menos en esos momentos, con los tres viviendo juntos sin motivo para trabajar ni razón alguna para salir de casa, más que para aprovisionarse. No iban a tener más tiempo que el rato en el que Nicky estuviera en la ducha -Nicky nunca se entretenía demasiado en la ducha: no, al menos, si se duchaba _solo-_ , y hacerlo a escondidas tampoco era la mejor idea, teniendo en cuenta la desconcertante habilidad de su amante para recorrer el piso en silencio y aparecer de la nada, sigiloso como una sombra.

Joe y él no pudieron, de hecho, volver a hablar del tema hasta unos días después.

\- Va a ser difícil mantenerlo en secreto. No es que tenga mucho tiempo para enseñarte, con Nico en casa.

\- Tarde o temprano, trabajaremos.

\- Probablemente trabaje yo antes que vosotros. Conozco a Nico, él no va a aceptar pasar ocho horas fuera hasta que no se cerciore de que estás bien y puedes valerte por ti mismo. Mi marido, el sobreprotector -se encogió de hombros, al ver la expresión extrañada de Booker-. Pueden pasar _años_ hasta que podamos sentarnos a solas.

\- Puedes fingir que solamente me estás enseñando árabe.

\- Ah -Joe se rio-, buena suerte intentando que Nicolò no se implique en enseñarte árabe, Seb. Lo habla casi tan bien como yo.

Booker se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo ninguna prisa, Yusuf. Pero ninguna.

Joe asintió.

En ningún momento preguntó por qué quería aprender, ni Booker se ofreció a explicarlo. Se limitó a expresar su aprobación con una palmadita en la espalda; y si esa noche se dedicó a besar y lamer a Sébastien con aún más fruición de lo normal, Nicky no hizo el más mínimo comentario.

Aprender el dialecto no le habría resultado difícil en otras circunstancias.

A fin de cuentas, no se trataba más que de una mezcla de varios idiomas que ya conocía: algunas palabras de francés, otras de árabe, y una base en un italiano arcaico que no le habría supuesto un desafío en condiciones normales. Book no debería haber tenido el mínimo problema en entenderlo, y aún menos en lograr aprehender la suficiente estructura para lanzarse a hablarlo.

Pero había varios problemas. Uno, por supuesto, era la falta de tiempo y espacio para recibir la enseñanza en absoluto secreto. Otro, que realmente el hecho de que los otros dos lo hablaran no suponía ninguna ventaja porque Nicky, considerado él, intentaba no hablar más lenguaje que francés o inglés si Booker estaba delante -salvo cuando retozaban en la cama; momento en el que, por supuesto, el cerebro del esforzado estudiante tampoco estaba en condiciones de absorber ninguna enseñanza-.

El tercero era que no le bastaba lo suficiente para hacerse entender. Cuando lo hablara, Book quería hacerlo _perfecto._

Así que el proceso no empezó hasta unos años después.

Y duró décadas.

Podían haberlo acelerado, pero Book no tenía ninguna prisa, y Joe parecía intuir que su amante no pretendía aprender rápido para hablarlo de inmediato. Además, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a escabullirse y renunciar a un solo instante de los que podían pasar con Nicky. Se convirtió en una broma entre ellos dos, una especialmente larga y secreta. Aprendieron a aprovechar cualquier minuto que tuvieran a solas, aunque realmente solo progresaban de verdad cuando coincidía que Nicky estaba fuera, trabajando.

Booker empezó a intentar chapurrear algo de genovés durante sus visitas al estadio, pero no consiguió aprenderlo a la perfección hasta que Nicky cumplió varios años como carabinieri en la embajada marsellesa.

Solo el día en el que Yusuf, tras mantener una larga conversación con él en genovés, certificó con entusiasmo que ya lo dominaba casi como un nativo, se atrevió a preguntar:

\- ¿Vas a decírselo?

No pareció sorprenderse cuando Book negó con la cabeza, radiante, pero sereno.

\- Aun no.

Joe le examinó largamente, con los párpados entornados. Estaba serio, casi solemne. En ese momento Book se preguntó si podía imaginarse cuándo había empezado todo aquello; si había sido siquiera consciente de la forma en la que les miraba, desde la distancia y la envidia, cuando Nicky y él cuchicheaban en su dialecto, allá en la época en la que él todavía llevaba sombrero de copa.

\- No has aprendido genovés solamente para poder hablarle en su idioma, ¿verdad? Lo has aprendido porque quieres decirle algo muy importante.

Sébastien le dirigió una sonrisa chulesca, reminiscencia de su época en los bajos fondos, de sus días como alcohólico cazador de libros raros. Joe le miraba con una expresión que en ese momento no supo identificar, y que más tarde interpretaría -correctamente- como admiración.

\- Algo _muy_ importante. Pero no voy a hacerlo ahora.

Pudo ver cómo Joe tragaba saliva.

Y supo que lo sabía.

Que quizá lo había sabido siempre, desde el momento en el que empezó a prepararle. Que quizá Joe siempre había sabido que ese era su destino, añadir un enlace más a su unión eterna.

Que tenía las mismas ganas de hacerle suyo como Sébastien de serlo.

\- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó, en un susurro.

Booker no tenía respuesta a eso. Llevaba un siglo deseándolo, y ahora sabía que lo tenía al alcance de la mano. Después de décadas conviviendo, después de haber demostrado más de de sobras tanto su sobriedad como ser el más leal de los amantes, sabía que ni Nicky ni Joe dudarían un segundo en decirle que sí. Se lo preguntara en el idioma que se lo preguntara.

Pero también sabía que no era el momento.

Que por muy felices que fueran en Marsella, una corazonada le decía que no había de ser allí donde se arrodillara -metafóricamente; no pensaba hacer el ridículo más que lo necesario- para pedirles que se unieran a él por el resto de sus vidas.

\- Dime una cosa, Yusuf. ¿Dónde fue vuestra primera boda?

Joe se le quedó mirando durante casi un minuto antes de contestar.

\- Pensamos en hacerla en alguno de los reinos cristianos al norte de Al-Ándalus. Habría sido el viaje más corto, pero también peligroso -se lanzó a explicar, lento, masticando cada sílaba-. Yo habría tenido que presentarme como converso del Islam, y, al estar en guerra, no parecía la mejor opción. Se nos ocurrió que fuera de allí tendríamos menos problemas. Yo podía fingir ser un cristiano egipcio sin que me pusieran demasiadas trabas -se quedó un momento pensativo-. Sabíamos que era un viaje peligroso, sabíamos que que existía la posibilidad de que a Nicky le reconocieran, pero a él le hacía ilusión. Le hacía ilusión que fuera allí.

\- ¿Allí?

Booker supo la respuesta antes de que Joe la verbalizara en voz alta.

Y, mirándose a los ojos, los dos se vieron ya allí, jurándose amor eterno frente a un testigo más fiable que la ley y más imponente que un dios. El mismo lugar que un día albergó la insignificante iglesia donde un cristiano y un supuesto copto prometieron fraternidad más allá de la muerte.

Y ante el recuerdo de esos dos hombres, Sébastien juraría que su amor habría de ser igual de inquebrantable.

\- Génova.


	19. Capítulo 18 (Booker, presente)

Sébastien Le Livre, alias _Booker,_ está sentado en un banco junto a la entrada del cementerio.

Desde su posición puede vigilar el esporádico goteo de visitantes que traspasan las verjas de entrada. Es un día de diario y no hay excesivo trasiego; apenas unas personas, sobre todo mujeres mayores, distraen del aburrimiento tanto a Sébastien como a la dueña de la tienda de flores estratégicamente situada a pocos pasos de la entrada. Un vigilante se deja ver, aparentemente igual de amodorrado que ellos. De vez en cuando lanza una mirada curiosa en dirección a Sébastien, que este finge no ver, la nariz enterrada en el libro que lleva entre manos.

Nadie le molesta. De sus tiempos de burgués, Sébastien aprendió que nadie se mete con un hombre bien vestido, y su atuendo de hoy es lo suficientemente respetable para no levantar suspicacias. Aparenta ser un paseante con demasiado tiempo libre que busca un poco de tranquilidad y, desde luego, tranquilidad es algo que puede encontrar allí.

Hace un esfuerzo por concentrarse en su libro. Últimamente los ebooks le han ganado la partida al libro en papel, pero, en el fondo de su alma, Seb sigue siendo un viejo librero -del siglo XIX, nada más ni nada menos- y pocas cosas le tranquilizan más como el tacto del papel en las yemas de los dedos. Aparte de eso, el libro es nuevo, quizá lo único nuevo que haya en él. La última entrega de una saga de fantasía, porque en la última década le ha dado por ahí: una de las ventajas de ser inmortal es que dispone de todo el tiempo del mundo para leer lo que le apetece.

Y se dispone a retomar la lectura cuando un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo llama su atención.

Contiene una sonrisa cuando ve lo que lleva cerca de una hora esperando: un modesto grupo de visitantes -algo menos de media docena- que salen del cementerio charlando animadamente entre ellos y despidiéndose de una mujer que a todas luces debe ser la guía. El ex soldado los vio a su llegada, uno de esos grupos de frikis que pagaban para que les hicieran visitas guiadas a cementerios. Obviamente irían a la zona vieja del mismo, así que prefirió esperar.

No es que tema que le reconozcan, por supuesto. El más joven de sus antiguos alumnos marselleses debe ser, a estas alturas, un anciano. Hace tiempo que el profesor Le Livre fue olvidado en su ciudad natal, pero Sébastien prefiere hacer la visita en tranquilidad y soledad. Escuchando tan solo el piar de los pájaros y el ocasional arrastrar de pies de alguien que va a visitar a un familiar, y no la cháchara de un grupo de turistas.

Se levanta.

Guarda el libro en una pequeña mochila que lleva colgada de un hombro. Es una de esas mochilas de marca que utilizan los ejecutivos cuando viajan. Con ella parece un erudito, un escritor, quizá incluso un profesor. Lleva su mejor sonrisa pegada a la cara cuando se acerca al puesto de flores; Sébastien no ha olvidado cómo meterse en el bolsillo a cualquier señora de mediana edad que se le cruce.

Aunque es curioso que él, precisamente _él,_ hable de _mediana edad._

\- Buenos días. ¿Me da un ramo de flores, por favor?

La dependienta le da a elegir entre varios, él señala uno, ramo y dinero cambian de manos y, en ese intercambio, Sébastien se da cuenta de cómo la mirada de la mujer se clava en el anillo de casado que porta en el dedo anular. Al instante, su sonrisa se hace más dulce y la mirada que posa en él es compasiva; le cree, sin lugar a dudas, un hombre que acaba de enviudar. A él le alegra percibir eso. Los viudos suelen caer bien.

\- Muchas gracias, señora. Que tenga un buen día.

Se despide de ella con una galante inclinación de cabeza, reminiscencia de sus modales de burgués. Y con paso tranquilo, sin prisa, traspasa la verja del camposanto.

Es la primera vez que lo pisa desde hace -literalmente- siglos.

Inmediatamente, la sonrisa obsequiosa se borra de su rostro, así como todo rastro del Booker más lisonjero. Vuelve a ser él, tranquilo y ligeramente alerta, contemplando a su alrededor con aire inquisitivo sin poder dejar de percibir las señales del paso del tiempo.

Es una sensación curiosa, la de volver a la ciudad donde naciste, te casaste, enterraste a tus hijos y te enterró a ti. La misma a la que más tarde volviste para conocer la felicidad por primera vez. La ciudad donde te convertiste en alcohólico para, un siglo después, redimirte. Donde conociste, a la vez, el infierno y el cielo.

Cada vez que Booker vuelve a su Marsella natal, la que fuera hogar del solitario librero, la que posteriormente acogería al activo profesor, tiene la sensación de que muchas cosas han cambiado pero nada lo ha hecho, de que algunos edificios se levantan donde antes se erigían otros, que la tecnología, cada vez más invasiva, está aún más presente que años atrás. Pero que en el fondo siguen siendo las mismas calles que hollaron sus botas aún manchadas de los campos de ceniza rusos, el mismo pavimento sobre el que resonaban los cascos de los caballos de su coche. Y en algunos rincones aún le parece atisbar la sombra de una perra golden retriever que paseó por allí hace mucho, en otro siglo, en otra vida.

Pero el cementerio no ha cambiado demasiado. Sí, hay nuevos adornos, plantas, asfalto, pero el esqueleto sigue siendo el mismo. Y cuando se adentra en la zona más antigua, descubre que esa parte ni siquiera se ha remozado mucho. El moho sigue conquistando palmo a palmo las viejas piedras en la zona de umbría, tumbas antiguas y agrietadas conviven con magníficos mausoleos bien cuidados.

En ese punto, Book se detiene, llevándose el ramo de flores al pecho, como si fuera un escudo.

Está confuso, algo comprensible si se tiene en cuenta que no pisa el cementerio desde la última vez que salió de allí, enlutado y doliente, recién enterrado su último hijo. Ni siquiera durante sus años viviendo allí con Joe y Nicky se atrevió a ir. La idea de enfrentarse a solas al viejo panteón familiar le resultaba terrorífica. Y descartó pedirle que le acompañaran.

Piensa brevemente en ello mientras se decide por un camino a tomar. Recuerda al profesor recién rehabilitado de su adicción, a esos días de felicidad en el piso marsellés, cuando realmente pensaba que su odisea había terminado. Cuando pensaba que ya conocía a los hombres que compartían su vida.

Sonríe para sí mientras se pierde entre un racimo de tumbas sembradas sin demasiado orden ni concierto, riéndose mentalmente del cándido Sébastien que fue profesor en un instituto público hasta que murió en un desgraciado accidente. Todo lo que pensaba que sabía entonces sobre ellos palidece ante lo que sabe ahora. Toda esa felicidad, toda esa intimidad, no es nada comparado con la que tienen hoy.

Entonces, eran solamente amantes.

Ahora, son esposos.

Resopla para sí cuando vuelve a encontrarse en otra encrucijada por la que no tiene la menor idea de dónde tirar. Se decide por instinto, leyendo desesperadamente los nombres de los panteones más cercanos por si en vida llegó a conocer a alguno de ellos. Tenía que haber ido al menos cien años antes, se reprocha a sí mismo. Aunque sabe que entonces no estaba preparado.

Ahora, sí que lo está.

La idea surgió hace unos días, sin razón alguna, simplemente porque sí. Sébastien estaba en su despacho -en su despacho de su casa en Génova- corrigiendo unos exámenes de Francés de sus alumnos italianos, cuando de repente pensó que debía volver. Tardó menos de un minuto en comentarle la idea a Nicky, porque, de hecho, su marido estaba en la misma habitación, sentado en su propia mesa.

\- Nicolò.

\- Sébastien -el genovés miraba con odio una enorme pantalla desplegada frente a él; como profesor, Nicky tenía la misma paciencia que como francotirador, pero a veces incluso a él se le agotaba-. ¿Tú entiendes que estos niños sean capaces de confundir a Mussolini con Garibaldi? De verdad, no sé adónde vamos a…

\- Nico, tengo que volver a Marsella.

Nicky olvidó el descorazonador trabajo que estaba corrigiendo, girándose hacia él para clavarle esos ojos azules que seguían teniendo la capacidad de leer en lo más hondo de su ser.

Y allí está, en Marsella.

De repente, divisa algo. No es nada concreto, un árbol junto a una tumba, unos nichos en un ángulo que le resulta familiar, una estampa que cree haber visto antes. Avanza mientras el corazón da un brinco en su pecho, haciéndole caso a una intuición que últimamente se ha demostrado acertada.

La misma intuición que, hace décadas, le susurró: _Génova._

Unos segundos después, la corazonada resulta ser correcta. Esa zona del cementerio tiene un aire vagamente familiar: Booker ha estado antes allí, y no pocas veces. A esas alturas ya no queda nadie vivo de su familia -salvo, en fin, él mismo- pero está plenamente convencido de que el panteón seguirá intacto. A fin de cuentas, el apellido Le Livre es célebre entre los historiadores locales.

Ya no lo lleva. Lo dejó atrás en Marsella, junto con el piso donde tan feliz fue, y la tumba de la perra que lealmente les acompañó durante más de una década. De entre esas tres cosas, no es ni mucho de menos la que más le duele. Su apellido genérico no es ni rimbombante ni especialmente bonito, pero le permite pasar desapercibido como expatriado francés viviendo en Italia cuyo italiano es tan jodidamente bueno que sus compañeros de instituto siguen sorprendidos por su falta de acento.

\- Culpa de mi marido -se justifica siempre.

No especifica cuál.

En el siglo XXII ha dejado de ser una anomalía que existan relaciones de más de dos personas, pero tampoco es algo que esté asentado y mucho menos reconocido por ley. Así que Sébastien no se esconde demasiado, pero avanza con tiento. Unos pocos amigos íntimos lo saben, pero nada más. Ni falta que hace.

De repente, lo encuentra.

 _Le Livre._ Letras grabadas en el mármol, en relieve, cubiertas por polvo, pero no por la hojarasca ni el barro que emborronan otras tumbas antiguas. Tenía razón, piensa algo embotado mientras se acerca con piernas un tanto vacilantes. Los propios empleados del cementerio mantienen la tumba en condiciones.

 _Le Livre,_ se repite a sí mismo, pensando en ese mismo apellido grabado, aunque con letras menos armónicas ni regulares, en la madera del rifle que sigue colgando sobre su cama. La lápida es ancha, y se incrusta verticalmente en el suelo. Booker la recordaba más grande, aunque tampoco es pequeña. Fue él quien la mandó erigir; su bolsillo de nuevo burgués no podía permitirse un gran mausoleo como los de la nobleza, pero sí alcanzó para un pequeño panteón descubierto, con espacio suficiente para enterrar a toda la familia.

Y bajo la onomástica, ocho nombres.

Los dos primeros pertenecen a sus padres.

Los dedos de Book se aprietan con fuerza en torno al ramo cuando sus ojos bajan, encontrándose el de su esposa.

No cree en el más allá -no puede- pero a una parte de él le gustaría pensar que le está viendo y que le gusta verle allí, feliz y tranquilo. Se mira el anillo del dedo, preguntándose qué diría ella si lo viera. Y sonríe para sí al pensar que probablemente le parecería perfecto.

Incluso imagina el diálogo que tendrían si pudieran hablar:

\- Volví a casarme. Tres veces.

\- ¿Tres veces? Eres insaciable, Sébastien.

Y Seb se reiría y le explicaría todo, como los cómplices que un día fueron. Explicándole con todo lujo de detalles cómo fue su segunda boda -la importante- en Génova.

Joe y él habían sabido que aquel era el lugar elegido. Y Nicky también lo supo cuando Sébastien, en un genovés perfecto, se lo propuso.

\- ¿Por qué Génova, Seb?

El francés se encogió de hombros.

\- Porque tiene sentido.

Y tuvo sentido. Volvieron al país natal de Nicky, en el que este nunca había querido residir. Buscaron el lugar donde había estado la vieja parroquia que dirigió como sacerdote, y otra investigación más larga y difícil les llevó a descubrir el emplazamiento de la otra iglesia, aquella en la que se casaron.

Era un parque, con un nuevo templo situado a apenas unos diez metros del lugar que ocupó el antiguo. A los tres les recorrió un escalofrío.

\- Tiene que ser aquí -coincidió Nicky.

Booker se encargó de llamar a Nile, que acudió en compañía de Copley Jr.

Fue allí. En un recodo poco transitado, en una zona poco cuidada y más bien salvaje, donde la vegetación invadía el sendero creado para los viandantes. Sobre el mismo lugar donde probablemente estaban enterrados los cimientos de la vieja iglesia, quizá donde reposaban los restos del mismo sacerdote que había firmado el legajo que Nicky y Joe aún custodiaban. Lo hicieron cercano al crepúsculo, a una hora donde sabían que el frío espantaría a los transeúntes. Y si alguno pasó por allí, no prestó la más mínima atención a los tres hombres, vestidos con un abrigo largo, que parecían hablar entre sí mientras otro hombre y una joven les observaban desde cierta distancia.

El abrigo hasta los tobillos tapaba la cimitarra de Yusuf, el mandoble de Nicolò, y hasta el rifle con bayoneta que se había colgado del hombro. La oscuridad disimulaba las lágrimas de emoción de Nile. Un viento gélido y desagradable impidió que nadie más que ellos escucharan los votos que recitaron. De todas formas, nadie más los hubiera entendido. Unos votos sencillos y poco grandilocuentes, sinceros y escritos de su puño y letra, en genovés. No hubo oficiante ni necesidad de uno; no se hizo referencia a religión alguna, pues no tenían cabida ni para unirles ni mucho menos para separarles. Cuando se besaron, por turnos, se consideraron oficialmente casados ante los ojos de la única persona cuya opinión les importaba en este mundo.

Fue Nile quien les dio la idea:

\- Podríais casaros oficialmente, por parejas, con un nombre falso. Eso lo puedes arreglar tú, ¿verdad, John?

Book tenía que reconocer que Copley Jr. acabó cayéndole bastante bien.

Gracias a su intervención y sus tejemanejes, en días sucesivos se casó con todas las de la ley, primero con Yusuf y después con Nicolò. Y aunque la sencilla ceremonia en el rincón salvaje del parque tuvo mucho más trascendencia sentimental, ya fueron dos documentos más los que se añadieron al viejo legajo en el fondo de la caja fuerte.

Allí siguen. Y seguirán por un tiempo.

Aún les quedan décadas hasta agotar Génova. Y los avances médicos y estéticos permiten que su aparente incapacidad para envejecer pase más desapercibida que nunca.

No es la primera vez que lamenta no haber tenido a sus hijos cien años después, pero vuelve a hacerlo cuando sus ojos tropiezan con sus nombres. No es la razón por la que está allí, pero podrían serlo. Pues nunca hasta este momento ha reunido valor suficiente para enfrentarse a sus invisibles ojos acusadores; a los nombres que parecen señalarles, desde la lápida.

\- ¿Sabéis? Aun hoy, con todo lo que ha pasado, no puedo evitarme la sensación de que les dejé morir.

Habla en voz alta. Sabe que hay dos personas que le escuchan, aunque no son precisamente fantasmas. Sus pasos en el sendero han sido tan sigilosos como de costumbre, pero tras más de cien años de relación, Booker es capaz de percibirles con un sexto sentido que los tres comparten.

Inmediatamente, siente a Nicky colocarse a su lado.

\- Tú no les dejaste morir. Y estén donde estén, ellos lo saben.

Sébastien asiente, notando su mano entrelazándose con la suya. Los tiempos en los que el dolor por sus hijos era terreno tabú han quedado atrás. Ahora, no hay rincón de su alma que no haya compartido con ellos dos. No hay un solo gramo de su dolor cuyo peso no hayan sobrellevado en común.

\- Lo sé. Ya no me siento culpable. Es solo que… Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo.

\- No podías -otra presencia a su otro lado. Joe-. Eran otros tiempos.

\- Espero que lo comprendieran. Que al morir entendieran que yo no pedí ser inmortal. Espero… -y a Seb casi le parece ver esas tres sombras que le acecharon durante lo más duro de su rehabilitación, pero ahora sintiéndolas como presencias benévolas, de ojos amables- que me perdonen por haber logrado ser feliz sin ellos.

\- ¿Ellos te quisieron, Sébastien?

\- Claro que me quisieron -afirma, mirando fijamente los nombres. Ya no hay duda alguna en ello-. Eran mis hijos.

\- Entonces, te perdonan -añade Nicky, acercándose un poco para besarle la mejilla-. Si te quisieron, seguro que se alegran de ver a su padre feliz.

Sébastien tira un poco de su mano, atrayéndole hacia sí. Al otro lado, Yusuf le rodea cariñosamente los hombros con el brazo, quedando los tres unidos, como suele ser habitual.

Se quedan en silencio los tres, unos instantes.

\- Habéis tardado poco -observa Book.

Como siempre, se hablan en dialecto genovés.

\- La verdad es que había pocos rastros que borrar. John hizo un buen trabajo -se queda callado un momento-. Era un buen hombre.

\- Nile lo echará mucho de menos.

\- Nile lo superará como todos superamos nuestras pérdidas. Estando juntos y unidos, una familia -afirma Nicky-. Ella sabía a lo que se exponía, pero no por ello dejó de disfrutar de su relación.

\- ¿Eso es una indirecta, padre Nicolò?

\- Es tan valiente como lo fuiste tú, Seb. Los dos os atrevisteis a amar, a vencer a vuestro mayor miedo. Nunca te podré agradecer lo suficiente que renunciaras a tu adicción y volvieras con nosotros. Si tus familiares me están escuchando ahora mismo, no tienen de qué preocuparse. Yusuf y yo pensamos seguir haciéndote feliz durante lo que nos reste de vida.

Se expresa en tono solemne, haciendo aflorar una sonrisa estúpida a los labios de Book. Al otro lado, Joe suspira.

\- Nicolò se nos está poniendo intensito. Señal de que es hora de irnos, Seb -le mira un momento, fijándose en el ramo de flores que aún sostiene-. ¿Para quién son?

Sébastien señala a la parte inferior de la lápida, sonriendo.

\- Para ellos dos.

Y con un gesto seco, deja caer el ramo a los pies del pequeño panteón, prácticamente rozando los dos últimos nombres grabados en la lápida. Dos nombres idénticos, salvo por las fechas de nacimiento y muerte que llevan aparejadas.

 _Sébastien Le Livre,_ el burgués librero que se arrojó al mar en el siglo XIX.

 _Sébastien Le Livre,_ el profesor de Historia que murió en un accidente de tráfico en el XXI.

\- Es una suerte que no hayan puesto una foto de ninguno de los dos.

\- No se conservó ninguna fotografía de la antigua familia Le Livre. Y el ayuntamiento, con buen criterio, decidió que incrustar una foto moderna del profesor rompería la estética de la tumba que, por otro lado, es patrimonio protegido.

Joe se ríe entre dientes.

\- Muy astuto, Seb. Muy astuto.

Sébastien sonríe, aunque oficialmente ya no se llame así, como Joe y Nicky han tomado nombres muy distintos, queriendo alejarse todo lo posible de los tres hombres cuyo recuerdo, poco a poco, empieza a borrarse de Marsella.

Y esa es la razón por la que está ahí.

No su esposa, ni sus hijos, ni mucho menos sus padres. No el recuerdo de un hogar perdido, de una ciudad añorada, ni siquiera de un equipo al que ahora sufre por televisión -aunque Joe y él, ahora también con la compañía de Nicky, se hayan habituado a ir a ver jugar al Genoa FC, el club más antiguo de Italia-.

Booker ha pedido perdón a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida. Ya pidió perdón a su esposa y sus hijos. También a Andy. A Joe y a Nicky. Incluso a Nile.

Pero nunca se ha pedido perdón a sí mismo.

Mirando su propio nombre, por dos veces enterrado, lo hace, de todo corazón, esperando que ese solitario ramo de flores sirva como tributo a los dos hombres que un día fue, y que le han permitido ser lo que hoy es.

Pidiendo perdón al amargado librero que no se atrevió a salirse del camino marcado. Que se negó a sí mismo no solo sus sentimientos, sino el consuelo del perdón, el derecho a dejar que las aristas del dolor se fueran limando con el paso del tiempo.

Dando las gracias al antiguo profesor. Al que tuvo el valor de mirar a los ojos a la bestia de su adicción y negarle el control de su propio cuerpo. Al que peleó con las sombras y venció, atreviéndose a exponer el amor por largo tiempo ocultado, arriesgándose a que le hicieran daño de nuevo, a que su eterno anhelo le rechazara pero, al fin, siendo completamente libre.

Y sabe que todo está bien.

Que, le lleven donde le lleven sus pasos, así le quede una década, un siglo u otro milenio de vida, todo estará bien.

Alzando la cabeza, mira a Joe, mira a Nicky, los besa brevemente a ambos y se acomoda mejor la mochila sobre el hombro.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

No precisa adónde. No hace falta.

_A casa._

Ellos asienten y, sin dejar de abrazarle, empiezan a caminar alejándose de la tumba de los Le Livre, y con ella de todo el dolor acumulado durante años; de la enfermedad, la depresión, la adicción y las sombras que ya hace tiempo que moran solamente en ese cementerio.

Envueltos en la íntima camaradería de más de un siglo, abandonan el cementerio, despidiéndose con un gesto de la vendedora de flores y perdiéndose en el entramado de calles de la ciudad que vio nacer su relación. Dispuestos a seguir escribiendo, página a página y año a año, su inmortal historia de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia.


End file.
